Dormed
by Houndlord0
Summary: Ever thought of doing bad thing for the right reasons, this boy did, Jonathan Rook, a troublemaking teenager that stole his mothers car took it to a chop shop and replace good parts with bad one and then entered it in a demolition derby placing himself in a juvenile correctional facility, he won't say, Smith found him thought it would be best to place them in this very program.
1. Chapter 1 The Interview

**Hello to one,** **and** **to all,** **to those who are new being here, welcome, thy name is Houndlord0, but everyone calls me hound, welcome to an exciting story that I hope will give you laughter, tears, anger, and a nice little bulge in your pants, or shirt, for those who have been reading the story so far I decided to take a little bit a break and creating a new chapter and edit some of the old one so that it would make more sense to our viewers as a Christmas present from me, to all, anyways, set back, relax, and enjoy the show,**

I would like to also think the person who story was so inspirational as well as Hot and exciting, Author: Okayado

" **ありがとう、オカヤド、あなたが作成したすべての漫画があなたを良い場所に連れて行くことを願っています"** **,**

Enjoy,

Kuroko Smith walks into the entrance of a juvenile correctional facility with one of her M.O.N. squad, the horned ogre Tionishia, Tionishia tries to keep a straight face but was completely nervous on the account of her in a correctional facility filled with underage boys who will possibly be the future burden of society,

As they were walking through the entrance with only two fences from each side keeping them and a safe distance from the juveniles, but it doesn't keep them out of sight, or ear range of them, as they were walking through the checkpoint, the inmates were finding ways on getting the girls attention, from making wolf whistles, throwing gang signs, to even making bad pick up lines that would make any girl disgust and wanting to leave as quickly as possible,

Tio leans to Smiths' ear asking uncomfortably "Is this really a good idea?", Smith responded with a wave of her hand with a small smile "Oh don't worry, Tio, we're not here for all of them, just the one."

Tio was about to ask Who does she mean by "The one", but, "Hey sweet tits, why don't you swing on by here, I'll show you how to make em bounce!" they were interrupted by 5 prisoners calling out to Smith inappropriately, All the boys were laughing except for one juvenile just sitting on the table bench watching the others make fools out of themselves from a distance,

When Tio heard the comment, she immediately stopped and called out to the prisoner "You should apologize!", The Juvenile responded back saying "And you need to come closer, we'll see who's horn is bigger, mount skanky!" leaving the boys laughing and leaving Tio sad with teary-eyes,

When the inmate on the bench saw Tio wanting to cry, he immediately got up off the table and walk to the other inmates playing basketball and whispered in ones ear, That year was the gang leader to the other inmate that made the comment to the agents, The inmate made The gang leader mad enough to tell the rest of his crew to walk towards the inmates that insulted the agents and jumped them causing a small riot, guards immediately went to rioters to stop it from continuing, As two guards dragged some inmate to lock down, other guards were attending the other inmates for medical attention while The inmate who started the riot was trying so hard not to laugh, he then sees two guards with unpleasant looks on their face coming up to him, he immediately put his hands behind his head knowing what's about to happen,

"Let me guess: to the wardens' office boys?" he asked with a smug smile.

Both guards shouted in unison "Shut up!"

Smith and Tio witnessed the whole event and Smith fixed her sunglasses with a satisfied look on her face and asked for Tio to continue to the entrance, a human who was the warden was standing at the entrance with his hand extended out ready to shake smiths hand along with a greeting smile,

"Good afternoon Miss Smith " The warden greeted kindly

"Good afternoon to you too, sir, how are things holding up with you?" Smith greeted back while asking how his days been going,

Staring at the inmates behind the fence, The warden responded disappointingly "Well as you can see, children nowadays have no form of respect, I'm hoping this plan of your Will help these kids instead of just getting them ready for prison,", he stood to the side extending his hand to the door that opened, "now, if you would like to follow me, I will escort you to the visitation area to where you can start your interview with the boys that I personally found ready for rehabilitation,", Miss Smith walked in telling the warden "That won't be necessary I've already found the perfect candidate," leaving both the warden and Tio confuse.

Walking in the visitation area both Smith and Tio were looking around the outdoor area and sees a small hand full of humans and liminal parents visiting their kids,

Tio ask Smith "I almost forgot, why are we picking up a liminal here?"

Smith gave a small chuckle though, "oh, we're not getting a liminal here." She informs Tio cocked her head confused by Smiths response,

The warden walks over to their table with files under his arm and exhausting look on his face, he sighed while mumbling "I swear that boy….", He then hands Smith the files he had under his arm "here's the files, miss, I'm sure these liminals will b—,",

But Smith Immediately hands the warden back the files though, "thank you, but like I said, that won't be necessary, I'm only here for one person, do you know an inmate by the name of Jonathan Rook?" she informs,

The warden face turned ghostly white from hearing that name and responded hysterically loudly "WHAAAAAT, OF ALL PEOPLE IN THIS PRISON YOU WANT THAT ONE!",

Without batting an eyelash Smith just responded while having her fingers crossed together under her chin "Yes, and could you bring me a cup of coffee while you're at it?"

When the warden left to go tell the guards to bring Jonathan to the visiting area, and for another guard to get Smith a cup of coffee, the warden now felt more confused than he was at the entrance gate.

Tio sat down on the seat of the picnic table and reaches to Smith at eye level and asked: "why do you wanna interview him?", Smith just simply replies that "He's a very special case,",

Tio wanted to ask more about him but then both she and Smith were hearing an argument by the visitation entrance:

"Get moving"

"Why don't you make me with that pea shooter of yours, piggy?"

"That's it come on this just pick him up and move him there"

"You touch me, I'll— hey hey HEY!"

Two guards come out with a struggling inmate chained up from wrist to ankles and plops them on the chair,

"He's all yours," The guard told Smith with relief

"aww, And here I thought we were beginning to be buddies," Jonathan reply sarcastically making the guard walk away annoyed and placing a grin on his face.

When he saw Smith, he went dead silence looking like he wasn't even interested in wanting to talk to her or what she wanted to talk to him,

Smith tries to start the conversation by extending her hand out to him with an introduction "Good evening my name is Kuroko Smith but you can call me Kuroko if you want.", but Jonathan, "Don't care, Smith," He retorted bluntly making it perfectly clear that he wasn't interested in talking,

Smith knew that she was going to be in for a very rough interview, but knows that she need to try to get through to him, "Right, I did hear you have a very strong disrespect for humans, which is why you had to be transferred into the demi sections instead of being in the human section of this facility because you kept breaking into fights, and since then, you haven't had a single outbreak except for that small riot you pulled when we walked in, could you tell us why?" Smith begins by examining Jonathans' current situation in The facility, "What can I say, I got bored." He talks back boldly with a smirk.

Kuroko only made a small chuckle telling him that, "that was a good lie,", then the warden came walking to them with Jonathan file and handing it to Kuroko then made eye contact with Jonathan saying only one thing to say to each other, "inmate" The warden responded to Jonathan, "warden," Jonathan returned saying only one word to the warden,

Kuroko broke the tension by telling the warden that he forgot her coffee, he retreated to get smith's coffee while hearing Jonathan say "attaboy", he stares down at Jonathan only to hear him make two clicking noise with his tongue Sounding like a "giddyup" command leaving the warden angrier,

Kuroko begins by opening his file "Jonathan Rook, age 16,

Height 5.6

Weight: 145 to 160, (wish I had that) Smith thinks you herself,

hair color: dirty blonde,

Eyes: Hazel,

Personnel: Got along with the demi in your neighborhood, but also has a tendency to leave a trail of destruction in your path, given the proper motivation I guess."

Jonathan reminds silent.

Kuroko now started a question of his latest actions that brought him in the juvenile hall, "Why did you take your moms car?" she asks

"I wanted to go to McDonalds," But Jonathan lied,

"Why did you sell the parts?" Smith asks a different part of his action.

"I didn't have enough money." But Jonathan continues to lie,

"Why did you replace them with bad parts and enter in a demolition derby?" Smith asks a different question of his action while beginning to feel vexed.

"I wanted to go to the demolition derby, and that was the best way in it." He continues to lie while enjoying smith's interrogation knowing that he's irritating her,

It went on for another five minutes as Jonathan kept avoiding Smith question and finally got frustrated enough to say: "okay, since you won't give me a straight answer, I'm gonna take five and go grab my coffee, Tio, you take over."

Tio wanted to ask Kuroko why, but she was already gone, Tio sat down in the chair Kuroko was scared of what would he say out of his mouth and expected the worst, but heard him say "Strawberries", Tio was stunned when he said that but he continued " sorry I…, I saw your eyes and caught a smell, and I thought "strawberries." Jonathan showed kindness to Tio By claiming her eyes look like strawberries along with the smell of them, Tio smiled with rosy cheeks hearing that, "Thank you, it's actually my new shampoo I'm trying," she felt embarrassed telling him that her shampoo was what caused her to smell like strawberries,

While Tionishia tried to continue with he interview, Kuroko was looking for the warden and didn't take to long as he was on his way towards her with the coffee she asked: "Ah there you are." Smith said to the warden, "Miss Smith I have you're—" before he could finish his sentence, the coffee was taken out of his hand from Smith "Thank you warden, now lets step in your office for his release papers." Smith made her way to the warden's office expecting him to follow to release Jonathan, The warden becomes frustrated, "What makes you think he's going to want to leave this place?" The warden asked, But Kuroko simply said with a sly smile on her face "Oh, he will."

While Kuroko went to go get the release papers Tio was getting her composure back continuing the interview, starting by looking at his file and found his former address, "I see your address is 1401 Military St.?" She asks,

Jonathan responds openly "Yeah, funny story actually, that the street was renamed that because 90% of the residents buy those houses on the street were in military units, My mom was an ex-US Marine." Tio calmly replied "Ex?" "Yeah before she became a nutbar," He retorted,

Before Tio continue the interview Jonathan spoke first "look, you seem like a nice girl, but I'm completely in the dark about this, and I don't like that, so let's play a game of 20 questions, do you know the rules?" Tio responded confused "yeah, but why do play that game?", and then Jonathan broke it down to her holding up 3 of his fingers saying "Simple, really because,

1\. Both of our questions will be easily answered

2\. It doesn't feel like an interrogation

3\. Well… who doesn't like playing this games" finishing with a nice smile.

Tio felt a little more relaxed now hearing that, she was worried that he would put up a front and be difficult but instead, he was being a nice guy and now wondering why he did what he did,

While Tio and Jonathan were playing 20 questions, Smith and the warden, him looking defeated were on there way back from the warden's office with Jonathan's release papers, as they were walking they heard Tio laughing so hard it was as if she was being tickled, they stopped and peaked to see what was going on in the warden was shocked to what they see, Jonathan and Tio laughing from some of the answers from the game they were playing which is Tionishia turn "ok, ok question 20 What was the most epic thing you did for a friend?" Jonathan didn't have to think too hard because it was one of his favorite memories, "I made a fireworks display for my friend, it was her 15th birthday." He recalled,

Tio couldn't help but cood and feeling awed at the story he did for his friend, "That's sooo sweet." Embarrassed, he kept the game going with his final question with a serious question "okay the last question, why do you guys want me to be in this program?" Tio was answered was intercepted by Smith as she walks to them "Because we wanted to Help us right away, but you ended up in here and we—", a dark aura started coming from Jonathan stoping Kuroko for a moment, "I wasn't talking to you," he retorted to Smith, then turn to Tio looking calmer, "Now your answer is?" he asks Tio,

Tio thought of it for a moment and said: "Because I think you're the only one that we can trust with this." She places the document "So can you help us with this and sign this, please." she finishes by giving a warm smile to him,

Jonathan looked around the position he is in and was thinking that maybe he's getting the fresh start he was thinking, as he saw the document in front of him, he took the pen on the paper and signed his name leaving him to say only one thing, "When do we start?"

Kuroko informed him smiling "As soon as you get your possessions we will be waiting for you outside the front gate, Pack your bags, Johnny, you're going to Japan." as they put everything away and started walking out the visitation room Tio turns to him and asked:

"Oh yeah can I have one more question, please?" Tio asks Jonathan if she could have a bonus question for the game,

Jonathan could've help but humor her, "Shoot." He gave her the OK,

"Why did you start at that little riot?" Tio asked Jonathan about an event that happened recently,

Jonathan didn't even bat an eyelash and simply said "simple, they made you cry, and that wasn't right."

Tio couldn't help but blush and giggle from the answer.

As they were escorted out of prison by the warden and Jonathan was being prepped for release because of the challenge is that now awaited for him was about to begin.

As Miss Smith and Tio were waiting for Jonathan by Smiths car, Smith was getting bored "so how was the interview when I left?" she asked Tio,

Tio lit up when Smith asked her that, "Oh my gosh, he was so fun, when we were playing 20 questions, he really started to open up, did you know, that he actually learn military self-defense at Boot Camps and military academies but he also learned martial art from his best friend called, Muay Thai." Tionishia talked about Jonathan To Smith like they were already BFF (best friends forever)

"Did he ask anything about what he's going to be doing?" Smith asked and Tio pause with her eyes popped open for a moment, "Well…We were, mostly asking personal questions and having fun I completely forgot about most of it." Tio claimed that she didn't ask any of the questions towards Jonathan finishing with a nervous laugh and twirling her index fingers together, Smith was dumbfounded by the answer she couldn't help but smack her forehead with the palm of her hand and sadly mumbled to herself "I'm not getting paid enough for this."

Another 2 minutes went by unit Jonathan walks out the first door wearing the clothes he was wearing before he was convicted, a black thick hoodie jacket with an T-shirt that said "Highway to hell", followed by wearing a pair of blue jeans with a chain connected from his pants loop to his little pocket above his large pocket finishing with a para black running shoes, walking to the final door, he saw the human side on the left and on the right were the demis, he showed his goodbyes to his demi friends by saying nothing but extended his arm out with his hand showing the peace sign having half of them in the field given the peace sign back to him,

After walking out of the final door he asked Smith "So are we going to go to my house to pick up my garbage before we go?" "Your possessions have already been packed up and are being sent to the destination that we are going to be going." Smith replays leaving Jonathan a disappointed look on his face.

When Tio noticed the disappointing look on Jonathan, she kneels to meet him eye level and tell him with a comforting glow, "Don't worry, I'm Sure when all this blows over, you and your mom can be together an—", but Jonathan "Oh please, I don't regret anything that I did, and if I had the chance, I do it again!" Jonathan interrupts angrily and shocking Tio,

The silence was in the air for a moment until Jonathan walked to Smiths car door, opens it and asked annoyed "Are we going or what?"

The car ride was quiet for awhile with Smith driving, Jonathan & Tio were riding in the back, Tio was feeling awkward with Jonathan looking out the window so she tried to break the silence by making small talk, "sooo, are you looking forward going to Japan?" Jonathan couldn't help but reply with a smirk, "yeah I have to admit it will be fun to use my Japanese for talking instead of watching anime." He claims, Tio was happy that he was opening back up, but wondering why he got so upset when she mentioned Jonathan's mother, but instead of asking him about that, "So how did you learn to speak Japanese?" she asks how Jonathan was able to speak Japanese at such a young age, He smiled saying "I had a woman who was like my nanny taught like five languages."

Tio eyes started to light up hearing that "really, you really can speak five other languages?" Jonathan thought that now would be a good way to past time so he decided to continue talking to Tio in French:

("Oui autre que japonais je parle aussi je parle aussi russe, français, espagnol et allemand"), "Yes, other than Japanese I also speak Russian, French, Spanish, and German,"

While Tio started to drool from listening to his French, Smith rolled her eyes listening to the Conversation and decided to point out something about Jonathan, "That's funny, you can speak five languages but you're a C average student, Why is that, Johnny boy?" Smith told Jonathan Snapping Tio Back into reality, "Well 1st, it's just Johnny, and 2nd, if you were to look at my transcripts you can plainly see that I didn't really go to public school until I was 16," Jonathan retorted to Smith,

Smith got annoyed and Tio Decided to questioned Jonathan, "How come you didn't go to public school, did your nanny teach you?" Tio asks Jonathan while assuming he was homeschooled,

"Yep, she was really cool at teaching a lot of stuff," Jonathan boasted about his nanny,

"but that doesn't explain why you only got C's on your grades?" Tio ask then why Jonathan's grades for mediocre,

Jonathan gave a little chuckle before answering, "That's easy, I didn't do any of my work, but I always got perfect scores on my tests." he answers with an explanation,

"Wow, your nanny must've been one patient human?" Tio then commented,

"No, she's, actually, a hakutaku." Jonathan corrected Tio and became confused from that, until Jonathan enlightened her, "A Smart Minotaur basically." He told Tio and perked her up hearing that, "Oh so you've been around demis since you were like a kid." "Yep, even a baby," Jonathan confirms and added that he's known about demi's existence since he was born,

Their travel lasted for another 10 minutes until they reached the airport and, Jonathan started to become difficult once again when Smith and Tio stepped out of the car, they see Jonathan still sitting in the car sweating bullets now, Tio pops her head in the car to ask him "What's wrong, Johnny?"

He continues sweating bullets, "I decided to change my mind, I'm not going." Jonathan replies that he's not going anywhere, Smith then open the door he was sitting in telling Jonathan "Come on, Jonathan you're getting on a plane, it's the fastest way to Japan,"

Jonathan retorted to Smith "forgive me, Smith, but it seems I didn't really make myself clear, there is no fucking way I'm getting on that plane, because birds got a fly fish got to swim and I need to stay on the fucking ground."

Smith then called Tio to the trunk and begin to whisper in her ear for a moment, they then walk to the car door were Jonathan was sitting and Smith asked: "OK, Jonathan, I'll give you two options, you could A, walk up and get in that plane like a man or B, GRAB HIM!" Tio was able to yanked him out of the car by his hoodie and hold his head so close to her very large breast smothering him face first in between them as she was able to hold him down, he tried to wiggle his way out of her breast, but failed Smith then reached into her inner coat pocket and pulled out a syringe and injected Jonathan with some tranquilizer to his left ass cheek as he was beginning to struggle less, Tio decided then to let him go Sees a goofy smile on his face and then dragged his unconscious body into the plane,

Jonathan woke up groggy and wondering why he has a hard time moving right now when his vision started to clear up he noticed that he was in a small space with low lighting with Smith sitting next to him and a short dark-haired girl covering up her eyes sitting across from him but he was too busy getting a panic attack knowing that he's on a plane, when the dark-haired girl knew that he woke up she tries to calm him down, but it was too late, He started to heavily breathe looking around the room thinking "What the fuck, where the fuck am I?!", he found and was trying to get the handcuffs he was wearing off of him, repeatedly saying "Get them off get them off get them off get them off."

Smith grabs the short chains from his handcuffs and holds them down to his lap with a syringe in her other hand and told him "Listen to me, Jonathan, I had no problem knocking you out The first time, I have no problem doing it again if you don't calm down,", He calms down, only slightly, but his breathing still remains the same until the girl sitting across from him try to get his attention, "it's all right, we'll be in Japan in a few minutes." she tried talking to him sounding a little timid, But he was still heavily breathing "Hey, look at me, look at me, it's going to be OK." she tries to get his attention towards her, but Jonathan, "Kinda hard for me to freaking look at you when I can't see your eyes,"

Feeling like she had no choice she did the one thing to try to calm him down and moved her hair enough for him to see that she has only one eye leaving Jonathan surprised and making a small grin A bit,

"P…Please, stop looking at me," feeling embarrassed she decided to cover her eye with her hair again and asked not to stare at her, He asks "why do you want to cover that?"

"Because people are scared of my eye." She responded with a sad tone, he didn't like the answer she gave him and reached into the tongue of his shoe and pulled out a bobby pin hidden in there then pick the lock successfully freeing him from the handcuffs, he then use the bobby pin move the hair out of her eye and tells her "Then show it to ones who aren't scared, because you have a nice blue eye.", Her face turns red from hearing the comment.

"Alright, enough flirting," Smith interrupt then noticed that Jonathan wasn't wearing handcuffs she placed on him and asked Jonathan "Where're the handcuffs?", Jonathan couldn't help himself but dangle them in front of her, "You mean these; they were easy to get off, if you know how?" Jonathan boasted returning the handcuffs on Smith's lap.

Smith question "How did you get these cuffs off?!", Jonathan pointed at the bobby pin Manako was wearing and made Smith ask "Where did you get a bobby pin?!" then he pointed out issues and again asked, "How did yo—. "

Jonathan interrupts "Before you sink any further into this quicksand, let me just tell you this plain and simple for you, if I really wanted to, I could've escaped the juvenile hall long ago." Then turns back to the cyclops with a small smile, "Anyways, you know my name, but I didn't get the privilege to know yours ?"

"M...M… Manako" giving him her name turn her entire face all red and then immediately covered her face with her hands and embarrassingly asked him little loudly "Please stop looking at me!" Which he couldn't help but chuckle.

When's minutes passed both, Jonathan and Manako having a conversation with each other, Smith couldn't help but point out something to Jonathan, "well this is interesting, Johnny boy, I thought you had a little problem when it came to flying was that all an a—," The dark aura around him started to appear again is that became sharp staring at her like daggers "I'm trying not to get a panic attack by having a nice conversation with her, I got another option, but I guarantee that I'll be placed in jail quicker, so shut up and let me talk to her or I swear to God I will react to the Second option, and try to throw you off this pla—."

The conversation was cut off when the stewardess announcing "Good afternoon folks we will be arriving Japan very soon please fasten your seatbelt and do expect a little turbulence."

As Smith Jonathan and Manako were placing their seatbelts Johnny finally noticed that Tio was sleeping on the window side next to Manako and thought to himself "How can she sleep like that the chair is half her size that can't be good for her back?"

Manako try to wake her up to tell her to put on her seatbelt but it only made her motor in her sleep "(giggling) Johnny I can't believe we're in Paris this store is amazing (continue giggling)."

When Manako wasn't able to wake Tio and had a feeling she knew Tio wasn't going to anytime soon, So she unfastened her seatbelt and managed to wedge herself between Tio and Smith and was successfully able to fasten Tio seatbelt, but when she tries to return to her seat, a good strong turbulence managed to throw her off balance and land on Jonathan's lap,

"Hey if you wanted to sit on my lap, all you had to do was ask, But I think a seat would be better," Jonathan jested and made Manako turned beet red and yelped loud enough for the stewardess to go over them.

"What's going on!?" The stewardess demanded A explanation,

"So sorry, it was an accident, it won't happen again," Smith said as she waved her hand back-and-forth told the stewardess with Manako sitting back in her seatbelt fastened, but her face still completely and embarrassed,

When the plane landed the first thing Jonathan did when he got out of the plane and the tube, is collapse onto the floor, "Johnny are you OK?" Tio worryingly asked,

"LAND! SOLID LAND" he shouted hysterically then kisses the floor,

While Smith was trying hard not to laugh, and Tio & Manako were getting Jonathan off the floor, a red short haired woman with mismatch eyes wearing the M.O.N.'s uniform walks to Smith with a jagged smile and asked: "This who were escorting." She looks to see Tio and Manako picking him off the ground, "HAHAHA, I'm guessing he had a few heart attacks on the way here?" She mocks.

"Now now, Zombina, be nice and introduce yourself." Smith kindly ordered.

Zombina walked over to Jonathan and they both examine each other from head to toe, Zombina decides to make the first move by extending her hand out for introduction, "Hey there, name Zombina how you doing kid?" She greeted to him with a smile,

He didn't say anything but extended his arm like he was going to arm wrestle her, she found out what he was doing and decided to form her arm like his and they collided their hands together to where he comes close to her make it into a brief bro hug, "Like you, still kicking," he jested with her,

"Haha, funny and cute, I like that combination kid," Zombina Commented

"How about we just stick with, Johnny, umm, Zombina, is it?" He kindly asked.

"You got it right, Johnny boy." She responded with her jagged smile.

Jonathan couldn't help but chuckle for being called "Johnny boy" then noticed that her hand was still attached to his But her hand was not attached to her wrist, "Oh crap I'm sorry I took your hand away from you, literally apparently," he jested with her discovering that she's a zombie,

Zombina couldn't help but laugh Add his joke,"AH HAHAHAHA it's OK I know a guy who can stitch it back on for me," She nonchalantly informs him as she got her hand back from Jonathan,

Smith felt a little reassured by seeing Jonathan socialize with her teammates and decide to get Jonathan's attention, "OK, now that we've gotten ourselves acquainted, we have to get going we still have a long drive ahead of us."

"Awwww," both Jonathan and Zombina bummly said unison,

As they made their way out of the airport and into a car that was waiting for them, before Jonathan opens the car door to the passenger side, he then turned to the three demis "Hey girls, do you mind, if I ride with just Smith I kind of feel like I oh her an apology." he requested.

The girls didn't feel like that would be an issue so they agreed including Smith to let him ride with Smith alone, on their way to their destination, the car ride was silent for a moment, until Jonathan decided to talk to Smith.

"So how long of you been working for the military?" Jonathan asked,

"Long enough to get a raise." Smith vaguely answered, with made Jonathan chuckle a bit "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Jonathan just calmly agreed by saying "shoot."

"Why did you get bummed when we told you that your stuff is already on its way here?" Smith asked curiously,

"Well, there was a friend of mine, that I wanted to say goodbye to before I left the US, she was my only friend out of everyone I knew back, I considered her my best friend." He sadly responded.

Smith couldn't help but feel bad hearing that and decide to tell him "I'm sorry, Johnny, if I knew I would've brought you to the neighborhood to say your goodbyes before we left, but I can at least tell you this, when we get to Kyoto, I'll get in contact with finding her number, so that you can stay in touch if you want." she kindly offered to him,

Hearing her kindness, he couldn't help but feel A little happy as well as relieved, but At the same time, felt a little guilty as he gave a little smile, "Thank you, Smith,"

They were able to reach a city District filled with lots of people as well as the traffic they got stuck in, Johnny decided to tell Smith something, "you know Smith, I got to say, you're not bad for a human." Jonathan kindly told Smith,

"Ahh, thanks?" She commented,

"No, seriously, that does mean a lot, because a lot of humans I know are mean and wouldn't give me or others the time a day, unless their human, and by looking at your teammates you seem to be a pretty good leader," He elaborated,

Hearing his comment made Smith felt a little special from his comments which she couldn't help but smile.

"Which is why I apologize in advance." Jonathan calmly told Smith,

Confused by what he's apologizing for Smith asked him "For what,"

Jonathan then pulled out a teargas grenade from the sleeve of his hoodie and simply said "This", he pulled the pin and shouted "Teargas!" and took his hood from his hoodie and cover his face and placed it in a cup holder that was placed in between their seat,

Smith was coughing and gasping for air with tears in her eyes and only managed to call him a "little bastard", as they got out the car, he ran fast as he could with Smith trying to breathe with tears running down her face, she managed to pull out her phone and contacted one of her teammates while coughing "everyone (gasp) he escaped (small cough, gasps) get ready we're hunting that little bastard him down now!"

To be continue…


	2. Chapter 2 Chivalry

**Hello to all my readers so far I hope you've been enjoying my story so far because a lot of what I've been doing is a little tuck and go but we're about to get to some good stuff now and I already know you're probably wondering how he even got the teargas well we're going to have to rewind it before he actually pulled the pin and get into the girls car now.**

Chivalry

After Miss Smith and Jonathan left in their vehicle to Kyoto, the girls waited for 10 minutes for another vehicle for Tio to fit in for her height to arrive and on the travel, Tio thought it would be a good idea to tell Zombina and Manako a little about Jonathan,

In the back, Zombina couldn't help but laugh at one of the stories heard from Tio "Ahhahahahah wait he literally stole his moms' car, then took it to a chop shop replaced its good parts with bad parts, and finally enters it in a demolition derby HAHAHAHAHA?!" Zombina asked gleefully,

Sitting on the passenger side Manako was shocked hearing it "but, why would he do such a thing, he seems so nice," Manako asked Tio,

"Well, he doesn't seem all bad, I mean he even made a fireworks display for his best friend on her birthday," Tio explains to Manako while driving.

Zombina clinched the head cushion of the passenger seat, "Yeah but I bet you 10 yen, it was his Mom that set him off doing it," Then she directed her attention to Manako, "more importantly, Manako, how did it feel sitting close him, were you nervous, scared, did you get all tingly inside?" Zombina teases,

Manako face turned red from zombina, "it's not my fault I fell on his lap, the turbul—." By the time she placed her hands over her mouth, it was too late, hearing that made Zombina surprised and Tio was so shocked hearing that she turned her head towards Manako she started drifting quickly off the road,

"Ahhhhhhh, Tio, eyes on the road, I know that I'm a zombie, but I don't need to know if I can die twice?" Zombina informs Tio while panicking,

When they calm down and managed to get back on track, Zombina got a phone call when she checked her collar ID it was Smith, she answers "Hey boss, how's your quality time with Johnny b—."

Smith tries to tell them quickly "Everyone (gasp) he escaped (small cough, gasps) get ready, we're hunting that little bastard him down now (coughing),"

Confused by what Smith is saying to her while breathing heavily and coughing Zombina tries to inform Smith "What, Smith, what's going on, I can't understand what you're saying?"

There is silence for a moment then Smith came back on the receiving end much clearer "OK I got a drink, so now you should hear me better, Jonathan escaped, somehow he managed to get a teargas on him and just open in the car, how the hell did he manage to get a teargas?" Smith informs Zombina on the phone,

Zombina checks her pockets and noticed that her emergency teargas grenade is missing which she begins to feel a little anger, "he got it off at me!" Thinking back on how he would even get the grenade, she remembered the handshake/hug they did before the car ride, "It's was that hug, he uses the hug to swipe it from me, that jerk!" She angrily informs Smith,

"Calm down, Zombina, you didn't know then, now we just got to work on getting him back, get everyone packed and ready, we're going hunting," Smith informed Zombina to inform the rest of the crew,

"What about Dobble?" Zombina asks Smith,

"She's working on getting exchange student to the house, for now, she can regroup after she's done that?" Smith informs Zombina,

Before Zombina hangs up the phone Smith wanted to tell her something before they disconnected, "And, Zombina, do not underestimate him, is highly trained and highly intelligent, he won't hurt you three, but he won't go quietly." Smith informs To Zombina Before she disconnected her phone,

"Understood." Zombina hangs up the phone then tells Tio & Manako with a serious tone "ok girls I'm going to do a little quick briefing because we're going manhunting."

 **Now on to Johnny boy**

Jonathan managed to run for a mile before he decided to catch his breath "Shoo, I think I'm far enough now, now where am I?" He thinks to himself, looking around he sees a mall called "the cube", curiously he says to himself "Hmm that looks interesting, wonder what's inside?"

As he was looking around in the cube,, he was a little dazzled by the things they had to offer, from Japanese clothing traditional to modern wear, little good luck charms to interesting culinary, he laughs to himself and couldn't help thinking he feels like a tourist, he went to go see it to what looks to be rest bench for a while, but then he starts seeing two guys crowding a demi-human girl that looked frightened.

"Hey baby you want to hang out with us we know good karaoke bar we can stay all night if we pay extra." Douche 1 ask.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't I really need to get back to somebody." She timidly refuses then politely ask "Please, can I go?"

She tries stepping away from them, but she got blocked by the arm of the second douche, he then said to her "Now that's rude little girl we're trying to have a little fun with you and you go and blow us off?"

Knowing on what they're doing, Jonathan couldn't just walk away and let that happen, he immediately looked around and finds a stand filled with cleaning products, a janitors uniform jumpsuit with a hat, and old fashion wooden handle broom, he manages to sneak to the stand and grab the hat and broom with nobody looking and then places the hat on his head and started sweeping his way towards them backward, he got close enough to be behind them as they continue to harass her into a worse situation,

"Come on girl, whatever happened to be culturally friendly, we're trying to be nice to you but you keep brushing us off," 1st douche says as he starts touching her hair.

"No ple—." She tried telling them she's not interested,

but she was again stopped and interrupted by the 2nd douche being more aggressive "Now stop being a bitch, we're going to have a good time "exchanging", and you're going to have fun," The second told the girl like it was an order,

The two Douches then heard someone calmly say "Hahaha, No she's not," behind them, when they turn they saw a stick immediately hit the bridge of their nose causing them agonizing pain Jonathan took off his hat and drop the stick and then immediately kicks the first douche that was crouching in the head then second one tried to throw a punch at him but Jonathan immediately grabbed his arm then swing the douche down putting him in an arm-bar, then he dropped his foot that's closest to the second douches face and dropped it on his nose then let go of his arm and he grabs the first one and pin him to the wall with Johnny's hands around his neck, staring at The douche now eyes filled with bloodlust,

"Fucking human," Jonathan spoke to the douche with a low dark tone in his voice, struggling to breathe the douche asks "What?" so Jonathan continues, "You think that by manipulating the laws word could allow you to take advantage of girls and make them do anything, I should break your trachea, trash." Jonathan tells the douche and what he did wrong and what he wants to do so much right now, but Jonathan knew that he didn't have time to do any of this on the account that he's still on the run,

Terrified he begs to Johnny "please don't kill me,"

Jonathan gave one small squeeze to the douches throat then pulls him close and ordered him in his ear "Then give me your money,"

Frighten for his life the douche immediately pulled out his wallet telling Jonathan "Here, there's a 1000 yen here, please let us go,"

Jonathan snatched the money out his hand tosses him to the ground and tells the douche "Run douche, run fast with your buddy." He did what Johnny said he picked up his body and the limped as quickly as they could away from them.

Johnny turns to see the girl was pan faun she was leaning against the wall in the fetal position head down muttering in tears,

"s'il vous plait, je ferai ce que vous dites, s'il vous plait ne me faites pas de mal."

("please, I'll do what you say just please don't hurt me.")

Hearing her speak French threw him off for a moment but was able to get her attention by speaking French with her.

He kneels on one knee and asks her softly

"Est-ce que vous allez bien?"

("Are you all right?")

She looks up to him with her blue eyes surprised that she understood him and nods her head to confirm that she is, Jonathan found out by her short curly horns that she's a pan faun (a sheep girl), still uneasy with the person in front of her she wanted to asks him some question but instead he started talking again.

"as-tu besoin d'eau?"

("Do you need some water?")

She nods again follow by politely saying "please" in French, he looks around to find a local that can help them, luckily, he finds an average looking dude pushing a mermaid in a wheelchair with a red lamia next to him in a crowd,

Then calls out to them "HEY, YOU PUSHING THE WHEELCHAIR.", Jonathan shouts got the three's attention, he waves to them to "come here", they paused for a moment then decided to go to Jonathan,

Relief that they were coming to him he wanted to meet them halfway but was stopped feeling a tug on his hoodie when he turned to see who was doing it, he finds it was the pan faun girl that had a firm grip on it not wanting him to leave, he wanted her to release him but she started to get teary-eyed so he waited for the three to come to them,

When the three approach them Jonathan turn to the man and asked: " I need you to do me a favor," He pulls out the money he got from the douche he shacked down, "I need you to go give me a bottled water for her, she scared right now and I'm trying to help her by trying to calm her down." Jonathan put aside his bitterness towards humans and asked for the man to do them this favor while stating his reasons why he can't,

The man agrees to Jonathan's favor and took the money to go get water, then turn to the mermaid and lamia and asked: "Can you two help me keep her calm until your host comes back with the water please?"

"Of course we can, young man." The mermaid agreed,

"Yeah, it shouldn't be trouble." The lamia also agreed,

Happy to hear them agree, Jonathan, expresses his gratitude to the girls "Thank you both."

The Lamia and mermaid approached the pan faun while Jonathan kept his distance to not spook her, unable to hear their conversation he waited for the guy to come back to with the water,

A moment later the man came back with the water, Jonathan thanked him and was about to give the water bottle to the mermaid, but she wanted him to give it to the pan faun instead, the pan faun was now calm enough to stand up and speak Japanese, Jonathan found out why she was being harassed by the two men from before on account of how attractive she looked, With her small curly horns growing out of the side of her head, her white hair was long enough for it to rest on her fair skins upper shoulders and the rest covering half of her back and fleece growing around her neck, with her standing up he can also figure why they went after Elizabeth do to her breasts looking like they're about to burst out from the sides of her overalls with her hooves showing more from her overalls leggings folded up, as he gave her the bottle of water, she gave him a soft smile that made him feel warm in his chest a bit,

"Thank you…umm?" The pan faun thanked him but wanted to know Jonathan's name,

"Jonathan, but you can call me Johnny," Jonathan was kind enough to give his name to the pan faun,

"Thank you, Jonathan, I'm Elizabeth," the pan faun gave her name to Jonathan as well as giving her thanks to him,

Jonathan extends his hand greeting her, "It's nice to meet you Elizabeth, and let's stick with, "Johnny"," he greeted as well as asked for Elizabeth to call him Johnny,

She didn't realize it at first, but she noticed how comfortable she was getting around him when she was trying to get closer to him, (Gasp, poof) she gasped touching his hand and caused The fleece around her neck to frazzle, Jonathan saw her fleece and made him chuckle, they then noticed that the lamia and mermaid were watching them like they're watching a romantic comedy movie, so he turns to them to express his gratitude,

"thank you for helping me with this….umm?" Jonathan tried expressing his gratitude towards the three, but did not know who they were,

The three introduce themselves to Johnny and Elizabeth starting with the host,

"Glad to help, I'm Kimihito." Then the lamia introduced herself with a wave.

"I'm Miia, it's nice to meet you." Finishing with the mermaid, curtsying in the wheelchair.

"And I am Meroune, and I must say you two look absolutely adorable together." She says as she softly places her hands together.

Hearing the mermaid say that made Elizabeth face turn red and the fleece around her neck poof again as well as making Jonathan turned red and stuttering along trying to clarify, "wo wo wo we're not a… I mean it's not like… she was in…" The three had a little laughter seeing Jonathan frantic then Kimihito decided to step in and help,

"Then here, let's try to clarify this, Elizabeth is it could you help us to tell us what happened?" Kimihito asked for Elizabeth,

Elizabeth agreed then clarified, "Yes sir, me and my escort we're on our way to my designated house, until my escort decided to make a detour and wanted to pull some pranks on two guys, I guess it went well, because she was laughing and managed to escape, but then they found me and were trying to take me somewhere that I didn't want to go and then, "he", showed up and help me," Elizabeth finishes by staring at Jonathan,

"Awww, That's so romantic, A good Samaritan, becoming astounding knight steps in saving a demi in distress, he he he, total déjà vu, right, darling?" Miia wrapped her tail around the idea thinking that Jonathan and Elizabeth's situation is like hers and Kimihito,

"Uhh, yeah, "good"," Jonathan agreed with Miia and thought best that he should withhold the information that he's an escapee, he tries to continue the investigation, "anyways, Elizabeth, can you tell us to what your escort looks like?" Jonathan asked Elizabeth,

"Yes." Elizabeth agrees to clarify, "She has dark skin with yellow eyes but the white part of her eyes were black, she's a little short and her hair is silver and so long that it's able to cover parts of her body because she's… not wearing anything really."

Kimihito and the girls looked dumbfounded, followed by Miia telling them "That sounds like Doppel."

Jonathan then interjects "Well since it's going to be hard finding a naked lady,", Jonathan then asked the three "Could you three to me one more favor, and escort her to the nearest authorities, maybe she'll be able to find her there?", Jonathan didn't really want to leave her to the authorities, But he knew that the longer he stays in one spot, the quicker he's going to get caught,

Kimihito agreed then remembered, "Oh, I almost forgot, here's the money that you handed me earlier."

But Jonathan refused to take it, "considerate it a reward, after Elizabeth reunited with her escort," Jonathan gave the rest of the money towards Kimihito to watch Elizabeth until she's 100% safe,

Jonathan was about to leave until Elizabeth grabbed him by the arm looking sad, "Do you really have to go?" She asked Jonathan with her big blue eyes looking towards him,

Jonathan felt guilty on leaving her at first, but then he had an idea, He asked her to hold out her hands then grabbed the chain and disconnected it from his belt loop and pulled out a pocket watch that was in the little pocket of his pants that had the insignia of the assassins icon from the video game assassins creed,

"Here, now when you find me, you can give "this" back, and we can pick up where we left off." He comforts her by giving her the watch and reassuring her on how they can meet again, with the watch in her hands, it caused Elizabeth to blush with Miia and Meroune looking mesmerized by the scene,

"Awww, Isn't that romantic, darling?" Miia proclaims while leaning on to Kimihito that Jonathan and Elizabeth looked adorable together,

Jonathan turns his head to them with an annoyed look on his face, but when he saw a familiar blond hair with a horn, his eyes expanded from shock knowing that it was Tio, fear of going back to jail he became frantic and started to talk fast "wellthishasbeenfunbutIgottogobyebye!" Saying his goodbyes he pulled his hoodie over his head and made a break for the upward escalator.

Zombina was next to Tio and spotted Jonathan running, she shouted: "There he is!" And began to run after him, but quickly trips over the broom Jonathan used earlier and fell so hard she literally went into pieces,

"Tio he went to the escalators, go get him!" Zombina shouted to Tionishia,

Tio saw Jonathan running and saw Kimihito and the girls next to him, she ran pass Kimihito giving him a quick greet "Hi, Mr. boyfriend." as she makes her way to chase Jonathan,

Zombina heard Tio greet and managed to move her head and get Kimihito attention, "Hey, loverboy, mind patching me up." She asks Kimihito with a smile,

Jonathan heard someone say "Tio he went to the escalators, go get him!", and turns his head seeing Tio charging towards him, he shouted "SHIT!" then ran faster to the escalators seeing the people crowding the side going upward so he decided to balance himself on the moving railing of the escalators and started to walk on it like a tightrope,

Tio was unable to follow him from the crowded people to the escalator so she waited for him to go left or right when he jumped off the railing and going left, she jumped up to the 2nd floor and blocked Jonathan path as well as causing him to give out a little shriek, he tried running the other direction but she grabbed him by the hood of his hoodie and had him dangling by picking him up in the air by it,

Tio pointed her finger at him looking angry at Jonathan like she was pouting, "Now you're coming with me young man, you're going to apologize to Smith, and we are going peacefully." she informs Jonathan,

But Johnathon looked at Tio with a smirk, "Only if you catch me." he said to her then immediately extended his arms upwards sliding him out of his hoodie and running from Tio from behind,

Stunned and annoyed seeing him able to slip out of his hoodie, Tio turned towards his direction and ran after him again, she chases him passing 5 stores before she manages to catch up to him and tried to grab him from behind, but he was able to turn to another way to get out of her path, she chases him in an area of the mall to what looks like a food court area full of wall restaurants and small mobile ones along with partial walls surrounding the center that is filled with tables, chairs, and booths with half of which is filled with human and luminal together, he gives quick glances while running around the area trying to come up with an idea on how to lose her, halfway across the court he sees what looks to be an ice cream stand in a box like trailer, seeing that the ice cream stand is all the way on the other side to where he is now and Tio closing in again on him, he immediately turns to hop over the wall and on a table running on top of some of the other tables until he managed to find a pathway leading to the ice cream stand,

Seeing Tio running around instead of jumping over as he did, Jonathan quickly looked around looking for an easy distraction, he was able to find a table next to him full of trays, some filled with half drinking beverages and some little trays filled with some melted ice cream, he manages to grab an empty tray without her knowing and drop it to the ground in front of him and took a few steps back,

She made her way towards an entrance where he was standing a few feet in front of her, as she tightly grips his hoodie that she is still holding, she started to walk to him with her cheeks puffing and informs him with an annoyed tone, "Now you are coming with me, you're going to walk out of this mall, and you're going to apologize to Smi—." she tries to inform him on what's going to happen when he's captured,

but, her foot slipped on the tray Jonathan left on the floor causing her to fall backward making her yelp, she fell on her back losing Jonathan's hoodie from her grip with the heel of her One of her foot slamming on the top of the table breaking and catapulting all the trays of beverages and ice creams on top of the table to fly in the air and landing on top of her leaving her face covered with melted gooey vanilla and her clothes drench in unknown soda, "Ewww, gross, I'm all sticky and covered in something slimy." She cries swinging her hands in disgust, she then tries to get the vanilla off her face with both her hands,

Jonathan saw her looking miserable, so feeling bad he tells her, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean for it to rain ice cream," he tried making her feel better by jesting with her,

But it did not work as her attention then was now directed towards him with her eyes filled with anger and sending shivers down his spine, The minute she got on her feet and started chasing him, he ran to the ice cream trailer and dove into the small ordering window, she tries to dive in the window after him, but fail when she got stuck halfway through, she attempts to wiggle her way through, but her butt was too wide to fit through, Johnathon then crawled his way towards the only exit door found in the trailer, before he was able to get up and walk out the door he turns to see her trying to get out instead of getting in, but failed for her boobs were too big for her to squeeze out the window, seeing her like that he again tries to apologize to Tio, "I'm sorry for what it's worth I didn't mean to get you stuck like thi—.", But Tio was not in the mood for apologies, "GET ME OUT OF THIS NOWW, WAAA HA HA HA!" She shouted while crying and thrashing around stuck in the window,

Jonathan immediately ran out of the trailer and through the table booths, he found his hoodie laying on top of a table and grabbed it off and tries putting it back on him while running out of the lunch area, he saw and made his way to the part of the mall that looks like it's under construction with plastic tarps covering around some areas like scaffolding, the floor, and entrances to empty stores, he made his way into one of the empty spaces and rest himself behind a drywall and think to himself, "Ok, So far I managed to get here without being spotted, now I gotta find my way out of here,", He looks around and sees some air ducts with no ventilation frames, "Hmmm, maybe I could climb in one, and one could lead to the front entra—," he thinks to himself, but,

Jonathan had to immediately get out of his train of thought as well as jump away from the drywall causing him to stumble then fall from getting scared when he saw something popped out of the wall he rested on, he then turns to see what came out, it was a hand, a small female fist that was extending out showing an arm with some stitches, The whole arm then rested on wall for a second and go inwards turning the small hole into a line, "Dang, I didn't get him," he then heard a female shout behind the wall, the center of the wall was broken through and turned the line now into a hole large enough for someone to step through it,

When Jonathan got on his feet and brushed the dust off of him, he sees Zombina walking through the hole with her arms crossed and an annoyed look in her eyes, seeing her mad he tries to get cutesy with her by extending both of his arms widely and softly shouts "Zombinaaaa,", He follows with a smile and asks her "How you doing?", Hearing her silence he tries again, "You're not still mad about that pickpocketing thing are you?" he asks her, (Crackle) She responded by cracking her knuckles and walking towards him,

Johnathon turns to run but Zombina grabbed him by his hood and tossed him to the opposite direction he was trying to run, he slides to a pillar stopping him by his hip, he picks himself up, "Ow, seriously what are you trying to —?" He instantly moves away when he sees Zombina fist coming and hits the pillar missing him, "Seriously, Zombina, what the hell?" He shouts.

Zombina pulls her fist from the pillar showing cracks in the wall from where her fist was and finally decided to talk to him, "you're an idiot, You know that?" She claims to Jonathan,

He tilts his head in confusion,

"you had a chance to have an easy job and be helpful, but after that teargas incident, you made this turned into a manhunt." Zombina explains why she claimed Jonathan's an idiot, "Our orders were to bring you in." She then gets her fists up in a fighting pose and tells him "But she didn't say we needed to bring you in conscious." she hinted that her intentions are bringing him to Smith unconscious,

Hearing what she said he knew that she had no intention of listening to him as well as not planning on pulling her punches, quick thinking he knew there was only one thing he can do, he tells her " well, when you put it that way, later!" and got to the nearest scaffolding and started climbing it with her on his tail.

Jonathan manages to get on the walk board and begins to run, when Zombina got close seeing him running, she grabs the board he's running on and pulls it hard enough for him to miss his step and falls front first knocking the wind out of him on another board, she pulls herself up on to the board then starts walking to him, he gets up and looks around to see that his closest possible chance to escape was an air duct that was across on the other side of the hall, looking around he sees a pipe that looked to be five feet lying next to the board he was standing on,

Jonathan grabs the pipe and then points it at Zombina, "what are you gonna do, hit me with that pipe?" she asked looking unshaken by it,

Seeing her at the edge of the board, he then gave a smirk and tells her "nope", he then flipped his hand positions holding the pipe from over to under and slams on the board hard enough for it to slide off Zombina and causing her to lose balance and drops to one knee, he then runs to the middle of the scaffolding and braces himself as he jumps sticking the pipe he had outwards and luckily managed to get it in between the pipe and board of the scaffold on the other side of the hall closest to the wall, he then worked his way getting on to the scaffold by climbing the pipe to the board, when Zombina saw the recklessness he made she got up and sees him running to an air duct, she then saw the pipe he used is still wedged in the same place where Jonathan left it, she attempted to jump to the pipe and successfully got ahold of it, but the stitches that connected her hands and wrist together didn't handle the Instant strain placed on them and causing the rest of her body to fall and scatter into pieces,

As he made way into the air duct he heard Zombina shout "When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna make every drill sergeant you ever met feel like camp counselors!"

He crawled in and through the air duct hearing zombina's comment and said to himself "Oh great, I'm her favorite now.", Unknowing where he was going he managed to find an air fence blowing a little bit of air in instead of out and happily said to himself "Sweet, I think I just found my exit,", He then kicked the air vent out, but when he crawled out, he became confused on seeing that there was gravel all over the floor and that there was no ceiling over him but clouds blocking the sun with a little bit of blue sky showing, he then figured out that he ended up on the roof and then cursed to himself, "Ahh god damn it, how the hell did I get up here?" he shouts feeling vexed,

Jonathan began to make his way to the edge of the mall, but he then heard a gunshot and felt the bullet graze his shoulder causing him to duck, he shouted "SHIT!" And crawled for cover, he made his way to the air vent he came out of and stayed low hoping he wouldn't get shot the second time,

He looks around seeing if anyone else is on the roof with him, but there was no one, "OK, I see no one here so where did the gunfire come from?" he thought to himself and looks to see if the bullet that shot him hit something else, he sees the curb at the end of the roof were aluminum plating and it has an indent with a smudge in the middle of it, "That must've been a rubber bullet that grazed me, and by the looks of it, it may have been a snipers bullet too, great, that's just fricking great, now I'm pinned down by a sharpshooter, what the hell am I gonna—" he talks to himself and stopped when he heard another shot was fired and grazing the air duct that Jonathan was hiding behind, "do?" He finishes thinking to himself.

Jonathan begins to look around while thinking for a way out of this, "Damn, I can't stay here or back up will show up, but if I move I'll get shot at and it seems that there's only one sniper, otherwise it would've been multiple shots instead of one, but I don't think I'm—." he thinks to himself panicking that there's no way out of this, but,

The sun broke through the clouds and a ray of light then reflected off an object next to Jonathan and blinds him for a moment, he picks it up seeing what was causing the shine and found that it was a small square aluminum plate and finds a few more sitting on the ground next to where he found the one, just when he thought that his hope of escaping was lost, a sudden idea pop into his head, he glanced at the sun thinking to himself while filled with dread, "Ok, this is going to be a bad idea moment." he said to himself while thinking he had no other options,

While Jonathan was hiding behind the air vent, the sniper, Manako, was laying on her stomach on another building across from him waiting for Jonathan to leave his cover, she then takes the time to try to get touch with the rest of her squad:

"Manako, to M.O.N. team, do you copy?" None respond so she tried again

"This is Manako, does anyone copy?"

And then Tio answered unpleasantly "Yeah, I'm here."

"Tio, I got the target pinned, what's your status?" Manako briefed.

"Great," Tio claims with prolonging sarcasm and begins to wine, "Geez, that jerk got me stuck in a trailer full of ice cream, and while I was waiting for someone to get me out, one of my boobs was sitting on one of the tube full of ice cream, and now one of my cups is covered in melted vanilla ice cream, I'm on my way to get Zombina right now," Tio confirms Her status and claiming she's heading towards Zombina,

Zombina then weighed in on the conversation by asking "Any word from Dobbel?"

"No, I haven't heard a word from her?" Manako confirmed.

"Grrrr, damn it, I need an extra pair of hands to put me back together," Zombina shouted through the intercom,

"Don't worry, take your time, I got him pinned down, he's not—." Manako wanted to reassure Zombina that she has Jonathan, but stopped speaking when she saw Jonathan run out of his cover and began to run towards her with his hands behind him,

She became frantic for a moment from him running towards her all the sudden, but immediately got back in her position and aimed her sniper towards him but made sure she doesn't hit him directly, she took a deep breath (bang), The bullet managed to hit the floor in front of his feet, but it did not stop him from running towards her so she took a deep breath again and takes a second shot (bang), this time it only grazed his arm enough to leave a tear on his hoodie, but it didn't slow him down, she reluctantly aim her rifle at his shoulder this time, she took a deep breath then whispered "I'm sorry" in her mind, but when she was about to pull the trigger, the sun grew brighter and Jonathan then swing his arms up in front, he showed that he was holding two aluminum plates in his hand and were glowing so bright from the reflecting off the sun that Manako couldn't see through her scoop and causing her finger to twitch hard enough to pull the trigger, (BANG) the sound of Manako sniper going off put her into an intense state of panic with her only eye still blind from seeing the reflection off the plates,

"oh no, no no no no no, please don't tell me, don't tell me I hit him." she repeatedly told herself worrying on if she hit him while repeatedly blinking to get her eye working, "I hope I didn't hit his heart, please tell me, I didn't hit his heart?", she manages to get her eye well enough to see if Jonathan was ok, But, instead she sees him flying over to her from the rooftop he jumped from to the rooftop she's at,

He was lucky enough to land on the edge of the rooftop and roll himself onto the gravel, When he got himself to stand, he then began to run to Manako, she was now able to see, and see him coming after her, she then immediately tries to shift her body onto her side and swings her sniper downwards to aim at Jonathan, but was unsuccessful because he was able to slam his foot onto the barrel of the sniper and preventing Manako to move her rifle any further, he was then able to reach under the part of the stock that holds the magazine in, he reached in and pulled the trigger that held the magazine in the rifle, Manako then placed her foot on his chest and successfully pushed him off and able to continue to take her position to fire at him, but when she cocked the rifle and pulled the trigger, (Click) the gun did not fire, Manako then quickly looks and sees the magazine on the ground then saw Jonathan running toward her again, she then immediately drops her sniper and tries to pull out her sidearm that's filled with tranquilizers, Jonathan was able to grab her arm and directed it straight up in the air to prevent Manako from getting the opportunity to shoot him, Jonathan then got close to Manako's face while holding her hand up with the serious look on his face, "Look, I'm sorry about this but like I told your friends I'm not going back to jail," he informs her while trying to find a way on how to get out of the position he is in,

She then tries to force her arms down struggling against Jonathan, but she was only able to slide it to her left side, (Pop pop pop pop) she was able to fire off 4 bullets during the motion, Jonathan was able to overpower her long enough for him to maneuver it to her side her and push her away far enough for him to reach and grab her gun and pointed it at her,

Both of their adrenaline pumped through their systems from the moment Manako dropped her rifle, both had thought and acted on their instincts, but Manako stopped in place when Jonathan got a hold of her pistol, she froze with fear then when she saw a little blood begins running from the side of his head to his chin, she thought that it was from the last shot from her rifle when she was blinded for a moment,

"I'm sorry," Jonathan apologize snapping Manako out of the trance she was in a bit, he then disassembled the pistol by first removing the clip from the frame, then cocks the gun removing the bullet in the ejection port, and finally removed the slide out of its frame leaving the gun in pieces in front of her,

Jonathan then ran towards what he suspected to be a ladder to a fire escape ladder and was relieved when he saw that he was right, but then turned to see the sharpshooting monoclops, still a little frozen from the fear within her, he finally left when he saw one her friends showing up on the roof of the other building he jumped from, he manages to run a few blocks before he decided to stop and sit on a bus bench, he checks his head from where Manako's bullet grazed him and found some blood on his finger, "Man, she almost got me." He told himself, then inhales sharply and exhales softly and tells himself "Well, that idea was so fun, I hope to never do it again.", He looks around to see where he was, but stopped when he heard a familiar voice:

("Aidez, Aide moi s'il te plait!")

"Help, help me please!"

Jonathan heard Elizabeth crying out for help again in an alley close to him, When he found out where the pleading was coming from, he ran into the alley without a second thought, however, when he goes to find Elizabeth, she was nowhere to be found at first, but succeeded when he managed to find her next to a trash bin with her hands over her face sobbing, Jonathan rushes towards her And extends his hand for her to grab and asks her:

("Elizabeth, je pensais que tu allais chez toi, comment es-tu arrivée si loin d'ici?")

("Elizabeth, I thought you were on your way to your home stay, how did you get all the way out here?")

Elizabeth sobs were softened enough for her to answer:

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you just said, tehe,"

Jonathan was confused from what Elizabeth just said thinking she should've known French, she then continued to speak to him:

"If you're looking for your friend..," Elizabeth's voice then began to change as she lowers her hands showing him her eyes, he saw that they are not the eyes of the girl he helped, her sclera were black and irises gold, "Your friend, is being escorted on her way to her home stay with someone else," She begins to stand with Elizabeth's voice completely gone and the overall she was wearing started to turn silver and stringy, her white milky skin began to turn dark, he figured out now that the Elizabeth impersonator was a small little brown naked girl, she had black eyes with gold pupils with silver hair long enough to drop to the ground and have leftover hair acting like a censor bar not showing her unmentionable, "and as for you?" he hears her talking and was about to run out of the way he came in, but the alley got blocked by the girl easily by pushing the large trash bin she was hiding by earlier with just parts of her hair, "looks like I get to wrap up my teams assignment too," She said with one of her arms resting on her hip and her other leaning on the wall like she was waiting for him to do something,

He successfully got on top of the trash bin, but failed trying to jump to the other side because The dark skin girl caught him in midair by her hair, grabbing him by his ankles and wrists and mouth and just to be safe his hands awere wrapped by her hair to keep him from grabbing anything, out of boredom she then began to slowly bring him closer to her upside down exposing his torso, she then licked her lower lip and took her hand that was on her hip and places it on his abs and starts lightly grazing it,

"Oh yes, this will be perfect for a little playtime." She told Jonathan sounding like a child ready to have fun with a new toy in her hand,

A/N: As my favorite detective would say "The games afoot" I wonder what would happen if an orc, a cyclops, and hope soon to be put back together zombie or to chase down a human without hurting him stay tune to give a review read others if you like I highly recommend one of their name outragedfungus4 and I also would like to take the time to thank an outraged friend of mine for inspiring me to make this story.


	3. Chapter 3 Cornered

" **Hey everybody sorry took me this long to upload but I learned a new trick or two with my writing so hopefully it would show a little bit more improvement on my work, but anyways last time we saw our little juvenile delinquent, he slipped away from an ogre, manage to jump great length from a zombie, and played a nice good game of chicken with a cyclops, but unfortunately he did not manage to slip away from the trickster so now that gets me thinking?, does the tan Demi have planned for our little Juvie"**

 **Cornered**

Jonathan was hanging upside down with his shirt unable to cover his torso by being bound and gagged by Dobbles hair, she pulls him in closer while staring at his abdomen, she then wetted her lips and placed her hand on them and said to Jonathan like a child that just got a new toy "Oh yes, this will be perfect for a little playtime.", she then looks at Johnathon's face all red and flustered, she takes her index finger and drags it on his abdomen, tickling him by drawing a six-pack on him, he squirms and twitches from her touch, he tries to ask her to stop but his mouth was still covered by Dobbels hair, it was then Dobbel took her index then licks the tip of it with hunger in her eyes, "Ok, now we're ready to play." She informs Johnathon, sending him goosebumps.

"Is she serious?, does she really plan on (gulp) playing with me?" he thinks afraid for himself, she slowly moves her hand toward his pants, he panics, tries to shake himself free while thinking "I didn't want to go to jail this way!", her hand is placed on the button of his pants while seeing him so nervous she lets out a little chuckle then asked him softly "Are you a virgin?", shocked and embarrassed by the question he looks and sees Dobbel enjoying his suffering, but turned his head to deny the answer her question.

Seeing him turning his head with his face turning red, she knew that she had hit a nail on its head, so she decided to play it on him by doing a little more foreplay with him, "You are, aren't you, how cute, well then, don't worry about it, I'll be sure to make this a memorable day for you."

His brain felt like it was swimming, his blood was unable to decide where to travel in his body, it would either go down to his head in trying to keep himself focus on escaping or up to his groin and get ready for maybe his first and last time being with a demi-girl or any girl for him, he closes his eyes and thinks to himself, "Well, at least we'll both have fun."

He closed his eyes waiting for Dobbel to lay him on the ground to use him then arrest him, but no, (SLAP), instead she slaps him on the stomach and shouted "pink belly", she bends down wrapping her arms around her waist laughing so hard, "AH HAHAHAHA, Oh my god, I can't believe—, ah ha ah ha, your so red, AH HAHAHAHA, Kid, I gotta say, the look on your face is absolutely priceless, no matter how many times I do it, suckers will always come and try to act like a hero every time a girl cry's for help."

Getting frustrated by the situation Jonathan tries to regain his thinking, but that went out the window when he heard a familiar voice scolding Dobble, "Dobble, I told you to secure him, not to play with him?", Smith appears from a different part of the allay, Jonathan freaked from Smith appearing, he then uses with what strength he had to get himself right side up and started to run, but he was unable to because Dobbels hair was not allowing him to touch the ground, causing him to run in place.

Dobbel became bummed hearing Smiths comment, "Ah, come on boss, I wasn't gonna do anything bad, just give him a heart attack or two." She jested then command her hair to untie his mouth and direct the running teenager to Smith.

Jonathan kept running in one place until Dobbels hair directed him to where he would end up running into Smith, he slams into her, she immediately grabs ahold of the shoulder of his hoodie with silences in her voice.

Still tied by Doppels hair, Jonathan knew that he was going back to jail so he decided to have one last fun with Smith as she ungags him, "Heyyy Smith, I was just looking for you, you look different, did you get a new pair of sunglasses?", Smith remind silent until she reached in her coat and pulled out a syringe filled with a tranquilizer, "Ah, come on Smith, I got nowhere to go, do you really need a tranq me?" Jonathan plead.

"You're right." Smith agreed

Dobbel was confused from hearing Smiths agreement, but Jonathan was worried when he sees Smith reaches in her coat pocket with a smile on that he didn't find comforting.

Smith then pulled out a taser gun and said to John "That's why I had to tase you for running before I used it." She said with a sinister glee in her voice, John then panic "oh, come on, Smith, is that really necessary?!", Smith then took off her sunglasses showing her eyes basically bloodshot red from the teargas Jonathan opened in her car, she looked right at him with rage and asked "you tell me.", she raises her taser ready to shoot Jonathan, "come on, Smith, you don't wanna do this.", she stopped for a moment only to aim it right back at him and tells him with "yeah, I do.", then pulls the trigger.

"NONONONONAAAA", "AHHH AHHHAHAHAHHHH" Jonathan was binging delivered 50,000 volts by two small harpoons penetrating the skin of his torso causing to types of agony for Jonathan.

Smith nodded her head to Dobbel to release Jonathan, she unraveled her hair releasing Jonathan in mid-air causing him to fall on his stomach with the harpoon prongs still attached to him.

"OOWW, FUCK" He shouts in pain from the impact on the floor, he then picks himself up off the floor getting himself on his knees, he kneels, barely able to move his muscles from the electricity that was delivered to his, the girls saw that one of the harpoon prongs from the taser was out his skin leaving a small hole with a little blood spot on his shirt that Jonathan didn't notice.

Smith then walks up to Jonathan, remove the protection cap from the needle of the tranquilizer with her mouth and then spit it out, she bends herself down at eye level to Jonathon then asks him before she injects him "Any comments before you go sleeping?"

John couldn't help himself but raise his head with a smirk looking at Smiths' face and said "It's funny, you guys are government agents with years of military training under your belt and you had a hard time just to catching a 16-year-old boy.", Smith then took the syringe and then injected the tranquilizer angry at what he just said.

Smith then regain her composure by adjusting her sunglasses then got on her communicator to get in contact with the rest of her team:

"This is Smith reporting in target has been apprehended, what's your location?"

Tio responded first, "Tio here, I got Manako with me carrying Zombina, we're right now looking for something to keep some Zombina together right now."

"Grab some duct tape and get here as soon as possible, that should work for what we need." She informs as she keeps an eye on the juveniles unconscious body.

Dobbel got close to John and poke his cheek with her big toe checking to make sure that he's actually unconscious, "stop that." Smith calmly ordered Dobbel, she took a few steps back "sorry boss, just making sure he's not faking.", Smith then directed her attention fully on Dobbel " And after he wakes up in a jail cell…", She took her two index fingers and middle finger and pointed it back-and-forth at herself and Dobbel and informers her, " you and I are going to have a discussion about what happened at the mall.", Dobbel got a little nervous knowing what she meant by that.

Smith was driving in a new car because there were leftover chemicals in the car that Jonathan and Smith rode in earlier, Dobbel was in the passenger side looking out the window, Jonathan was in the truck of the vehicle beginning to wake up.

After a few more miles and speed bumps they drove on a road leading to where they're able to see the city at a distance, surrounded by trees Smith stop at a 2-story house with an interesting a tall man older gentlemen wearing a hakama and was walking towards the car but stop at the end of his property, Smith then turned off her car and walked out of it leaving Dobbel in the car still, a strong tension was in the air as they came face-to-face towards one another, they stood still staring at each other for a moment, until,

"Kuroko", He shouts excited, the man opens both of his arms waiting for Smith.

"Keiichi", Smith matches his excitement and walks up to him and embrace the hug from an old friend.

"Naughty, naughty husband." A mysterious female voice says seductively as two continue the hug, "Do you normally hug random women out of nowhere, what would your wife say?"

Keiichi let's go of Smith, he smirks with crossed his arms, looked up and told the mysterious voice "Honey, come down here and say hello, you're not spooking anybody today."

The mysterious voice reveals herself by climbing down the tree nearest to them, A smiling Arachne with long silky blonde hair wearing a kimono loosely cover her top half, almost exposing her breast, she chuckles, "Sorry baby, I couldn't help myself I've been a little bit of a rut lately." She joke as she adjusted her hair into a ponytail showing her mature, motherly face smiled warmly as her 8 glowing sapphire eyes flashed signs of wanting to tease them more, but she just fixed her kimono to sit on the edges of her shoulders, cover her rather large cleavage.

Smith closes her eyes and takes off her sunglasses to adjust her hair tells his wife "Don't worry, Silica, I'm sure that inspiration will find its way to you." She finishes with exposing her bloodshot red eyes.

"Oh my god, what happened to your eyes?!" Silica worryingly asks as she covers her mouth with both her hands, but before Smith could answer the rest of her team showed up in their vehicle.

Tio comes out of the driver side looking like she just finished doing porn, still covered in leftover melted vanilla ice cream on her face as well as a large quantity of it all over the right side of her jackets chest area.

Dobble got out of the car she was in and walked towards the passenger side of the other car, Manako got out of the passenger then walk to the back door and help bring out zombina headless body with duct tape around some of her limb, "Hey, aren't you forgetting something!?", Manako heard zombinas voice in the car, she gently grabs and places zombina head on her body's hands, then she reached for a roll of duct tape and she then wrapped some around zombina neck to keep her head from falling off.

Keiichi and Silica were shocked at the condition they were in, Silica rephrased her question, "What happened to you all?"

(Bang, bang, bang)

A loud and insensitive banging was coming from the trunk of Smith's car along with hearing a loud a muffled male voice, Smith sharply in hailed and exhaled, she walks to the side of the trunk, "The answer is right here.", She opens in the trunk and sees Jonathan tried to jump out of the trunk head first but immediately lost his balance from his arms wrapped around his torso and legs tied together with duct tape and ended up landing on his head.

"Wow, that must've hurt?" Smith sarcastically jested at Johnny, he wanted to make a comment to her but was unable to speak from the duct tape covering his mouth, and she grabbed the part of the duct tape binding his feet and dragged him to Keiichi and Silicas feet.

Silica heart aches to see the poor little teenager bound and gagged with a little bit of blood running down from the top his head, her motherly instincts were kicking and wanted to remove the tape from his mouth.

"This little troublemaker right here lite a tear gas in my car, had to chase him down practically all over Kyoto, and I had a tase and tranquilize him, twice!" Smith angrily explains and finishing by showing two fingers.

Silica removes the duct tape from his mouth, Jonathan immediately told Smith "I needed to get back to America and were those speed bumps really necessary?!"

Silicone was concerned of his head injury, she asks "Is that why your head is bleeding." without missing a beat he answers "no, this happens from earlier.", Manako hangs her head and shame hearing it.

Vexed by his answer Smith weighed in "OK, you can answer that but you won't tell me why are you stole your mother car."

"I told you, Smith, I wanted to go to McDonald's." He answered, he couldn't help himself on getting a smug grin running across his face that caused her right eye twitching, She then grabbed his taped feet and begins dragging to his foster parents home, during the drag Jonathan notices that Keiichi was him watching him, silently, the two stared at each other until Jonathan shouted, "What'd ya looking at, old man?", without batting an eyelash, Keiichi said: "I see working progress dragging a teenager into my house."

As they made their to the entrance, Jonathan looks at the front of the house, he sees a wooden deck stretching all across the front of the house with a few pose sticking out of the floor and attached to the edge of roof, he then felt the two wooden steps of the deck being dragged from the bottom to the top of his back, Jonathan was a little surprised at seeing the inside of the fosters home, A hallway so large that even Silica would be able to stand on the tips of her appendage and would still barely able to touch the ceiling, on the right side of the hallway he sees a staircase that he suspect that leads to the second floor of the house, Tio left to wash herself upstairs, Dobble and Manako left to go check on the resident that made it before everyone else upstairs as well, Zombina walked as well as she could with duct tape on and joined Smith and Keiichi to discuss Jonathan's current situation, Jonathan got dragged to the left side of the hallway leading to he believes to be the living room, he had a hard time believing that it was a living room on the account that there a was rather large room, large enough to be a dining room but instead of a dining table build for six, he sees a very wide couch resting close to the corner of the wall and he sees what looks to be a table covered in cushion.

Smith finally stop dragging him dropped his feet and silica was kind enough to help him on his feet seated him onto one side of the couch, seen him struggling out of his bindings silica softly offers her to help him"do you need some help getting out?", trying to get the duct tape that's wrapped around his arms and upper torso he struggled for a moment until he reluctantly admitted defeat, he sharply in hell and exhale through his nose "Yeah, I might as well since I'm stuck." He pouts.

Silica took and placed him on the edge of the couch, with her index finger she slice the duct tape that bonded his feet together, finally free the first thing he did when he got the duct tape off with stretch himself for relieving from being cramped into the trunk of a car while being ducted tape "oh, oh god that feels good, thank you for that, I got a serious dead leg here since the car."

Hearing his gratitude a little funny and seeing that Smith was nowhere to be found along with her team, she thought it would be a good idea to greet him and ask him why Smith and her team look like the way they are now,

"Are you used to it, getting hurt?" She curiously asks.

"It's not an uncommon thing for me, it may not look like it but I'm steady." He bragged

She pointed at his wound "like your head?"

Confused by her question a drags his fingers through his hair and noticed that his hand had some blood on it forgetting about the wound entirely let alone the person who gave him that wound, "oh yeah, I completely forgot I got shot at.",

Concerned she asked "who shot you?"

He scuffed with a little smile telling her "nobody worth giving trouble too."

Sitting at the edge of the couch he turns his head seeing that the couch he was sitting on was connected to the one resting at the wall and connected to another couch giving it a U-shaped looked along with A rather large table covered in cushions, he sees the wall decorated with some oni masks and photos of the foster parents together The flat-screen TV hanging on the wall and sees one photo laying on the nightstand next to the television of the mother and father with a little girl in the center seeing them looking so happy and cheerful.

"She's cute, isn't she?" Silica asked while she watches him looking around.

"Yeah, Sure." He answers.

"I believe she's roughly around your age?" she added

He scuffs then mumble softly "Great."

"What's the matter, my daughter doesn't interest you?" Jonathan turned his head immediately hearing Keiichi question and walking into the living room with Smith and Zombina, "No offense, old man, but I'm more interested in this room than I ever would be of your daughter."

Silica wasn't please on hearing Jonathan comment, sounding like "he's too good for her" Keiichi saw his wife giving Jonathan icy stairs but disappeared the very minute that Keiichi told Jonathan "that would've actually been a perk, at least then I know you wouldn't be sneaking into my daughters room.", "wouldn't?" Silica asked.

Jonathan weighed in and said, "Let me guess, because of the situation that just happens I won't be able to proceed with whatever it is you guys had for me?"

Hearing what Jonathan uncaringly said Smith grab part of the tape to his torso and force Jonathan to sit down on the couch she yell pointing her index finger at his face "You didn't even know what you were going to be doing, did you even read the contract that Tio had you signed?",

"Nope" he happily said giving her a smug smile.

Hidden by her sunglasses Smiths left eye began to twitch again hearing him have no regret over his action she pulled out the signed contract she carried then flips to the penalty section and held it up for him and sternly told him "Read this part right here, out loud."

"Fine, I the convicty if Ever to break a law with substantial evidence to hold me I will be immediately returned to a correctional facility with double… the current sentence." The smug smile on Jonathan's face left the very minute he heard that his sentence would be doubled giving a small smile on Smith's face, she asks "now do you understand the position that you're in?", Jonathan worried face looked up to Smith then sarcastically asked her "would that mean, I would meet more interesting people?"

Smith was breathing heavily, taking every ounce of her strength not to want to throttle Jonathan and wiping that smile off his face, "I need some air!" She shouts walking away and slams the door on our way outside.

Keiichi was chuckling softly under his breath along with silica cupping her mouth preventing her to show her smile, zombina turn to the couple and told them "It's not funny.", "I'm sorry zombina, I'm gonna go and talk with Smith." Keiichi offers as he walks out of the room leaving Silica and Zombina with Jonathan to watch, the room was silent for a moment and Jonathan wanted to ask Silica "Can I take off my shoes?"

Keiichi walks out the door sees Smith rubbing her temples, "I can see why it took you so long to get here, and he's quite a handful." He jested, she countered telling him "he's a thief, and a liar, I can't believe we actually bought what he said just so he could plan an escape." he looks in the living room window and sees Silica and zombina watching Jonathan read the contract with his feet, he turns to Smith and asks "Then why did you recruit him?"

Before Smith could answer Keiichi they saw a group of bald man wearing samue, some carrying staffs with a small ring carrying three rings on each side with a small metal rod split down the middle of the ring on top and hey small sharp spear on the bottom of the staff, A man in a suit carrying a briefcase was leading these men toward Smith and Keiichi, Some of the bald men stopped in place while the men in suit and two other men carrying staff walked with him and approach Smith and Keiichi.

The man in suit extended his hand to greet them with a smile "Good afternoon, I am currently looking for the resident of this current home, might it be one of you?", neither of them shook the man's hand.

"I am the owner of this house, what brings you to my home?" Keiichi asked.

"Oh, yes, where are my manners, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Kenta Lee, and I'm here to collect a Demi named Elizabeth, LeClere?"

"What do you want with her?" Smith asked.

"We're here to calm a girl here so that she can be placed in a proper home for a better environment, I'm just here to make sure that no legal issue needs to be resolved, and of course we will compensate for your trouble" Kenta explains

Keiichi steps in and tells him "that won't be necessary, she's fine where she is now."

Kenta smile began to look sinister "obviously you don't understand," he pulled a folded document out from his in her coat pocket for a moment then placed it back in "we have documentation that says we can take her, so we are here to claim her, if you fail to comply with us we will be forced to take drastic measures I mean we could settle this out of court, but judging by her state if your home I don't believe you can handle something like that."

"You bastard, I am the director of I.E.S.P., I will see to it that Elizabeth will be staying here and have your job." Smith threatens.

"I'm well aware of your job miss Smith and has been seen to it, that the law that I am under protects me by religious law, now, she's going to come with us one way or another so what's it going to be." Kanta countered

Jonathan, Silica, Zombina were looking out the window overhearing Smith and Keiichi failed argument, Silica worried about what happened to Elizabeth.

"Let me out of this." Jonathan demand,

"No" Zombina denied,

"Are you kidding me, it's because of the scaffolding." He complained,

She answers sharply "yes.", annoyed by her answer he looks out the window again and sees Kenta snap his fingers and the two monks guarding him began to walk inside.

Jonathan sees The monks walking up the stairs and felt a sharp panic alert going off in his head then turns to Silica and Zombina and knew what he had to do, he would have to lay out a proposition for them, "Look, I understand that you don't trust me now.", he use his head to point at the duct tape that zombina used to keep herself attached, "but, believe me, when I say, this doesn't feel right.", Silica asks "what do they want with her or do to her?", "I don't know, and I don't like it," Jonathan answered

Zombina spoke up and asked, "so, what do you plan to do, let's say you do help and save her, but, then run the very minute you get the chance?"

Jonathan answered, "oh no, there's a high chance that I may try to escape, But, not until I help her, I'm not gonna let this be under my conscience."

They stare each other down for a moment until zombina broke the silence "Nice try, kid, But you're not gonna get out of this one."

The three saw the two monks then entered the building and began walking upstairs to grab Elizabeth

"Come on, seriously, I doing this because she's in trouble and I know it, you got to cut me loose!" Jonathan pleaded.

But Zombina did not budge on her decision, feeling so sure that she did the right thing She wanted to sit down on the couch and relax a little, but, instead of actually sitting on the couch she ended up sitting on a pile of sticky web that was produced by silica, silica then immediately webbed zombina mouth shut and turn to Jonathan to ask him "are you sure you can help her?", he answers with a straight face "I guarantee that I may not be here after this, but, I can guarantee that she's staying here, tonight.", she raises her hand, Extent only her index finger, And swiped downwards cutting only the duct tape on Jonathan free then immediately asked him "what do you need?", he grabs the contract he was reading, then flipped a page, handed the contract to her while pointing at a section of the contract and tells her "you need to read this." as his first demand, "And, I want that." his second demand only pointing at one of the decorations on the wall.

The two monks were walking up the stairs and immediately into the room that Elizabeth was in, Elizabeth was sitting on her bed reading a "Japanese language for beginners" with Manako and Dobbel each sitting next to her, she got startled seen the door open and became nervous when she saw two unknown men looking directly at her.

One of the monks asked her "are you Elizabeth Faun."

She nods her head to confirm while holding her book close to her chest, the monk handed the other his staff, then began to walk up to them "we are here under our Buddhist, starting today you are to come with us immediately".

Manako and Dobbel stop the monk from walking by putting themselves in between them, "I'm sorry, but she's not going anywhere she's here under direct orders of I.E.S.P." Manako informed

"Not anymore." The monk counters, the monk pulls out transfer documents and hands it to manako informing "This document here gives me full consent to transfer Elizabeth into our care, now if you don't mind, move, one eye."

"I'm going to go inform Miss Smith, you try to keep them from taking her." She informed Dobble then dashed out of the room passing the first monk at the door and try not to get misty-eyed from the other monks' comment.

The monk pushes Dobble off to the side and grabbed Elizabeth by her forearm, "let's go." The monk tells Elizabeth, Elizabeth began to struggle, not wanting to go she began to scream "NO, STOP, LET ME GO.", but they wouldn't, her struggling continued until a small object fell out of the shorts she's wearing, it was the pocket watch from the boy she met earlier, she managed to get her forearm out of the monks grasp, she dropped the book and dove to grab the watch, frustrated by the demi the monk lost his temper and shouted "I've had enough of this, get over here, now." And grab a patch of her fur growing around her neck, she screams from the strong yank "AAAAHHHH!", A mysterious voice appeared from behind the monk that was behind the doorframe telling the monk that's holding Elizabeth "Let the fluff go."

Manako run down the stairs trying to ignore the comment the monk said to her, she sees Smith at the front door and immediately grabbed her attention, " Smith, there are some men upstairs trying to take a Elizabeth!"

"I know," Smith confirms sounding defeated.

"What do you need me to do?" Manako desperately asks while a shadowy figure behind them slips past them and worked its way up the stairs.

Kenta answers "Oh, I can answer that question for your boss, nothing, you can do nothing the documents that she has clearly stated that we have full rights to take her, but don't worry she'll be in her proper place and if you want you can come with us and we can find a proper place for you too." He finishes by extending his hand out to Manako.

Manako became nervous of him and hid behind Smith, "You're a monster!" She shouts at him.

He softly chuckles to her little outburst, "I'm just simply doing my job, you want to see a real monster is simply look in the mirror. " He counters then points his finger at Manako.

They then hear a scream of someone in pain, Manako was going to check on Elizabeth, but, one the monks staffs fell from the balcony of the stairs, she then"epped" seeing one of the monks land at the bottom of the stairs from the balcony and seeing I am grown in pain, they then heard a thud upstairs, Smith and Keiichi heard than a crash that sounds like shattering glass from upstairs, Kenta saw a window shattering from one of his monks being thrown out of it, The monk landed and rolled from the roof to the ground.

Kenta shouted "what the hell just happen?!" he then looks up and sees a human figure standing on the edge of the roof.

Silica gave Jonathan a declaration that was placed on the wall, a mask, a red mask that looks to be of a oni with black hair and two horns sticking out of the hair but instead of a point they looked as though the points were cut off, Jonathan wore the mask over his face and snuck past the three behind the door and made his way upstairs, he saw the girl screaming in pain, His heart pump faster, filling with rage from watching her in pain.

Jonathan aligned himself being in between the balcony of the staircase and the monk, he calmly demand with anger in his voice "let the fluff go."

The monk swung his staff at a reflex trying to hit Jonathan, but, Jonathan ducked his head in swiftly jabs the monk in his ribs, causing the monk to drop the staff letting it fall down the staircase, Jonathan then placed one hand under the monks armpit and grab his wrist with his other hand, then lifted and shift the monks weigh to where Jonathan threw him over the balcony.

The second Monk dropped Elizabeth and directed his attention at Jonathan, angry at Jonathan the monk charged to him while extending both of his arms out to grab him, but Jonathan did not allow that, Jonathan waited for him to charge at him close enough for him to take a side step, grab only the monks forearm from elbow to wrist, then forced the monk downwards to hit his head on the rail at the balcony, Jonathan then saw a window at the end of the hallway, he picked up the monk, then charged at the window while keeping the monk on his feet, He threw the monk to the window so hard that the impact shattered the window into pieces and the monk went through the other side, he landed and rolled off the roof and landed on the ground, on his stomach.

Elizabeth peaks her head out to see (Jonathan), he put his foot out the window but turns his head to see Elizabeth peeking out of her room seeing him, shocked to see her again, Jonathan wanted to say something but he knew that now wasn't a good time, so he placed all of his emotions inside him, he then raised his hands extended his finger and points at Elizabeth and only said two words to her, "You, stay.", frightened by the recent event that just happened the only thing that she could do was hold onto the watch she had in her hand tightly and nodded her head agreeing with him.

He climbed out the window and walks to the edge of the roof, he hears a man shouting "what the hell just happened?!", Jonathan sees a group of bald man in the middle of the walkway, he then sees Kenta frightened from seeing the two monks in their current state then sees him looking back at him.

 **A.N. Bad move on the monks part, when we come back we will see why you should never piss off Johnny, finding one more foster family member, and one more little surprise (Don't want to have spoilers).**

 **Until then write a review read a different story whatever the case just enjoy your imagination**


	4. Chapter 4 The namahage

" _Hey everyone, hound once again uploading a new chapter, when we last saw Johnny boy, he was being dragged out of a bad situation I was about to be placed in a small steel box from being in any further bad situation, until, Something didn't fit right for him, now he has to stop these people from grabbing Elizabeth and doing whatever it is, but how would a teenager handle a group of 8 full-grown men, let's find out."_

 **Warning: some insults may contain Racial comments if you were discretion is advised"**

Chapter 4 The Namahage

Jonathan successfully jumped down to the ground leaving nothing but dead silent in the air, he then turns his head to see Smith, Keiichi, and manako just dumbfounded seeing Jonathan wearing the oni mask, but, no shoes,

"what the hell are you doing, you little brat, do you realize what you've done now?" Kenta shouted trying to get Jonathan's attention,

But Jonathan did not respond to him, instead, he pointed at the three with two fingers and then silently brushed them aside to instruction them to "move," as he made his way in to grab the monk laying on the staircase,

"You are making what's supposed to be an easy delivery more difficult than it should be…" Kenta continued by ranting at Jonathan as he drags the monk that was laying on the staircase groaning in pain with one hand and holding the staff, with the other, "… I will assure you, that this heinous act will not go away I will bury this house with litigation paper, these people who live here, Will be out on the streets…" Kenta continues his rants with threats towards Jonathan as he drops the monk next to the one that was thrown out the window, "and you," Kenta points his finger at Jonathan getting his attention and casing his head to turns toward Kenta as he continues his threats, "I'm going to put you in a place so horrendous, that they won't even find you in the obituary column when they're done with you!" Kenta finishes his threat towards Jonathan, but Jonathan just acted like a mime by padded the mouth of his mask with his hands acting like Kenta threats was not affecting him, vexed by Jonathan's silent taunt, "Well, speak, do you even have anything to say for your crime?" Kenta began to shout demanding for Jonathan speak,

"Just one." Jonathan finally speaks and only extends his hand showing only his index finger, he takes one large sharp inhale then shouted "SANCTUARY!" Leaving an echo in the air.

Everybody was growing to confused by Jonathans shout,

Kenta then turns to Smith looking puzzled, "What the hell is the boy talking about," he demanded Smith to answer, but instead of Smith answering the question silica walks out the front door quoting a section of the contract that Jonathan signed:

" **sanctuary"- allows the (convicted) to place the Demi under there protecting from any form the (convicted) find threatening.**

"In other words, when he said "sanctuary", you have no rights to touch her," she translates, She then leans down close to whisper "call the police" in Ms. Smith's ear for a moment then continues reading the contract:

" **I , the (convicted), if found anything unsettling, hazardous, or unstable to a Demi(s) in any way then I, The (convicted), can claim "sanctuary" for the demi(s), while sanctuary is placed the Demi(s) (whom the convicted placed), is then placed under there protection as well as placed in their environment until a fellow agent or until the handler of the (convicted) says that they are relieved of that duty.**

"This means that he will keep her safe until we say so," She translates while taking her available hand and points around her husband, Miss Smith, herself, and manako, Jonathan stood in front of Kenta, blocking his way in the house,

Kenta then regained his composure from the sudden shock of fear Jonathan gave him, he then smiled saying "fine, if you won't hand her to us," he tries being intimidating by turning his head to the other monks and raised his hand to call them over, he then turns his head back to Jonathan, "then, I guess we're just going to have to ta—!", Jonathan walked up to him when he had his head turned then head-butted him on the bridge of his nose and breaking it, Kenta backed away as the monks ran faster to circle Jonathan,

Jonathan looks around and saw a total of eight monks including the ones he brought down earlier, Two out of four monks that weren't carrying staff missing for a moment, only to come back with staffs in hand, He softly chuckles seeing the lawyer bleeding out of his nose now, he then places himself in a Muay Thai fighting pose ready for what's to come, the monks stand at ready for the leaders orders with the spear pointed at Jonathan,

"I want him immobilized, and then get the girl!" Kentas order sent the monks with staffs' charging at Jonathan, but Johnny did not let three of them touch him.

He was able to get the closest monk and side swap the staff, he crouched then jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow causing the monk to drop his staff, Two monks charged were close hitting him, but, Jonathan immediately took the monks' arm and use it as a shield from the other two staffs', The spears of the staff penetrated the monks hand and forearm, "AAAHHHH, MY ARM!" The Monks screams in pain making the other two let go of the staffs out of fear of hurting him any further, Jonathan immediately jumped to the opening and struck one in the stomach and then grabbed him by the collar and managed to fling the monk in the other one, The last staff though was a little successful, the last monk manages to impact Jonathan's shoulder part hoodie from behind, but the hoodie fabric was thick enough for only the tip to penetrate through the fabric and successfully leaving a small cut, the staff got stuck in his hoodie,

When Jonathan notices the staff is stuck he immediately shifts his body facing the monk, making the fabric on his hoodie tighten the grip on the staff, he loosened his other shoulder allowing the hoodie to slide off half of his arm while taking his other arm and looped over the staff then grab the wooden end of the staff with both of his hands in one motion, He then charged at the monk while holding the staff and causing The monk began to run backward while holding the staff to keep Jonathan from using, Jonathan roared while charging, The monk tried to get his footing in place to counterattack, but, it was already too late, Jonathan charged to one of the wooden posts that were connected from the roof to the wooden deck, the monk slammed the back of his head on the wooden post knocking him out,

Jonathan took off his tangled hoodie then try to catch his breath, but, One of the monks that dropped his staff grabbed Jonathan and placed him in a full Nelson, the other monk came started to repeatedly punch Jonathan.

Silica and manako cupped their mouth with there hands from seeing Jonathan getting gang up on, Keiichi however, is surprised and awed at seeing someone so young is not only holding his own, but, is actually putting up a fight against six full-grown men, and may win,

Smith was on her phone for a moment to make a call, "I just made a call to my department, a SWAT unit is the way, Keiichi let's—", Smith was going to charge in and save Jonathan, but, Keiichi extended his arm to prevent Smith from saving him, "what are you doing?!" Smith shouted, Keiichi calmly told her "let the boy finish,", Smith was confused by his idea, "If this kid, is as crafty as you say, then let's see how he's going to get out of this?"

The monk continued to hit Jonathan three more times, only his last punch aimed and hit Jonathan's mask so hard it broke the lower jawline of the mask exposing Jonathan's lower jaw, he then began to take a break for hand started to ache, Jonathan began to chuckle, the monk felt unsettled by his laughter so he asks aggressively "What are you laughing about?", Jonathan grins at the monk and tells him, "Yea, you hit like a little bitch, it tickles.", the monk was furious at Jonathan's taunts he decided to continue punching Jonathan in his stomach.

When Jonathan saw the monk getting ready to punch him in the stomach again with the same the fist he was using before his grin became a one-sided smug smile, Jonathan saw the punch being delivered and he immediately lifted one of his legs up and causing the monks fist hit to Jonathans kneecap, he shouted "predictable" then use the leg he had lifted and slammed downwards to monk that was holding Jonathan in the full Nelson, he was successful by taking the bottom of his foot and slamming it to the side of the monks inner knee cap, he got free and immediately turn around seeing the monk kneeling in pain, Jonathan took both of his hand and helped a monks had in place, then used his knee cap and slammed into the month of the monk, knocking him out, he sees the monk that was punching him charging at him, Jonathan immediately ducks from the monks punch at the last minute and uppercuts the monk with his elbow, causing the monk to dropped to floor unconscious.

Jonathan spits out blood that was sitting in his mouth, he breathes lightly through his nose as he looks around checking that all the monks weren't going to get back up, he counts, checking them off in his head:

" **1** ", (One unconscious monk, Possible concussion from the back of the head)

" **2** ", (One conscious monk with a damaged arm by his friends).

" **3 and 4** ", (leaving only those two left), he refers to the remaining two monks that didn't join the fight.

Jonathan did not include counting the two monks from earlier, expecting that they are still knocked out, he directed his attention to seeing the two remaining monks still standing on the walkway, but, instead of ready to fight Jonathan, they were scared, shaking from seeing a person take on six fully grown men, with no guns, no knives, not even shoes, only an oni mask, and two hands, The only thing that they really wanted to do was run,

Jonathan was about to go to the two monks, until, the monk that was Thrown off the balcony onto the staircase grabbed and placed Jonathan in a headlock, The monk managed to lift and throw Jonathan on the ground, placing him next to the other monk Jonathan threw out the window, Jonathan grabbed a piece of glass that was big enough for him to use it as a knife, he then managed to pick himself up enough to kneel, then tried to attack the monk with it while on one knee, but, the monks saw him grabbing the glass and immediately grabbed and twisted Jonathan wrist, dropping the glass, while having a hold of his wrist the monk then forced Jonathan on his back, he the placed Jonathan's arm in between his thigh placing him in an armbar chokehold.

Jonathan then began to panic, attempt to use his free hand to grab his other hand, but did not have enough energy to do so, Jonathan became more exhausted from the attempt, he then tried to use his free hand to punch the monks legs but was not hitting anything that would force the monk to let go, His face was beginning to turn red from the strangulation as well as losing air and consciousness fast.

No one was stopping the monk, manako and Silica turned their heads away not wanting to witness anymore leaving only Smith and Keiichi watching, Jonathan was beginning to black out hearing only his heartbeat slowing down, barely able to smell the dirt, tasting only the blood left over in his mouth, he thinks to himself "Oh shit, I can't get out of this, I can't pass out now, if I do, she'll, she'll be…".

Jonathan was about to pass out seeing the blue sky turned black on him, until, he heard a female voice screaming at the monk,

"LET HIM GO!" His try to quickly figure out on who said that he was able to see Elizabeth with Dobble looking out the window that the monk was thrown out of, tears in her eyes seeing the boy struggling so hard protecting her, she continues pleading to the monk:

"Please, he's just a kid, stop it, please you're hurting him, he's done, leave him alone." But the monk did not let go, Elizabeth continue to cry worrying about Jonathan.

Jonathan was able to hear Elizabeth crying and pleading the monk to stop, but then Jonathan's ear picked up another voice closer to him, "Will you shut up, you walking freak of nature!", Jonathan saw as well as heard the monk shouting and insulted Elizabeth and continues, "as soon as I'm done dealing with, " **this** ", you're going to find out a real reason why you should be crying!"

Hearing that made everyone fear for Elizabeth, and was ready to deal with the monk,

but Jonathan, was not done fighting, hearing the monk threaten Elizabeth stirred something inside him, something he feared, yet admired on how handy it comes in use, whenever a human bullies a demi, Jonathan would rectify it later, however, any human harms are threatens a demi in front of him, he gets enraged, sometimes he could Contained or controlled, other times he worries about the people around him thinking it would be the next target for his rage, but he wasn't worried about that right now, he needed his rage, to help him, to save her, Jonathan rage went in to overdrive and forced every strength he could muster to take his free hand and grabbing his hands to lock them together, the monk tried putting in a little more force onto Jonathan in the chokehold, but did not work, Jonathan's anger gave him enough strength to the point where he was successful enough to, not only able bend himself to grab his hands together, but, also able to get both of his feet firmly placed on the ground, and then took a deep breath and began to roar as loud as he could while he lifted the monk up off the dirt, The monk now became terrified of Jonathan as he was being lifted in the air, Smith, silica, Keiichi, manako, Dobble, and Elizabeth were amazed with jaws dropped at witnessing the boy literally lifting a full grown man, kenta and the two remaining monks were petrified from Jonathan's roar and terrified at witnessing at just what he's capable of and assume that he was an actual monster, Jonathans was able to lift the monk high enough for the monk's head to be above Jonathans, his roar became grunts from holding the monk in midair, his face turning beet red from the excess weight he is currently carrying, until, he drops the monk onto the ground with great force added from his own, the monk back and head was slammed to the ground so hard he was rendered unconscious, Jonathan took a deep inhales as he look at the unconscious monk feeling proud of what he did and began to roar feeling empowered from his victory, he roared from ground moving upwards arching his back, his roar was loud, so loud it made the two remaining monks and the one with a damaged arm to flee leaving Kenta alone,

Smith and Keiichi had a little a small case of déjà vu seeing Jonathan covered in dirt and blood with his rage, not just the time from when they were soldiers buddies but remembered seeing a soldier always covered in dirt and blood, Keiichi didn't know who he saw that from, but Smith, Smith remember that person all too well,

Jonathan saw Kenta running away, but he immediately picked up the piece of glass he was going to use earlier by the tip, then threw it as hard as he could aiming at Kenta and the glass impacted his outer thigh,

Kenta shouts in pain as he falls on the walkway shouted, while Jonathan slowly walks up to him like a predator playing with his food before he would eat it,

Jonathan did not like the answer he got so then he told Kenta, "Then you tell us what you do know, yes?"

Out of fear of getting hurt more he decided to tell his story "Okey, OKEY, ever since that extra species law came in, my job was going downhill because of them, every time someone had a problem that involved, "them", Your defendant lawyers comes and sweeps them to safety like a superhero, I got desperate, I met somebody, They never showed me their face only gave an envelope with a picture, address and lines to say in making sure they come with us so get our compensation."

Jonathan was about to scream and attack the lawyer, but his anger began to disappear when he heard someone, "you should be ashamed of yourself!", he looks up and sees that it was Keiichi,

Keiichi had a disapproving look on his face towards Kenta, "how do you sleep at night, knowing that you're making profit from kidnapping people and selling them for your own gain!" He shouts towards Kenta's way to make money,

Kenta retorted "how can I, how can YOU sleep at night knowing that you went off and married some, some, monster.", Keiichi was not happy with what Kenta called his wife, but, Jonathan, hearing that made Jonathan furious,

Anger over power Jonathan scents of mercy for this man, he lifted his leg that was on Kentas and immediately dropped it on the piece of glass was sticking out of his leg and broke it in half and leaving a shard still in the lawyers leg, Kenta screams in agony from the shock of the pain,

Jonathan grinds his teeth and asked "you think she's a monster?", Kenta felt fear that he never felt before hearing in the boys voice, like he's witnessing Hyde before he had a chance to see Jekyll, Smith recognized this feeling from before when she met him and he didn't wanted anything to do with them by him giving off an dark eerie feeling of death to her, Jonathan continued telling Kenta "I'm going to show you exactly what a real monster is, and then, I'm going to show you why those monsters, fear me,", Smith began to worry after hearing Jonathan say that, she searched her pockets seeing if she had anything to stop Jonathan, but she had nothing on her this time and felt she may had to physically stop him before it escalated any further,

Jonathan lifted his fist ready to beat the lawyer senseless looking like he was about ready to enjoy, The lawyer began to a have tear coming out of the corner of his eyes, He shouted "Now feel—" (WHACK) Jonathan became silent after felt something hard strike the back of his head, Kenta saw this as an opportunity and for leaves as fast as he ever could limping with his leg and escaped, Jonathan's vision became blurry, he was having a hard time keeping his balance, he then drop to his knees, the last thing he did, was able to turn his head seeing who is the person that struck him in the back of the head before passing out, he was not pleased though when he saw a short dark-haired, human girl letting a wooden sword with one hand resting on her shoulder giving Jonathan stink eyes.

( **Black** )

 **(Moment before)**

A short dark haired teenage girl wearing an average white dress shirt with a thin red ribbon, with a dark blue skirt, she was joyfully skipping her way home while carrying something long in fabric like case, excitement was floating in her mind, She thinks to herself "oh my God I can't wait to see who came to our home, where will they be from, will they speak Japanese well, Will they like our food?" small questions begin to fade as her big question popped into her head, "Will it be a girl?" excitement swimed in her head as she then began to imagine all the fun things they would be doing if it was a girl, going shopping, studying and helping each other's homework, introducing her to her other friends, talking about—," her cheeks and ears begin to turn red getting embarrassed from the very thought of the word "boy", it was then the thought dawned on her, "what if it's a boy?", she then began thinking of what is going to be like living with a boy, feeding him while he learns on how to use chopsticks, helping him learn the language and getting very close to him, him walking in on me, me walking in on —," it was then her fantasy was interrupted when she stops and saw three monks coming out of the entrance way that she is going to, as they run past her she heard one of them say: "RUN, IT'S THE NAMAHAGE!"

"Why are they running from my house, and why are they talking about the bogeyman." She said to herself, worried about her family she ran the rest of the way home only to hear a man begging to be let go, a person standing over the man with his hands in a ball fist, she was only able to see smith panicking trying to stop the conflict, so, out of instinct she Pulls the string of the fabric, unveiling the fabric was hiding a wooden sword in it, She dashed to the person as he raised his fist "Now feel—" (WHACK) she struck him in the back of his before he was able to finish his sentence.

 **(Now)**

Jonathan was sleeping, unpleasantly having a dream, no vision, but, a voice, A female voice yelling repeating and echoing "you will do as I say, we are to stay pure, Do not argue with me, you are to follow this path, do I make myself clear, they are evil, you're going to be a good soldier and follow the order." The last thing that appeared in his dream was a white flash along with the sound of a gunshot, he gasped waking from shocking sound of gunfire and sat up too quickly and caused a strain pain in his abdomen, "Ow, oh man, everything hurting." He claims to himself, but he was not wrong, he looks at his hands and arms to find bruises with white square patches on top of them along with achy joints in his elbow too, he successfully manages to lift up his shirt to see that his abdomen has gauze wrapped around along with a set of gauze leading towards his shoulder that got cut by the staff, he then noticed that his head felt like something was on it, he feels around with his hands and finds more gauze wrapped horizontally around his forehead and the back of his head only exposing his hair and face, He then felt the same patch that is covering the bruises on his arm was found on his right cheek,

His other senses began to wake up as he looks around the room, he looks out the window and sees the sun going down acknowledging that it's evening now, his hand began to feel something covering him, a sheet, a silk sheets, he assume that it came from the people that took him, "the fosters", his ears then picked up the faint sound of laughter and and believed it was the fosters, the blood trapped in his nose gave only the smell of iron, but for a moment, he was able to get a faint scent of something, something delicious, it was then by the gurgle of his stomach he knew exactly what he was smelling, "food, oh man, I'm starving, I haven't eaten since my I left jail." He claim to himself while hearing his stomach turn from hunger, "well, since Smith's not around, maybe I can go and grab myself something to eat," He suggested while trying to pick himself off the couch he was resting on, he looks over in the kitchen area and sees nobody there, but He heard voices and laughter coming from there though, Jonathan found it easy when he was able to place his feet on the floor, but, when he stands up, one of his knees was too weak from his fight with monks to support him, he got to the closest wall though and limped his way from the sitting room into the kitchen, he then able to make his way to the voices after entering the kitchen, he found himself to what he believe the be the dining room, he sees the foster father sitting at the length end of the table with his wife sitting next to him across the corner table laughing together that was a rare sight to see in Jonathan's view, he also sees Elizabeth laughing and talking with a girl that Jonathan doesn't remember seeing before, Jonathan felt a sense of relief seeing that Elizabeth is still in the house, but then Jonathan's attention went directly towards seeing the delicious looking food that was sitting in the middle of the table, Jonathan stomach gargle from smelling the food on the table and everybody got startled hearing the gargle and saw that was coming from Jonathan, they saw him leaning on a side of the entrance of there dining room,

Keiichi smiles with relief sees Jonathan awake "Well, well well, your alive,

"Huh?" Jonathan was confuse,

Keiichi sees Jonathan's confusion and thought he could try enlighten him, "Well, after you passed out and that lawyer escaped, I did a check up on you and boy, I'm surprise you're still standing, you've suffered multiple damages to your head including your lower jaw, you also have a small cut on your left shoulder from one of the monks staffs, not to mention multiple bruising on your ribs,

arms, legs—," he tried to give a small list of Jonathan's injuries, but,

"okay okay, I got banged up, is what you're saying?" Jonathan interrupts sounding uninterested leaving everyone to believe that it wasn't an uncommon thing for him,

but Keiichi continues his explanation, "yes, but did you know, that you've caused more damage to your body then those men did?" He points out, But Jonathan didn't care to listen to him,

"he knows nothing about me," Jonathan thought to himself, "Look, old man, you may not be able to to handle a fight but I—," he tried to tell off the foster dad, but he fell to the floor instantly after trying to support himself with both of his legs,

"That's what I meant." Keiichi proclaimed by watching Jonathan, he then got up out of his chair, "After your little match with the men upstairs, you were just pumping yourself full of adrenaline with the rest just being sheer will power, after the adrenaline cleared your system, you're now feeling things that you weren't able to before," he explains why Jonathan is having a hard time moving as he made his way to him, Jonathan was only listening to bits and pieces as he was trying to pick himself up, "you shouldn't push yourself so hard, So come on, take my hand so we can all sit and eat together," Keiichi extended his hand to offer Jonathan some help and escort him to his seat,

"fine, but I can sit myself down." Jonathan bitterly agrees while everybody watched Jonathan painfully pull himself onto a dining chair to eat with the fosters,

When Jonathan had himself adjusted and settle in the seat, he noticed that everybody was watching him, but before he even had a chance to say anything, , "Well, now that everybody's attended, I think it's about time for the three of us to introduce our new members of the family before we get down to actual business with "him", Keiichi spoke up while he walked himself back to his seat and finished by pointing his finger at Jonathan, "But first," he then use the same hand to open the top of cooking pot sitting on the table, showing Jonathan A pot full of Nikujaga (Japanese beef stew), Keiichi then Took an empty bowl filled it with the beef stew and shouts "let eat!" With big smile on his face, after Jonathan got his bowl of beef stew, the foster family went around the dinner table introducing themselves.

Keiichi, the Foster father, explained that he was once a medic in the U.S. military service, but retired after his daughter was born, now is a "house doctor",

Silica, the foster mother, told him that she works for an inventory maintenance for a fashion design company, dated Keiichi for 6 year, then got married when the law was passed and loving it since,

But when It was the daughters turn, she noticed that Jonathan wasn't paying attention to any of there introductions, he was too busy eating his stew, The parents noticed her annoyance of him, "are you even listening?" She said to get Jonathan's attention,

But when Jonathan finished his bowl, "yeah, yeah yeah, You're a puppet who is now a doctor," He said pointing to the foster father, "you decide to settle for doctor puppet." He told to the foster mother as she gave him the stink eyes for it, he then turns his attention to the daughter, "and you, you know what, never mind, that's just too easy," He didn't bother to leave any comments for the foster sister and decided to leave only a smug smile on his face,

"You mean easy like when I clubbed you upside your head," She retorted,

"yeah, and I bet you were probably practicing on getting a guy that way." He returns with a retort of his own,

"You want to go, thug?"she threatens,

"Bring it, bitch!" He returns claiming he's ready for it,

Silica immediately whistle to get the twos attention with two fingers, Keiichi then placed his hand on his daughters shoulder, "Saeko, clam down." He then peacefully asked of her, He then pointed his finger at Jonathan to say something, but didn't say anything, instead he was surprised at seeing Elizabeth trying to calm Jonathan down.

" , please calm down, you're gonna hurt yourself more if you do," Elizabeth softly pleaded to Jonathan to not get so worked up as she had both of her hands on his left hand while batting her eyes a little,

Jonathan felt over powered by her cuteness and warmth, giving him no choice but agree, "all right, fine.", he slid the bowl in front of him to the side of the table, "please, continue." He asked Saeko while The fleece around Elizabeth's neck poofed when she realized her hand was on his still,

Both Silica and Saeko eyes were dinner plates from seeing Jonathan's attitude changed, Keiichi however was satisfyingly calm and happy at the sight, he then tapped his daughter on the shoulder for her to proceed the introduction,

Saeko, The foster sister, she said she's a honor roll student how is also treasury of the student council facility, and a member of the kendo club and making it very clear that she's not liking Jonathan at all with glaring daggers at him, But it did not phase Jonathan, Jonathan was giving the same glares back at Saeko, Their stare downs were so intense towards each other, that you could feel the electricity sparking off of them in the middle,

The stare down broke off when they saw Elizabeth raising her hand, "Umm, excuse me, but, would it be…, if it's not too much trouble..?" She typically try to ask if it was her turn to share, but she felt she was about to panic from putting herself on the spotlight like that, but, she then started to calm down when she felt Jonathan gently placed his hand on her back, "it's OK, take as much time as you need." and calmly said while gently rubbing her back back-and-forth, finally able to mustered up the courage Elizabeth stood up, shaking nervously she stutters trying to tell everyone about her, "M..my..name…I. ..", seeing her turning red from everyone looking at her she look like she was about to explode, until, she grabbed the pocket watch that was in her pocket from before and held it close to her chest, and in one motion she took a deep breath and said: "My name is, Elizabeth LeClare, I used to work at a farm in Rhône, France, but now I've got in the program to further my education, and I hope we can get along nicely," Finishing her introduction with a bow,

Jonathan couldn't help but smile at Elizabeth seeing how cute she was acting in her introduction, Elizabeth noticed that Jonathan was watching her it began to turn red again, tough the fleece around her neck poofed again, her heart began to race harder then before from smile, "places" started to tingle, finally Elizabeth became so confused by the feelings she was feeling, she ran out of the dining room and up to her room out of embarrassment,

Confused at what happened, Jonathan looked at the Fosters, "was it something I said?" He calmly ass sounding completely puzzled,

Saeko rolled her eyes from his obliviousness, silica gave a little laughter with the tip of her hands covering her mouth, but Keiichi, "Right, I guess you weren't aware of this, but Elizabeth has a hard time being around humans, but it's preferably males that she's afraid of the most, but you don't need to worry about that, for now" he explains to Jonathan on Elizabeth's phobia of humans but is commonly found on the males side," but now it's your turn" he claims something while pointing to Jonathan changing,

But Jonathan didn't say anything, he just crossed his arms despite how painful it was and lean back on his chair not saying a word,

Saeko didn't like what Jonathan was doing, so, "listen around eye, my father just made sure Smith didn't put you in a cell block, so the least you can do is give us something for us to go on, because we already know that you're an ass," she enlightened Jonathan by claiming on what her father did while he was sleeping and expected Him to contribute by exchanging at least a information about him or two,

Jonathan looked at her then him, invertedly surprised to hear that he still felt that she was lying about it, So he decided to do the "share time" they're having, "fine, slink eyes, I guess it's the least I can do, my name is Jonathan Rook, but I go by Johnny, and I can honestly say that my situation right here has made me, doomed."

A/N: _and so begin our protagonist is adventure in Kyoto but will it actually leave our juvenile protagonists actually down a road that would lead him to a better future or will he end up being back in cell block, when we come back we will have ourselves a rocky start with the family as well as having a possible new roommate for the family._

 _So until then write a story read a story write a review either way enjoy one's imagination_


	5. Chapter 5 It's not a date

**Wow after that little fight I needed a little break** **,** **but** **,** **didn't stop me from writing still** **,** **I was personally thinking how would** **Keiichi menace to talk Smith out of taking Johnny away so I made a little scene before we get to our current scene.**

Chapter 5: It's not a date

Jonathan remains lying down on the dirt passed out with his mouth open a band of swat units come and Round up the remaining monks that didn't manage to escape, Smith snapped her finger twice to get a SWAT unit attention and pointed at Jonathan to be extracted, as they were making their way to Smith, Keiichi stopped them and told Smith "sorry, Kuroko, But I'll be keeping the boy.", Smith questionably shouts "Are you out of your freaking mind", Saeko heard Smith and her father arguing and went to them to find out why, "I can't believe you actually want him to stay, after everything you just witness" Smith retorts, "Then why did you bring him?" Keiichi asked why she would pick someone like him, to begin with, "because after reading his profiles I figured he would be good for this program, but, it became an extra bonus and I found out that this is Rooks kid", Surprised at what she just said his eyes widened.

He chuckles under his breath, "No" he thinking she was joking, but it was the serious look on Smiths' face made Keiichi believe, that is the son of their old war buddy, he lit up hearing that then reached in and pulled his daughter close telling Smith "oh, now he has to stay, Saeko, go in my office and get the first aid kit."

"You can't be serious, are you?" Smith disapproves of Keiichi wanting him to stay, meanwhile, Saeko walks into the house with an angry pouty look on her face with tears in her eyes while mumbling "this, thug, just ruined my "living with a boy" fantasy."

Keiichi knew that she would fight through the whole rebuttal, so, he just simply said to her, "one month", which confused Smith, "You give me one month, and if he doesn't adjust well with the family, then you can go ahead and take him." Keiichi in lightning her by asking Smith to give Jonathan one month to prove his worth.

Smith was arguing with her self-thinking why she should actually go along with this, but then thought that Jonathan won't even last a week not getting in trouble, "Fine, but if he so much is that a toe out of line, I will come back."

As Smith walks away, Keiichi removes the mask and saw his eyes still rolled into the back of his head with his mouth still hanging open, he checked his pulse to make sure he's still alive, and became extra surprised filling his pulse still strong, like he could wake up at any moment, "Jonathan Rook, welcome to the family." He tells the unconscious boy while smiling at him, Tio appears out of the broken window showing only her upper half wearing only a towel that was too small for her to cover up her cleavage, seeing SWAT units scrambling, "what's going on here" she asked in the confusion.

It has been two days since that incident happened, and within those two days Keiichi only allowed his wife to go in and treat Jonathan, he admits to himself that he was surprised on how well Jonathan was being around Silica thinking it would not go so smoothly, however this morning was different as he opened Jonathan's door he still sees the room is the same, Boxes of Jonathan's possessions, No pictures or posters on the walls, but no Jonathan, wondering where Jonathan went to considering that he shouldn't be able to move let alone walk Keiichi looked around his room for a moment only to see a folded piece of paper on the bed Jonathan was resting on.

"Went for a jog, be back soon" is what the note said, Keiichi said to himself with a smile "well, at least he didn't run away, so that's a good start", as made his way downstairs he was surprised in seeing Jonathan just walking in wearing a white tank top with black loose basketball shorts covered in his sweat from his jog, Jonathan's head shot upwards hearing Keiichi greet him " welcome back, Jonathan, how was your jog", Jonathan did not answer him and walks to the kitchen passing him.

Jonathan does not trust any humans whatsoever, whether they be young or old, with that kind of mistrust he tends to spend a lot of time watching any humans around with his peripheral vision in case they do anything, and being in the "fosters home" was no different for him.

When Jonathan was going in a cabinet for a glass to drink Keiichi went and got a mug from the same cabinet, when Jonathan went to the faucet to get water Keiichi poured himself a cup of coffee already made next to the sink, and when Jonathan was standing on one side of the island counter in the kitchen, Keiichi was on the other side, nothing but silence was in between them and the sound of slurping their drink, as Johnny slurps his drink Keiichi would fallow, they did this with each other for two minutes until one got annoyed, **guess who**.

"Stop it!" Johnny demanded,

"Stop, what?" Keiichi played dumb,

"Stop copying me!" He accused,

Keiichi found it funny how short his fuse is "heh heh heh, boy, I'm just enjoying my cuppa coffee, listening to nothing but the birds, like I do every morning before you were here."

Jonathan stairs him down and said, "Do you really expect me to believe in that load of garbage?"

He softly chuckles then said, "No, I expect you to listen now that I have your attention, because if you don't listen to what you need to hear, or, they will hunt you again only this time you're not going to a home, you will go to jail." Giving a serious look towards Jonathan.

Keiichi didn't hear a word from Jonathan, thinking that he was listening Keiichi begins to explain how the contract that he signed up for is to protect demis from human-related issues to carry out the remains of a sentence, because as much the law was made to protect and help both sides, one side, (Jonathan immediately thinking humans), will try to bend or find loopholes around that system.

Keiichi points to Johnny telling him "That's where you come in, that little incident 2 days ago, is, I'm sorry to say not the first time this has happened, it has happened to many homes and we haven't figured out how and why, but you, not only were you able take down four men before you completely collapsing but, you were able to tell that it was a fake transfer host unit right off the bat, that right there is talent, son." He praises Jonathan able to detect a con.

When Johnny heard Keiichi say "son", he grew angry then shouts "Don't you dare call me that, I am a lot of things, some not good, but, I nobodies slim, champ, sport, or chief, and I am certainly nobodies son, foster, we're not family!" He finishes by sharply turning and walked away from Keiichi while catching Silica to say morning on his way out of the kitchen and up to his room.

When he got into his room he went to the box that was labeled clothes and pulled out a black shirt and blue jeans, he wasn't happy however seeing his once nice hoodie now covered in dirt, rips, tares, and has a big hole in one of the shoulder, Jonathan just finished changing out of his jogging clothes and just changed into his pants until he heard a knock on his door, he was surprised to see that Elizabeth was at his door in her pajama considering that she didn't visit to see him when he was recuperating, her eyes widened, face turned red, and felt a little embarrassing wearing her pajamas when she saw Johnny without a shirt on.

"Oh, Elizabeth, morning." He greeted her with a smile that made her heart beating faster.

"Oh, Mr. Jonathan, sir, I…I.." she stuttered trying to talk to him.

Sadly her opportunity vanished when they heard a familiar voice saying "Are you trying to go to jail?", they turned their heads seeing Saeko in a clean dress shirt with the thin red ribbon tied around the collar of the shirt, she had one hand balled up in a fist resting on the hip of her dark blue skirt that was only showing below the knees with a wooden sword resting on her shoulder while she's holding the handle of it.

"Because by the looks of it, it looks like your trying to get Elizabeth in your room, Rook" Saeko accused of Johnny.

Johnny didn't like being accused of anything he didn't do, and being called "son" earlier did not make it better, So he said to her "Are you blind as well as retarded, me and Liz are just saying good morning to each other" he retorts, Elizabeths' face grew red hearing Jonathan's pet name for her.

"Are you seriously trying to pick a fight with me, asshat", she questioned while insulting him.

"You're the one trying to pick a fight with me when you accuse me of something I didn't do, dumbass" he retorted while also insulting her.

They then just begin insulting each other while being face-to-face with each other, one being called "A Juvenile delinquent, human wrecking ball, asinine misanthropy, round eye, thug" while the other what is being called "goody two shoes daddy's girl, human tar pit, future handjob masseur, slink eye, bitch.", Elizabeth wedged in the middle keeping them from attacking each other while they were waiting for the other to throw the first punch.

Saeko was the first to walk away, Jonathan was going to do the same but was stopped by Elizabeth in mid-turn, she timidly tried to ask him something, "Ah, Wait, Mr. Jonathan, sir, I was wondering, maybe…, Since there's nothing—"She mutters while looking down pressing her index fingers together, Jonathan found it a little adorable in her attempts to ask him something, so knowing what she's asking he decided to answer her question by him asking her.

"Do you want to go out and explore the city a bit, we could hang out and know each other a little better?" He asked, her head shot up hearing him ask her out, excited and nervous at the same time Elizabeth gave a confirming nod followed by asking Jonathan "Is that, OK?"

"Only if you stop calling me Mr., Jonathan, or sir, let's just stick with Johnny." He negotiated which Elizabeth agreed.

As he finished getting dressed Wearing nothing but a black T-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of walking shoes, he then waited downstairs for Elizabeth in the living room, as he waited Keiichi came out from the kitchen.

"Well, don't you look sharp, boy?" Keiichi complements Johnny

"Oh shut it, Foster, I'm only gonna go out and explore the city with Liz." Johnny retorts while getting annoyed by him.

Keiichi grabbed a long little black box out of his hakama and tossed it for Johnny to catch, "then you're gonna need this, Smith told me to give this to you the very minute your mobile.", Jonathan opens the box to find a wallet with a smartphone but he didn't bother to open the wallet and place them both separately in his pockets in time for Elizabeth to enter the room.

Jonathan was surprised when he saw Elizabeth still wearing the same looking overalls with her fingerless arm warming gloves, "didn't you wear those yesterday?" He curiously asked while scratching his head.

Elizabeth felt a little embarrassed when he asked her that, "Not, really, I…I don't own… many clothing like shirts, pants, coats, or…. Un-underwear really." She nervously answered while pressing her index fingers together and apart.

Johnnies' face grew red when Elizabeth told him that she wasn't wearing any underwear, but then snap back to reality when he realized that Elizabeth was saying that didn't own any social like outfits, only clothing that was meant for work, he simply said to her "well, at least you know what to wear tomorrow." He jested, he then tried to place a hand her shoulder to give her comfort.

When she saw his hand going to her she took one step back from it, Johnny was confused when he saw her do that, but brushed it off thinking that she must be scared of him from the fight with the monks, they left the house with Keiichi seeing them off, Elizabeth gave a small waved, Johnny, however, didn't even turn his back to wave he just simply stuck his middle finger and thumb up in the air in saying goodbye.

As Johnny and Elizabeth walk through the city's shopping district, Johnny couldn't help but enjoy watching Elizabeth getting so excited in looking at the city.

"I'm guessing, you're not used to being in the city?" Johnny curiously asked.

She nodded her head to confirm his theory, "normally when it involves business in the city, one of my sisters goes and does the business in selling our product, and others who can sell them in local areas, I've mostly stayed on our farm." She explains while looking up at a tall building, being awed by it like a little kid in a candy store.

Hearing how she didn't get out much made him feel uneasy.

"Well that's going to change!" he shouts getting Elizabeth's attention.

Elizabeth snaps her head back seeing Johnny with half a smile on his face.

"Before we get comfortable here we should be exploring this place like tourists, so, we're going to make a memorable day for you, the first day in the city,

(Alors, qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez faire aujourd'hui, madame Leclare?),

So, what is it that you would like to do today lady Leclare?" He asked her in French as he finishes by making a gentleman bow.

Elizabeth has never experienced something like this before, she has a boy, an actual boy, bowing like her own personal butler, and asking her what she wants to do, she was nervous from his gesture but was also excited at the same time she didn't know what to do, until.

"Hey, you two across the street." they turned their heads to see a satyr calling out to them, waving them down with her hands in the air from across the street.

When they made their way to her Johnny noticed that she had a name tag on her, "Fiona", "Hi there, I'm Fiona, couldn't help myself, but, I overheard that you two are tourists?" She greeted while asking, cupping the back of her ears making a listening pose, when Elizabeth nodded to confirm Jonathan saw her lighting up like a Christmas tree, "oh fantastic, I'm going to make you two look fabulous here in, Spotlights fashion!" She shouts excitingly as she quickly drags them both into the store.

"Hey, wait" Johnny tried to get attention as they were pulled deeper into the store, but, She had just placed Jonathan on sitting chair and said with a cheery tune "Don't worry, when I'm done, you will be shocked and awed when seeing your girlfriend, just 2 minutes", and made her way with Elizabeth that had a puzzled look on her face going further in the store, "she's not my—, aand, she's gone" Johnny try to explain but found that the satyr was already gone before he had a chance to explain.

Johnny waited what supposed to be 2 minutes, turned to 5, he stand up in the chair thinking he can get a good look finding Elizabeth, he looks around and he noticed other people in the store, both humans and Demi's trying on different clothes and laughing, he manages to find and see Elizabeth smiling and safe at a section of the store, a couple of more minutes went by and Johnny group bored from just sitting and waiting, so he took out the phone that was in the little box and decided to dabble with it and what can and can't do with it, He found the contact, text, and the safari icon with a helpful app that contained the rules of his contract, when he tapped on the Safari icon, a warning sign immediately popped up saying "warning: you will be monitored entering this point.", Johnny didn't like that.

Five more minutes went by, and he noticed that a group of people was beginning to form around him, then, the room grew dark, a spotlight just shine down on him, then moved around to what looked be a long a display shelf for manikins, turns into a catwalk stage with the edges lighting up and blinking to dazzle, Jonathan was getting confused by the situation that was going on, until he saw the satyr that brought them in the store walking up and onto the catwalk with a microphone in her hand, "hello, hello everybody, it's that time again Where we have our customers come up on this stage here and model, and we have a special treat after everybody's had their fun showing off, now let's get this party rolling!" she announces with a cheerful attitude causing everyone around Johnny being hyped of the event.

Jonathan saw the line to the catwalk stage and was surprised seeing Elizabeth was at the back of the line wearing sheets to up everything but her head, but immediately thought that she'd feel better after everyone else had their fun, so he pulled out his phone not really interested the event but is still trying to figure out why she was wearing sheets, as Fiona called out a girl's name and species, the girls would walk to the stage and back getting the audience approval, Johnny only lifted his head seeing the demis.

He sees Elizabeth is next after one more girl, but, "OH ho ho ho ho ho" he was more than ready to go back on his phone when he hears and sees a blonde human walking on the stage wearing nothing but a yellow 2 piece bikini with a boast laughter, "yes everyone, I, have returned" The contender grabs Fiona's' microphone announces herself like she's a gift from God, she noticed that Johnny was paying no attention to her.

"I'm sorry, you with the phone, is there more interesting stuff on your phone, or are you getting your camera out to take pictures because that would cost you." she tries grabbing Johnnies' attention by acting like a diva.

"The first one." He said but was unable to be heard from the crowds increasing chatter.

"Everyone, shut up!" She demands from everybody, she walked up to the Centerstage where Jonathan is sitting, then said "what?"

Jonathan may not like his own kind, but anyone who vexes or rubs him the wrong way, he likes to makes sure that no human will ever want to cross his path, he knew he couldn't touch her because he's trying to behave, but when he hears everyone beginning to get quiet from her order, he raises his head with a smug smile, "I pick the first one, Because if I wanted to spend my time looking at half naked, soon to be anorexic after seeing there Photoshop selves, human females, shamelessly exploit themselves so that they have a reason to hate themselves, I would look at the Victoria's Secret catalog" He repeated, with a comment to follow up hurting the girls ego, small laughter's and snickering were forming around his comment vexing the girl.

She was getting angry by Johnny's comment, she tried pulled what's left of her dignity and tried to redirect the shame that was given to her, "Oh please, then I guess you would rather see what's under, "slutty Bo peep" sheets, I bet she's wearing a bikini too, or just a corset, maybe even lingerie or underwear." She points at Elizabeth clamming she's wearing something revealing in order to make Johnny a hypocrite.

Johnny sees Fiona behind the human, looking at her like she's dumb, he crosses his arms while giving a smug smile, then tells the human "Sounds like a bet, if you asked me?" claiming that she was so confident about it she'll gamble it.

"Fine, and when I win, you'll only be allowed back here by telling me I'm going to be a model, but we all know, I already am.", Like a sucker, she agreed to his bet arrogant thinking she was going to win adding something to the bet.

"Okay, but when she wins, you have to buy the clothing she beat you with." Johnny agreed to her wager with an added wager of his own.

Elizabeth walked up on the stage towards Johnny sitting with the sheets still wrapped around her and crouched to closer to him, "Are you sure, this is a good idea, I don't know if I'll-." She began doubting herself, but, before she knew it Jonathan was standing up, placing both his hands on her shoulders and told the already nervous pan.

"You're gonna win, I trust her, Fiona picked out something that looks just cute on you, Liz," Johnny told her, with no form of doubt in his voice, Elizabeth, felt confident enough wanting to continue with the game with a little part of herself wanted Johnny to call her cute again, only not while she wearing sheets.

After people were getting settled for the big event, "Al~right everyone, we're here with a "best dress showdown"!" Fiona announced hyping the audience after she managed to get her mic back, "now let us bring out our final person and she is oo la la lovely does she?" She continues her announcement with her arm Extending towards Elizabeth standing at The other end of the stage, Elizabeth then walked to the front stage where Johnny was sitting, Fiona then gently combed Elizabeths' white short hair to rest on the fur around her neck as Elizabeth was staring at Johnny, "Just one more…" she informed Elizabeth as she pulled out a red lipstick in her pocket and applied it on Elizabeth's lips, "Okay, everybody ready!?" She asks hyping the crowd, she asked again Sounding less enthusiastic "aww, come on, I said, is everybody READY!?" Causing the crowd sounds like a mob that just won a sports game, she then rested her hand on the sheet that was resting on Elizabeth's shoulder, "Then leeeeets, GO!" She cheerfully shouts as she successfully yanks the entire sheet off Elizabeth with one tug.

Fiona smiled, The crowds' eyes were open wide like dinner plates, the blonde human got scared, and Johnny was mesmerized with his cheeks turning red from seeing Elizabeth just wearing, a sweater.

Elizabeth was wearing a white sweater that was long enough to stop at her thighs exposing her legs and hooves, infinity like patterns were going horizontally downward from neck to thighs, they expanded from her very large, double D breast making the sweater unable to touch her abdomen and exposing the sides of her breast, The sweater did not have any fabric for the back her Causing her entire back exposed and shoulders but her butt and waist was covered by it, there were no sleeves on the sweater so Elizabeth used fingerless arm warmers for comfort.

"Alright everyone, my friend, Elizabeth here, is wearing what is called a virgin killer sweater, as you can see why, It gives off a certain sexiness of mystery for the girls, while it leaves the guys wanting to try to "solve" the mystery, along with her arm warmers for her own style, topped off with a little bit of ruby red lipstick." Fiona describes Elizabeth as crowd applied louder more than they were hyped, Elizabeth was waiting for Johnny to say something, Fiona then directed the mic towards Johnny, "So tell me, what, do you think of your girlfriends look?" Fiona asked Johnny.

Jonathan's heart was racing, his ears burning, is mind blank from how incredible she looks when he tried answering the questions the only things that came out of his mouth were "ah…eh.. ..."

"Well, it looks like our boy here is speechless." Fiona proudly exhibits, but, Johnny said something after she took the mic away, she turned to Elizabeth and asked her "Got any comments you like to add?" Thinking Elizabeth will add something cute.

Johnny's blood went back to his head when he was overhearing two human boys standing acting like perverts behind him, " you serious man" one asked the other, " yep, I got them, she's a 34D with a 22 waist and a plump 33 ass." The other grossly giving out her measurements, unhappy hearing the two idiots behind him Johnny slugged them both using an uppercut looking like he's stretching and successfully landing them both in their stomach, he then took one of the perverts money from their wallet as they lay the floor knocked out.

Elizabeth was both nervous and excited at the way Johnny was looking at her, she didn't know what he really thought about her, and really wanted to know, nervously she crossed one arm under her breast while her other hand was trying hard to keep the sweater from wedging upward, she stumbled and stuttered when she was asking Johnny "Do, do you think, this sweater, on me, looks, b..ba…baaaad?" She'd prolonged her last word from her animal instinct, The room was silent for a moment, then every human, Demi, boy, and girl went crazy wild from Elizabeth's adorable "baa" with hearts in their eyes, the crowd start to climb on to the stage Wanting to get closer to Elizabeth, Fiona was unable to get Elizabeth away from the crowd, pushing a wedge between the two and pushed Elizabeth to the wall that's attached to the end of the stage.

As the crowd swarmed and bombarded her with comments and questions, Elizabeth began to feel aches in her chest with her heart beating fast repeatedly, From seeing too many men in front of her she began to hyperventilate from them getting too close, her knees buckled then drop to the floor from the terror she's feeling, she was about to cry and shout for help, until.

"BACK OFF!" she heard Johnny shouts, she raises her head to see Johnny pushing the men back with a paper bag hanging in his mouth, Johnny gave the men a big push causing them to stumble backward a bit, he then grabbed the blonde human by the arm, "Here, play with this." he said to the men as he threw the girl into them, "Don't worry Liz, I got you." He said to her as he picked her up off the floor and dashed further in the store while he was carrying her like a princess, he ran to the back the store with a "now" angry mod on his on tail, he sees a door that says Emergency fire escape and kicked it open leaving them to escape successfully with the fire alarm and sprinkler system going off.

Jonathan dashed into a small building, he looked through the door seeing that nobody was following them or chasing them anymore, he finally decided to let Elizabeth down who was surprised at how far he ran while carrying her, they looked around to see a lot of female humans and demi waitresses, only they were wearing maid outfit for uniforms, a human waitress approach the two, "welcome, would you like a seat, master?" she greeted them ready to serve.

Elizabeth responded and let the maid escort them with Johnny behind them, he couldn't help but notice on how amazing Elizabeth looks right now, his eyes begin to wander downwards looking at her tail wagging as she walks, his was beginning to wander downwards more, until, "Mr. Jonathan this place looks—" Elizabeth made a quick turn and bumped into Johnny, her hands went up out of reflex and were placed on Jonathan's chest when she bumped into him, Jonathans eyes were immediately redirected from her tail to her eyes when she turned to him, he could feel her breast on his chest with her hands, "sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Jonathan apologized as he backs up from Elizabeth.

When they were seated the maid left them alone, Jonathan spent his time gazing out the window with Elizabeth looking at Johnny without him knowing, Elizabeth wanted to get to know Johnny better but didn't know on how to approach him, she also noticed that his gaze out the window looked a little sad than blank, Johnny then turned his gaze to Elizabeth.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, here, I got this after things started to go south." He said with his attitude changed again.

He offered Elizabeth the paper bag he had in his mouth, the bag contained her overalls, she softly gasped surprise and happy at seeing he got her clothes before they ran, "Thank you, Mr. Jonathan." She happily expressed her gratitude.

"No problem, only can you do me a favor, can you just call me Johnny you don't need to put in the Mr. in there." Johnny politely asked.

"OK", she softly agrees, "well, if it's, if…, If it's O, OK, would, would you, continue calling me, Liz?" she stutters trying to ask him to keep calling her pet name he gave.

"Yeah, I can do that for you, Liz." He agrees, giving her a half-cracked smile that made the fleece around her neck to poof.

After their formalities Jonathan asked Elizabeth if she was willing to talk about herself, he was surprised that she was very open with him, she talked about how when the law came to effect she lived in a plantation with her sisters and friends making wine, she thought he was silly when Johnny joked by guessing if her part of the job tasting them, Elizabeth was feeling strange, good strange, she never felt calm around a boy before, only with her sisters, but she also kept getting flustered with him around him, when Elizabeth asked Johnny about him, he would answer around the question by talking about his best friend, for a moment.

They then overheard and saw an obnoxious human with spiky hair laughing with three other men with him, without a made escorting them, They walked over to where Elizabeth and Johnny are sitting, he sees Johnny, then turns to see Elizabeth, he slaps his hand down to the table close to Elizabeth getting her attention feeling tents, "hey baby, I don't know if you know this(slap), but me and my buddies here come and sit at this very table (slap) to enjoy, so if you don't mind, we like it back (slap), now." He aggressively, politely asked of her while, Jonathan was on the edge ready to hurt both him and his friends, but Elizabeth, "c..can we leave…pl..please." Wanted to go, the spiky-haired man and friends laughed feeling victorious as Elizabeth waited by the counter for Jonathan, Jonathan brushed all three of the men as he made his way to the counter, he asked for Elizabeth to wait outside for a moment to which she did.

She waited for a moment until Jonathan walks out walking a little faster than average while calling for Elizabeth to follow, "Hey, you two, you better stop!" Elizabeth heard this spike hair man from before demanding them to stop, but, as soon as she heard him Jonathan immediately picked her up and carried her like a princess running as fast as he could,

"Ah ha ha, sorry Liz, haha, I couldn't help myself, they were being jerks to you, hehehe, so I snatched their wallets and they pay for everybody's lunch." Jonathan tries to explain to Elizabeth while laughing and breathing at the same time, Elizabeth froze from the fact that she's in his arms being carried like a princess again.

He managed to pay and carry her into what looks to be a quick motel, he set her on the bed then locked the door as he tried catching his breath, "haha, what a workout?" Jonathan jested while wiping the sweat from his brows, but, he felt heavy when he saw how depressed Elizabeth looked as she was looking down at her legs.

"I'm sorry." She sadly apologizes to Johnny

"Why's that" he curiously asked her.

"I got scared, and, you had to save me again." She said feeling helpless, she saw there is a bathroom in the motel so she thought it was best to change back into her overalls, "I'm, going to go and change." she informed Johnny as she made her way into the bathroom.

Johnny sat on a chair waiting for her for a while, "um, Johnny, could you help me with something?" He heard her softly asked while peeking through a crack door she made, he walks in seeing her small, slender back, "This top part is tied in a knot, could you loosen it for me, please?" She politely asked him to remove a knot that tight the top half of her sweater while looking embarrassed from exposing her back, "o-okay." He agrees hoping that she doesn't see his face turning red.

As he tries getting the knot to untangle, Elizabeth remembered something back at the "stoplight fashion", "um, Johnny, I remember, you said something after the mic left you, I was wondering, what, did you say?" She curiously asked remembering he said something right when Fiona took the mic away from him.

Hearing what she said he got nervous and tried to untangle the knot quicker to avoid the answer and quickly leave, but when he didn't respond to Elizabeth's question she began to feel insecure in her appearance.

"Was I not, p..pretty?" She assumes thinking his silence was him saying she wasn't appealing.

"No, of course not." He did deny her assumption as he successfully untangled her knot.

"Then what was it?" She asked scared of the answer, Jonathan can tell that she really wanted to know what his opinion was and he doesn't know why, so, feeling embarrassed he reached in only to whisper what he said, "Bella", "Beautiful" in French in her ear.

"Really—" she turned around wanting to hear his answers again while looking at him, but, she didn't know that he successfully untangle the knot, the sweater fell when she turned, leaving her breast exposed in Johnnie's eyesight.

Johnny couldn't believe on how large and round they were, how soft they look, and how much they jiggled when she turned, In his head, he can only describe her breast to be two beautiful snowy mountains with a pink shade showing her erected nipples that looked like peaches ready to be plucked.

She sees Johnny looking at her, she then noticed that the top half of her sweater was down to her hip causing her face to turn cherry red, the fleece around her neck poofed, and, "AAAHHH" her anxiety also overpowered her embarrassment causing her to cover her boobs, She drops crouching into the fetal position screaming.

"I am soo sorry, I should—" Johnny try to apologize for looking, but got immediately interrupted when a SWAT unit busted through the doors and tackle Jonathan on the bed with three other units pointing guns at him, "What the fuck, get off me!" Johnny demand it to be let go but the unit didn't listen, instead, he placed handcuffs on his wrists to keep him secured.

Smith walks in looking disappointed at Johnny holding her phone in her hand.

"Smith, how did you know I—?" Johnny was confused about how Smith was able to find him so quickly until she showed her smartphone of him with his current location on GPS, "I knew you wouldn't last for the month, But I can't believe that you actually thought that you could manipulate her into thinking that it was a date so she let her guard down and have your way with her?" thinking she knew Jonathan with a cocky attitude, she did nothing but assume the worst from him, She snapped her fingers are one of the officers to take him away.

"No, he's innocent!" Elizabeth stepped in, in her overalls, blocks the door she felt scared and was trembling from being out of her comfort zone with her arms extended widely claiming Jonathan did nothing wrong, when Smith pointed to a location they were, she told her everything, When Smith pointed at the clothing store they were at She Explain that they had a run from a mob That Elizabeth caused, when Smith pointed out a maid café, Elizabeth explained that she felt she was forced to leave and caused an angry mob by Johnny.

Smith saw on how Elizabeth was getting attached to Johnny, thinking that Johnny did not explain his situation to her.

"Elizabeth, I understand that you are having fun with him, but you need to know, he is a juvenile convict that has to do what you say and protect you until he's finished with his sentence, he's not a host, he's basically a hall pass " Smith calmly explains to Elizabeth.

But instead of looking like it was all new to her, "I know, I knew why he's here from Mr. Akisame while Johnny was unconscious, I also know that Johnny is nice before I knew about the contract, he'd help me when I was scared at the mall and he didn't leave until she felt safe, Even though he was running from you." hearing that Elizabeth knew why Johnny is with her surprised Smith, but Smith was dumbfounded from hearing Elizabeth not only defending Johnny but not even stuttering in the process, she was, however, unsure hearing about the incident at the mall.

Smith walked towards Jonathan with his wrist cuffed in the front, she asks him if what Elizabeth said was true, he nodded to confirm of what she said is true while giving the middle finger to her, she grabbed her handcuff key and unlocked him, She bitterly tells him that he's free to go, causing some of her men to back off on Jonathan, She wasn't happy not arresting Jonathan, but she was satisfied in seeing Elizabeth actually getting close to a man and smiling at him, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty about what she did to him, only a little, she listens in on their conversation as Johnny approached Elizabeth:

"Is it true, did you knew?" Jonathan softly asked Elizabeth on what she said was true, she nodded to confirm.

"So, you're ok on what Smith said what I am, basically?" Jonathan asked her if she was comfortable with that he's not An actual host and confirming that he is what Smith called him a "hall pass", but before Elizabeth could answer Jonathan's question.

"Well, well well, if it isn't slutty Bo Peep." A familiar female voice peaked behind the door Elizabeth was blocking with a familiar spiky haired male having his arm around her neck.

A/N: Well Elizabeth pulled him out of the frying pan and Smith is ready to put them in the fire, The two humans that were giving Elizabeth such a hard time in the beginning are couples are right in front of him and continuing to insult her How was he going to be able to handle this with Smith behind him, (No spoilers), when we come back we're going to see on how Johnny's going to handle the two douche bag couples, He ran into a very smart "Comrade" and a little extra something that I like to keep hush-hush.

So until then read another story, write a review, write a story yourself, well, whatever it is just have fun with your imagination.


	6. Chapter 6 The Russian Devil

**Hello to all fellow readers, I'm not gonna lie I had a little hard time creating this character right here, just personality wise, however, after doing a little research I managed to find something that could fit her nicely call a Dandere,** **If you don't know what it is do what I did and look it up, I've also noticed that I've been doing a lot of before and after "events" and I've already noticed that the story will grow bigger and bigger with** **added** **characters** **, i'm going to keep doing that personally for fun, and finally we will finally get to see Jonathan doing something stupid for a good reason, so enjoy.**

The Russian Devil

As Jonathan and Elizabeth left for her field trip, Saeko wanted a talk with her father:

"Why did you take him in, dad?" She vexingly asked.

"Because, believe it or not, honey, we do need him as much as he needs us." He simply answered.

"But he's so rude, he acts arrogant, he's always vicious, and I'm pretty sure he's going to use her to escape!" She continued.

Seeing that his daughter would go as far as making assumptions that he's up to no good, so just for fun he already had an idea for her.

"Tell you what, hon, why don't you go follow him, and tell me on what he's done." He offered to her.

Feeling like she's got nothing to lose, or do for today, she accepted and ran to catch up to them, she kept herself hidden making sure that they didn't know that she's following them, she followed them and saw Jonathan making a fool of himself by bowing like in a play, then saw them being dragged in a clothing store by a satyr and lost sight of them, but saw him later carrying her like a princess and running away from an angry mob with alarms going off, she then found them enjoying themselves in a maid café, she couldn't help but feel guilty seeing how kind he's to her, she then heard and saw an obnoxious guy going in, and saw Jonathan then running from them while smiling and laughing, but when she saw them running into a love Motel, she was about to call Smith to report him, but she was already there and her SWAT uniform ready to arrest him, now feeling a little relieved that he's getting arrested, she now began to think on who would take his place then, but little did she know that disappointment that will await her soon.

(Back to Johnny)

"Well, well well, if it isn't slutty Bo Peep." A familiar voice that both Jonathan Elizabeth knew too well and profoundly called to Elizabeth behind the door, Johnny sees the familiar blonde he threw in the crowd at the clothing store with the spiky-haired human he played dine and dash with, "I see you changed back into your overalls, it seems best I wear this sweater better; Aww, Don't be like that babe, it's not her fault that they took pity on her." The blonde human boasted, claiming that she's wearing the virgin killing sweater better than Elizabeth did on stage and the spiked haired gentleman piled on by claiming that the only reason that Elizabeth won, is because the audiences took pity on her, causing Elizabeth to feel more insecure.

Smith was about to tell them to stop, but Jonathan was already in front of the door looking like he was ready to take both of their heads and collide them together, "Hey, you're the guy that stole my wallet!" the spiked heard human recognized Jonathan from when he stole his wallet and paid for everyone's meal at the diner they were at, He smiles, "Yeah, sorry about that, I guess my anger got the best of me, you know what, we were on the way out, why don't you take this room off our hands as a peace offering." Everyone became dumbfounded when they see and heard, Jonathan, apologizing to them, even patting the spiked haired human on the arm and offering the room as a form of peace.

Smith felt a little guiltier on thinking Jonathan would be nothing but trouble, but she sees him trying, so she wanted to talk to Jonathan while escorting them safely out of the motel.

"Jonathan?" Smith called for Jonathan as they were walking down the hall.

"What do you want, Smith?" he begrudgingly acknowledges her.

"Smith still can't stand Jonathan's attitude towards her but after witnessing on how hard he is trying to behave, she progresses by telling him the time she witnessed in the same position with someone else, "You know, I actually saw a person defended a lamia once in front of me, he hit the man so hard, that the two went flying.", only ending it in the way Jonathan would've.

"Your point?" Jonathan wasn't in the mood hearing one of Smiths stories.

"My point is I helped him out with that, and since you're under "my" thumb, I will try to help you out of much trouble as I can, as long as your crime doesn't put you on television like last time." She tries to tell Jonathan that she will help him, as long as the troublemaking is kept to a minimum.

Jonathan then immediately stopped at the entrance of the motel and turned to look up at Smith "Then can I be honest with you, Smith?" He tells he wanted to confess something to her, confused she nodded her head to confirm.

"I wasn't sorry, at all" Jonathan smiled, pulling out a pair of car keys out of his front pants pocket, The icon on the keys showed that it's to a BMW and confesses that his apology was a lie.

When Smith saw the car keys pulled out of his pocket she knew immediately that it belongs to the couple, she now felt conflicted, she did not want to arrest Jonathan, but at the same time, she wasn't too fond about what the couples said to Elizabeth.

Smith curiously asked him, "So, what were you going to do with that?", hoping he wasn't going to do anything brash.

"Well, I really was thinking of taking this for a joyride, but, that's too much exposure," Jonathan spoke his mind and says what he really wants to do to the vehicle he has.

"But, instead?" Smith was hoping that he was going to be a little smarter on that.

Jonathan remained silent and walked out of the hotel, he clicked the car keys alarm finding out what the car was, it was a red BMW m3 e46 parked in a non-parking zone, Smith was watching Jonathan look around for a moment and noticed that a group of humans just went into an alleyway next to the motel, she saw Jonathan following and did not see him reappear until a human with a severed head tattoo on his arm walking out of the alleyway, took the car and drove it out of the parking in the none parking zone.

"Did you just give that man a car?" Smith asked Jonathan as he walked out of the alley to her in Elizabeth carrying a thin jacket with him.

"Ha, I would never, A Yakuza member snatch them out of my hand and he happened to drop his coat with a handful of money in its pocket." Jonathan lied sounding like the keys were stolen by a human gang member and drove off leaving only his coat with some money in its pocket.

"That'll work, this once." Smith accepts Jonathan's bona fide lie and warning him that she'll let this slide, once, Elizabeth, however, was not happy with Jonathan.

"Smith, could you do me a favor, this once, and give Elizabeth a ride back home?" Jonathan asked Smith if she could escort Elizabeth home, thinking that she did exactly want to spend the rest of her time with him for today by the look she gave to him, Smith agreed to his favor.

When Elizabeth got in the backseat of the vehicle with the windows rolled down, "I'm sorry, for all the craziness that you just went through." Jonathan apologizes for all the chaos he brought to and around Elizabeth, "It's OK, I mean, it wasn't, all bad." Elizabeth excepted his apology and admitting that she had a little fun being around him while blushing in the process, Jonathan felt a little better hearing that from her, then noticed something shiny dangling out of the pockets of her overalls pocket, it was a chain, the chain he recognize, but, before he was able to put two and two together Smith drove off without warning him, Smith waved goodbye out of the driver side window with Jonathan saying goodbye to her by flipping her off, "HEY, Where's my car?!" Jonathan heard the spiky haired man screams where his vehicle was and decided to run before Johnny was spotted by him.

Jonathan ran around the city leading to a park, He watched humans and liminal, together and separate, enjoying one another's company in one way and to another, Jonathan was walking while enjoying the peace of silence, until.

"Hey, get out-of-the-way!" He heard a blunt female voice screaming to clear a path, he slowly made a 360° turn looking to find no one, " I said…" he heard the voice again only closer and louder to him, upwards, "Get out of the way, pridurok! (Moron), a goggle-wearing, green twin tails haired girl was falling from the sky on a board aiming directly at Jonathan, Jonathan stood there frozen and confused as the board the girl was riding on crashed into solid concrete causing a small explosion and the girl landing on Johnny, Jonathan felt something heavy on his chest as the smoke surrounded them for a moment, when the smoke dissipated he opened his eyes to see the girl sitting on his chest with her legs spread open, he noticed the tan shorts that she was wearing were so small, he could see bits of her lime green panties lines to her butt, (stomp), izvrashchenets (pervert) he felt the girls bottom foot slam his face with her hand and got up off him and called him a "pervert" in Russian.

When Jonathan picked himself up, he was ready to chew the girl a new asshole, but, it disappeared when he saw the girl was a demi, he noticed that she was small, like 3ft tall and has green twin tails hair were grown and tied behind the base of her beast ears, he noticed the little fangs in her mouth as she coughed from the dust her board caused from the impact with a little nose ring stub, He sees that she has a slim body, wearing a loose tank top with the writing on it in Russian saying "I'm Russian brilliant!" with no sleeves or fabric covering the abdomen exposing her arms and belly button, he then saw two bruises on her, one on her arm and one partly covered by the gloves she wore passed her wrist with a pair of tan short shorts exposing her legs while wearing a buckle accent boots that zipped up on the side.

After the girl dusted herself off and noticed that Jonathan was looking at her, "what?" Sounding cold she asked him why he was looking at her so much.

"Sorry, I thought you were a "human" girl, I didn't see your cat ea—." Jonathan tries to apologize to the girl, you try to explain that he didn't see her ears, she, however, punched him hard in the stomach before he could finish apologizing.

She removed her goggles showing a blank look in her golden iris eyes, "I'm not a cat girl, jerk, I am a gremlin!" She corrected his assumption by claiming that she is a gremlin while Jonathan was crouching from the punch she gave him in the stomach.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to upset you." Jonathan apologizes again for mistaken her for a catgirl while easily lifting himself up from her punch, she was surprised from how fast he recovered from her punch, "Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked her while noticing that she started to walk towards him, she remained dead silent.

She immediately grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted to get a view of his abdomen and making Jonathan nervous, "hmm, interesno (interesting)." She hums, seeing that there's no fat on him and no visible ab muscles, but she found it interesting that there wasn't a red mark where she punched him, she then looks to see the mark from her foot on his face was gone.

"What's your name?" She asked him while holding up his shirt.

"Its Jonathan, but everybody calls me Johnny," he answered while thinking why she'd lifted his shirt.

"Jonathan, that's an interesting name for a Japanese man?" She repeated his name thinking it was strange hearing an American name to a Japanese.

"That's cause I'm not Japanese, I'm an American." He enlightened her claiming that he's not from Japan but born in the United States.

She grew more curious while looking at his face, "Interesting, what's an American doing in Japan, are you a tourist?" She asked him if he's a USA tourist thinking that it was the only reason why an American would be in Japan.

"I could ask you the same thing." He answers her question by claiming that she could also be a tourist.

"Funny, I'm not a tourist, I am Ivanna Mecanica, Russias smartest gremlin." Founding his assumption ludicrous, she decided to greet herself by acting boastful with a stoic tone, placing her hands on her hips and claiming that she's the smartest gremlin found in her home.

"Cool, so that would mean you're with a host family, right?" Seeing her talkative about herself, he thought maybe he could help her by asking her and bringing her to the host family she's assigned to before she got in any trouble.

"No, my host gave me problems, so I left." Ivanna vaguely admitted, Jonathan noticed when she didn't say what the problem was though.

Jonathan could tell that she was hiding something, but, he knew she's not going to just go and to tell him.

"Do you need me to call someone, maybe I can call a ride—." Figuring she would need assistance he'd offered his phone to her to call someone or call for a ride.

"Did you not hear me?" She talks back to him, "I'm a gremlin, I can make myself a ride, I don't need any help." She bluntly stated to him.

Seeing her so-called transportation destroyed into pieces and in a small crater from when she crashed it, he asked with a smug smile "then, how are you planning on fixing your ride with no tools?", He saw that her eyes shot open forgetting that the transportation she talked about was destroyed from her falling earlier.

"Ahh, I forgot, I broke my board!" She screams a little with blank tone remembering her board and its condition, Jonathan began to feel the need to help to overpower him from reading her body language, her ears drooped down from sadness, he sees her check her back looking for something and scuffed remembering that she doesn't have it on her, he sees the looks in her eyes that he is too familiar with on himself, desperation, He left her alone for a moment only to come back with a backpack to give to her, but when he tried to offer it to her, "I told you, I don't need help." She tried to deny his offer, "yeah, sure you don't." He sarcastically agreed to her and then handed her the backpack and began helping her by picking up the broken pieces while being silent.

While cleaning up Ivanna was looking at Jonathan, thinking to herself "what's with this guy, he's got to have an angle, Is he trying to win a favor out of me?", while deep in her thoughts, Jonathan notices that one of her beast ears were twitching in the process and couldn't help but see how cute it was.

After they finished cleaning, "thank you." Ivanna paused for a moment then thanked him for his help even though she didn't want it, (growl) her stomach then gargled from hunger so loud that her cheeks turned red knowing that he heard it, she was gonna try to recover by saying something, but Jonathan, "eh, what are you doing!" Jonathan grabs the backpack and picked up the now red cheek gremlin and carried her under his arm without warning, "You know what, Eva, I'm hungry, let's get something to eat." Jonathan plays it cool by claiming to be hungry, giving her a nickname and takes Ivanna somewhere to eat.

He made their way in the part of the park showing meals on wheels looking vehicles while Ivanna unsuccessfully tried to break free from his hold, when he placed her down she turned and glared at him annoyed and snatches the backpack out of his hand, "Jerk, I don't know what you're planning, but I'm going to tell you, it's,(sniff) not (Sniff sniff) she was about to tell him off by claiming that she wouldn't fall for his honey trap, but she began to smell something, something sweet, her mouth began to water as she follows the sweet scent with Jonathan following.

Her nose leads her to a food truck, they looked at the display showing bread looking like a fish, "Oh, Taiyaki!" She hears Jonathan's excitement over the pastry forgetting he was still around, when she saw a Taiyaki being made in front of her, Jonathan couldn't help but enjoy seeing her watching the pastry being made like a cat waiting for the right time to catch the fish, Jonathan pulled out some cash and asked a baker for a dozen in a paper bag and pulled out one to offer it to the gremlin.

"Would you like one?" Jonathan offers her one hoping that she would be willing to just take one.

"Really, I can have one?" She asked with a stoic tone and a little drool coming out of the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah," Jonathan confirmed her skepticism while trying to hold in his laughter from her drooling.

"What's the catch?" Still paranoid she asked if there were some angle for him.

"Simple, just tell me about that "thing" you flew in on." Jonathan humors her paranoia by having her explain the board she flew on for a Taiyaki.

She was skeptical thinking Jonathan was lying but was quickly overpowered by her hunger, she said "fine!" then grabs him by his shirt again and drags him to a bench, after she finished eating she fulfilled her end of the bargain by telling him her invention, she explained that the invention is a fast board that's supposed to manipulate the gravity while lifting the rider, briefly explaining her invention to him, she thought that he would've been interested unless it was a weapon or had any, but instead,

"Really, does that mean I won't need a plane anymore, how fast will it be going, how close are you finishing it?" She lid up inside when she heard his questions one after the other, Jonathan did nothing but listen to her explaining her invention while eating and giving her taiyaki, not showing it, she couldn't help but enjoy talking about her invention while indulging her sweet tooth, but she was more delighted having Jonathan with her, finishing the bag of taiyaki Jonathan wipe some cream that squirted out of the taiyaki on his shirt, still feeling skeptical Ivanna couldn't help but get a little more comfortable around him, "Hey, do you still want to help me?" blushing out of embarrassed for turning him down earlier she shyly asked if he was still offering assistance, "Yeah?" Hearing her beginning to want his help he curiously agrees with her hoping that she would ask, "Then would you—." finally asking for his help, she stopped from seeing man wearing sunglasses and men in black uniform begin to approach Jonathan and Ivanna.

Jonathan could tell by how much she was scared of them from just how hard of a brave face she was putting on, he stood up and approached the men in black, "Hey there guys, what can I do for you this fine evening." Fast thinking he greeted them with a smug smile and a cocky attitude with his phone in one hand, "We're here to claim our missing property that escaped our research and development earlier, Ivanna Mecanica, you are to return with us, immediately." One of the men in black stoically gave out the reason why they were at the park, they called Ivanna to return with them, Jonathan saw Ivanna putting up a strong blank face but he can tell by looking at her that she is scared and didn't want to go with them, "well, since I can—(Drop) oops, one sec." Jonathan tried to tell them something but dropped his phone for a moment and tried picking it up immediately, he continued "well, since I can tell that you parasites look busy I guess I'll have to—?", What Ivanna and the man in black didn't know, is that when he went to pick up his phone with one hand, he grabbed some dirt with his other hand, setting his plans in motion, he took his left hand that has the phone and punched the security guard on the right as hard as he could in the groin, he then took the dirt in his right hand and threw it up toward the security guards on the right face sending dirt up his sunglasses and nose, He then runs to Ivanna and shouted "leave with her." as he picked her up and carried her under his arm backward to continue running.

"Hey, what are you doing, put me down, I can handle this myself." While Ivanna appreciated him trying to save her, she thought what he's done is a bad idea and try to talk to him in letting her go, but Jonathan wasn't even listening to her, he tries to get in touch with Smith but was having a hard time with carrying Ivanna and trying to stay one step ahead of the men in black at the same time, he managed to text "S.O.S. Emergency" thinking that it would give her a reason to find him and track him down as she did before, Ivanna tugged Jonathan's coat thinking it would get his attention, but when Jonathan turned his head, instead of looking at Ivanna he saw the men in black gaining on them, he tried to push his body to go faster but he was still exhausted from carrying around Elizabeth earlier, so thinking on his toes he shoved his phone in his pants pocket and reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a large wad of money, he be grudgingly tells himself "Really can't catch a break today?" then threw the money in the air causing a crowd of people to swarm and collect the raining $500 (¥54586) and gave someone the coat and backpack and successfully escaping from the men in black into a construction site without them seeing during the chaos.

He manages to bring her into a locker room at the construction site, he looks and sees a set of angry anime eyes looking out in one of the lockers vents, Jonathan also noticed that the lockers could only be open by a combination and quickly looked around and found a paperclip and the smallest allen wrench he could find to pick the lock, while Jonathan was picking the lock Ivanna was trying so hard in trying to figure out Jonathan's motives, "seriously, what's up with this guy, I tell him "I'm fine" and he just goes and helps me still, I want him to leave and he brings me food, he's interested like a scientist but is reckless like an idiot, and what did he meant when he called those guys—?", (Click) "Yes." Jonathan successfully pick the locker with the angry eyes and couldn't help but feel proud of it, they both began to hear somebody coming, having to think fast Jonathan grabbed Ivanna and threw her in first and manages to squeeze himself in there with her and closing the locker door having them cramped and having little lighting.

He pulls the corner of the paper and peaks to see one of the men looking for them while Ivanna try to adjust herself from being unexpectedly thrown in the locker, but despite her size she was unable to find any room for her move, she then began to notice something warm softly clinching her butt, with little lighting, she found out that one of Jonathan's hands got stuck on her butt while he tries to wedge himself in the locker, she then notice that her crotch was resting on something and found out that it was his knee, she tried to lift her self-thinking that she wouldn't be resting on his knee anymore, but turn into a bad idea when he lifted his leg trying to adjust himself and causing her to now fully straddle his leg off the ground, but then, "wait, what is he doing, his leg is—moving." Deep in thought she then felt his knee beginning to shake up and down from his foot moving from impatience, Feeling his knee she couldn't help but feel hot from riding his leg, her thighs started to twitch, her arms were starting to lose strength, her heart began to race, "Guy, Jo—Jona—thon, your— EE—mmhmm!" She tries telling him to stop, but her voice was too weak by how good she was feeling, she tried to muster up enough strength to whisper, but the second men in black entered the locker room caused Jonathan's hand then clinched her ass from reflex and causing her to yelp from a strange tingling shock sensation from her ass, she stopped her voice halfway with her hands covering her mouth but then fully weighting herself down on his knee, every time when one of the guards got close to the locker, his hand clenched hard on her ass hoping they wouldn't start looking in them, then he moved his leg that Ivanna was on from impatiently waiting for them to leave, "You seriously… Need to… st—stop, if you keep going?" Feeling more and more turned on, she tries to tell Jonathan to stop but was completely unaware that her voice left with her strength, her brain was swimming from a warm pleasure she was feeling, her hips begin to move on their own and she started to slowly grinds his leg without him knowing and making her heart run faster, "(Sniff Sniff), What's that smell, (Sniff Sniff) mmm, it's coming from him." her sense of smell was heightened to where she was able to smell the cream from the taiyaki Jonathan had and wiped it on his shirt, "he smells, so good, maybe just a little—." she couldn't help herself , she licked her upper lip and lean in close to rest her hands on his torso and began to lick the cream off his shirt, while grinding on him and tasting him, she began feeling something in her building up.

Jonathan kept his eyes on the guys looking for them, "grr, dammit, what's up with these guys, they gotta quit eventually, if they don't, I'm gonna have to—." feeling annoyed, Jonathan was losing more and more of his patients from the security guards relentless search for them and had to do some fast thinking, that is until, He finally noticed that his hand was gripping something but didn't know what it was "hm, weird, I feel something, it's really soft and warm, and somethings rubbing my—, what the, oh crap, what's she!" He found out that was a handful of Ivanna's ass, he then began to notice that his leg was being rubbed up against something and discovered that it was also Ivanna, his eyes finally adjusted to see her from licking to sucking the cream off his shirt with his hand stuck on her buttocks.

"Let's check the lockers." Jonathan heard one of the guards suggest they should check the lockers, causing his nerves to spike and instinctively tightening his grip on Ivanna's ass and pulled her in close, when Jonathan pulled her in, she arched her back from feeling a large rush of pleasure and ecstasy from her ass being tightly gripped and her pussy became wet from feeling the drag through her clothes going from his knee all the way up to his thigh, "he really tastes strange, he so sweet, and salty, I, kinda like it." She kept her mouth tightly gripping and tugging his shirt trying not to make any noise, she continues to suck out the sweet taste of the cream with an added salty taste from his sweat, Jonathan managed to get his other hand free and pulled in her head close thinking that it would calm her down, but, "His breath, it tickles, this…guy..ahh." He ended up placing her beast ears close to his mouth, breathing heavily from how hot it was getting in the locker, every time when he exhaled his breath would tickle the bristles in her ears, she wanted to stop him but she couldn't help but enjoy it, from his hand tightly gripping her butt, his breath tickling her ears, the taste of him mixed with the cream, to how good she felt from her hot, wet pussy grinding his now hard sturdy leg in place, when one of the guards reached towards the locker they were in, Jonathan held his breath and tighten his grip down as hard as he could and causing something building inside of her to finally explode "AAAHHH, oh god that was, that was.." With that last strong grip, Ivanna dug her nails in his chest while biting down as hard as she could on his shirt trying not to make a sound from achieving climax and leaving her feeling bliss, sweaty, and physically exhausted.

The security guard then walked away from the locker when he saw nothing but the drawing in the vent, Jonathan saw that they weren't leaving and began talking with each other, he was able to hear their conversation about Ivanna:

"Damn it, if we don't find her, she'll kill us.", (There boss?) He heard and thought.

"Oh please, the Russian devil wasn't the only smart gremlin, she'll just send the cleanup unit after her and go get another one." (Grr, what did they call her?) He starts getting angry.

"True, haha, maybe the next one will be easier?" (Bastards!) His temper began to overpower his logic.

"Right, I mean she was stupid enough to actually believe that she was smuggled here to help everyone, So the next one should be just as easy.", both of them, men in black guards begin to laugh like jackals, (Ok, There dead now) He said to himself.

When Ivanna heard them calling her the "Russian Devil", her "buzz" was killed and wanted to cry knowing why she's called that, but Jonathan, she looked up to see bloodlust in him in his eyes, he wanted to hurt them, from hearing that they smuggled her here under false pretense to make something that he didn't know with also hearing them say that if she wasn't found she would be executed and replaced with another, he managed to move her, and place his foot on the wall of the locker and push during their laughter and burst opening setting them free, and Jonathan blinded by his rage.

He charges at one of the men in black like a wild animal, One of them pulled out his gun and tried to shoot Jonathan, but Jonathan's military reflexes jumpstarted the very minute he saw the M.I.B. going for his gun and dodged it while successfully getting behind him, He managed to climb on his back and get his hands around the M.I.B's neck and his feet firmly placed on his back and attempting to yank the M.I.B.s head off his shoulders and choking him at the same time, The M.I.B. was trying to scream in pain while Jonathan began to roar out of rage, until, "Drop him, now!" In the mist, the other security guard found and grabbed Ivanna and held a gun to her head as a hostage and demanding for Jonathan to let his partner go, afraid for her life in danger Jonathan did exactly that then placed his hand up leaving the guard unconscious from the intense pain.

Jonathan knew that his short temper exposed them and placed Ivanna as a hostage now, "What are you gonna do with her." Concern for her Jonathan asked the security guards next move now that he has her, "The, Russian Devil, is to return with us and to continue carrying on permission and developing better weaponry equipment and help further our goal into making our home pure." When the M.I.B. began telling him, Jonathan couldn't help but feel annoyingly pissed off with a mild case of déjà vu of his mother talking to him the same way the M.I.B. is.

"That's it, how stupid can humans be, we already have a serious amount of weapons as it is, even a big one that can wipe out everyone on this rock, so why would you want more—?" already annoyed, Jonathan pointed out and how redundant it was her make more, he even went as far as pointing out mankind's worst weapon, a nuke, but when he tries to get the security guard to answer his question.

(Bang) He shot Jonathan in his shoulder forcing Jonathan to follow the ground, as tough as Jonathan is, he was not tough enough to handle a gunshot.

Jonathan picked himself up while gripping his shoulder tightly to prevent any more blood loss with his other hand, "You're a coward, what kinda guy goes around kidnapping and killing kids?" working through the pain he shouts at the man questions on how we can live with himself with his job.

The security guard aims his gun directly at Jonathan, but, "The same guy that knows not to leave any lo—." (Wack) Before he could finish being intimidating and shoot Jonathan, someone came and clubbed him in the back of the head with a wooden sword, Jonathan felt cheerless seeing that it was Saeko that knocked him out.

As Jonathan argued with Saeko why she was here, she didn't feel the need to answer his question and asked why there is a wet spot on his shirt and pants, Smith then walked in on their argument, "Jonathan, I got your text, what's th—?" Smith was about to ask Jonathan what was the emergency he sends out and noticed that two security guards were laying down unconscious with Ivanna hugging Jonathan's to feel safe and Saeko making sure that the other guy she didn't knock out isn't playing possum, Smith left to go in call for some vehicles, Jonathan noticed that one of the security guards had something attached to his belt, it didn't look like a common thing on him so he took it from him thinking nobody would notice, Saeko found and gave Ivanna a first aid kit and left to go text her dad leaving Ivanna and Jonathan alone together.

Ivanna gave Jonathan the first aid, but Jonathan pulls out some pain relief cream and began placing on Ivannas bruises before treating his shoulder.

"Did…did you knew, that I was in trouble?" Feeling embarrassed mixed with guilt by thinking he was a little dumb, she was curious and wanted to know just how smart he was.

"Yep, I just didn't know how much or what kind of trouble you were in," Jonathan answered her question honestly, he then began to deduce there whole event, from assuming that she was an annoying human girl to discovering that she was a smuggled refugee that was forced under her will to making things, hearing him sounding like a detective she couldn't help but made one of her ears flick from finding him more and more curiously interesting.

Time went by and Smith arranged for Jonathan and Saeko to be sent home, the two security guards be escorted to prison, and Ivanna was to ride with Smith to go back home in Russia, seeing Ivanna unhappy Jonathan walked up to the passenger side window to her with his resting on the half-open window and asked if she was all right, she admitted that she would've been a little more satisfied if she had her tools, Jonathan was confused at first but then she told her that it was a special tool belt that contained all the tools that she need to make her inventions, Jonathan was a little surprise that Ivanna describe the toolbelt looks like an ordinary seatbelt buckle, Jonathan immediately fished it out of his pocket grabbed her hand and handed it to her and said "Here, I got it off one of the security guys when they were knocked out.", Ivanna couldn't help but feel excited, happiness, and relief that her tool belt was returned to her, but when she was about to thank Jonathan he was already in the car that was to escort him home, Smith and Ivanna were on their way to the airport, during the drive Ivanna couldn't help but think about Jonathan, she couldn't help but think about how interestingly strange he was, and she liked it, when Smith stopped at a traffic light Ivanna couldn't help but asked "Miss, umm, Smith is it?", Smith turned her head towards her and agreed that she called her name right, "Is it too late to sign up for the program?" She bluntly asked Smith if she was able to be signed up for the Cultural Exchange Program, her ears folded from disappointment when Smith said no, One, however, perked back up when Smith said: "but."

[The Akisame's House]

It's dinner time the Akisame's house and Saeko just explained how Jonathan spend his day with Elizabeth filling in the blanks, Keiichi couldn't help but laugh about him setting off the fire alarms and sprinklers, but Jonathan wasn't paying attention, instead, he played with his food while being deep in his thought.

"Johnny, are you ok?" Sitting next to him Elizabeth softly called out Jonathan's name wondering if he's OK and pulling him out of deep thought, "Oh, sorry Liz, I was just wondering if Smith got Eva home safely." Elizabeth couldn't help but feel a little jealous from Jonathan already giving Ivanna a pet name, she got a little closer and placed her hand on top of his, "Don't worry, if you're the one that helped her, I'm sure she's already—." Elizabeth thought she could cheer him up by telling him that because of him, she could be already safe, until, (Knock knock knock) a knock on the door interrupted her and for Jonathan to get up and answer the door, when Jonathan open the door he was surprised to see Ivanna not just standing at the door with Smith, but cleaned up and wearing her toolbelt belt buckle now X-strap to the front of her chest connecting to a black Hi-tech looking backpack behind her, he also got a look at the black diamonds shaped dye on the tip of the back of her beast ears as one was flicking for reason he didn't know.

Confused by the situation he asked "what's going on—here?", Jonathan's question was interrupted by Ivanna silently embracing Jonathan with a hug, Ivannas heart began to race faster as she continues hugging him and curiously rubs her cheek on his chest causing him to blush, "Interesno (interesting)." she said in a blunt tone making Jonathan more confused, everyone showed up from the commotion, when they saw Smith at the door and Ivanna hugging Jonathan, Keiichi was surprised to see Smith so late, Silica couldn't help but see how small and adorable Ivanna looks hugging Jonathan, Saeko was happy on seeing Ivanna again looking better, and Elizabeth placed a fake smile as she felt a sharp pain in her chest from shock seen a girl hugging Jonathan out of nowhere, Smith cleared her throat to get everyone's attention and looked at Jonathan "all right, Due to the tragic events that is recently happened for our dear gremlin here, she did not feel comfortable nor safe going home yet, Jonathan, you'll be watching her until she feels well enough to actually go back home." Smith explains to Jonathan, but he wasn't exactly happy about it, "are you serious, Smith, it's hard enough to help one, but it's harder to help two with no money." He begrudgingly explained his financial issue, Smith looks at him like he had two heads, "Why don't you just use the black card I gave you?" She told Jonathan with Jonathan dumbfounded then asked "what?" looking at Smith like she had two heads, "In the little box with the phone I gave you should be a wallet containing the other half of your necessities, you moron." She explained to him with an insult, Jonathan immediately dug and pulled out the wallet, and found a license of his mug shot from when he went to juvie, he then found a black card with a little icon of a Roman man, Jonathan has pickpocket enough wallets to recognize what kind of card a Black card is, a Centurion card, the black or Amex card is called, is an invitation-only charge card issued by American Express to platinum card holders after they meet certain criteria, meaning financially wealthy.

Smith left satisfied after seeing the look on Jonathan's face, "So I just spent the whole day, from stealing a sweater, pickpocketing people, and sold a stolen car, AND TO FIND OUT THAT, I DIDN'T NEED TO!" He shouts in his head while feeling more stupid then he does now.

Everyone was sitting at the dinner table ready to eat with Ivanna now invited, Jonathan sat at the very end of the table, Elizabeth was sitting at edge of the table next to him watching Ivanna and Ivanna sitting very close and observing Jonathan with her cheeks red, the other end of the table with Keiichi and Saeko sitting next to her and Silica sitting next to Keiichi, "Well, since we have ourselves a new member, why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself to us, sweetie." Silica was excited and happy to have Ivanna join the family and asked for Ivanna to introduce herself wanting to know her more, but would soon regret it.

Ivanna looked at Jonathan for a moment and stood up, "My name is Ivanna Mecanica, I am a gremlin that was born in Moscow, Russia, and I like to allow myself to thank you for letting me stay in your home." She bluntly greeted everybody, despite looking and sounding stoic, the Akisame enjoyed Ivanna polite greet.

"So, what's your favorite hobby?" Saeko asked Ivanna.

"Taking apart, fixing, or upgrading from pretty much any form of tech." She bluntly answered with her eyes half open to Saeko's questions.

"What's your favorite food?" Silica asked Ivanna.

"Anything sweet preferably." She again bluntly answered with her eyes half-open to Silicas question.

"Anything of interest you plan on doing any time soon, "he asked her as Elizabeth began drinking a glass of water.

"Jonathan." When she bluntly answered Keiichi while looking at Jonathan with her half-open eyes, Elizabeth's spat out her water and sprinkled Jonathan in the face from Ivannas answer.

"(Cough cough) I'm, (cough cough) sorry Johnny (coughing)!" Elizabeth apologize to Johnny while coughing from the water accidentally entering her windpipe for breath, Ivanna saw how strange she retaliated to her answer, "You were shocked when you heard that I was interested in Jonathan, does that threaten you?" Ivanna asked Elizabeth, Elizabeth was unprepared hearing Ivanna question about Jonathan, "It's Johnny, Eva?" Jonathan informed Ivanna, "Ok, so did it?" Ivanna accepted Jonathan's name and then continue to question Elizabeth.

"Did you thought Johnny's nice when you first saw him too?" Ivanna asked Elizabeth, but she was too embarrassed to answer.

"Do you plan on spending most of your times with him?" Ivanna asked a different question but Elizabeth was more embarrassed to answer with her cheeks turning red.

"Do you like him, and if so, do you plan on mat—?" Ivanna tried asking two questions at once but was stopped by both Jonathan and Saeko covering her mouth each with one of their hands, but it was too late, feeling overwhelmed by the first two question, when she thought if she liked him, she looked at him and felt warm thinking "yes" to herself, but then knew Ivanna other question was about wanting to"mate" with him, "ahh I'm done now, excuse me I'm going to go take a shower!" Feeling overwhelmed Elizabeth immediately excused herself and ran to escape from the question leaving Ivanna confirming her question, Jonathan felt bad for Elizabeth, Saeko and Silica were rubbing their temples from getting a headache from the newfound chaos, and Keiichi was enjoying on lively there home was getting.

After the chaos settled, Jonathan wanted to be alone in the room he was given, He lays on his bed physically and mentally exhausted from today's event, Seeing that his wallet contain actual important information he decided to browse around it a bit seeing if there is anything else in it, He looks in the money pouch to find no money, but a piece of paper with a writing that said "as promised" with the number of his best friend.

He thought to himself "wow, she really did meant it, but..", happy to see his best friends number in his hand, he also felt guilty, he didn't know what, or how to tell her of his situation, even in juvie with his one phone call he wanted to call her, but he was too ashamed of himself to tell her then, and more ashamed now, He turns to look out the window close to his bed feeling homesick, not at the place where he was born and grew up, But the very person he grew up with that made him feel homely even in his slum area, he began to doze off wondering what tomorrow will hold for him.

[Holding cell]

The two security guards were sitting in a holding cell in an unknown government facility waiting to be transporting with two policemen watching them, A woman with black hair and hazel eyes then walked into the holding cell room with the security guards are being held covering herself with just a trench coat and black gloves, One of the officers noticed she was walking to them, "Ma'am, I'm sorry to inform you, but you're in a restricted area, please va—; that won't be necessary, boys." As the officer politely asked the woman to leave, she instantly Slit his throat with her fingertips, then did the same to the other one, "we're ready to continue with our mission, ma'am." The security guard said to her at like he was expecting this situation to happen, but she didn't look fond of seeing them.

"You have failed your mission, the target is no longer able to be found nor maybe in reach, you expose yourself and almost exposed cause, I'm not here for extraction, I'm here for cleanup." She coldly said to the security guard, she then took off her trench coat and showing that she was wearing a liquidated black bodysuit, it moved around her calmly as if it was alive, she then smile as she extended her hand as part of the black liquid then grow and formed into two tentacles, "Ma'am, please—!" one of the security guard was about to plead for his life, but she took her tentacles and engulf their heads, she was unable to hear their voices from the liquid entering their lungs through their nose and mouth, They struggle from being unable to remove the liquid off them as it slipped from their fingers for every attempt, as their life left their body with terror, the last thing that they see was her smiling as if she was enjoying it, when she finished killing the security guards she slides her hands through her hair and turned it blonde, she placed her trenchcoat back on her and walked out of the building as nothing happened.

She reached into the pocket of her trenchcoat and pulled out a cell phone and called a number.

"It's done." She said to the person she called.

"Good." The person responded calmly back.

"I'm heading back for the next assignment." She said to her, she then hangs up the phone and begins walking back to where she came from, waiting for her next target to be claimed.

 **A/N: all right I hope you guys like to story as much as I enjoyed making it, because in our next chapter, Ivannas curiosity** **over Jonathan** **tends to take a toll on him from time to time, we will also be getting to know him better through Ivanna, we're also going to have another girl in play, maybe.**

 **So until then, rather review here or somewhere else, read another story of your liking** **,** **I prefer one of my friends** **Outrage, Clearblood, or Dragon1990, either way enjoy your imaginations as much as we do.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Enigma

**Hello to all of my fellow** **readers** **,** **I am particularly in a good mood from this chapter alone, here we are going to see our protagonists having fun with a little extra on the way, added with a little bit of a montage moment (this was very new to me), and we get to see my favorite Demi finally placed in the chapter, I could tell you what she is, but where's the fun in that, also I made a second story in case you guys need a break from this one called, "Omniten" if you like a little Si-fi, I hope that could peek your interest**

Chapter 7: the enigma

Smith was driving Ivanna to the airport to return Ivanna home to Russia, during the drive Ivanna couldn't help but think about Jonathan, she couldn't help but think about how interestingly strange he was, and she liked it, she wanted to know more about him and didn't know how, when Smith stopped the car at a light, Ivanna swallowed her pride and said to her "Miss, umm, Smith is it?", Smith not it to confirm that she got it right.

"Is it, too late to sign up for the program?" Ivanna asked,

"I'm sorry, but it is." Smith told her, Ivanna beast ears folded from disappointment, "but, there is another program I can put you in." Smith said to Ivanna and caused one of Ivanna beast ears to perk up from hope, "But, before I tell you what the program is, I have something I need to ask you?" Smith said to her, when the light turned green she immediately looked for a parking spot to continue the conversation, she then turned off her car and then took off her sunglasses to get a better look at Ivanna,

"OK I have to ask, are you asking because of that boy?" Smith asked Ivanna,

Ivanna cheeks blushed for a moment, "Da (yes)" she bluntly answered in Russian.

"You should know, he is a criminal," Smith told Ivanna

"Why?" Ivanna asked,

"I'll let Jonathan tell you, but, he's in a program where he is to help demis from any human issues," Smith explains while keeping Jonathans issues to herself,

"Is that why he saved me?" Ivanna asked Smith and she couldn't help but chuckle at the thought,

"No, that boy would've helped you even if he wasn't in this program, believe it or not, he actually likes demis, while having a strong distaste for humans?" Smith explained and just made Ivannas interest in Jonathan grow more,

"But why?" Ivanna asks Smith

And that's when Smith decides to tell Ivanna what has plans for her, "I have a few theories myself, but he won't tell me because I am human." Smith explains to Ivanna,

"And you think if I were to talk to him he would open up to me?" Ivanna said thinking that is what Smith was leading.

"Yes, however, this program is to help demis that have a problem adjusting to the human side of society due to personal issues, so if you were to say, that you didn't feel fit to travel, I can put you in his program until you feel fit to return home," Smith explains and throw a hint at Ivanna,

"Then I could stay as long as I like? Ivanna asked thinking that's what Smith was leading,

"That's right~," Smith said happily

"But why go through all this trouble with him?" Ivanna asked Smith,

That's when Smith placed her sunglasses back on her and start the car and started driving on the freeway back to the Akisame home,

"Honestly, I'd rather put him in jail after what he's done to me and my team, but I can't help but feel bad for the boy, but he still on thin ice With me Until probation I gave him is up," Smith explain to Ivanna and Ivanna couldn't help but wonder what Jonathan did to her and her team,

"Now, before I take you to Jonathan, let's make a few errands for you," Smith said we Ivanna,

"Why?" Ivanna asked

"I figured you want to give yourself a little bit of a "rinse", before meeting him again." Smith delicately told Ivanna that she needed to shower, she was embarrassed that Smith told her that she stinks, but without showing she was more excited and wanting to see Jonathan again.

[The next day, morning]

Jonathan return from his morning jog and walks into the kitchen and saw Keiichi, Smith, and Ivanna sitting at the dining room table waiting for Jonathan, he walks in with a glass full of water suspicious of Smith and Keiichi,

"Oh good you're here," Keiichi said to Jonathan,

"Yeah?" Jonathan said suspiciously about Keiichi while wondering why Smith is here,

"We're having a meeting," Keiichi Said to Jonathan,

"So?" Jonathan told him like why he should care,

"It won't start, because the meeting is about you, so you need to sit with us." Keiichi elaborate more,

"Pass." Jonathan declined and then try turning away to leave, but he bumped into Smith's boobs with his forehead and seeing Smith holding a stun gun to force him to sit,

Jonathan sat next to Ivanna and across from Keiichi and Smith, "OK, now that everybody's here we can start the meeting." Smith said to the three, she cleared her throat before she began, "All right, as you know Jonathan, Ivanna will be living here from now on, however, she has nothing here but the very clothes on her back, so your first assignment right now will be to take this girl shopping." She tells Jonathan like he was one of her agents,

"No duh, I was going to do that after I finished changing." Jonathan talk to her like it was a stupid thing to tell him and getting Smith annoyed on his arrogance,

"All right then since I said what I needed to say, I'll be on my way." Smith said to Jonathan wanting to finish this meeting and go but Keiichi stopped her before she could leave the table, "Smith, come on." Keiichi talks to Smith like she needed to act more like an adult, Smith sat back down and said: "before I go, I would like to ask, do you have any questions for me, Jonathan?"

His eyes open like he was waiting for that question for a while, "Yeah, where's the rest of my stuff?" Jonathan said looking at Smith, "Everything should be in your room." Smith said claiming that Jonathan was being paranoid, until, "Unless you're talking about your collection of knives, they've been confiscated, due to obvious reasons." Smith said to Jonathan and ticked him off a bid,

"I want them back," Jonathan demanded to Smith,

"You have the rest of your stuff, which should be good enough." Smith shut down Jonathan's demand,

"Those stupid military novelty items aren't mine, their just decorations that my mom placed because she thought that if I were to see military related stuff I would want to be a soldier more." Jonathan bitterly explained,

"Is that why you didn't unpack your stuff?" Keiichi asked, "Shut it, foster!" Jonathan told Keiichi,

"Be as it may, You're not getting any of your knives back, because after we finish packing up your stuff, We did a last-minute check-in your and one of my agents almost lost a finger from one of your blades hidden and we found them almost everywhere, we actually brought in a metal detector to find them all, and it looks like you had an arsenal of knives, but interestingly we didn't find any guns" Smith said to Jonathan,

"That's because guns are for cowards!" Jonathan said to Smith,

"Why's that?" Smith argues

"Easy, they're loud and limited, whereas a blade, the limitation is in the imagination," he justifies his argument,

"Either way, you're not getting them back, and that's final!" Smith told Jonathan and demanded the issue closed,

He shouts "fine!" While abruptly getting up off his chair and spooked Smith and Keiichi, Smith flinched to her taser from Jonathan's outburst.

Jonathan began to walk out of the dining room, " Johnny, where are you going?" Ivanna asked him, Jonathan calmly said: "I'll be right back, I'm going to go change my clothes, then I'm gonna ask Liz if she wants to come with us to the mall." Jonathan calmly told Ivanna, then looks at Smith for a moment and left, Smith took a deep breath feeling relief that he left.

When he finished changing into his social clothes, A black tank top with a blue thin hoodie jacket and a pair of blue jeans, he noticed that his door had three deadbolt locks in the door, one on the top corner, one above the doorknob, and the last at bottom corner of the door with no key to insert them on the other end of the them, He then walked out of his room and went two doors down to Elizabeth's, he knocks on her door and only saw the door opening enough for Elizabeth's eyes to peak out, "Oh, Johnny, go… Good morning," Elizabeth greeted Jonathan with a stutter, "Morning, Liz, hey me and Ivanna are going to the mall to pick some stuff up for her, you wanna come?" Jonathan greeted then asked Elizabeth if she wanted to join them, she immediately swung the door open and joyfully said "Oui" with Jonathan noticed that she was wearing his old torn up hoodie the first day he showed up, when she realized what she did she immediately slam the door embarrassed that he saw she kept it and leaving Jonathan wondering if he even threw it out.

Jonathan walks down the stairs and sees Keiichi with Smith at the front door putting her shoes on, Jonathan and Smith both stare daggers at each other, "You could try saying goodbye to each other?" Keiichi suggested the two,

"Asshole," Jonathan said to Smith,

"Virgin," Smith said to Jonathan then left,

Jonathan saw both Ivanna and Keiichi looking at him, "What." Jonathan said to them then just walked in the living room before they could say anything.

When Jonathan, Elizabeth, and Ivanna left the house and were walking to the shopping district, Ivanna wrapped her arms around Jonathan's right forearm and Elizabeth wrapping her arms around Jonathans left arm with her entire face looking red,

Jonathan could feel the side of Elizabeth's large breast softly pressing against his arm while trying to make sure his other hand wouldn't touch Ivannas small breast, "Um, girls, you don't have to cling so close to me?" Jonathan nervously said to the girls, "But I don't want to get kidnapped again." Ivanna said her excuse, "And I…I feel more comfortable doing this." Elizabeth nervously said her excuse, Jonathan knew that they were both lying but didn't say anything on the count thinking how far they would go to just to keep clinging to his arms and just let them, during the walk, Elizabeth and Ivanna would occasionally look at each other like they were sending silent messages towards one another, both of them saying: "Mine!"

[Shopping mall]

When the girls made it to the entrance of the mall they finally let go of Jonathan's arms, Jonathan felt relieved after feeling like he just got out of a minefield when they let go, they all walked in and Elizabeth and Ivanna were captivated by the water fountain dancing out of the center and trickling down in a pool surrounding it with smaller water shooting into the center the fountain at the edge of the fountain in the malls entrance way, they felt like they were in a dream by looking at all the stores to select, From clothes, shoes, lingerie, tech, arcades, even little motor vehicles such as golf carts, motocross bikes, ATVs etc., "wow this place is so big!" Ivanna calmly said while cracking a smile, Jonathan silently agreed with her while noticing that there were a lot of wet floor signs around with some black spots.

Both of the girls grabbed each of Jonathan's arms suddenly from excitement, Ivanna wanted to go to a tech shop and Elizabeth wanted to go to the arcade, "Johnny, lets go to the, arcade, tech shop" both Ivanna and Elizabeth suggested different stores in unison, when they heard each other suggestions they tugged Jonathan closer to them,

"That's strange, Ivanna, I thought that "backpack" was tech?" Elizabeth coldly said to Ivanna,

"It's my toolkit and I use it to invent, besides, why do you wanna go to the arcade, hoping that you could play one of those couples games with Johnny?" Ivanna retorted stoically to Elizabeth,

"Arcade; tech shop, Arcade; tech shop!" They began arguing with each other back-and-forth where to go first while each tugging Jonathan's arm seeing who would win, Jonathan was beginning to lose Feeling in his arms as well as worried about having his shoulder is dislocated from there tugging, Ivanna saw on how much they were beginning to hurt him and immediately let go of Jonathan when Elizabeth tugged him and causing them both to fall.

Jonathan ended up on top of Elizabeth with both of his legs in between her right thigh with his hands firmly placed on the ground stopping himself from head-butting Elizabeth but the tip of their noses touching, Elizabeth noticed that his face was so close to her that their nose touched and that their lips were close to touching, "(poof) Ahh! (Bonk)" Elizabeth's fleece around her neck poofed while she let out a small yelp then panicked and out of reflex kneed Jonathan in his balls with her right thigh.

"Je suis tellement désolé, Johnny, c'était le réflexe que je jure!"

"(I am so sorry, Johnny, it was reflex I swear!)" Elizabeth apologized with tears in her eyes feeling guilty for Jonathan out of her reflects as he was laying on his side in the fetal position trying to breathe with his hands gently gripping his private area after getting railed.

After Jonathan finished recovering, they let him decide where to go, he picked a clothing store, but they didn't last long though as Ivanna just picked six pairs of tank tops which small shorts in different colors, Jonathan wanted to ask why, but already knew the answer when she asked: "where should we go next", he began looking around for another store as fast as he could before the girls would start fighting and play a game of tug-of-war with him again, "Oh look, a music store." Jonathan Sad and pointed at a music store that was called "Spin labels!", both Ivanna and Elizabeth wanted to go somewhere else but didn't say anything and account how much trouble they gave him earlier.

They entered the store and were surprised to see quite in extension of music as well as selections, from rock, pop, punk, metal, country, even foreign music, but they were even more surprised at finding a computer where they can download the music if they just wanted one song instead of the whole album, Jonathan was about to ask if there is a section they would want to go, but they were already gone and were over to the section that said "pop", Jonathan headed over to the foreign seeing if they sold any American music, while walking to the foreign section he noticed that the tile floors were completely black as he made his way to the section, he found a tall dark brown scylla wearing wireless headphones around her neck with long tentacle as her hair reaching all the way down to her breasts that unable to be concealed by the raincoat she's wearing, he grab the CD case not knowing what The band was and noticed that she was wearing a shiny dark blue raincoat with her breasts sticking out and exposing her Black frilly swimsuit top, he then works his way down looking at her And sod that instead of having feet they were tentacles sticking out of the bottom of the raincoat.

She noticed that he was looking at her for a while, "You know, some people would've found a creepy for being stared too long." She spoke up to Jonathan and caused him to drop the CD, "Oh geez I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare." He stumbled trying to pick up the CD and begin apologizing in English to her, while she noticed that he was speaking a different language she decided to go up to him curious on where he's from,

He looks up and sees her moving towards him with multiple tentacles for legs with the frilly skirt matching her top, "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to stare so much." He finally apologized to her In Japanese,

"That language, was that English? "She asked Jonathan,

"Umm, Yeah, sorry about that." Jonathan kept apologizing to her then he stood up and found her to be a little taller than him,

She found it funny on how much he apologized then saw that the CD Jonathan has in his hand was written in Japanese that said: "Michael Jackson", "(gasp) you like the king of pop?" She asked him from excitement, he finally looked at the CD he had and couldn't lie that some of his music is good, but never came around to listening to all of them, "Well, I like metal and punk mostly, but I do like pretty young thing." Jonathan tells honestly said he like (P.Y.T.) while scratching the back of his head, she blushed thinking he was flirting with her from his comment, "hehe, your funny, I am Lily, like the flower?" She liked him enough to want to introduce herself to him while looking at how cute he is for a small human, "Hey I'm—; Johnny; haha that guy." Jonathan was going to introduce himself to Lily, but Elizabeth did it for him when she called out his name, "Johnny look, ANM48 came out with a—." Elizabeth tried telling Jonathan That one of her favorite Pop artists just came out with a new album with Ivanna, but they were both dead frozen seeing a Scylla girl getting friendly with Johnny, "Hey guys, Lily, these are my friends, Elizabeth, and Ivanna, Girls, this is Lily." Jonathan found it a little funny as well as relief seeing Elizabeth and Ivanna getting along a little, he introduced Lily to the girls thinking that they would hit it off quick with each other, But both Ivanna and Elizabeth felt threatened when they saw a sexy Scylla with boobs bigger than Elizabeth's and a large ass to go with, they almost thought they were looking at an hourglass tall enough to look over Jonathan, "Hello." Lily Greeted herself to Elizabeth and Ivanna with a formal Japanese bow, "Privet (hello); Bonjour (hello)." Both Ivanna and Elizabeth introduce themselves in their native tongue, "Johnny can we go to the tech shop now, I really need some supplies?" Ivanna asked, "Sure, let's head to the checkout." Jonathan agreed and put away the Michael Jackson CD and pulled out another band called alternative all-stars.

"If you're looking for some good tech, stay away from the store at the front entrance, their stuff is really faulty," Lily advise the group,

"Your host takes you there a lot?" Jonathan ask Lily,

"Not really, his son does." Lily answers,

"And, where is he now?" Jonathan asked out of concern,

"Well, his son left me here, and his father is Head of security, so he's watching me through the cameras." Lily explained and points at one of the cameras in the store, "What?!" Jonathan didn't like her answer and was beginning to get worked up from it, Ivanna and Elizabeth saw Jonathan was beginning to lose his temper and knew what would happen if he were to see lilies host,

"Then why don't you come with us?" Ivanna quickly suggested to Lily

"Is that OK?" Lily asked hoping it wouldn't cause them trouble,

"Oh yes, J-Johnny, Is a special case, you should be safe," Elizabeth said to Lily,

Lily looked at Jonathan while Jonathan was giving death stares to one of the security cameras, He saw her looking at him and gave a soft smile to her then extended his hand hoping she would come with them, "OK." She agreed to go with them while not touching Jonathan's hand and causing Jonathan's temper to drop, after the checkout, the three were about ready to walk to another store but saw Lily standing nervously on crossing into the mall, "Is something wrong, Lily?" Jonathan asked, but Jonathan could tell by how her hair was scrunching up on walking on the malls floor, he looks up and told her "don't worry, I got your back.", she couldn't help but feel warm from his kindness and the tip of her hair tentacles to turn pink as she moved out of the store with them.

Lily guided them as they went further into the mall, they reached a tech shop of Lily's choosing, Ivanna was impressed by how much tech is found in the one small store, Lily and Elizabeth were talking about ANM48, and Ivanna had Jonathan hold a basket tray and filled it up with some smartphones, GPS's, Circuit boards, even a laptop and a tablet with some soldering tools and checked out, "OK, Johnny, hold this." Ivanna asked Jonathan, she then turned around and her whole backpack opened on its own with a little tray sitting out, "now put them all in there, clothes too." Ivanna instructed Jonathan and he did as she asked, he put in a handful of smartphones first and the backpack just closed then re-opened with the cell phones gone, "Oh, that's so cool." Jonathan commented on how Ivanna's backpack just made the smartphones disappeared and continued watching each item disappear after another.

After Jonathan was finished having fun with Ivannas backpack, Lily continues to be their guide and lead them into an arcade filled with Games of all kinds, "This arcade section has everything, from prize grabbers to virtual wheel of fortune, they even have an old-fashioned Pac-Man game all the way to dance, dance revolution." Lily spoke to them as if she was a tour guide, "Wow, this place is amazing, Johnny, let's get some tokens and play." Elizabeth gleefully said to Jonathan, he saw the machine currency exchange didn't give tokens, but a card as a replacement, he didn't worry though as it excepted debit card for currency exchange since nobody has any yen, He gave Elizabeth, Ivanna, even Lily a card worth $20 in each card for the arcade games, "You're giving me one, but why?" Lily asked Jonathan, "simple, we can't have all the fun here." Jonathan smiled and answered her question like it was an obvious one, The pink tips on her tentacle hair we're getting lighter from Jonathan being considerate, Ivanna and Elizabeth took turns playing a game with Jonathan while Lily mostly step back and watched, While Jonathan kept losing to Ivanna in a lot of fighting and racing games, Elizabeth would do you prize games and lose, Jonathan saw that she was feeling down from not getting any prizes and decide to help her,

"Hey, Liz, which one are you trying to get?" Jonathan asked Elizabeth, she pointed at a small plush sheep with dead eyes and a circular looking mouthpiece with jagged teeth and a trail of blood coming out of one of the teeth, he saw that the prize grabber is an old-fashioned joystick and a button to launch the claw, " Jonathan slipped his card in the machine and thought it be fun spinning the joystick around and making the claw spin for 15 seconds, he let go of the joystick with 5 seconds remaining then let the claw dropped and successfully grabbed the plush sheep causing all three of the girls amazed on obtaining it, "just called me, Ullr, God of games." He jested to himself by calling himself one of the Nordic gods and giving the doll to Elizabeth, "T-thank you, Ullr." Elizabeth gave her thanks to Jonathan while jesting with him that he is the god of games, "I want one too." Ivanna silently stepped in under Jonathan and Elizabeth when they were getting cozy and claiming that she wanted Jonathan to win her a prize, Jonathan picked a different price grabber and found one that gave electronics for a prize instead of stuffed animals, while Elizabeth and Ivanna were watching Jonathan play the prize grabber, Lily was beginning to feel a pain in her chest as she watches them, as much as she enjoys hanging out with the three, she felt envious from the girls and wanting a host like Jonathan and caused the tips of her hair tentacles to darken, "udivitel'no (amazing), Johnny, you got two prizes!" Ivanna praises Jonathan's luck on grabbing an Apple Watch with a pair of light pink wireless headphones stuck on it, after giving Ivanna her prize, Jonathan went up to Lily and snapped her back into reality by presenting the headphones in front of her, "Here, you keep it." Jonathan said offering the headphones to Lily as a gift, "I'm sorry, Johnny, but I can't accept this, electronics don't work for me well on the count of the mucus that I produce." Lily declined and explained why she couldn't accept his gift, "Is that why you were scared of leaving the store?" Jonathan asked her, but her silence while looking sad answered his question, Jonathan went over to Ivanna and whispered something in her beast ear, she agreed and Jonathan went back over to Lily and said: "OK then, since these headphones would short from getting wet and probably would've fallen off you, I asked if she can make them waterproof as well as slip resistant.",

"Bu—." Lily was about to ask on why he was doing this for her, but Jonathan already knew she was going to ask that and just placed up his hand to stop her, "We're friends, that's the only reason I need to help you." Jonathan softly said to her and caused Ivanna and Elizabeth face turning red and their heart beating faster from his words, but Lily eyes were beginning to water from her envy of Ivanna and Elizabeth host, "(Sniff) you're so sweet (sob) (sniff) why couldn't my host's family be sweet as you (crying)!" Lily broke down crying from Jonathan's kindness and wished that her host family was more like him, Jonathan tries to keep his composure as best as he could while feeling his blood boiling on knowing that her host family was the reason she's crying.

After Lily finish crying, the four of them made their way to a food court and sat down at a table instead of a booth to rest a moment, Jonathan saw on how Lily was wallowing in her self pity and thought His program could possibly help her, "You know, Lily, I'm not really a host for these girls." Jonathan informed her, "really, then what are you?" Shock to her believe Lily wonder how Elizabeth and Ivanna are able to walk around without a host she asked Jonathan what he was then, "Well, it's a bit hard to explain, but to sum it up, I'm a troublemaker that got placed in this program because I destroyed my moms car." Jonathan explained his situation without going into full detail,

"That's how you got placed in this program?" Ivanna asked, Jonathan not at his head to confirm, "How come?" Ivanna curiously asked, "Easy, because my mom is a nutcase." Jonathan simply answered,

"Then do you mind telling me where you're from?" Ivanna curiously asked another question about Jonathan this time,

"United States." Jonathan vaguely answered again,

"Can you tell me why you hate humans so much?" Ivanna tried again by asking him a different question about himself,

"Sorry, Eve, But that question was already answered when you guys were placed in my care, and I'm sorry I think it's best that I don't answer any more questions, the less you know about me the better?" Jonathan answered while Lily didn't know what was more strange, Ivanna asking Jonathan such personal questions or that how they Jonathan kept answering, Elizabeth softly placed her hand on Jonathan's Trying to comfort him, "How come you won't share, Johnny?" Elizabeth asked Johnny out of worrying why he wasn't opening up, "Because as much as I want to, this contract that I am under says I can't, and if I do, I go back to jail." Jonathan had to inform the girls on what his job mainly is and what would happen if he were to get too close to them, Ivanna remembered Smith telling her that Jonathan did something to her team and placed him on probation for it, but didn't know what it was exactly, "Is that why you gave Smith and her team such a hard time?" Ivanna asked vaguely, Jonathan couldn't help but smirk, "Oh yeah, I remember that the tall woman and the other woman with the miss-matched eyes tried chasing you down after you helped me." Elizabeth tried to recap part of the event, Jonathan also remembers that day well too, "Yeah, I really needed to get back onto U.S. soil, But now that's impossible thanks to this contract and the "probation" that I am on." Jonathan said while feeling like a caged animal,

"But why are you trying to get back to the U.S. so hard?" Ivanna pursued asking him to know more about him,

"To make sure, "she's safe"." Beginning to feel vexed on Ivannas question, he tried to give her a vague answer involving a girl,

"Well, you may not give us the full answer, but I still want to know more about you, Johnny, because I like you." Ivanna accepted his vague answer and told him that she will not stop wanting to learn about him because how she feels about him,

"Me too." Elizabeth said suddenly and caused everyone's attention to go to her, "W— well, I know you're trying to not get too attached to us, B— because you can get pulled out of this program anytime if you mess up, that's why you won't tell us what you did, what you like, even where you're from, but, I like being around you, Johnny, and I really do want to know more about you." Elizabeth spoke honestly without trying to stutter and ended with a smile towards Jonathan,

Jonathan now couldn't help but feel guilty on how much they both feel about him, "Chicago…" Jonathan said to them, "Huh?" Said Ivanna, "I'm from Chicago, Illinois, Southside to be specific." Jonathan finally caved and told the girls he's from one of the known corrupted cities in the United States and part of the most dangerous section of it.

"But enough about me, Lily, my job for this contract allows me to help you even though you're not under my care." Jonathan immediately changes the subject back to helping Lily, she was about to tell him what the trouble she was having with the host family, "Hey, calamarLily!" But trouble found them when a teenage boy looking around Jonathan's age unpleasantly walked up to the table that they were sitting in and called out to Lily with an unpleasant nickname sounded like she's food, "I thought my father and I told you to stay in the music shop!" The boy angrily said to her, "I'm sorry, but this boy and his—; no excuses!" Lily try to apologize and explain why she didn't stay in the music store like she was told to but the boy wasn't going to let her explain causing Jonathan's blood boiling again, "You always have an excuse, if you're not making a mess in our house with your gross slime, you leave ink spots all over the mall and staining the floors." The boy began ranting about her and begin making Lily feel depressed while Jonathan was trying so hard to stay in the chair to not hurt the boy, "Now get back to the mu—; she's staying here." The boy was going to command Lily to go back to the music shop but Jonathan spoke up and told him she's not going,

"And who are you?" The boy asked Jonathan with an attitude,

"Right, where are my manners, the name's Rook." Jonathan introduced his last name to the boy and got out of his chair to extend his hand out to shake with a smile that worried Elizabeth,

The boy grabbed Jonathan's hand to greet, "My name is—; don't care, maggot." Jonathan stopped him from talking and clenched his hand hard enough that the boy wasn't able to slip out, The boy tries getting his hand out of Jonathan's but his hand gripped tighter and tighter and began hurting the boy's hand from it, "Ow, stop, you're hurting—." The boy struggled from trying to get his hand out of Jonathans and telling him to stop,

but Jonathan wasn't listening, "And you were hurting Lily, No excuses, right?" Jonathan decided to give the boy a cruel ironic recap of what he said to Lily earlier, "You humans are all the same, if you're not trying to adapt with them, you make up an excuse on why they should feel horrible about themselves, she's not gross, and you, you're disgusting." Jonathan began intimidating the boy by reenacting The boys' rant to Lily earlier and beginning to sound evil,

"Let him go, Rook." Jonathan overheard someone telling him to let the boy go and found that it was Saeko, "Were you following me again!?" Jonathan asked Saeko annoyed from her spying on him, "Not important, what is right now, is that I know that boy, and if you go any further, He could put you away." Saeko didn't answer his question and made sure she told him what he needed to hear right now, "Now you care?" Surprised to Saeko's warning, he asked why she's trying to stop him,

"I don't, but they do." She bluntly told him that she didn't care whether he went to jail or not and then pointed at Elizabeth and Ivanna thinking that would stop him, Jonathan saw Elizabeth and Ivanna worried on what he was going to do then saw Lily for a moment, he then began to loosen his grip enough for the boy to slip his hand out and made everyone feel relief, Saeko talk to the boy in private for a moment then came back with the boy looking more scared of Saeko now, she then escorted all four of them back to the music store where they met Lily while Jonathan remained silent through the whole escort with a sour angry look on his face.

When they made it to the music store, Jonathan pulled Lily to the checkout booth to talk to her in private, " look, Lily, I'm sorry you had to see that, I have a bit of a short temper when a human mistreats a demi." Jonathan apologizes for his anger overtaking him while telling him why he got so angry so quick, "It's OK, I won't lie, I did like it." Lily accepted his apology and admitted that she liked being defended by him despite his anger,

He then took out the CD he bought and stole a pen from the checkout desk and scribbled something in the CD case then gave it to Lily, "here, if you have any problems or feel like having a chat, call this number." Jonathan offered his number to her hoping she would want to stay in touch with him,

"Thank you, Umm, before you guys go, can I ask you something, Jonathan?" She accepted his phone number and wanted to ask Jonathan something before they had to leave,

"It's OK by me, and it's, Johnny." He didn't mind her asking a question but felt needed to tell her that he prefers to be called his Shorten name,

"Sorry, Johnny, but do you really think I'm not gross?" Lily apologized for calling him by his legal name and then asked a question causing her hair tentacles to scrunch up around her neck while the tips darkened back into her skin color, but before he answered her question he surprised her by reaching up to her neck and combed out her hair tentacles and drenching his hands with her mucus,

"No, there's nothing gross about you, and there never will be in my eyes." He softly said to her while still gently gripping the tip of her hair tentacles,

Hearing such kind words from him made her heart flutter and caused the tip of her tentacle hair brightened to the lightest pink that could ever be found in the known color wheel, she wanted to take her tentacles from her hair and her legs and wrap around him and never wanted to let go of him.

[The Akisame's home]

A whole week has passed since that day, while Jonathan and Saeko would fight like cats & dogs, Ivanna upgraded the house by placing pyramid speakers that were able to fit in the corner of the walls connected to the ceiling in the house with cameras built in them to watch them fight, but mostly to watch Jonathan, Elizabeth would try talking with Jonathan or Keiichi to get more comfortable around men, but runs from getting too nervous, Jonathan noticed that she would try to tell him something during her attempts, but back out at the last minute, He knew that if he were to pursue her she would get too nervous and close up

Jonathan kept in touch with Lily making sure that she was OK from her host family, she always said that she was OK, but Jonathan didn't feel that she was telling him the truth sometimes, when Smith came back to check up on Jonathan, he explained Lilies situation and Smith told him that she can talk to them but that would be the only thing she could do until they had actual evidence to pull Lily out of that home, Jonathan was beginning to get angry until Ivanna showed up with a 100 mL cylinder filled with a clear liquid in it, "Johnny, drink this much." Ivanna asked Jonathan to drink 20 mL of it and he did, Smith watched him drink it and handed it back to Ivanna like it was no problem, "What was it? Jonathan asked Ivanna

"It's supposed to be a fast-acting sleeping medicine I made," Ivanna answered,

"I don't feel anything, OK I'm gonna go watch TV (thud)," Jonathan claimed that nothing was affecting him and was about to leave the room to watch some television and immediately fell to the floor sleeping from the medicine instantly taking effect,

Smith lightly kicked him to see if he was really knocked out, "Wow, Ivanna, that stuff really works well." Smith complemented on Ivannas roofie, Ivanna didn't show it but she was proud of her drug, Smith was on her way out the door to talk to Lilies host, "Oh yes, Ivanna I forgot, did you learn anything from Jonathan this past week?" but she forgot to ask Ivanna something important about Jonathan,

"Yes actually, he told me he's from Chicago," Ivanna inform Smith,

"That's strange?" Smith said to her,

"What?" Ivanna asked,

"Well, I got him out of a Florida juvenile facility, he was miles away from Illinois?" Smith informs Ivanna and causing Ivanna to wonder if Jonathan was lying to her,

The second week passed by quick as Ivanna continue to upgrade things, this time she upgraded the families phones by giving them unlimited data, full access contacts, GPS's that are not able to be spotted by a phone company, and even gave Jonathan one of the phones to help him from Smiths constant watching over him along with having him test out her new hoverboard prototype, they tested it in the Akisame's backyard that was long and wide enough to be 30 ft and nothing but forest around it, due to the forest around the home, the girls and Jonathan thought that the Akisame family had a small house on a hill with no neighbors but quickly discovered that the home they live in was an old large shrine that was refurbished when they bought it with an acre of land,

On the first attempt, it didn't go well on the first test when Jonathan started it and was launch 5 feet in the air and landed top side first and fractured his wrist while the Akisame family and Elizabeth watched them,

"AH HAHAHA Wow, I knew thugs could jump high, but I thought it was only because they were being chased?" Saeko teased Jonathan while laughing at his failure on the board, "Fuck off bitch!" Jonathan retorted while managing to stick his middle finger up at her,

On the second attempt, the board went instantly 30 miles and took him in the forest and hitting tree branches, flew through some of Silicas web, and terrified a family of squirrels in the process, he tried to get a handle on the board and work his way back into the backyard, but Jonathan ended up hitting a tree limb at the last minute with his four head with everyone to see and leaving Jonathan semi-conscious with a powerful headache, Keiichi and his daughter grabbed his legs and pulled him out of the forest, "(Snap Snap) hey, (pat pat) boi, you still with us?" Keiichi snapped his fingers and tapped Jonathan's cheeks seeing if he would respond to him but he only groaned with a squirrel crawling out of the hood of his jacket and ran away into the forest

Jonathan had to wear a brace on his forearm while his wrist was healing, he would check his phone regularly seeing if Lily had contacted him, but didn't even know if she even had a cell phone or was privileged to have one,

On the third week, Ivanna handed Jonathan a skateboard for him to practice on balancing, and Jonathan would leave the house with Elizabeth, Saeko, and Silica to the park and practice, During those times, Smith pulled police records, public school records, some military academy records that had "expelled" stamped on them, even his birth certificate, everything that she could find related to him with Ivanna at the dining room table trying to piece together about Jonathan along with Keiichi,

"Is there even anything he accidentally shared with you?" Smith asked Ivanna out of desperation trying to see if he spilled something personal during small talk with Ivanna

"No, he's been very good at keeping things to himself since the mall, I may have got lucky enough to figure out that he's from Chicago with Elizabeth's help, but that's it." Ivanna in only able to tell the information that she knew was the time he spent in the mall with her, Elizabeth, and Lily,

"(Sigh) great, it's like hitting a wall with him every time, I tried finding the so-called nanny that took care of him until he was 12, but she practically never existed when the law was placed?" Smith said feeling frustration on trying to figure out why Jonathan was a giant enigma, she tried finding the nanny when Jonathan mentioned her with Tio once, but Smith felt like she was trying to find a ghost on that, she then tried looking at all of his police records, She was only able to find minor complaints from neighbors and petty crime and vandalism that roughly gave him community service such as graffiti, pickpocketing, destruction of public property, illegal usage of fireworks on private property, even caught from partaking in back ally street fighting, The only record that showed of him committing a major crime was the grand theft auto of his mother's vehicle and was placed in a juvenile correctional facility outside Illinois for it,

Ivanna Felt relief when she found out that Jonathan wasn't lying when he said he was from Chicago and found him more and more interesting as she looked at some of Jonathan's military academy records and all of them have "expelled" stamped on the cover of the files, she saw that he only lasted for a month at the academies summer course before getting expelled for destruction of school properties, theft, or on able to comply with authority figure, from causing disturbance in the mess halls, to blowing up a armory shack, Jonathan seem to of found creative ways on how to get himself expelled and place on a blacklist in every known military school, "(Vot) Wow, he really meant it when he said he doesn't want to be a soldier." Ivanna commented, "Yeah, and it wasn't easy for me to get these files, there was even one that I couldn't get at all and if I did I would get flagged for it." Smith added while she took a break from reading Jonathan's files with a cuppa coffee in her hand, "Really?" Ivanna said sounding surprised, Smith then placed down her coffee and locked your fingers together, "yeah, I found out that it was a Norwegian military academy, but it was placed in a fake address, they never even heard of him." Smith told Ivanna while getting more and more frustrated on how one boy Could cost so much destruction and chaos and still manage to hide in the shadows,

Keiichi stayed silent as he looked through some of Jonathan's school record, and it would just show his grades are average C's, doesn't rise or drop, constant tardiness, and being a prime suspect of multiple school fights, all of them were related to humans harassing demis, "Keiichi, you ok?" Smith called to her friend, "Hm, oh yes, just deep in thought." Keiichi said to Smith while seeing Jonathan like a puzzle, "you think you got something?" Smith asked Keiichi, "yea—(slam)!?" Keiichi was about to tell them what had piece together so far, But then they heard a door slam in the front entrance thinking that they've returned from the park and caused Smith, Ivanna, and Keiichi to take all the files they had of Jonathan and stuffed them in Smiths briefcase.

Keiichi went to the entrance and saw Silica, Saeko, and Elizabeth, But Jonathan was missing, "Hey honey, where's Jonathan?" Keiichi greeted his wife while wondering where their foster son is, "He'll be here shortly (Sirens)" Silica said to her husband sounding irritated while pinching the bridge of her brows with police sirens in the distance and getting louder until it's suddenly stopped, (knock knock knock) they heard a knock on the door and saw two police officers with Jonathan smiling and having his hands cuffed behind his back, "Oh god, what did he do?" Smith asked the police hoping that Jonathan didn't just throw his chance away, "haha, funny story—; shut up!" Jonathan tried to explain sounded like it would be funny, but Smith immediately told him not to speak so that the police can explain, "this boy took a gallon of green paint, and catapulted it off of a skateboard towards this young lady right here and went into our vehicle instead of her!" One of the police explains to Smith that Jonathan found a can of paint and launched it over Saeko and into the police officers vehicle, Jonathan was tryin' to force himself not to laugh, "We'll take him off your hands, thank you, officer." Keiichi politely said to the police, One of the officers shoved Jonathan to Smith, "next time, we will press charges." One of the officers warned Keiichi then both started walking away showing the paint stain on their back of there shirt and pants,

"Hey, aren't you guys going to uncuff me?" Jonathan asked,

"NO!" Both of the officers said in unison as they walk back to their vehicle,

Smith grabbed Jonathan by the hood of his jacket and forced him to follow her all the way to the living room and to sit on the couch with his hands still cuffed, "JONATHAN, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Smith shouted at Jonathan,

"They needed to go green?" Jonathan jested to Smith, Smith never felt the need to strike a child until she met Jonathan,

"I can't believe you, you were doing so well, and tomorrow is your last day on probation, you better give me a damn good explanation why you did this?!" Already vexed by Jonathan being brought home by a police escort, She lectures him while feeling that she should arrest him and send him to jail right now, but gave him a chance to explain himself before she did,

Seeing how Smith was already angry with him he felt he should give an explanation to him, "OK OK, geez someone forgot to have their coffee this morning." Jonathan said to Smith, she now felt the need to shoot him,

He started at the beginning in the park, "I was practicing on the skateboard as Ivanna asked, and the officers who escorted me home here told me to not skate on the sidewalk but I ignored them, then one of the officers was beginning to give weird looks at, Liz." Jonathan explains the smith, she stopped him for a moment by placing her hand up and looked at Elizabeth if what he said was true, Elizabeth nodded to confirm that it was, "continue." Smith orders Jonathan, " fine, and as I was getting better with my board, I noticed that Liz wasn't around, so I went to go look for her and I found one of them frisking her when she was asking them to stop while the other one was taking a wand and kept hitting a spot on a that made it go off—." Jonathan continued his story and was immediately stopped again by Smith, "Is what is he saying right now true, Elizabeth?" Smith asked Elizabeth knowing that Jonathan has a tendency to lie to her, a lot,

"Yes, they were hitting a piece of metal that was in my overall chest pocket, but they went in my overalls and started—." Elizabeth told Smith he wasn't lying and try to explain why they began "frisking" her, But couldn't finish explaining knowing that she was really being groped,

"Could you show me what was causing it to go off?" Smith Politely asked Elizabeth If she could show what set off the metal detecting wand, Elizabeth agreed and pulled out the pocket watch that Jonathan gave her when they first met with the assassin's creed symbol on the cover,

"Hey haha, my watch; shut up Jonathan!" Jonathan said happily from recognizing the symbol And Smith immediately told Jonathan to stop talking, "Why didn't you call me or Silica or even Saeko?!" Smith assumed how the rest of the story would've gone then asked Jonathan why he didn't contact her or Silica and her daughter,

"That's both a simple and stupid question, by the time I finish calling you they probably would've gone further with her, and if they were willing to do that to Liz, what do you think they would've done if they saw a minor human with her demi mother?" Jonathan asked Smith waiting to give out the answer to her, but Smith placed her hand out as a sign for him to "continue", they would've to see both Elizabeth and Silica as Demis without their host and would've escorted them to the police station where they could've done worse things to them in private and get away with it due to probable causes as their excuse, and if I would to assault them, I guarantee that I would be on the news for assaulting an officer." Jonathan explained to Smith as he knew exactly how it would all play out if he would've done one or the other and felt that what he did was the only option,

"So you use my daughter as a pawn to make yourself a scapegoat for the girls?" Keiichi Said to Jonathan assuming that was his plan, "exactly, see, foster gets it." Jonathan said to Smith,

"How did you make sure it was able to get in the vehicle?" Keiichi asked Jonathan,

"Well if you know simple geometry and timing, it's child's play." Jonathan answered and made Keiichi understand that the boy was smarter then he lets on, seeing that his stories sounded believable even for Keiichi to buy it, she fell obligated to let him go and sent an investigation squad to the two officers that escorted him home,

"fine, you're free to go, at this time, but you're on thin ice, Jonathan, if I here you set so much as a tow out of line; yeah yeah, you'll throw me in jail quicker than I could pronounce the name of the prison." Smith told him that he's in the clear and was going to warn him but Jonathan interrupted her and mocked her thinking that she was giving an empty threat, she was about to grab her keys to unlock Jonathan the grabs her stung gun instead,

"Smith, what are you doing?" Jonathan asked Smith as she was checking are stun gun,

"I still feel like you need to be punished." Smith said to Jonathan while having a smile on her face that made Jonathan feel worried,

"You wouldn't?" Jonathan asked her thinking she was bluffing,

"You're right, I wouldn't." Smiths claimed Jonathan to be right while she continues to smile, "but she would." She told Jonathan and handed her stun gun to Saeko and caused her to also smile,

"Oh you, BIIIIII— AHHHHH!" Jonathan tried to insult Smith but was interrupted when Saeko pulled the trigger and gave Jonathan 50,000 volts of electricity,

Keiichi tapped on Elizabeth's shoulder hoping that she would come with him while Jonathan was being electrocuted Again and again with Saeko repeatedly pulling the trigger, "Elizabeth, did you remember the first day you and Jonathan went out on a field trip together?" Keiichi asked Elizabeth and instantly blushes on remembering that day, she nodded her head confirming that she remembered, "Did he mention anything back at his home that could help us for him?" Keiichi asked and the only thing that Elizabeth could remember was him caring her like a princess then getting arrested in a love motel, until, "Well he did say he had a friend back home?" Elizabeth recapped, "Really?" Keiichi said finding it hard to believe that Jonathan had friends,

"Hehe, W—well he did say that his friend is a k—kakuen." Elizabeth said to him founding it funny that Keiichi found it hard to believe that Jonathan had a friend until he mentioned his friends' species when he heard that his friend was a kakuen, Keiichi had an idea that could help Smith handle on Jonathan a lot smoother,

"Thank you, Elizabeth, this should help out greatly." Keiichi thank Elizabeth and took her back into the living room then grabbed Smith to talk while his daughter continues to electrocute Jonathan.

 **To be continued…**

A/N: All right everybody, you guys got a nice taste of my Scylla getting all cozy with Johnny, but with Smith being stubborn on protocols how is Johnny going to be able to have her move in with his foster family, will his last day on probation be the chance To get her to move, and what does Keiichi have in store with our dear juvenile delinquent, when we come back… you know what, I can't say anything, that's way too much spoilers right there as it is, But until then, write a story, write a review, read a story, either way, just enjoy your imagination like we do


	8. Chapter 8 The Last Day

**Holy crap guys, hound here Excited as well as surprised even for me, not only did I made this chapter huge, but it was the quickest that I've actually made it yet, but just goes to show how excited I am on this chapter,** **So far** **on** **this chapter** **,** **a lot of things go down here** **, but I think it's best that** **We should read what** **our juvenile delinquent** **Has in store for us,**

 **Before we start, I feel like I should say this,**

 **Warning: this chapter contains excessive nudity, sexual humor, and gratuitous destruction and violence**

[Morning]

Every morning, Jonathan, would get up for a jog to start his day, back in Chicago he would climb and scale some of the buildings with his friend, but without a supporter do you watch his back, he fears that he would fall to his death, so he spends most of his time working on his cardio, when he can, He would often do some chin-ups on the street lights post limbs when he sees a "Do not walk person sign" on the other side of the street, he made his way into the farmers market and greeted the demis selling products and vice versa, (Clickety clop, Clickety clop, Clickety clop) Jonathan then begins to hear the clicking of hooves approaching him from behind, He turns his head while jogging to see a centaur woman with a long blonde ponytail hair showing her horse ears while wearing a tracksuit covering just her enormous breasts and exposing her belly button with track shorts covering up parts of her lower half horse body,

"Morning, Centorea," Jonathan greeted her trying to get her attention while jogging, "Oh, good morning, little namahage, is thou refraining from being mischievous?" She greeted him back while jesting to him if he was staying out of trouble, "haha, no more than I can be," Jonathan jested with her and both to laugh their way into a park, they both stopped at a sidewalk close to a bench for a moment, He then points at a tree that was 100m away,

"Ready for a rematch?" Jonathan asked Centorea as he continues pointing at the tree with a smug smile,

"Ha, I would have to be beating by thou for it to consider it a rematch," Centorea taunted Jonathan knowing that he's going to lose.

From the beginning of his probation, Jonathan would jog every day from his force of habit from the military academies, but in doing so he met with Centorea during his jog and for about a week didn't speak to each other until one offered water to the other, since then they did nothing but exchange pleasant conversation towards one another, Jonathan told Centorea of his situation without going into details and she couldn't help but think of him as a known Japanese boogeyman that scares kids and even adults, so she gave him the nickname: "little Namahage", hope for the best for him, with Centorea, she told Jonathan that she's in love with her master (host), Jonathan believed that she should raise her bar for her choice of picking guys but didn't say anything and hoped that her host treated her right, if they're not chatting with each other they would challenge each other to a race but always ends with Centorea beating Jonathan and Jonathan always ready for a rematch,

He scraped a line from the bottom of his shoes on a sidewalk then he and Centorea stood behind it as the starting point for their race, "Ready to taste thy defeat, Centorea?" He taunted by asking her if she was ready to lose while Placing his fingertips on the ground,

"Thou would have to pass me first," she returned his taunt with one of her own with both ready to run,

"READY!" Jonathan shouts with his butt arched upwards, Centorea twist one of her hooves for traction then shouts: "SET!", Jonathan then took off and shouted "GO!" leaving Centorea at the starting point, Jonathan had the lead for a moment, but then heard Centorea hooves galloping closer to him and passed him with her hands behind her back looking like she's skipping to the finish line instead of galloping, he tried catching up to her but tripped and fell face-first from the city sprinkler in the ground suddenly popping up, "haha, victory favors—; ahh Jonathan, is thou injured?" Centorea made it to the tree first I was about to post to Jonathan but then noticed that he was on the ground and Rushing towards him worrying if he was hurt, "(Gasp) that (gasp) Johnny," Jonathan claimed he was OK by correcting Centorea by having his name shortened, she softly chuckled and help picked himself up off the ground, " thou deserved divine punishment for cheating," Centorea jested to Jonathan claiming that his trip was a universal punishment for trying to get a head start while softly poking his head with her fingertips, "Harr Harr," Jonathan replies by making a fake laugh then both to started laughing from it,

Centorea stand next to the bench where they started their race and Jonathan came back with two bottles of water and handing her one, After drinking some water she joyfully sighs feeling refreshed, there is nothing greater, then the feel of cool refreshments, after A great race," she joyfully said to Jonathan, Jonathan took a sip and poured half the bottle on top of his head, they stood at the bench for a moment and Centorea notices Jonathan was deep in thought by looking at his eyebrows cringing, "Tiss thou just excited for this last day to be over?" Centorea asked Jonathan thinking if that was on his mind,

Jonathan heard her and snap back into reality, "Hm, oh sorry, I'm more worried than excited," Jonathan said to her,

"What troubles thou, little Namehage?" She asked him thinking he would want to talk about it,

"Well it's about my friend, Lily, she's right now living with a crappy host family, and as much as I want to help her, my handler said "there's nothing we can do," he explains, Centorea couldn't help but softly laugh,

"What?" Jonathan asked why she was laughing, "I've never met a boy your age, so concern for others, but it's not because of your community service, ahhehe," She explains to him then continues laughing on how such a sweet boy like Jonathan could be considered a troublemaker,

They made their way to the entrance of the park, but before Centorea left, she placed her hand on Jonathan shoulder and said to him: "Worry not, little namahage, you may be troubled as well as trouble, but your warrior instincts will guide you do your righteous path, and help your friend," Centorea spoke to him like a mother trying to cheer up her child and as much as he liked her kindness, his heart way down on him when she said "warrior instinct".

[The Akisame house]

After Jonathan returned to his foster home, he immediately changed into his social clothes and grabbed a backpack out of one of the move-in boxes to get ready to leave to and go check up on Lily, He asked Elizabeth if she wanted to go, but she felt like staying home and watching TV for today, he then found Ivanna in the kitchen eating some raw cookie dough, "haha, you know, I hear that they taste better cooked," He jokingly inform her,

"So is eating it off of someone, you volunteering?" Ivanna counters his joke by claiming it would probably taste better eating it off of somebody and hinted if he would volunteer with her eyes half open and licking the top part of her lips, Jonathan Swallowed hard hoping that she was joking, "Maybe later, but I'm going to go to the mall and check up on Lily, you wanna come?" Setting jokes aside Jonathan asked Ivanna if she wanted to go with him to the mall to hang out with their friend, she agreed and wanted to leave as fast as they could from knowing that Elizabeth wasn't going to go with them and wanted to leave before she changed her mind.

[Shopping mall]

When they got through the entrance, they went over to the music store to see how Lily was doing, but they saw her host as well as overhearing him: "Again, you inked up another perfectly good pillow again, what the Hells a matter with you, can't you just get rid of your ink sack..?", " she could, but then she wouldn't be able to use it to run away from douche bags like you," Jonathan stepped in between the two while insulting him, he then gently took Lily by her hand and walked out of the store with her,

"Hey, where are you going?" The boy asked them sounding like a demand,

"She's hanging out with her friends, (crackle) You got a problem with that (crackle)," Jonathan gives him the answer while cracking his knuckles to intimidate the boy and hoping that the boy would give him a reason to hurt him, but the boy was too scared of Jonathan to move let alone say anything to him, "I didn't think so," Jonathan said to the boy then walked out of the store with Lily tighten her grip on Jonathan's hand a little with the tips of her hair tentacle turning back into pink,

While walking through the mall, Jonathan noticed that Lily was looking sad from the trail of mucus she leaves behind, "What's wrong Lily?" Ivanna asked her before Jonathan could,

"Sorry, but I watch my mucus dry up and get sticky Before I go any further, or people will end up slipping and falling if I go faster," Lily explain to them, Jonathan stood in place then crossed his arms and close his eyes to think for a moment, when he opened his eyes He looked for and found a janitors utility cart, He grabbed a foldable fabric wet floor sign and reached in his backpack and pulled out a ball of string then took some off, He then poked a small hole in the sign and tied one to it than tight the other to the belt loop on the back of his pants and walked all the way back to the girls with the sign following behind him, "there, now people are warned," Jonathan said claiming that he solved the problem while the girls were thinking of how goofy his idea was.

While walking through the mall, Ivanna and Lily each grab Jonathan's arm wanting to be close to him and gave Jonathan a strong case of déjà vu, just like before with Ivanna, Jonathan made sure that his hand wasn't touching Ivanna is small breast while feeling one of Lilies breast literally weighing down on his shoulder and squishing up against his cheek and locking her fingers with his, During the walk Jonathan got the feeling that Lily was trying to take his hand and moved it around her feeling the thigh parts of her tentacles and hearing her giggle in the process,

"Umm, Lily?" Jonathan spoke up to get her attention, "yes~?" Lily answered Jonathan sounding like she's enjoying herself, "is there a reason why you're using my hand like an arrow for an Ouija board?" Jonathan asked hoping that he didn't upset her, but the tip of her hair tentacles gave it away as they darken, "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to being touched really, I'm always told that it's gross, or gross looking" Lily explains and made Jonathan feel guilty for asking her as well as angry from knowing who called it "gross looking",

He noticed that she was wearing the same swimsuit and raincoat when they met, "isn't that the same clothes you've been wearing before?" Jonathan ass hoping that it would change the subject for her, "Yes, I don't wear anything new because they tend to get stains and the host family get upset from it," Lilly explained and couldn't help but made Jonathan's blood boil, he then looks around and a suspect clothing store selling swimsuit out the front, "Then we're going to change that, come on," he said to Lily and brought the girls into the clothing store with the wet floor sign following behind them, he broke the string to leave the wet floor sign out at the front entrance of the store then looks and sees a long variety of bras and panties, from white cotton to a complete variety of corset he finally realize that he didn't walk into a clothing store but a lingerie store, "whoops, wrong store, let's—; whoa," Jonathan tried to leave the store with the girls, but they each grabbed And drag him back further into the store, "What's the rush, Johnny, you said we're getting Lily new wardrobes to wear and I also need some underwear, this place is perfect," Ivanna explained to Jonathan and forced him to sit it in a chair close the changing room while the girls went and look for underwear to try on.

He looks around and sees that he's the only guy in the store as well as getting disbelieve looks from some human women and Demi women wondering if he was with somebody, they finally returned with Ivanna going in one changing room with a stack full of panties and Lily going into another changing room with one pair of swimsuit,

"OK Johnny, do these look good on me; what about this one, or this one?" Ivanna change into white cotton, Green stripes, even a black panties with a ribbon on it and tease Jonathan by asking for his opinion on seeing if any of the panties that she wore looked good on her while Jonathan was trying extensively hard trying to keep the blood from his head go any farther down south, after Ivanna finished teasing Jonathan, they were waiting on Lily that didn't even respond when she got in the changing room,

"Hey Lily, what's taking so long?" Ivanna asked Lily and opened the curtains wide showing that Lily was still changing and Jonathan saw her large round butt, Surprising she didn't scream and then covered herself with her raincoat and politely asked Ivanna for one more minute, Jonathan was at his limit and had to cross his legs from seeing Ivanna wearing nothing but a small tank top with different panties and seeing Lilys' juicy butt caused him to have an erection,

"Sorry about that," Ivanna apologized and waited next to Jonathan while Jonathan was able to adjust himself without her noticing,

Lily peeked her head out to see Jonathan and Ivanna, "Ok, Well… just so you know, I never tried swimsuits like this, so don't laugh." Feeling embarrassed on trying a new suit Lily asked for them not to laugh when she shows them, they nodded their heads promising that they wouldn't,

She open the curtains and showed them that she was wearing a pink micro bikini, The top part of her bikini was a fabric collar with four strings going downwards and being the centerpiece with having four other strings going under her arm and barely holding her breast together with only a pink fabric connected by the second and third strings to cover her nipples, her bottom piece was a pink triangle fabric with a ring connected by three strings was guided from the curves of her hips, she turns her hips to show the strings were connected to an upside-down triangle With a string coming out the tip as her thong and exposing her entire round juicy butt, She saw that Jonathan's face was so red even his ears were burning from being aroused from how sexy she looks, Ivanna didn't show it she but felt that she died a little inside from how much lily looks like an oiled up busty swimsuit model,

"So, what do you guys think?" Lily asked them and Jonathan couldn't speak and felt like he just swallowed his tongue, but Ivanna, "I think it's too small, your other suit was better," she bluntly told her that her swimsuit didn't fit and wanted her to change back into her original swimsuit, "I think you're right, the top feels a little tight," Lily agrees with Ivanna while feeling The strings of her bikini top digging into her cleavage, Ivanna looks at Lily's breasts then looked at her's,

"Lily, what "is" your bra size," Ivanna asked Lily,

"H," Lily answered and Ivanna felt colder than Russia could ever make her feel while Jonathan's blood was racing through him faster and hotter than he could from getting angry,

"Well, Johnny, what do you think?" Lily then asked for Jonathan's opinion and bends over looking down to Get a better look at his face, He was keeping his hands covering his private area so that the girls couldn't see him erect while trying not to look at her breast dangling in front of him, "they look grea—, I mean "it" looks great, I mean "you" look great, oohhh," Jonathan try to complement her, but, he accidentally first complemented her breast and shoved his metaphorical foot in his mouth, he then complemented the swimsuit while feeling his Second foot going in, then finally complemented her and felt like it's heads going to explode from embarrassment, As Ivanna watched Jonathan make a fool out of himself, The tips of Lilies hair tentacles brighten as she enjoys watching Jonathan getting hot and bothered and tongue tied by her, "hehe, Then I think you can get this one for me," satisfied by seeing Jonathan Getting worked up from excitement she decided to have him buy her the bikini, she straightens herself and caused her boobs to bounce when she stopped and one of her bikini tops slipped upward from her mucus and exposed one her breast and Jonathan saw that her nipple is inverted and her areola was so dark it looked like a giant chocolate Hershey's kiss,

"Oops~, Sorry, my mucus tends to make swimsuits slippery if they're not slip-resistant or well-adjusted," she apologized but didn't sound like she mind on account that it happens to her regularly, "Johnny, do you mind helping me, I would, but it would slip from my hands because of my mucus, hehe," Lily asked for Jonathan's assistance and made an excuse to make sure why he had to do it, Jonathan stood up from his chair luckily without pitching a tent and slowly reach out to try to help adjust her bikini top, until, Ivanna began climbing on Jonathan from behind,

"Hey, Eve, what are you, doing, ow!" Jonathan ask Ivanna while he was feeling her shoes digging into his back and working its way up to his shoulders, "It looks like you wouldn't reach it, so I'm helping," Ivanna told Jonathan as she began standing on his shoulders with both of her feet trying to maintain balance, "Eve, wait I'm gonna—; whoa!" Jonathan tried to explain to her that he was losing balance and slips from Lilies leftover mucus on the floor, Lily grab Jonathan's hand at the last second but ended up falling with them and headbutted with Ivanna,

"oh ow ow ow, That really hurt," Lilly said while rubbing her forehead, she looks to see that Ivanna's Face was red with her beast ears folded And began looking around to see where Jonathan was, she then felt something resting in between her thighs and begin wiggling side to side trying to figure out what it was,

"mmhmm; ahh!" she heard Jonathan voice but couldn't find him while wiggling her hips side to side trying to figure out what she was sitting and heard Ivanna give a small yelp and dug her nails into something, she then took her hand to reach down when it was and found out that a bulge was behind some fabric and began to slowly follow it upwards And found it by feel the tip of it peeking out of the end of the fabric, "MMMM; AHH! (pant) (pant)," she thought she was grabbing the tip of a large hot mushroom while hearing Jonathan's voice again sounding muzzled and also hearing Ivanna letting out a bigger yelp and began to breathe heavily sounding aroused, she finally found Jonathan's voice was coming from under Ivanna and saw that Ivanna's crotch was on Jonathan's mouth and prevented him to talk and yelping from the vibration of his muffled voice through Ivanna's shorts with her legs locking down his arms and finally realizing that the mushroom she was grabbing was the tip of his cock,

"oh God, Johnny I am so sor—," Lily try to apologize and try getting off of Jonathan but had some of her suction cups from her tentacles got caught in the loop part of his buttoned jeans and pulled hard enough to undo the button and zipper to be undone and exposed his entire penis for everyone to see, as Lily paused from staring at it, Ivanna managed to open her eyes and saw that Jonathan's dick was long enough to barely touch his bellybutton, she then clenched her thighs from arousal seeing it and squeezed Jonathan's head as she reaches climax and feeling bliss she left Jonathan wondering why his mouth was moist.

After the girls helped Jonathan up and got Lily's swimsuits proper size, they made their way out the store with Jonathan caring the wet floor sign behind him again with the string, "I'm really sorry about what happened, Johnny," Ivanna had her beast ears folded and apologize to Jonathan knowing that her jealousy was the reason she started climbing on him and might have made him mad, but,

"It's OK, Eva, at least you two didn't get hurt too bad," Jonathan accepted her apology and began petting the top of her head comforting her and relieved that they're not too badly injured,

"Aww, you're just so sweet, Johnny," Lily commented on his kindness and took his available hand and locked it in with hers, they continued going through the mall in different stores and Jonathan picked up a small package that was able to fill up multiple water balloons at once called: "bunch-o-balloons" and some wax for his skateboard While Ivanna had Jonathan pick up more electrical parts for her,

They made their way further in the mall and Lily got them to a staircase leading to the second floor of the mall and surprise both of them from not even knowing that the mall had a second floor, Ivanna and Jonathan were surprised that the second floor didn't look like a traditional mall With multiple stores on the side, but more of like a Bizarre with little vineyards stores and a few street performers playing different music, "I always love coming here, there's always music playing," Lily said to Jonathan while bobbing her head from listening to a street acoustic guitar with bongos,

"You're a music lover, aren't you Lily?" Jonathan curiously asked her and heard her giggling proving him right, she grabbed both Jonathan and Ivanna's hand and took them further into the second floor and saw a Digital jukebox with a checker dance floor in the center of the mall,

Jonathan saw a kobolt walk up to the machine and played "thank you, by Home Made Kazoku", (Gasp) I love this song!" Lily claimed Excitingly as she began to softly shake her hips side to side from the beginning course of the music, she then let go of Jonathan's hand And began shaking her hips erratically and swinging them side to side From hearing the lyrics and causing everything on her to jiggle and bounce, She heard the 1st verse and began moving her hands up feeling the sides of her body and combing out her tentacle hairs then back down squeezing her breast together and slides down lightly touching her belly and sliding her hands outwards from her inner thigh while shaking her body back-and-forth, Jonathan was surprised that she was able to dance without having legs while Ivanna Felt like she was losing Jonathan's attention from Lily dancing like a stripper, he started seeing other people dancing together on the 2nd chorus and was beginning to see a human dancing his way to Lily with a creepy smile, Jonathan steps onto the checkered dance floor in front of Lily but was staring down at the creepy human looking like he wanted to dance on his face, when he saw the creepy human backing away quickly he was about to go back on the edge of the dance floor but Lily grabbed him from behind and have his head wedged in between her boobs,

"Dance with me," Lily whispers to Jonathan,

"B-b-b-but I can't dance like that," Jonathan said nervously to her while able to feel how soft and squishy her boobs were with his head and getting covered by her mucous,

"Hehehe, then I'll just have to teach you how," Lily softly whisper in his ear then began moving side to side with him while having her hair tentacles playing and caressing his ears, Jonathan then felt Ivanna slam her head to his abdomen and wrapped her arms around him and bluntly said: "I want to dance too" and began dancing with the flow with Jonathan and Lily, She then took her hands and slide them into his shirt and began feeling him up and lightly scratching him,

From feeling his head getting mash together in between by Lily's squishy and slippery tits and getting drenched by her sweating mucus, to feeling Ivanna moving her hand around his abdomen and biting it bit, scratching his back, and even pinched one of his nipples from in between her index and middle finger, Jonathan was trying so hard on trying not to get hard, but failed when Lily grabbed the back his hands and locked in her fingers and directed them and slammed the palms of his hand hard, feeling and squeezing the curves of her juicy bubble ass caused him to be fully erect and having Ivanna feeling it pressing up against her chest, the song began to slow down and Jonathan looked up to get Lily to stop, but saw Lily biting a bottom corner of her lip and a hungry look in her eyes, she then took her suction cups from her hair tentacles and kept his head looking up at her as she was starting to bend down to him while Ivanna was able to see his penis growing out of his pants again and was feeling warm looking at it and began thinking that it almost looks like a cherry popsicle from how red it was, Jonathan begins to feel a little tug in his pants and knew that it was Ivanna tugging them, he tries to move his arms but Lily kept them locked in leaving him unable to move and only able to watch Lily come down to kiss him while unknowingly Ivanna was leaning her head forward to give his popsicle a "kiss", until,

(Pop)

Instead of hearing the symbol leading to the ending course of the song, The crowd heard the speakers pop from the jukebox being unplugged, The girls stopped from moment from the music was cut abruptly and gave Jonathan a window of opportunity for him to slide his hands out of Lilies and pick up Ivanna and set her to the side while feeling the suction cups being ripped off his face and leaving small circle red marks and dots on him then pulled up his pants hard enough to give himself a wedgy,

As they begin hearing the crowd booing from there be a no music, "All right, all right saddle down," they heard one of Lily's host family trying to calm the crowd while walking straight up to them then pointed at Lily, "you're coming with us calamarLily," The boy ordered Lily while insulting her,

"And who is going to make her?!" Jonathan stepped in front of the boy trying to look intimidating with his body covered in Lilies mucus and his face looking like he as chickenpox,

"What happened to you?" The boy asked sounding disgust,

"I went down on your mom," Jonathan retorted and caused the crowd to laugh abruptly from hearing it,

The boys both began to step in looking like they were ready to fight each other but the girls held Jonathan back from fighting and vice versa with the boy from a man placing his hand on the boy's shoulder, Jonathan saw the man looking like an older version of the boy with a thin goatee and wearing a dress shirt and a utility belt containing a taser gun, nightstick, and pepper spray and a walkie-talkie with his black pants,

"Let me guess, you're the head of security," Jonathan asked the man,

"That's right, and I'm also this boy's father, and this girls host family," The man confirmed and claimed to be the boy's father and is in charge of Lily, he then directed his attention towards Lily, "Now Lilly, as my son was saying, you are to come with us immediately," The man informed lily as he started walking towards her but Jonathan stepped in between them to prevent him to go any further, "Why does she need to go with you?" Jonathan asked him,

"shoplifting," the man answered Jonathan's question by accusing lily of stealing,

"Bull, she was with us all day!" Jonathan claimed angrily that he was lying,

"Son?" The man only said one word to his son and his son began walking towards Lily, Jonathan was about to step in to stop the boy but refrained himself thinking that Lily's got nothing to hide, Put all three to their surprise, "Here it is," the boy pulled out the Michael Jackson CD case in Lily's raincoat pocket And claiming that that was the item she stole, The boy then grab Lily by the arm and started taking her to the security office, Jonathan try stepping in the man stopped him by placing his arm on his shoulder and telling Jonathan: "I rather you refrain yourself from doing that, I am head of security, boy, So if you know what's good for you, you'll let this go,", he then let go of Jonathan's shoulder and a large sum of Lily's leftover mucus covert the palm of his hands, "disgusting," the man said as he began wiping it off his pants and send Jonathan's blood burning red hot inside of him,

After he saw the father and son leave with Lily, he immediately pulled out his phone and send Ivanna to the girls bathroom and allowing Jonathan to freely roam while trying to get in touch with Smith, as much as Ivanna was against on what he was about to do, she knew how good his instincts were When it comes to a con being pulled and wanted to help him in any way, that includes hiding in a public bathroom, robotic tentacle arms then came out from the side of her backpack and opened then pulls out a laptop from inside and handed it to Ivanna and began successfully hacking the mall security cameras, When he was unable to contact with Smith from her ignoring his phone calls and even declining them after a few rings he pulled his hood over his head and followed a few of the security guards around and hopefully able to lead him to the security office where they were keeping Lily and remain undetected,

"There you are," Jonathan said to himself from successfully finding the security office by following a demi security guard, he sat towards a bench with his head looking downwards but his eyes looking up at the door and observing on how to open it, he saw that it needed to be opened by a key card but was unable to pickpocket any of them from being attached to a zip string and the door would immediately slam shot to prevent people from walking in, He got off the bench and walked as close as he could to the security door without anyone noticing, A quick opportunity opened for him as a security guard swung the door hard enough widening it for Jonathan to pass and go inside without having the guard noticing him,

As he made his way through the office looking for Lily, he saw a lot of young people around his era and a little younger, "Hey, you with the hoodie," he overheard someone calling and stopped when he mentioned his jacket, he turns around to see a human security guard looking at him suspiciously,

"Where are your parents?" The guard asked him and caused Jonathan's head to tilt in confusion, "You are here for "bring your kid to work day" right?" The guard elaborated to him and Jonathan thought it could be a good opportunity for the security guard to lead him to Lily, so he didn't say anything but only shake his head vigorously to confirm that he was part of the "bring your kid to work day", "Do you belong to one of the guards on the floor?" He asked Jonathan but declined by shaking his head "no", "What, it's at someone in the office, like, an assistant manager?" The guy pursued by asking him if he was a kid to someone in the office and Jonathan shook his head yes then pointed his finger upwards claiming to aim higher in the ranks, The guard looked at Jonathan for a moment and saw that he was covered in Lily's mucus with red marks on his face from her suction cups, "Oh, you must be the head of security's exchange student he complains about," he assumed that Jonathan was Lily as the exchange student and shook his head yes with a little less enthusiasm claiming that the security guard was right, "I already heard that you were caught shoplifting, what are you trying to escape?" The guard accused him of escaping and Jonathan claimed him to be right by shaking his head again looking less enthusiastic, The Garth and grab Jonathan by The shoulder of his jacket and told him: "Well nice try, but you're going back to the office where you'll be ready to be for the police to come,", while the guard was directing Jonathan straight towards Lily, he couldn't help but think how stupid the security guard was and was trying to figure out on how the cops responded so fast for something so petty as shoplifting a CD.

The guard led Jonathan to a wooden door with a plaque on it that said "head of the security office", "now I expect you to stay in there until they come, you got me?" The guard said to Jonathan and expecting he would do as he was told, Jonathan nodded his head confirming what he said when he really wanted to punch him in the nose, Jonathan went into the Head of security after waiting for the guard to disappear by turning a corner in the hall, he made his way in and sees a lot of items that he would find in the mall in Tupperware's thinking that they were shoplifted items, He finally finds Lily crying and sitting on a wire chair with a little cushion sitting Across the opposite side of an office desk and chair,

"Lily!" Jonathan called to her and she turned her head to see Jonathan and him relieved to find her, she quickly got up off the chair and embrace Jonathan with a hug for comfort with tears in her eyes, "Are you OK?" Jonathan asked her worryingly and shook her head to confirm she's fine while he was wiping away her tears, "Johnny (sniff), I swear (sniff), I didn't take an—," she tried telling Jonathan that she was innocent while crying, But Jonathan gently cupped her cheeks with the palm of his hand and wiped away her tears with his thumbs and softly said: " hey hey hey, it's OK, I believe you, and they're not going to take you,", Lily was beginning to calm down from Jonathan believing her and begin to breathe softly to keep her from hyperventilating,

"(vibe vibe) finally," Jonathan felt his phone vibrating in his pants and dug it out to find smiths name in the collar ID, when he pushes the green button, "what the hell took you so long, this is an emergency, you need to get down to the mall right now," Jonathan chewed Smith a new asshole by asking her why it took her so long for her to call back and demanded for her to come down to the mall as quickly as possible,

"Hello to you too Jonathan, is it about the Scylla again?" Smith greeted Jonathan then asked if it was about Lily,

"No, there's a sale for coffee that smells like shit," Jonathan sarcastically retorted to her,

"Boi, I know that you keep a passionate place in your heart for the demis, but throwing insults won't—; she's been framed this time!" Smith was about to lecture Jonathan on his attitude but Jonathan immediately interrupted her by telling her what's happening to Lily, Smith pause for a moment then told Jonathan: "I'm listening,"

Jonathan began to explain to Smith that Lily spent the entire day at the mall with him and Ivanna and didn't have any time to place anything in her pocket or any reason to steal, "Do you have the CD?" Smith asked Jonathan and he looked around and found the CD in front of the desk, "Yeah, it's a Michael Jackson CD thriller album, the barcode was ripped off and the security tags are gone," Jonathan explained to her,

"Then it sounds like a pretty solid case if they found it like that in her pocket," Smith said to Jonathan defending the security guards reason,

"You know, for the director of this program, you're really freaking stupid," Jonathan insults her, "why!?" Smith unpleasantly asked Jonathan, "because if she did steal it, it would've left a sticky residue from her mucus, and it is dry as a bone," Jonathan explained to Smith by giving an obvious statement that the CD was free of Lily's mucus And left Smith silence on the other end of the phone, Jonathan been placed Smith on speaker so that Lilly can hear her, "where is the head of security now?" Smith asked and Lily claimed that he was at the front entrance waiting for the cops to come to pick her up, "so what are you gonna do about it, Smith?" Jonathan asked expecting her to take action, I'm not sure if there's anything that I can do for today but I will be doing an investigation on this, I'm sorry, Lily, but this is the best that I can do for now," Smith explained and apologized to Lily from not being able to help her, "then what was the point of calling you!?" Jonathan retorted to her by asking her a rhetorical question and immediately hangs up the phone as his temper was getting to him, Jonathan was conflicted, he wanted to take Lily to his home to prevent the police to arrest her But knew he would end up getting arrested and left more trouble for Lily to deal with, he wanted Ivanna to hack the security cameras maybe to find a way to prove lilies innocent but knew that It would take too long and By the time she would've found something to help her it would've been too late, but then Jonathan remembered this morning with his jog with Centorea and saying something to him before she left, Worry not, little namahage, you may be troubled as well as trouble, but your warrior instincts will guide you do your righteous path, and help your friend, At first, his heart way down on him when he heard her say warrior instincts, but now he was hearing his instincts Screaming at him that this is wrong and was also telling him it's time to walk down the path he's too familiar with, Jonathan placed the cell phone at Smith gave her on the desk and dug into his backpack to get the cell phone that Ivanna made for him with her number ready to be dialed,

"Hello?" Ivanna said after picking up her phone,

"This is bad, Eva, Lily is innocent, but we still don't have enough evidence for Smith to interfere," Jonathan explain to Ivanna,

"Can't you clam "sanctuary" to her?" Ivanna suggested to Jonathan from reading the contract,

"no, Smith change that rule when she saw how dangerous I was using it," Jonathan declined her idea from Smith changing the sanctuary rule thinking that he would've abused it,

"Is there anything we can do?" Ivanna asked him

"Yes, I'll need you to do two things actually," He said to her and had her wondering what they were,

"What are they?" Ivanna asked him, "I need you to link this phone up to the announcement speakers," Jonathan instructed Ivanna then dug into his backpack and pulled out a package he bought earlier before Ivanna was going to hang up the phone she asked him: "What are you going to do?", Jonathan softly chuckle and said to Ivanna: "What I do best, wreak havoc?" Then hanged up the phone and placed it in his pocket and gave Lily the package He had and started digging through confiscated items Tupperware seeing if he could find a mask,

"Johnny, what do you want me to do at this?" Lily asked him,

"I need you to fill those balloons up with your ink," Lily found it surprising when he asked her to fill the water balloons up with her Ink but did what she was asked to do, Jonathan looked around anything that could help cover his face but only found a strap on mask, lose rubber masks, even a bondage mask or 2, but was happy to see a scarf mask perfect enough to cover his lower part of his face and found it a little funny that the image was an oni's bottom jaw,

"Here you go Johnny," Lily said to Jonathan and Try to give Jonathan just the water balloons but had a place your hand on the top of faucet side to prevent them from squirting out, "Ah perfect timing," Jonathan said uppity then placed his hands on top of Lily's with his backpack under the water balloons, he then lifted her hands up and down and stopping abruptly for the water balloons to slide out of the sticks and into the backpack without causing spillage, (Vibe vibe) Jonathan felt his second phone vibrated in his pocket and knew that it was Ivanna And answered it, "It's done, you know what will happen if you go through with this, right," Ivanna warned Jonathan knowing that if he does, this there's no going back,

"Yep, and as long as you guys are safe even though I won't be, totally worth it," Jonathan said to Ivanna and hang up the phone and went to YouTube to find a song to perform for his one-way ticket to prison,

"What are you doing?" Lily asked him,

"Good shenanigans, require the proper music for it, recommend anything?" Jonathan explains he's looking for the proper music before he leaves then asks her for help, Lily remembers listening to Jonathan CD when he gave her his number, she then types something on his phone then gave it to him, he saw for a moment and surprise that she knew that song, "I like it," he claims to her with a satisfied smile,

"Oh yeah, before I go, Lily, this is for you," he was about to head out the door but remember he still had something in his backpack, He handed her a wrapped present then head out the door and left Smith's phone on the desk,

He placed his backpack on his chest then pushed play starting the song: Rubber ball, by Alternative Allstars then placed his oni mask and hood on,

 _(I believe that ev´ry word you´ve said was wrong with me...)_ he kicked opened the door and quickly found a guard and threw an ink balloon at his chest then ran to a food court,

 _(I don´t think you´ve gotten close to even knowing me!_

 _You don´t wanna see the monsters deep inside of me)_

He hops from table to table and threw three ink balloon on 2 guards head, a table with people and splattered there face from the impact and hopped on a booth and jumped over the wall connected to it, he fell with a stack of trays after hopping over the booth's wall,

 _(I believe you´ll never know me in all honesty_

 _All I can be´s someone who can´t be hurt...)_

He sees 3 guards coming in front of him and threw a handful of trays towards them and tripping a few and ran with a tray in his hand,

 _(Like a rubberball...rubberball...(Dute x25)_

He skanks on the (dute) through the bazaar getting everyone's attention holding the tray in the air and waving it like he just doesn't care starting running again from the guards catching up, people begin pulling out their cellphones to film him while following him,

 _(When you fall, you bounce from wall to wall!_

 _My rubberball...rubberball... (Dute x25)_ When you fall) he began slapping the tray on the palm of people's hands when they were holding them up for giving him props and to keep going While blocking the security guards path to get to him, Ivana manage to hack everybody's cellphone that were recording him and posting him on a live YouTube channel,

 _(You bounce from wall to wall..._

 _You bounce from wall to wall_

 _Like a rubberball!)_

He ran straight towards a security guard and through the tray up in the air catching his attention, and grab the ink balloons and threw it at him while able to successfully slide under him thanks to Lilly's leftover mucus then continue running with the tray after it fell to the ground,

 _(I believe I'll never find a way to show the truth...)_ After Jonathan successfully performed a 50-50 grind on the railing of the stairwell leading to the First floor with the tray,

 _(I don´t wanna be rejected or feel being' used_

 _You don´t wanna see the monsters that i see in you.._

 _So you´re never gonna see the real me shining through..._

 _In all i do, the one who can´t be hurt...)_ Ivanna manage to hack into CCTV to display the video on a news pop up for everyone at home to see, including the Akisame, Saeko saw Elizabeth was shocked at what she's watching, "DAD, Johnny's on the news," Saeko said knowing that it was Jonathan, he runs in seeing if what his daughter said was true and was actually impressed on how well He's able to dodge the guards as he watches Jonathan pulled out a manikin with no arms and leg but wearing a pair of matching underwear trying to poke it at one at security guards and throw it in the botanical island with the rest of the limbs to continue running,

 _(Like a rubberball...)_ he continues Skankin from the chorus and manage to see a person recording on their phone and flip him off and ran quick enough for the security guards to run it to the person recording him, Smith was in the backseat of her car and looking And knowing that it's Jonathan's work and tried calling him but Lily picked up,

 _(i want your love, i need your warm embrace!)_ He tried looking for the security guards son, but got caught by a different guard and escaped by slapping him with ink balloon in his face,

 _(-but i´m too afraid to say it to your face!_

 _-cause in my head i´m so unique_

 _-but that´s gone the moment that i speak)_ The crowd was cheering as he managed to hotwire an ATV And ride off and it, everybody were staying out of his path as he drove through the first floor of the mall making burnouts and drift turns any chance he got,

 _(- i´ll stay within my own reality!)_ he stopped the security guard son then jumped off the ATV running it into the botanical island and grabbed the entire arm of the manikin he took, whistled to get his attention,

 _(ALRIGHT NOW!)_

and gave the boy a manikin power drive in the chest swinging the arm hard as he could then continue to run placing his backpack on his back while hearing the guitar solo,

 _(You bounce from wall to wall_

 _Like a rubberball! (Dute x25_ )

The crowd clapped to Jonathan Skankin out to the crowd then around the entrance water fountain and with no guards chasing,

 _(You bounce from wall to wall..._

 _You bounce from wall to wall_

 _Like a rubberball!, and that's all,)_ the head of security walks in the front door seeing him dancing, Jonathan saw the head security and stopped as they began staring down each other than Jonathan extended his arms out and fell backward into the pool of the water fountain at the end of the song and bursting the rest of the ink balloons in his backpack causing the clear water to turn black,

He pulls his head out of the black pool and shakes off the rest of the black water on his head and see all the security guard circling him with tasers, pepper spray, and a nightstick ready to detain him, The guards were unable to see what he looks like even with the scarf mask off from the eat staining him from the fountain,

"Let me guess, I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Jonathan asked them knowing he is to the highest degree, but instead of answering Jonathan's questions the head of security walks in between the guards in front of Jonathan and grab him by the collar of the shirt to drag them to his office,

Lily sits in the same chair she was placed in through the whole event with Jonathan's phone on her lap, then the head of security opens his door and throws Jonathan in there causing him to stumble and fall,

"(Gasp) Johnn—; shut up!" Lily was about to call out to Jonathan wondering if he was OK but the head of security immediately silenced her for him to talk,

"I can't believe YOU," The security guard said to Jonathan and kicked him in the stomach, "This mall was supposed to be a place where everyone can come in a, CLEAN, environment and shop, PEACEFULLY, but you just had to go and, SCUFFED, it all up!" He continues to lecture Jonathan as he kicks him 3 more times, Lily found it strange that Jonathan wasn't fighting back at all but taking every kick,

"Peaceful?, you forced Lily to stay in a music shop so that she wouldn't make a mess with just her muc—," Jonathan try to retort To him while picking himself up but the head guard smacked him with the back of his hand back onto the ground,

"She was supposed to be a clean demi, not some walking pile of filth, but now I don't have to worry about that anymore," The guard said to Jonathan,

"Why, because you framed her for shoplifting," Jonathan said to him figuring that's what he was hinting at while leaning on the wall of his desk,

"So what if I did, I was expecting a nice clean demi for us, like A dragon girl, or a bunny girl, or hell even a vampire, but now I ended up having to throw away perfectly good stuff because of her disgusting leftovers and her INK!" The guard lectured him and Jonathan was refraining as hard as he ever could trying not to attack the guard, "now before you get cleaned out of my mall, any last words, kid?" The guard asked Jonathan and it caused him to smile showing his teeth,

"Just 5, You. Got. All. That. Smith," he tells the guard then extend each finger from each word then look to Lily who is holding up the cell phone with Smith on FaceTime,

[A minute ago]

Lily was watching Jonathan running from the security guards to the head securities computer monitor worrying if he was going to get caught, until,

(Vibe vibe) Lily saw Jonathan's phone vibrating on the des and saw that the Caller ID was Smith with a pair of sunglasses icon for image, Lily wanted to answer his phone but didn't feel right doing it, however Jonathan's phone wasn't an ordinary phone, she made Jonathan's phone an override answering button in case Jonathan tries to deny her calls,

"Jonathan Private Rook, what the hell are you doing, are you are out of—," she activated the override placing her on FaceTime and shouted at Jonathan's full name only for Lilly to pick up his phone, "Sorry Miss, but I'm not Johnny, he left his phone here," Lily apologizes and then explains causing Smith to get angrier at Jonathan,

"I swear that boy is gonna—, what…, yes he did…, are you serious.., (sigh) fine," Lily was hearing Smith beginning to say something that would probably scare Jonathan, but then she started hearing Smith like she was talking to someone else,

"OK, Lily are you still there; Y—yes?" Smith asked Lily thinking she would respond and she did,

"OK, what I want you to do, is stay on the line, According to my new source, he planned this, OK?" Instructed her without going into too many details why or how, but Lily agreed by nodding her head,

(Now)

The head of security was now scared seeing Smith's eyes pierced into him, "H-how-; I knew you would've brought me back here where there are no witnesses, (spit) and you thinking my phone was shorted when I went to the fountain, when, "that" (spit) is my actual phone, and the one I have was a burner phone, oops, but Smith staying on the line, that was pure luck," The head of security didn't know how he could've been tricked into telling the truth until Jonathan explained and how he was able to read him like a book while spitting blood out of his mouth,

"Lily, would you please add me to your host?" Smith asked Lily to give Jonathan's phone to the head of security and she did, "M-miss Smith,

Please, This isn't—; as of now, your family are no longer candidates of the state home exchange program, and effectively and immediately you are hereby fired from your position," when the guard held up the phone to see Smith at eye level, He tried to weasel his way out of it but Smith stopped him before he had a chance to go any further and told him that he is no longer a host of the family program and is stripped of his title and job,

"You can't do that, I'm the boss of the security system!" The guard shouts at Smith,

"Not, any, more," Smith said to him sounding what she said was just,

"Smith, I wish immediate sanctuary!" Jonathan shouts to Smith on the phone from looking at the head security guy, "You LITTLE!" The guard shouts to Jonathan as he drops the phone then charges him with hysterical rage, but Jonathan managed to Pick himself up and take one of his arms and throw him over his shoulder and landed on his desk and rolled off, Jonathan then grab the keyboard that was on The guards desk and slammed it in his face three times then gave him one kick to the temple to make sure he was knocked out,

Lily wanted to go to Jonathan but was petrified from seeing the event, Jonathan Breathe heavily as he made his way to pick up the phone next to Lily then sat back down leaning on the wall of the desk Then held up the phone on its sides with only his thumb and index finger to look at Smith with a satisfying smug smile,

But instead of yelling at Jonathan, "Well Jonathan, you've managed to make thousands of yen worth of mess, and Drove an ATV in a botanical island, and broadcast it live and not only YouTube and Live on our News, all to help her on your last day, Anything you would like to say?" She made him recap everything he just did in under two minutes and wondered what he has to say for his actions,

But Jonathan didn't care, he knew that someone was going to jail but he was making sure it wasn't going to be Lily, so before he said anything he just held up two fingers then said: "Just two, 1., Ivanna is in the girls bathroom on the second floor, and 2., next time make sure you give her a family who give a shit about Lily, now if you don't mind, I'm gonna take a nice nap before I go to jail, bye-bye," then hung up his phone,

Even though he was covered in Lilies ink, Lily then saw Jonathan was getting depressed, his eyes were beginning to look empty as he dove deeper into his thoughts, She tried reaching out to touch his cheek, But Jonathan stopped her causing only their fingertips to touch, she felt a little guilty thinking that it was her fault that he was going to go to jail, but,

"Sorry Lily, You didn't deserve this, you didn't deserve what my species have done to you," he did nothing but apologize for what she had to go through when it wasn't even his fault and passed out dropping his hand having only a tear creep out of his eye, she cried and cried from his kindness, she trusted him, and saw how far he would go to help them, she didn't want a new host family, she wanted him, but is crying even more knowing that she may never see him again,

As Jonathan remains sleeping he dreams, dreaming once again of the nightmares creeping and echoing in his sleep,

"You will do as I say, soldier, we are to stay pure here, private, Do not argue with me and do it, you are to follow this path no exceptions, do I make myself clear soldier, they are evil monsters, you're going to be a good soldier and follow "the order." (Bang) he woke gasping from the shock hearing the sound of a gunshot, he finds out that he's in a holding cell on the slab of cement for a bed, he sits up and rubs the bridge of his brows and noticed that he was still covered in Lily's ink, (Sniff Sniff) His nose started working where he was able to smell fresh roast cup of coffee,

"We~ll, look who decided to wake up, after 3 hours," Smith said to him sounding surprised after watching him sleep for three whole hours with a cuppa coffee in her hand, She handed someone to take her cup then handed Jonathan an orange jumpsuit, he never was handed a jumpsuit in the holding cell before but he knew what it meant, he's going to jail and he's never getting out, after he changed in his jumpsuit they walked out in front of the police station with no handcuffs, "Get in," Smith orders him and was surprised that he did it without so much as a fuss, during the drive, Smith noticed that he did nothing but look at his feet after he got in, didn't even bother to look up at the windows, she wanted to do assume the worse but decide to play it by ear,

"So what are you thinking; it doesn't concern you anymore," she asked and expected his answer to be snarky or more of an attitude but he sounded uncaring,

"Wow, no attitude, no snarky come back, hell, you're not even wearing handcuffs and not even trying to escape; No point, you'll just find me again," she tried to get a rise out of him but it didn't faze him,

"Geez, and you said I needed some coffee, why so glum now," Smith got tired of seeing him like this and asked why he's so depressing, even though it's to be obvious, but,

"Doesn't matter, just make sure they're OK and stay safe!" Jonathan shouts at her but found out he wasn't depressed on going to jail, but worried about Elizabeth, Ivanna, and Lily, Smith adjusted her glasses as they continued to their destinations feeling satisfied,

She made it towards their destination with Jonathan continue to not even bother to look up, "Come on," Smith tells him to get out of the car, but instead of a prison cell,

"(Pop, pop) welcome home, Johnny!" Elizabeth, Ivanna, and even Lily fired confetti hand cannons and shouted in joy seeing him return with Keiichi and Silica holding a small banner that said: "welcome home," and Saeko looking uninterested waving a handheld small triangle flag leaving him dumbfounded,

"I-I don't understand, I caused an uproar, and got myself on TV," Jonathan asked Smith confused by his belief that back at the Akisame and not prison,

She adjusted her glasses, "well after you got dragged into his office, and you were getting pummeled to get a confession out of him, Ivanna manage to broadcast it all over television even from my district to catch a glimpse of it, though no one was able to make out your face, they took pity on you and decided for him to take your place in jail and considered it a wash," Smith explained what happened before and after he passed out, she then bent down and took off her sunglasses to look at him seriously, "but you got lucky, just because you're off probation now, doesn't mean you get to go freely picking fights with people," Smith warns him, but instead of still seeing him depress,

"I can always fight you (crackle)," Jonathan tries to intimidate her with a threat and cracking his knuckles, smith wasn't scared but was relieved to see his attitude, as well as his spirits, returned,

"JOHNNY!" Lily shouted in excitement to get his attention and he couldn't help but smile seeing her happy and wearing A white V shape micro bikini with her new headphones that Ivana made for her with Blue circles to look like bubbles, "heh heh, hey there Lil-Y!" He tried to greet her but she stretched her tentacles out and grabbed him and buries his head in her breast causing Elizabeth and Ivanna feel like they just had daggers rammed into their chest,

"Hehe I have great news now Johnny, I get to live here with you, hehe," Lily tells him as she pulls him in closer to her, But then Smith yanked him out of her entanglement,

"Yes but the only reason why you're allowed to stay here, is because my department is having problems trusting anybody right now, and this little degenerate was the best prick— I mean pick," Smith inform the both of them And gave Jonathan an accidental insult then tossed Jonathan on the ground and then made her way to her car,

But before she opened her car door, "Oh yeah, Keiichi, how is "she" doing, getting settled I hope," Smith asked Keiichi and made Jonathan say: "she who?"

"Oh yes "she" got settled quite quick actually," Keiichi said to Smith and made Jonathan say again irritated: "who is "she"?"

"It must be because she gets all the time with him now?" Smith jested to Keiichi causing them both to laugh together but made Jonathan completely ticked off,

"Dammit, you walking Darwin rejects who the hell is "she"?!" Jonathan shouts with insults sitting wanting to know who this person is,

"well since I underestimated how much of a handful you were going to be, I decided to find someone who can handle you, like they know you, (whistle), come on out, handler," Smith explains to Jonathan and then whistles out his new handler,

A girl walked out of the front door in bare feet showing some reddish fur from her ankles and stopping at her knees but was white and bushy showing skin on her thighs, He saw that she was wearing Jean shorts with no leggings in almost look like underwear with a tank top of the American flag waving from her breasts bouncing as she walked and saw that her forearms were like her legs, He saw her red hair scrounged up into a bun with the end of her hair sticking up Looking like a pineapple, but his heart both fluttered and sank at the same time seeing her green eyes, greener then seeing the grass on the first day of spring,

"H-Houki?" Shock to his belief he asked if it really was his friend,

"Hello Johnny boy," she said smiling at him with his nickname confirming that she was indeed his best friend,

[An unknown area]

A woman with dirty blonde hair was watching a Japanese news channel of a teenage boy causing havoc at a local mall in Kyoto and found it strange why that happened, Her office phone then started ringing and she answered,

"What's your report? She said to the person on the other line,

"I am sorry to inform you, general, but he hasn't been in this facility for quite some time," the woman that killed the security guards trying to take Ivanna was talking on the other line while holding up the warden in the air by his neck with her moving liquid suit,

The general slams her fist on the desk out of anger, "put the warden on, Sargent," She ordered her and the Sargent did by pulling the warden in close then held the phone up to his ear, "where is he?" She said to the warden demanding where he is, "A—a Woman from the interspecies exchange program c—came and took him ahhh," he tried explaining to the woman on the phone while trying to breathe from the other choking him, "give me a name, or I'll have her suck the fluids right out of you," the woman threatens the warden for the person who took Jonathan, "S–Smith, Kuroko Smith," The warden caved And gave the name causing the General on the phone silent, The sergeant placed the phone back to her, "Should I commence clean up?" she asked the general, " no, you are to return to base immediately," the general ordered the sergeant and the sergeant threw the warden on his desk chair, As the warden tried regulating his breathing from being strangled, the sergeant Straightened her hand and caused the liquid to formed her hand into a blade and lightly placed it under the warden's chin, "I was never here, yes?" The sergeant told the warden and shook his head vigorously afraid of her, she then placed her trenchcoat back on her and combed her hair with her fingers turning it from blonde to black And walked out the door leaving the warden terrified and wetting his pants,

 **A/N: well there you go, not only did Jonathan had a ginormous stroke of luck pulled out of his ass, but the one person he actually does care about back on U.S. soil is now his handler for him to carry out his remaining sentence, but who are the general and sergeant and why do they want Jonathan so bad, until next time, write a review, read another story or write one, I recommend reading Outragefungus or clearblood, just enjoy your imagination running wild.**


	9. Chapter 9 Finally Settling

**Hey everybody,** **Hound** **once again** **has got a chapter for you, for this chapter not only are we going to have a little involvement with Lily, but we're also going to be having Jonathan best friend added Into the mix, but before That, we're going to have to do a little time loop on showing why his buddy is going to be an important piece to the story, so dim the lights, but your feet up, keep your mouth shut (unless you have a habit of reading out loud), and enjoy the story,**

( **Yesterday** )

While Jonathan was getting tased from Saeko repeatedly pulling the trigger from Smiths Taser gun in the living room, Keiichi pulled Smith into the hallway to talk to her more private,

"Why did you pull me in here, Keiichi?" Smith asked him,

"He's got a friend," He said to Smith like its good news,

"Yeah, and?" She said him like why it should be relevant to Jonathan,

"Think about this, Smith, he doesn't listen to both you and me, and Silica and the girls have a hard time calming him down, but I bet he listens to his friend," Keiichi explains there situation with Jonathan and tells her why they need his friend,

"What makes you think he'll listen to his friend?" Smith asks Keiichi why Jonathan's friend would still be needed,

"Because his friend is kakuen, and I bet having a demi friend for a handler would make it easier for us and watch Jonathan everywhere," Keiichi explains why, "plus I bet his friend kept him from doing things that would have got him in more trouble," he added,

Smith thought of his idea for a moment, she knew that her work is tirelessly busy and adding Jonathan on her plate just makes her job extra overtime, but with his friend as a handler, his friend could make Jonathan more cooperative in his sentence, "I'll be right back," she said to Keiichi,

"Where are you going?" Keiichi asked her like he already knew the answer to the question,

But instead of just answering his question directly, "I'm gonna run to the U.S. for a moment, I forgot something in Chicago," She cryptically said that she's going to follow his idea

 **(During Jonathan's event at the mall)**

After Smith came back from the U.S. picking up Houki, Smith was riding in a government vehicle witnessing Jonathan causing chaos in the mall on her screen installed in the car, "oh my god," Smith said with tense knowing it was Jonathan,

"Haha, that's Johnny boy for you, he always likes to be theatrical when he has a plan," Houki amusingly said to Smith knowing how Jonathan is,

But Smith was not Amuse by Jonathan's shenanigans, "Pick up the phone, Jonathan, dammit," Smith tried to call him on the phone she gave him, but she was not in the mood on his little rebellion and not answering his phone, so she activated the override button she installed on his phone, "Jonathan Private Rook, what the hell are you doing, are you out of—," the override placed her on FaceTime and she shouted out Jonathan's full name only for Lilly to be on his phone, "Sorry Miss, but I'm not Johnny, he left his phone here," Lily apologizes and then explains causing Smith to get angrier at Jonathan, "I swear that boy is gonna—," Smith mumbles and is imagining a theme park based on just Jonathan sentence alone, but,

"Wait, Smith?" Houki asked for Smiths' Attention, "what?" Smith responded, "He left his phone there, right?" She asked Smith like she was on to something, "yes he did," She claimed Houki is right, "then I bet, Johnny boy, left it there for a reason," Houki claimed that's Jonathan's plan, "Are you serious?!" She couldn't believe that even her calling Jonathan is part of his plan, "Yup, and I bet that if we were to stay on this line, we're gonna be in for more of a show after this one," Houki predict on how the rest of Jonathan's plan would go," "(sigh) fine," Smith finally agreed Houkis' plan, She then instructed Lily to keep them on the line setting Jonathan's plans to motion,

 **(Now)**

"H-Houki?" Shock to his belief he asked if it truly was his friend,

"Hello Johnny boy," she said smiling at him with his nickname confirming that she was indeed his best friend,

He immediately picked himself up and ran towards her with a smile that looked like an actual smile and not a fake smile with the feeling of dread, but just as he was about to extend his arms to in-brace her with a hug, (crackle) she began cracking one of her knuckles slowing down Jonathan going towards her, but he stopped 3 feet in front of her after seeing her smile was hiding her rage towards him,

"So, you left me alone in America for months, and not even took the time to pick up the phone and call me or that you were at least alive," Houki said to him, (crackle) she cracks her other knuckles causing his actual Smile now looking nervous, "Why is that, Johnny boy," Houki said to Jonathan,

"Well, there's a very good explanation for that," Jonathan nervously said to her and made everyone, even Smith's eyes the size of dinner plates watching the event,

"I'm listening," she said to him as she continues to smile, he inhaled until he couldn't take in anymore ready to explain, then tried running as fast as he ever could from her knowing what's to come, but tripped and fell from her monkey tail grabbing one of his ankles, "Teehee, I'm so glad you tried running," she said to him while smiling showing her teeth looking jagged, "because now I can start delivering your punishment," she said to him, she then flipped him on his back and tied his wrist together with her tail then placed Her feet on his inner elbows and start delivering Charlie horse punches to his legs and abdomen,

Jonathan tries apologizing to her while getting Charlie horses in the process "Ow ow, Houki ow, seriously ow, sorry ow ow ow," Jonathan said to Houki,

After she finishes punishing Jonathan, she releases his wrists from her monkey tail then briefly performed a full handstand on his abdomen and shifted her body to where she was straddling and facing him then still looking sour, she then grabbed the collar of his prison shirt to pull him forward closer to her, "now are you going to tell me?" she asked getting irritated on him avoiding the question,

he wanted to tell her, so badly, he just didn't want to do it on the phone with her, "OK, ok, I wanted to tell you, Houki, I really did, where I was, what I'm doing now…," He said to her as he began gripping some dirt in his hands, "I just, couldn't," he said to her feeling more ashamed to himself than his friend ever could,

He saw her sour-looking face and knew what was about to come next, He closed his eyes waiting for what's to come, but instead, "don't ever leave me like that again, ever," Houki Said to Jonathan like an order then embraced him with the warmest tightest hug that made Jonathan want to cry from missing this feeling and all three of the girls felt like they had arrows just pierce through their heart,

"Well, now that you two got reacquainted," Keiichi said to the two, "Why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself, miss," he then asked Houki

"Okay," she happily agreed and pushed Jonathan back on the ground then placed her hand on his chest then lifted herself performing a full handstand then bend herself backwards and placed both of her feet next the sides of Jonathan's head as she brings herself up and walk to the Akisame and girls, "hi there, I'm Houki Rocland," She said to everyone, she then directed her attention to just the Akisame family, "I would personally like to thank the family for taking care of my friend, I hope he wasn't too much of a handful," She said to them with a smile and extended both of her hands and tail for them to shake, Keiichi and Silica Grabbed her hand to greet, Saeko grabbed Houki's tail as a handshake, Silica then went to Jonathan as he remains lying on the floor smiling from watching Houki,

Silica adjusted her robe to make sure her boobs would stay in before bending down to see him better, "Well, your friend seems fun," she said to Jonathan,

Jonathan smiled and looked at her feeling peaceful, "yep, she's the coolest person I'll ever meet, I'm surprised you let her near, Saeko?" He said to Silica and got her puzzled,

"What do you mean?" Silica asked Jonathan, but before he could answer her question,

"Ahh!" Silica heard a yelp, she turns to see it was Saeko from Houki being behind her and touching her with one hand feeling Saeko's outer thigh and another lightly tickling her belly as she lightly grazes it while caressing Saeko's cheek with her tail,

Saeko began to tremble as Houki was feeling her skin, WH—what are you doing?!" Saeko nervously asked Houki as her butt was lightly grazed for a moment from Houki's fingers, Houki's tail began tickling one of her ears while softly blowing in the other one teasing her, "he he he, my, your skin is so smooth, it's like touching silk, your boyfriend probably can't get enough of you," Houki said to Saeko, "I d-d-d-don't ha-have one," Saeko stutters, trying to tell Houki she doesn't have one, Houki eyes twinkle when she said that, "Ohh really, is it because you don't like boys?" Houki ask Saeko with a smile looking like a predator ready to jump her prey,

Seeing Houki flirting and groping her daughter, Silica turns back to Jonathan as he was picking himself off the ground, "Umm, Jonathan, is she…?" Silica tried to ask Johnathon something delicately to not insult his friend,

"It's Johnny, and yes she's gay," Jonathan confirmed her theory and corrected her to what he prefers to be called,

"AHHH," everyone heard Saeko screaming and ran from Houki releasing her then ran to silica thinking that her mother would protect her,

"Ha ha ha ha ha, that was so fun," Houki said with joy from teasing Saeko,

"OK, OK, settle down Houki," Smith said to Houki, "hehe, sorry, went a little overboard," Houki said to Smith, "Just remember, you're here to be Jonathan's new handler, so while your—; relax Smith, she's not hurting anybody," Smith was trying to tell Houki Not to forget why she's in Japan, to begin with, but Jonathan stepped in to defend his friend,

"I know, and you'll be there to make sure that she doesn't," Smith said to Jonathan, Jonathon cocked his head confused by what she meant by that, "I'll explain the rest later, but right now I got to go, I'll be back later tonight," Smith then informed Jonathan causing him to look sour,

"Why?" He unpleasantly asked Smith,

"Because, they're going to need to know about the situation too, plus you also owe them an apology still," Smith said to him then went in her car and drive off,

When Smith was out of eyesight, Jonathan then turn to Houki, "Well, now that the wet blanket is gone, come on, let me introduce you to everyone else, Houki," He said to Houki and grabbed her hand to bring her to the girls, "girls, I like you to meet my all-time best friend, my partner in crime, and the future female UFC fighting champion Houki, Houki, this is, Elizabeth, Ivanna, and Lily," Jonathan introduces the girls to each other thinking they would hit it off well,

Elizabeth step in front of Houki Then bowed, "Bonjour, I'm Elizabeth, I hope you and I ca—," Elizabeth tried to introduce herself to Houki, but when she lifted her head, Houki was gone, Elizabeth lifted the rest herself up and looked around to see where she was, "(squeeze) EEEP!" She immediately found Houki behind her and squeezing her boobs together causing Elizabeth to yelp a little,

"Wow, your boobs are pretty big, you're part of the D committee like me," Houki commented Elizabeth breast while she continues to squeeze them outside of Elizabeth's overalls, I bet Johnny boy can't stop looking at you," she whispered in Elizabeth ear while simultaneously moving Elizabeth's breast up and down,

Elizabeth was looking at Jonathan when she heard her say that and was beginning to feel confused from this new sensation causing her face to turn red,

Houki then stopped groping her when she saw Ivanna in her Peripheral vision from her ears twitching and allowed Elizabeth to escape and run behind silica next to Saeko, Houki been down to Ivanna's eye level and lean close to her looking intensely at her,

"Kakiye (what)?" Ivanna spoke Russian getting nervous from Houki staring,

Without warning, Houki began hugging and smothering Ivanna in between her breasts, "aww, so, cute!" Houki prolonging shouted each word on how adorably small Ivanna is, Ivanna struggled as her arms flailing trying to break free from Houkis' hug,

"Houki, come on, Eve's not a toy," Jonathan tediously said to his friend knowing that she wouldn't,

Houki continue to Cuddle Ivanna, "oh come on, Johnny, she's so small and slim with a nice perky butt," Houki continue hugging while commenting on Ivannas' features and caressing Ivanna's butt in an infinity pattern with her tail, "and just look at these cute ears, it's like petting a kitty—(POW)," Houki claim that Ivannas' beast-ears made her look like a cat causing Ivannas' backpack robotic arm to pop out from the side and slug Houki in the face from Ivanna hating that comment, Houki finally released Ivanna and dropped to the floor giving Ivanna a chance to immediately run behind Jonathan,

"Like I told Johnny, I'm not a cat, I'm a gremlin," Ivanna stated to Houki after feeling safe behind Jonathan,

Lily moved towards Houki and offered her hand to pick her up, "are you OK?" Lily asked her,

When Houki saw Lily in front of her, She immediately stood up with a little twinkle in her eyes, "Wow, You're freaking hot," Houki said to Lily and causing Lily to blush a bit,

"Oh, well, thank yo—," Lily was going to thank Houki's complement, but Houki immediately stuffed her face in between Lily's breasts while massaging them with her hands and being covered by her mucus, "oh my, you like boobs a lot, huh?" She asked Houki not even stopping her,

"Hee Hee, how can you not, they're so fun, and yours are so big, round, and you're so jiggly and slippery, you're like an hourglass waterbed," Houki claimed to Lily's figure, as Jonathan was enjoying Houki Getting along with the girls, even Saeko, the girls were changing their opinions seeing Houki more Dangerous than seeing her as More competition, Saeko just thought of her as dangerous, Houki then looked at Jonathan with a sly grin, "I bet, Johnny boy, can't keep "it" down when he sees you, girls," Houki spoke out loud for the three to hear and blushing while embarrassing Jonathan in the process,

Jonathan wanted to hide under his hood but forgot he was still wearing a prison uniform, "Houki!" He shouts to Houki with his face red thinking it would get her to stop,

"Ah haha haha, come on, Johnny, I bet if it weren't for that law, you would have lost your virgi—," Houki continues to tease Jonathan and try's telling him that he would have his "cherry popped" if not for the law, but Jonathan immediately rushed over to her and covered her mouth with both of his hands and cutting her off saying: "ok you're done talking now," with Houki giggling at how red his face was getting,

"Haha, I knew you're a virgin," Saeko said to Jonathan behind her mother,

"I don't see any guys lining up for you, you hag!" Jonathan retorted to Saeko,

"You want to fight me, thug!" Saeko shout while silica and Elizabeth were holding her back,

"Bring it, bitch!" Jonathan shout it back to Saeko with Lily and Houki holding him back,

Keiichi clapped his hands together twice getting everyone's attention, "all right you two, settle down," He said to the two,

Saeko stopped and calm down immediately after hearing her father, but Jonathan however, "bite me, Foster," Jonathan shouted to Keiichi,

"Now now boi, you two will have plenty of time to fight each other now that you're living here officially," Keiichi explains why Jonathan should save his energy, everyone's Josh dropped when they heard him say that Saeko and Silica, however, Saeko was looking forward to it and silica looking forward to watching,

Out of everyone in his foster family, Jonathan can't stand Keiichi the most and his melancholy, "ok, Foster, what are you talking about?" He asked Keiichi looking skeptical,

Keiichi smiled from Jonathan wanting information, "all in good time, boi," He answers By telling Jonathan to be patient and made Jonathan more irritated from him, Keiichi Has observed Jonathan long enough to know how he worked a little, He wouldn't care to know about his surroundings in certain areas unless it's a permanent location, Since the following month, if Jonathan wasn't needed from any of the girls, he would often spend his time outside or hiding in his room, "But until then, why don't you show your friend around the house, "Johnny boy"," Keiichi asked Jonathan to give Houki a tour of the home and Making Johnny familiarize in the whole house now,

"Hey, Houki is the only one who calls me that, foster!" Jonathan shouts angrily at Keiichi while pointing his finger at him and Houki kept Jonathan back leaving a safe gap between the two,

Houki cupped her hands to his head to direct his attention towards her, "Johnny, calm down," Houki spring softly said to Jonathan but told him like it was an order,

Everyone held their breath waiting for Jonathon to say something refusing to do so, but instead, "Ok, Ok I'm calm," he took a sharp deep breath then softly grabbed her wrists to claim he's calmed down, Silica and Saeko were dumbfounded from seeing Houki taming Jonathan easily, Elizabeth, Ivanna, and Lily grow a little jealous from how Jonathan was calming down so easily for Houki, Keiichi felt proud smiling seeing his plan work,

Houki finally got Jonathan to calm down and took her tail and wrapped it around one of Jonathan's wrist, "now let's go, You got to see my new room," she dragged Jonathan into the house wanting to show off her new room to him with her arms open outwards looking like she's an airplane,

The girls followed them while the Akisame had their little family meeting, "honey, are you sure this is a good idea?" Silica questioned Keiichi plan,

"Oh yes, he may not show it, but Jonathan is showing progress on his side," Keiichi calmed that Jonathan is finally making an effort,

"Care to explain how, dad?" Saeko asked her father how Jonathan is making an effort while still seeing him the same thug as before,

"Oh don't get me wrong, Saeko, he is still dangerous around you and me and will have no problem hurting us, but Houki, will keep him from crossing that line and will make sure that Jonathan's job is easy on both him and us," Keiichi explains but Saeko has her doubts,

Houki dragged Jonathan up the staircase and to the corner end of the hallway 3 doors down from Jonathan's with the girls following, Houki opened her door and threw Jonathan on her bed with his back on the width side of her bed, "welcome to my room, Johnny!" Houki shout excitingly Like Jonathan's never been in her room before,

He looks around though, and sees her martial arts books, poster of Amanda Serrano, knickknacks that she had in her old room back in Chicago, remembering all the times they would hang out in Houki's room with her parents constantly reminding her to leave the door open when Jonathan was around, they knew that she wasn't interested in boys but kept reminding her, he began to feel more at peace with himself remembering all the good times they had and hope to make more memories now with her here, he sees Ivanna, Elizabeth, and Lily peeking at the door spying on them, He smiled thinking that they were curious to know about Houki better,

"You know, She doesn't just go around groping girls willy-nilly, that's just how she Greets people she likes, "Jonathan said thinking that's why they were keeping us safe distance from her, they wanted to believe Jonathan, but have a hard time doing so when they see Houki lightly licking her upper lips and looking at them like a predator stalking its prey,

He then noticed there were still some unopened boxes that had "miscellaneous" written on them sitting in front of the closet door at the end of her room, "A Houki, you still unpacking?" Jonathan called to his friend curiously asked and pointed at the boxes,

Houki glanced then followed his finger pointing towards the boxes and smiled when he noticed them, "no, actually, there your stuff, Johnny boy," she corrected Jonathan assumption,

Jonathan sat up surprised when she said that and began getting off her bed, "what, really?" He happily asked,

"Why do you possess a lot of, Johnny's belongings?" Ivanna asked Houki with Elizabeth and Lily thinking the same question,

But instead of Houki answering, "My mom would confiscate it if she'd find it in my room," Jonathan answered Ivanna as he was about to open One of the boxes,

But before Jonathan could rip the tape off the box, " hold on there, Johnny boy," Houki stops him by placing her feet on top of the box, he looks up and sees her hands resting on her hips with a cheeky smile, "How about instead of unpacking them in "my" room, we can do that in "yours"," Houki suggested at Jonathan, the look on Jonathan face realizing he had a choice in doing that now made Houki's heart heavy even after all the years of knowing him, she Immediately grab the box Jonathan was going to open casting aside her grief, "well then, since I'm finished unpacking, I'll help you unpack yours," she said to Jonathan and was carrying the boxes out her door to his room, she stopped at the entrance of her room with Elizabeth, Ivanna, and Lily still lingering, "you gals wanna help?" She asked them, Elizabeth couldn't decide thinking it would be an invasion of his privacy, but Lily and Ivanna on the other hand,

"Okay," Lily jump to the offer of helping Jonathan and took one of her tentacles to grab a box of his belongings,

"Sure, I needed research on his interest, knowing what he has can help," Ivanna agreed explaining why she wants to help,

Houki lend in close to Ivanna's' ear, "if you're wondering if he has any naughty magazines, it's in one of the boxes, and yes they're all demis," she whispered to Ivanna causing her beast ears to twitch and a shiver shooting up her spine, Ivanna then grabbed one of Jonathan's boxes with Lily and began making their way towards his room,

Houki was about to open Jonathan's door and enter his room, until, "freeze you three," Jonathan shout to Houki, Ivanna, and Lily stopping them in place, "Houki, you of all people know that nobody is allowed in my room," Jonathan said to the three while stepping in front of his door,

Houki knew that he would be stubborn on letting people in his room even back in the U.S., she gathered Lily and Ivanna and talked without Jonathan hearing them for a moment then got out of there huddle, "not even for me, Johnny boy?" Houki asked shyly with puppy dog eyes to Jonathan thinking it would make him cave,

"Come on, Houki, that didn't work back home, what makes you think it's gonna work now?" Jonathan asked Houki seeing right through her,

Houki immediately drop the shy act and smile showing her teeth, "Because it gives me enough time to do this (Snap), she told Jonathan then snapped her fingers causing Lilly to take her two front tentacles to successfully grab Johnny and hold him and Engulf his head with her boobs preventing him to talk or move, Houki Open the door and then walked in seeing his stuff was still in his boxes, "Honestly, Johnny, you could've at least put away your clothes," Houki said to him sounding disappointed,

Jonathan managed to wiggle his head up and pop his head out in between Lily's breasts allowing him to breathe, "I could, but you and I both know that the only "uniform" I wear with camouflage is The one we made," Jonathan gave his reason to Houki as Lily Was making her way in the room while keeping a hold on him,

"Does that mean you've been wearing the same clothes for the last month?" Lily curiously asks smiling at Jonathan,

"Ho-oh No, I put my social clothes under my military uniforms, she never looks there," he answered then felt one of Lily's tentacles pulling him down lower, "Hey, Houki!" He shouts to Houki as she was digging around the boxes containing his military stuff, but then got submerged in Lily's breast like quicksand as she continues dragging him downwards,

"Relax, Johnny, I'm just checking for dangerous items," Houki lies as She begins opening a box, and soon regrets and realized why Jonathan never let her in his room, she found a box full of novelty items of human slaying monsters and monsters killing humans, from Perseus decapitating Medusa, A werewolf eating the heart of a human, Theseus killing the minotaur, even a heartbeat gouging out a decapitated humans head, She immediately close the box up feeling like she wanted to throw up, "Umm, you know what, on second thought let's just work on decorating your room with the boxes I have," She suggested and made the girls wonder what she saw in that box,

As Jonathan tries to struggle to get free from Lily's grip and Lily enjoying it as she was engulfing him and pulling a more downwards, Houki had Elizabeth pitch in by carrying the boxes to Jonathan while she and Ivanna both were decorating his room, they were first putting up posters of anti-heroes like venom, Deadpool, and Spawn, heavy metal bands, even a picture of a famous Kobolt Diva wrestler posing with her hands behind her head looking seductive by licking her muzzle and wearing nothing but a white button up shirt ready to burst out of her D size breast, he had game consoles from the late 90's such as A PlayStation and a Nintendo 64, to the early 2000's having a PlayStation two and three with an Xbox 360 with comics of his favorite anti-hero, Houki noticed that Elizabeth wasn't entering Jonathan's room as she was bringing in the boxes, "Oh good, that should be the last box," Houki claimed then took the box from Elizabeth and dragged Elizabeth in his room with her tail and placed Elizabeth on Jonathan's bed,

Elizabeth began to grow nervous turning red as she was in Jonathan's room, she's never been in a boys bedroom before let alone the one she likes, "S-Sorry, Johnny," She Stutters a bit apologizing to Jonathan for entering his room without permission, but Lily had Jonathan under her preventing him to hear Elizabeth's apology,

Houki placed the last box on the desk looking like she wanted to open this box more than the others, "OK girls, this box, in particular, contains all of Johnny's boy's favorite items," Houki said causing both Elizabeth and Ivanna to huddle closer to Houki from curiosity, she open the box and they found a lot of random objects in the box, an old MP3 player, Figurines of protagonists from one video game, with some accessory items such as a ring, necklace, even a chained wallet containing the same symbol on them ,

Elizabeth noticed that some of the items contain the same symbol found on the pocket watch Jonathan gave her, "Miss Houki—!" Elizabeth wanted to ask Houki something,

But Houki began tickling Elizabeth's firm butt with her fingers, "Now Now, There's no need to add a "Miss" in there, you can just call me, "Houki"," Houki softly said to Elizabeth and Elizabeth immediately head behind Ivanna from her, "hehe, Sorry, your butt was just too irresistible," she apologizes to Elizabeth,

Elizabeth then cleared her throat and tried again, "O-OK, well, Houki, I noticed that a lot of these items here have a symbol on them, what's it means?" Elizabeth finally asked without worrying on getting groped,

"haha, the symbol came from a video game called assassin's creed, but Johnny boy here carries that symbol on him as a priest would with a cross," Houki answered,

"You mean he loves this game?" Ivanna asked thinking that's what Houki meant,

"Not just that, he follows there creed like them," Houki told them and made The two confused a little bit and Lily looking like she was swimming in a sea of bliss biting her bottom lip and the tip of her hair tentacles turning pink, "Maybe I should have, Johnny, explain," Houki added to Elizabeth and Ivanna then looked to Lily looking like she's enjoying herself And Jonathan was not in eyesight, "Umm, Lily, where's Johnny?" Houki asks,

"I-I got, h-hi-himm, st-i-ll, mmmm" Lily stutters with her voice cracking, moaning and sounding like she's out of breath claiming that she still has a hold on Jonathan with her tentacles squirming more than usual,

Houki then follow Lily's arms going down words towards her crotch and found some of Jonathan's hair in between her fingers, "Lily I asked for you to hold, Johnny, not for him to dine on your "calamari"," Houki jested to Lily while Lily enjoys The vibrations coming off of Jonathans muffled voice on her clit through her swimsuit,

Lily started to breathe heavily as she was enjoying herself, "five more minutes?" She asked thinking that that's how long it would take for her to finish,

"Sorry Lily, but if I let this continue…," Houki started saying to Lily and pulled Jonathan out from behind her and causing Lily to have an immediate climax and causing everything on her to tense up, "then he goes back to jail," She finishes and pulled Jonathan up off the floor and assuming he's just drenched in Lily's mucus, she could tell by looking at Jonathan that he was both annoyed and frustrated in multiple ways,

Jonathan then looked around his room And never felt so comfortable seeing all the stuff he hid from his mother finally placed on display, "Wow guys, this place looks great," Jonathan said to the girls causing Ivanna beast ears twitching and the fleece around Elizabeth's neck to poof with their hearts fluttering,

Houki grabs Jonathan's attention by tapping his shoulders with her tail, "OK, Johnny boy, enough flattery, do you mind answering a few questions for me?" She asked him and Jonathan nodded claiming that he didn't,

"Ok, then," Houki said causing the girls to stare intensely, "what are the three rules that you follow, no matter what?" Houki began by asking for his moral code,

"Easy, no harm in innocent people, hide in plain sight, don't let trouble follow you home," Jonathan answered without batting an eyelash,

"where others blindly follow a truth…; nothing is true, where others are bound by law in mortality…; everything is permitted," Houki started quoting from the video game and Jonathan finishing it knowing it by heart, Neither Ivanna or Elizabeth ever played or heard of the game really, but they did like how they were able to finish each other sentences, Houki smiled seeing their confusion, "see girls, Jonathan sees the assassins code, the same how an average guy sees the 10 Commandments from the Bible," she said to the two,

"Yeah, only the Bible has more holes in it than Swiss cheese, and the three rules sound like lazy writing," Jonathan added and Houki shoved her tail in his mouth to prevent him from speaking any further,

"B-but wouldn't hurting h-humans break your first rule," Elizabeth asked Johnny,

He grabbed Houki's tail and pulled it out of his mouth, "There's no such thing as an innocent human, Liz, that includes me," he answered and made Elizabeth sad on how dark his answer was,

Elizabeth then pulled out the pocket watch he gave her from her overalls, "I don't, I think you're innocent and kind," Elizabeth said to Jonathan while clinching the watch typed in her chest, she then presented the watch in the palm of her hand like it was delicate, "when you gave this to me, I didn't see a scary boy, I saw you, you were worried about me and I, liked, that," Elizabeth warmly said to Jonathan causing His heart to skip a beat, "I-I wanted to return it to you, but-but," she began stuttering saying that he wanted to return the watch, but Jonathan could tell by looking at her that she wanted to keep it,

Jonathan then dug through one of his military boxes And found his old dog tag from one of his times in military school, he took the chain off the dog tag and threw the tag in the garbage, "Here, Liz, let me see that," Jonathan asked Elizabeth for the watch while he held out his hand for it, Elizabeth gave him the watch and Jonathan remove the chain that was on the watch and placed the other chain through the hole, he then had Elizabeth turned around and he connected the chains together then placed it around her neck under her fleece turning the watch into a necklace, "there, now that you returned my watch, you can keep it as a gift," Jonathan said to Elizabeth causing her cheeks to turn rosy and heart to flutter again,

Lily began looking through the box that Jonathan was in earlier, "Bad idea," Jonathan calmly said to Lily without looking at her and getting her spooked,

"Sorry, I was just…," Lily tries to apologize on getting curious, but Jonathan placed his hands up stopping her,

"It's OK Lily, it's just that you don't need to see what my mom tried programming need to be," He forgave her and explained why she should never look in those boxes,

"Then why do you still have them?" Ivanna asked while digging through the box that contained all of his assassin's creed novelties,

Jonathan was about to answer her question, "kids, Time for dinner!" Silica shouted through the staircase echoing through to inform everyone it's time to eat,

Jonathan waited for everyone to leave the room, "You're not coming?" Houki I asked him being the last one out to the door,

"Yeah, but I think it would be more comfortable for me to not look like a male character from "Orange is the new black"," Jonathan jested with her saying He wants to change out of this prison uniform,

She chuckled knowing that he was trying to be funny, "all right, I'll see you downstairs," Houki said to Jonathan smiling then left to go eat,

Jonathan looked at a bookshelf over his desk, He then went to the box he was looking in earlier and Rummaging Through the box making his way to the bottom, cheerlessly he found what he was looking for, books, 10 books, each one categorizing every religion known around the world, from old Hebrew to modern religion such as Scientology, he looks back at the bookshelf and sees that it was wide enough to put all of them on it,

The girls made their way downstairs and in the dining room with sukiyaki on table more extended than usual while the Akisame with Smith and her team, both Smith and Keiichi noticed that the girls were acting differently, they looked happy and full of energy, even Ivanna was given I smile small enough for people to notice, "Well you all seem to be in a good mood?" Smith said skeptically to the girls wondering why,

"Yeah, we spent most of the time Messing with Johnny boy and decorating his room," Houki said while sitting next to Saeko and causing the M.O.N. squad cringe thinking that she meant the boxes that Jonathan came with,

"I'm surprised none of you didn't feel sick after seeing most of the stuff?" Tio said claiming that they went through the boxes that they packed up,

"that's because they didn't," Jonathan said in the shadows spooking everyone then appeared out of the kitchen wearing a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeve hoodie with "System of the down" written on the chest of it and still covered in Lily's Ink, "Houki kept all my stuff with her because if I were to actually place it in that room, my mom would've confiscated it and set it on fire telling me that I am a soldier and should act like one," Jonathan explains knowing that they were going to ask why Houki had them, Smith was beginning to wonder if Jonathan had Houki hold on to any weapons of his, "oh and, Smith, if you're wondering, you confiscated all of my blades, I wouldn't let, Houki, hold on to something that could easily get her in trouble," Jonathan said to Smith and frightened her a bit on how Jonathan was able to answer her question without even asking it,

Jonathan was looking for a place to sit and noticed that Houki and Lily were sitting and Elizabeth and Ivanna were standing and watching Jonathan, until,

"Johnny, Sit next to me," Ivanna bluntly said to Jonathan causing him to get nervous,

"But I want him to sit next to me!" Elizabeth blurted out without thinking And immediately covered her mouth when she heard herself say it causing Jonathan cheeks to turn red now,

"Come on girls, Be nice, I bet Johnny boy wants to sit next to me to catch up," Houki said To the two and got Jonathan more nervous seeing his best friend getting on the bandwagon now,

"If you like, Johnny, I know the perfect place you can sit," Lily suggested to Jonathan, parts of him wanted to avoid what the suggestion was, "And that would be?" But the other part of him overpowered him and asked the question to Lily, She moved the chair back a bit been tapped on her tentacles claiming that she can be his seat,

"Out of the question!" Smith immediately shout and abruptly getting up out of her chair,

"Ah Hahaha, Wow kid, you're quite the womanizer," Zombina said to Jonathan making him more embarrassed,

Smith was getting aggravated and finally shouted "all right, that's enough!" And decided to solve the issue before it would get out of hand, Smith placed Jonathan in the seat that she was sitting in next to Zombina and Silica and Lily sitting across from him, leaving Smith sitting next to Houki and Elizabeth, before they were about to dine, "Jonathan?" Smith calls per Jonathan's attention,

"What?" Jonathan begrudgingly responded,

"Don't you have something to say to my team?" Smith hinted at Jonathan that they're waiting for him to say his apology,

Instead of him retaliating, "right," Jonathan agreed with Smith and got up to make sure he was directly looking at Tio, Zombina, and Manako, He bowed as far as he could, "I'm sorry, for tricking you, pickpocketing you, and running from all of you, I will be sure to do my best next time," Jonathan apologists to the three, Tio and Manako Felt that they could forgive him, but Zombina doesn't feel that she couldn't forgive him yet,

"Good, now that that's taken care of," Smith was satisfied on Jonathan's apology and pulled out his contract to explain his new terms, "since you have a tendency to get into trouble more than staying out of it, it was best if we were to get a handler to go with it, so anytime that you have an issue or a need to claim sanctuary for a Demi, you call Houki, And if you screw up, She will arrest you,", she said to him waiting for Jonathan to say something sarcastic or claiming that it was stupid, He just nodded his head confirming that he understands, "that's it, you're not going to retaliate do any of this," she asked Jonathan wondering if he was paying attention,

"You hear me bitching about it?" Jonathan asked her rhetorically,

Already fed up with his attitude instead of answering his question she decided to just sit down and said "let's just eat,"

As everybody began to eat, everyone was curious to know about the New members of the family, Lily, and Houki, when silica asked for what their hobbies were, Houki liked Learning martial arts and hope to be a UFC fighting champion and Lily likes to listen to various music, k-pop mostly, and likes to listen to it through watching people's event,

Everybody then began chatting amongst one another, Tio and Zombina talk to each other and completely ignored Jonathan, but Jonathan didn't mind as he was focused on the sukiyaki,

After dinner, everybody was stuffed from the food,

"Oh man that was delicious," Houki said happily while rubbing her belly feeling satisfied,

"Yeah, I'm gonna go wash up at the bathhouse," Saeko agreed informed everybody what she's doing,

"You guys have a bathhouse?" Jonathan asked curiously,

"Yeah, and if you were to actually spend your time looking around this place you would know that our property has a lot of things here they're just hidden in the forest well," Saeko answered him sounding snarky,

Jonathan got ticked off hearing her being snarky, "That's good to know, now I can just easily find a nice random place to bury you in the backyard," Jonathan hinted sounding like a threat to Saeko,

"You first," Saeko retorted and they began staring each other down ready for the one to throw the first punch,

Houki leans in close to Ivanna, "Are they always..; yes, like cats and dogs," Houki asked Smith if those to fight all the time and Smith confirmed it by using an idiom,

Keiichi knew his daughter wanted to fight Jonathan and Vice versa for their own reason but didn't want them to do it yet, so instead of letting them start, "You should wash up too boi, there's a bathroom upstairs down the hall," Keiichi suggested to Jonathan considering that Jonathan was still covered in Lily's ink,

Jonathan didn't want to admit it but he knew that he was right, but instead of just agreeing to him He just wanted to walk up the stairs to go take a bath, he was about to make his way Out of the dining room and into the kitchen he stopped and turned around and looked at Keiichi, "before I go clean up, foster, I have a question," he said to Keiichi,

"What a coincidence, so do I," Keiichi said to Jonathan with a smile,

Jonathan left eye began to twitch as well he grew to be impatient on Keiichi and his wittiness, "do you mind answering them?" He begrudgingly asked with his teeth grit,

"Only if you answer one of mine," Keiichi answered his question with another question sounding like a negotiation, He knew that Jonathan wasn't willing to answer any of his questions, so he thought The next best thing would be to negotiate for them,

Jonathan crosses his arms feeling like he just walked into a trap now, but as much as he despises the corner he was in, "fine," he wanted his question answered more, Keiichi gave his hand out letting Jonathan start his question,

"Why do I have three deadbolts on my door?" Jonathan asked,

"You'll thank me for that when there's a full moon," Keiichi cryptically answered aggravating Jonathan even more,

"That's not a real answer!" Jonathan shouted then grinding his teeth looking jagged from irritation,

Keiichi couldn't help but feel entertained by Jonathans anger, he knew Jonathan would show restraint with his friend now around, " A bargain is a bargain, Now it's your turn, boi," Keiichi told Jonathan that he held up his end of the deal and is now his turn to ask his question, "What were your parents like?" Keiichi asked his question that made everyone, even Houki, Hold their breath out of fear from Jonathan's reaction let alone him answering the question,

Johnathan had his arms crossed with blood lust in his eyes, But despite his rage towards Keiichi, he didn't want to do anything that can get him into too much trouble, so he decides to play the same mind game with Keiichi too, he began to smile with his arms still crossed, "Okay, I don't know jack about my dad because he flaked the day I was born, and as for my mom…" Jonathan answered honestly but pause for dramatic effect when he was about to bring up his Mother and made shivers run down Houkis' spine worried about Jonathan's answer, "none of your fucking business," he answers with his middle finger sticking out towards Keiichi and walked out to go take his bath,

Everyone looked at Keiichi's reaction thinking he would be angry, but instead, "Heh heh heh, I can't believe I actually got an answer from him," Keiichi laughed as well as felt glad hearing Jonathans answer, he then began grabbing some dishes to start cleaning up, "why don't you girls wash up with my daughter, I'll take care of the dishes," Keiichi suggested to the girls including Smith and the M.O.N. Squad, everyone took up his offer except for his wife and started picking up dishes with him,

[Bathhouse]

Saeko guided everyone through the house and into a hallway with no walls but a roof and floorboards and posts with lights lighting up the hallway from a motion sensor,

" _sensationnel_ (Wow) I can't believe you guys, actually have a bathhouse," Elizabeth said to Saeko feeling amazed on this discovery of the house,

"Yeah we had this installed for demis in case they didn't wanna be inside," Saeko explains,

They made their way into the changing room and finding robes, shampoo, and conditioner, and baskets with towels in them, Houki Felt like she was in heaven when she saw everyone began to strip, from seeing Smith, Tio, Zombina, and Lily's large breasts and juicy asses, The curving slim toned waist of Saeko, Manako, and Elizabeth, and Dobble and Ivannas plump perky butts, she began to drool with her nipples erecting and feeling like a kid in an ice cream shop just craving to lick every flavor she could find,

They made their way into the Baths wearing nothing but their towels to cover themselves, they were all amazed to see in Outhouse onsen bath with only bamboo walls with no roof and a shower area for cleaning purposes with adjustable shower-heads

(Squeeze) Houki found a great opportunity to jump and fondle Saeko boobs, "Ahhh, Houki!" Saeko shout's sounding surprised from Houki jumping her,

"Wow, you got a pair of nice C's here girl," Houki commented to Saeko, Smith manages to pull Houki off Saeko before she could go any further,

Elizabeth, Tio, Zombina, and Saeko went to the showers to wash up while the Ivanna, Manako, Zombina, Smith, and Houki went to Onsen to start relaxing,

"Man, this feels great," Houki said as she stretches her arms feeling relaxed from the warm water, "Wow, Johnny boy, really hit the jackpot on this, a nice home, good food, and Helping hot as hell girls, with a sweet ass bathhouse, he's a lucky duck," Houki began talking up Jonathan, but not all of them agreed with her,

"How can you even talk about him, when he spends so much time disrespecting my father?" Saeko asks as she began scrubbing her hair with shampoo,

"I have to agree," Smith spoke up, "I mean, he manipulated me in buttering me up and dropping my squads guard, just for him to put a tear gas in my car and run away," she added explaining why she won't trust Jonathan as well as despise him,

Houki felt a little sad hearing their anger Towards her friend, "Yeah, I'll admit, he's a bit rough around the edges if you're not a demi, But I've known him before the law was placed, he's a good person, he wasn't always like this," Houki tries to defend Jonathan and got Smith's attention,

But instead of Smith asking, "What do you mean?" Ivanna asked curiously before Smith could,

Houki explains, "Well, there was a time when, Johnny, would give humans the benefit of the doubt, but the very day his mom came home and shipped him off to his first military school after the law was passed, he came back "different", he still cared about me, but he'll lie, cheat, and steal from humans any-day,

"Did he ever tell you what happened over there?" Smith asked her,

Houki, unfortunately, nodded her head claiming she didn't, "He won't tell me, and I guarantee he's not gonna tell me why he set his mom's car on fire after entering it in a demolition derby ether," She said to Smith claiming how well she knew Jonathan,

"I don't care," Elizabeth spoke up after she finished cleaning herself and joined the girls in onsen, "you all may think he's a criminal, but I agree with Houki, I don't trust men really, but I trust Johnny, he's a good person, he helps and cares about me, and I like him for that," she said her reason why she likes Jonathan and Houki felt happy hearing someone defending him,

Smith was conflicted yet again, feeling like she took a step forward but jumped 2 steps back, she was happy that Houki got him under control, but he was still an enigma from the way he is, but she though liked on how his influence is making Elizabeth's stutter slowly dissipating, she looks around and noticed something out of place, "Hey, where's Lily?" She asked everyone remembering that she was with the group,

[Second-floor Indoor bathroom]

Jonathan was relaxing laying in the tub with just his thoughts, "okay, now that this is official, I'll have to take this job more serious now that I know Houki's here," He thinks to himself, Setting his friend aside he begins to think on how he can make the other girls adapt well with the humans, he places his thumb and index finger to his chin as he begins to think, "all right, Liz, has a hard time being around males, but considering how me and Foster are, hopefully, she'll grow out of that, with eve, she may be book smart, but she still gullible when it comes to people offering her something, I'm going to have to teach her some street smart that "that somethings are too good to be true," and for Lilly, well, I can't exactly find a flaw with her that needs tweaking," He said speaking out loud with no one to you hear him,

Lilly quietly opens the door and sneaks into the shower room making her way in wearing nothing but her new headphones and having a waterproof phone listening in on Jonathan's conversation with himself, "oh how sweet, you, really don't see me with a flaw?" Lily happily asks Jonathan,

Jonathan got surprised causing his eyes the size of dinner plates finding Lily naked in the Shower room with him, He blinked twice thinking he was hallucinating, but seeing Lily's dark inverted nipples proved that he wasn't, "AHHH, Lily what're you doing—?!" Jonathan shouts asking why Lily was in the bathroom, but Lily Took one of her tentacles and wrapped around his mouth to keep him from shouting anymore,

She smiled with the tips of her hair tentacles turning pink, "Sorry, Johnny, I wanted to thank you for saving me, but I wanted to do it alone with you," Lily softly said causing Jonathan getting red, she unravels her tentacles allowing him to speak but kept it resting on the back of his head as she made her way closer to him and begin getting in on the opposite side of the tub,

"But, why in the bathroom?!" He nervously asks her, she couldn't help but find his nervousness adorable,

Her tentacles began to slowly wrap around each of his limbs like the one resting on the back of his head began resting on his neck with her suction cups gently sucking on his neck, she then took her headphones and flip the earmuff part and gave a light click noise, she then pressed play on her phone playing "forever love by X Japan" through her headphones working like speakers, "Why not, it's quiet, private, And no one will disturb us," Lily said her reasons as the tentacle On his neck began to slowly pull him forward to her,

"Seriously, Lily, this isn't allo—," Jonathan tried reasoning with her, but she placed her index finger on his lips to keep them quiet again,

"Shhh," Lily hushed him while smiling licking her upper lip, she then placed both of her hands on his cheeks, Jonathan got scared seeing her eyes, he remembers seeing The same hungry look in her eyes when he was in the mall with her and Ivanna and felt she wanted to continue where they left off, "don't worry," she tells him as she begins to pull him in closer with her hands to her face, "I won't tell anyone, if, you," She Tries to tell him that she won't say anything but wasn't in the mood to talk anymore and wanted to give him his reward by starting with a kiss with only their lips inches away from each other, until, "what's this," Lily stop pulling in Jonathan and notice something was starting to be visible in front of her by collected water coming from the steam, "string?" She added assuming that's what's in front of her, until (snag) (yank) Lily was hoisted out of the tub and in the air by a white fishing net While Jonathan was yanked out of the tub from a pair separate threads and ripping the suction cups right off of his body leaving red marks all around his neck and laying on his back,

"Honestly, Lily," both Lily and Jonathan heard Silica's voice as she steps into the bathroom, I expected better from you, luckily I put a thread in front of the doors when Johnny went to wash," silica added saying that's how she found out while still holding Lily in the net, Jonathan manages to sit himself up Trying to process on what just happened, all three began to hear rumbling sounding like a stampede was coming, they then heard a door open in the entrance of the bathroom,

"Hold it right there!" Smith shouted huffing with her pants on and her dress shirt unbuttoned with no bra and wearing her jacket,

the M.O.N. Squad and girls followed and peaked in hoping that they weren't too late, but instead of seeing Smith pry Lily off Jonathan, They found Lily in the net looking like the catch of the day and Jonathan on the floor and turning red seeing his soldier fully erect, He saw all the girls at the door and immediately covered himself and jump back into the tub, Silica dragged Lily out of the shower room and Smith was getting the girls out while they were all whispering and giggling seeing Jonathan's soldier, Jonathan wasn't a suicidal person, but he wanted to drown himself more from the embarrassment he just got while being mentally and sexually frustrated,

[10 min. later]

After Jonathan finish cleaning himself off what's left of Lily's ink and mucus and giving himself an extra cold shower cooling his boys down, walking in the hallway wearing plain black pajama pants with a white tank top he made his way to his room and decided to call it a day, he was about to walk in after opening his door until,

"Heading to bed, Johnny boy?" Houki asked him coming out from her room wearing black pajama pants with bananas on them and a tank top walking to him and surprising Jonathan a little bit,

"yeah, after everything that went down, I think now is a good time for some sleep," Jonathan said to Houki sounding tired and looking like he's ready to collapse,

"Haha, well before you do, com'er," Houki extended her arms out then asked Jonathan for a hug, Jonathan embraces her with a hug never thinking twice with Houki, but what Jonathan didn't know is that when he embraced her, her heart began to race as she felt the warmth from him and hearing his heartbeat, She broke the hug leaving her cheeks rosy from enjoying it and her hands behind her back, "well, goodnight, Johnny boy," Houki said to Jonathan and went into her room before Jonathan could get The chance to say goodnight back to her, He wanted to say something but was too tired to even start an argument, so he went into this room dropped on his bed and passed out ready for tomorrow,

[Houkis room]

Houki closed and blocked her door with a chair making sure no one would open it and pulled out one of Jonathan's T-shirts she stole from his room from there hug earlier then jumped into her bed, "he hee hee, Johnny, my Johnny," she quietly said to herself while taking small inhales of the shirt she stole causing her heart to race faster from The scent of his musk and couldn't help but feel aroused from it, "My job, maybe to help you to protect everyone," she continues to talk to herself feeling her nipples extending, "But, "my" mission, is going to be taking our relationship to the next level," she added feeling like her heart was about to jump out of her chest thinking of Jonathan, she then began to take one of her hands and reach down in her pajama pants wanting to relieve herself from all of the excitement she held within herself,

[Ivannas room]

Ivanna was sitting Indian style on her desk chair typing in a gravitational formula to find a way to manipulate the law of gravity in her laptop while showing the schematics of her hoverboard, she felt like she was close to cracking the formula but was still feeling frustrated on herself not solving it yet, "(sigh) I guess this will have to do for now," She said to herself feeling tired and turned away from her project calling it a day,

she opens a drawer in her desk and reached for a regular size cherry lollipop, Since her first encounter with Jonathan she noticed that the sweets she's been eaten didn't taste the same like they were missing a flavor, ever since the time she spent trapped in the locker with Jonathan sucking the cream off of his shirt, no matter what sweet treat she placed on her tongue, the flavors couldn't satisfy her since that time, She then walked to her closet with the doors open showing an incomplete Full bodysuit, there were no hands or feet with also parts of the leggings still incomplete having parts missing, she stares at the suit then pulled out the lollipop while sucking the sweets coded with her saliva off of it, seen the cherry lollipop angled to the groin area of the leggings, Reminded her of her time spent at the mall and remember seeing Jonathan's lollipop not once but twice causing her cheeks To turn red,

"Is he what's missing?" She said to herself thinking that Jonathan is the key to satisfying her flavor need, The thought of licking suites off of his body made her head feel fuzzy and her ears twitching as she was looking at the lollipop, she began reaching downwards wanting to give the lollipop a kiss, but immediately stop and thought why she's leaning down to it,

 **A/N: Oh shit folks, Houki is in love with Jonathan, does Smith knows,** **Has she always been in love with him,** **will Jonathan and Saeko ever get the chance to fight,** **(no spoilers), when we come back we get to see and how the** **y** **are going to handle their first day in school** **, until then, write a review, read another story, write a story of your own, whatever it is, just enjoy your imagination, also if anyone would Like for me to go a little deeper in with Houki** **give me a shout out on the** **reviews if so,**


	10. Chapter 10 thug-ish school boy

Thug-ish school boy

Hey there everybody, hound, once again comes up with another chapter for you guys to enjoy, last chapter I left you with some pretty damn funny things for us to enjoy, but how will we see our little troublemaker Adjusting and fitting into a school, not just a public school, but an actual academy that helps both humans and demis coexisting together, so without further ado, let the fun begin with a mild case of nightmares,

While Jonathan assumed that the girls were sleeping peacefully, he did not, He twists and turns in the bed nightmares of his past still lurks in him,

"I can't believe this, I sent you to the best military school anyone can offer, and you get blacklisted from causing too much trouble in there," Jonathan's mother shouted in disappointment to him, "what do you have to say for yourself, Jonathan?" She added,

"Gee, How about you put me in a public school, "Mom"?" Johnathan stated the obvious on what he wanted with a sarcastic tone when he called his mother mom,

"I will not let my son attend a school among those freaks!" His mother denied stating her reason why,

"That's comical, because the only freak I see, is you!" Jonathan retorted causing his mother to raise her hand and slap him,

"How dare you, I am your mother, you will show me respect!" Jonathan's mother stated,

"Ha, you're more like my warden," Jonathan retorted again, but instead of her raising her hand to slap him again, she pulled out her gun and aiming it at her son,

"Then as your warden, it seems you need to learn some proper manners, private," she coldly said to Jonathan, (Bang) his mother pulled the trigger causing him to wake from the noise and flash of light

"(Gasp)" Jonathan woke up shaking covered in cold sweat from his nightmare again, As always, another restless sleep with a dream waking him before his alarm clock could, but instead of feeling despair and anger, he looks around his room and sees the decorations that the girls did while holding him down causing him to feel something he hasn't felt in a while, peaceful, since he was up he decided to get out of bed to start his morning exercise like every morning since he started military school, He opened his drawer and placed on his usual tank top with long loose shorts, he walked out the door and found Houki's butt in fabric leggings covering to the knees as she was stretching by touching her fingers to her toes, "Morning, Houki," Jonathan greeted to her whispering try not to wake anybody else up,

Houki spread her legs a bit for her to see Johnathon in between them, "Oh, Johnny boy, good morning,"

Houki whispered back to Jonathan, She lifted herself then turned around showing her shirt only covering her breasts but enough to show a little bit of her sports bra as she was walking towards Jonathan, "Going for a run again?" She rhetorically asked him,

"Yeah, got to keep this body in shape somehow," he jested with her tapping his abdomen, "you?" He added,

"Well I got to keep this butt toned for the girls," Houki jested back to Jonathan as they were walking down the staircase and her tapping her butt a bit proving that her butt was so toned you could bounce a dime off of it,

"And here I thought your personality was your best feature," Jonathan jested to Houki causing her tail to whack his nuts at the bottom of the staircase and him snickering from it knowing that was going to happen,

"Well, since you're up, mind giving me a tour of Kyoto while we jog?" Houki asked from Jonathan,

"Sure, I'll even introduce you to a friend of mine then I meet in my jogs," Jonathan agreed without batting an eyelash and thought it would be fun to introduce his other jogging buddy Centorea,

As they began their jog out the door and on The road through Kyoto, Houki was just amazed by the tall buildings in the districts as much as she is excited running with Jonathan once again,

"Hey, Houki, we're about to come upon a condemned building, want to scale it?" Jonathan asked Houki if they do a little parkour on a building that hasn't been used like they used to back at their home, She agreed with fire blazing in her eyes wanting to exercise like they used to back in their home,

As they made their way to a corner, Jonathan immediately pointed out the condemned building that was 30 feet high with his finger, The very minute Houki found a fire escape on the side of the building she ran towards it and cupped her hands together waiting for Jonathan, he saw what she was planning when he saw the fire escape and ran towards her, he stepped into the palm of her hands and was launched 10 feet Internet air and able to grab onto the fifth floor balcony fire escape and ran his way up to the top, Houki followed by jumping onto the first floor balcony of the fire escape, they made their way to the top hearing nothing but their laughter's and the clanking of the metal From the balconies hitting their feet, but their breath was taken seeing a mile of chimney pipes, holes, and ledges from rooftop to rooftop, most people would see it as a dangerous place for people to avoid, but to them, it was a ginormous playground to test their limits with their imagination,

They both took off, running, hopping, jumping from places that people would be afraid to do even with the spotter, but these two would be able to know how to a pass the obstacle without talking to each other, when they jumped to another building, Houki would throw Jonathan while at the same time Jonathan would pull Houki using their weight and strength to pulley themselves to another Roof and roll themselves onto the ground safely, on the last roof they were making their way down by sliding on an aluminum roofing angling down in acute angle, Houki landed on her feet, where Jonathan landed on his butt, she offered her hand to pick them up and he accepted it,

"Hahaha, wow that was a blast!" Houki shouted excitingly a sweat was dripping off of her,

"Yep, no cobwebs on us," Jonathan commented feeling like he never left home,

Houki chuckled a bit when he said that, but her feelings were telling her that now that would be a good opportunity for her to make a move onto him sense nobody is around, she slowly begins to reach in close to his lips with him unaware of her doing so, she couldn't tell if her heart was racing from the exercise, or how excited she was getting to kiss him, until,

"Hey, you little bastard's, what are you doing here, this is a restricted area!" Both of their hearts jumped as they heard someone shouting angrily at them and cause them to run away, well Jonathan was laughing hoping that they wouldn't get caught, Houki was left on happy not being able to deliver a kiss to him, but still has hopes to try again,

Houki followed Jonathan through his usual routes until his pacing began to slow down a bit after they made it to the farmers market, "you getting tired, Johnny?" She asks him, but instead of him answering her questions, (Clippity clack Clippity clack) she began hearing hooves catching up to them and began seeing a female centaur in the process,

"Good morning, little Namahage," Centorea greeted Jonathan with his nickname after catching up to them,

"Morning, Centorea, Good day for a race, isn't it," Jonathan greeted back and hinted that he was ready to race her,

"yes it i–," Centorea in the middle of A green with Jonathan, until she noticed Houki was staring intensely at her like she was being undressed by Houki's eyes, she followed Houki's eyes and covered herself finding out that Houki was staring at her breasts bouncing as she was running, "Who is this young lady?" She asked Jonathan feeling uncomfortable,

"Oh yeah, Centorea, I like to introduce you to my new handler/best friend, Houki; Houki this is—," Jonathan tried to introduce Centorea to Houki and vice versa, but,

"Hi there, I'm Houki," Houki jumped onto Jonathan's shoulders and clamped onto his head with her thighs almost causing him to stumble and fall as she extended her hand along with a trail of drool coming out of the corner of her mouth,

"Houki!" Jonathan shouted getting irritated from his best friend unexpectedly jumping on top of him,

"Oh come on, Johnny boy, you know you're enjoying this," Houki teased him by squeezing her thighs on his cheeks and at the same time she was also Secretly enjoying it by also running her fingers his hair causing her nipples to extend in her sports bra,

Jonathan couldn't help but feel aroused from feeling Houki's toned thighs rubbing and squeezing his cheeks while feeling her fingernails scratching and tickling his scalp through his hair with a faint hint of fruity perfume on her, As much as he didn't want to think that way about his friend, he's still a boy, and like all boys when they feel arousal they tend to show it, like Jonathan was about to From his soldier waking up in his pants, he tried thinking of ways to calm himself down as he was running, but feeling Houki's thigh and her fingers running through his hair with the smell of her perfume was making him lose control, he panicked as he only thought of one thing then to do, "(dash) I'll meet you at the park!" Jonathan shouted to Centorea In fear of her seeing him of pitching a tent in his pants with Houki Pro-longingly shouting "WE" from enjoying the piggyback ride,

[Park]

Jonathan placed Houki on the bench where he and Centorea start their race While Jonathan went behind a bunch of trees and bushes to adjust himself, he turns around glancing at Houki and sees her snickering knowing what he's doing behind there, As much as Houki enjoyed teasing Jonathan she found it comforting that he gets "Excited" by her as a woman as much as he gets excited being her friend,

Centorea showed up after Jonathan finished adjusting himself, "why did you take off so fast?" She asked him,

"oh Just getting my blood pumping for the race," he lies being too embarrassed to tell her the truth Causing Houki to cover her mouth to hold back her laughter more and Jonathan glaring at her for it, "OK, let's start this race!" He shouts trying to change the subject,

Jonathan, Centorea, Houki were at the starting point ready to race,

"Ready…," Jonathan shouts next,

"Set…," Centorea shouted,

"Go!" Houki finish sending everyone off to the tree to race,

Centorea came in first, Houki came in second, leaving Jonathan last and having to pay for the drinks as required, while Jonathan left to get the drinks, Centorea thought that she could get to know his friend better,

"So, how long have you known, little Namahage?" Centorea asked Houki,

"You mean, Johnny boy, hmm, Six years, now that I think about it," Houki answered,

"Really?" Centorea said finding it interesting that they knew each other before the law,

"Yeah, Johnny was well aware fire existence long before the law was passed," Houki explains,

"How did you two meet?" Centorea curiously asked,

Houki blush to bit as she always loves telling the story on how the day they first met, "well, I first went up to a girl and told her that she was cute, but she thought it was weird and push me down for it, then she noticed my tail and said that I was a freak, those girls laughed at me while I was crying hearing that, then I saw one of the girls get pelted by some rocks," Houki said telling her story,

"Let me guess, it was Johnny?" Centorea wedged in the middle of her story,

Houki nodded her head confirming that she was right, "he shouted, "Leave her alone!", And the girls ran afraid of getting rocks thrown at them more, he walked up to me and asked if I was OK, and we've been friends since then," she finishes her story,

Centorea crossed her arms and then began to analyzed Houki, She can see Houki's cheeks were getting rosy and her tail was wagging side to side faster more than usual, "was that the first day you also fell in love with him?" She asked Houki, she then immediately saw Houki's tail shooting upward with her fur instantly getting frazzled shocking Houki by the question,

Jonathan came back and holding the water bottles in between his fingers looking like his mind is somewhere else,

Houki saw Jonathan and immediately ran past him but hooked then yanks him off his feet with her tail by the torso running the of the park,

"Ahhh, Houki, what are you doing?!," Jonathan shouts while getting dragged backward,

"Sorry, Johnny boy, but we're going to be late," Houki answers with a nervous smile as Jonathan wonders what she meant by that,

Centorea found Houki strange, but funny on how nervous Houki got from her question with a mild case of déjà vu,

Houki huffs when she got a far enough distance from Centorea with Jonathan still hooked to her tail,

"Houki, what was that all about?" Jonathan asked Houki crossing his arms,

Houki Couldn't have the heart to tell him the whole truth, so, "hee hee, sorry Johnny boy, but we really got to Head back before we're late," she told Jonathan half the truth, but before Jonathan could ask what they were going to be late to, "Come on, Johnny boy, wanna race home," she asked Jonathan if he wanted to race back home And can tell by the look on his face that he was more than willing, They took their stance and took off racing see who would win back at the Akisame home,

[The Akisame home]

After Jonathan finally made it to the Akisame's house after Houki beat him home 15 minutes ago, he went to the kitchen to go get a drink of water to refresh himself and found Mr. and Mrs. Akisame kissing like they were still in there honeymoon stage and oblivious that Jonathan was even in the room, He found this a good opportunity for a little enjoyment, he found a sandwich bag sitting on the counter and a side blow some air and seal it up, and then, (POP) Jonathan slammed the bottom part of the bag with his right hand and holding the seal with his left hand causing an explosive sound and giving Keiichi and Silica A jump scare bringing them back into reality leaving Jonathan bursting out in laughter,

"Dammit, boy, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Silica shout angrily at Jonathan,

"AHH HAHAHA, I can't, I can't, breathe, that was too good," Jonathan proclaimed while laughing hysterically,

Keiichi wanted to chew out Jonathan with his wife but noticed that he was still in his jogging outfit, "Boi, why aren't you ready?" He asked Jonathan,

Jonathan's group confused, "ready for what?" He asked Keiichi while cocking his head and confusing,

But before either one had a chance to answer, "Mr. Akisame, we're already now," Elizabeth spoke up as she, Ivanna, Lily, Houki, Saeko came in the kitchen all wearing matching uniforms with their own form of accessories, besides Elizabeth and Lily, they all wore black dress shoes with socks going up to there knee caps, their skirts were dark blue, white, and black in a flannel pattern, their dress shirts were pure cotton white with a dress bow matching color pattern of skirts, covering their dress shirts wear dark blue uniform jackets with the academies crest on the left arm close to there shoulder and carrying their briefcase bag, Houki wore her jacket around her waist with the arms tied in front with her dress shirt and button up at the show off a little more cleavage, Lily's dress shirt was made of complete silk instead of cotton With her special headphones around her neck, Ivanna turned her backpack into briefcase bag to carry her equipment better, Elizabeth wore the pocket watch necklace that Jonathan gave her with her dress bow, and Saeko kept her wear traditional and didn't wear any accessories on her,

Excluding Saeko and including Houki, Jonathan's heart began to race to cause his cheeks to turn rosy from seeing how beautiful they all look, "wow," he softly said sounding like he was almost speechless seeing them and trying to muster up the word to them leaving the four almost feeling happily embarrassed,

"You all look great," Silica kindly said to the girls,

"And you should be getting ready to go with them, boi," Keiichi told Jonathan,

Jonathan looked at Keiichi like he was crazy, "Why?" He asked while crossing his arms,

"Because you're going to school with us, you moron," Saeko spoke for her father,

"Ha, Yeah right, I have to go to school?" Jonathan asked thinking Saeko was lying and found what she said Ludicrous,

"Yeah, dumbass, it says so in your contract," Saeko answered him with a straight face and involving the contract he is under,

Jonathan looked at Houki with her arms crossed and saw the same smiling look she has on her face when she's waiting for him to not be so stubborn, he reached in his phone and pulled out the app that contains his contract, unfortunately he joylessly found it, **"While under this contract, any minors under these contracts, are to attend a academic facility in order to be close to the Demi or Demi's and protect them within the environment, failed to do so will consider a breach in the contract and will force the convicted back into the nearest correctional facility, added with a double of the remaining sentence that they had to carry out,"**

after reading the contract Jonathan placed his phone back in his shorts, "OK, so it does say that I have to go to school, but I'm not wearing "that"," Jonathan accepted on the fact that he has to go to school but still refuse to wear the uniform he's required to wear,

"But if you don't, the school will not let you in, and you'll break your contract and have to return to jail," Keiichi explains to Jonathan why he has to wear the uniform,

"I'll take jail for 200, foster," Jonathan sarcastically quoted Jeopardy saying that he would rather go to jail then be caught wearing a uniform,

"You're wearing that uniform," Saeko told Jonathan while giving him a nasty glare, "No I'm not!" He denies Saeko's order, "yes, no, yes, no, yes, no, YES, NO!" They both began to argue with each other back-and-forth with just a single word, "You're wearing that uniform whether I have to strip you naked and put them on you myself!" Saeko tells him that he's wearing the uniform one way or another, "you're welcome to try, (crackle)" Jonathan tries to intimidate her by looking serious and cracking his knuckles to scare her, they both started each other down looking like a dog and a cat ready to fight each other,

As much as Houki was enjoying watching Jonathan and Saeko argued with each other in like a couple of cartoon characters, time was short, and she knew exactly and how to get Jonathan to wear the uniform, "Saeko baby, do you mind if I give it a try?" Houki Break the tension between the two by having herself step in to deal with Jonathan,

Saeko silently agreed by stepping away and stand in between Elizabeth and Lily,

Houki smile that Jonathan with her eyes closed and her tail waggling like a snake in the grass,

"Look, Houki, no pun intended, but I do not plan on wearing that monkey suit," Jonathan knew that Houki was going to try to get him to wear the uniform and immediately turned her down before she had a chance to,

"I know, I know, Johnny, the reason that you don't like to wear uniforms is because of your times in the military academies, but you and I both know that you need to wear that uniform if you want to be able to enter the school," Houki tries to reason with him and also explaining to everyone why he refuses to wear a uniform and explains why he has to now, "plus I bet the girls would love to see you in a uniform?" She added causing the girls to feel embarrassed for they really did want to see him in it,

"And no offense to you girls, but you think that's going actually motivate me to wear it?" Jonathan asked Houki thinking she's using the girls to motivate him, but he immediately got nervous when he saw her teeth getting jagged as she smiled,

"Not really, that's why I have a Plan B for you," Houki told Jonathan sending a chill up his spine, "Now, you can wear the boys uniform waiting for you upstairs and walk with us to school like a gentleman," Houki gave him option A, "or, we can all drag you to that school kicking and screaming wearing a girls uniform, panties included, because there's nothing in the rulebook saying that you have to wear a boys uniform to enter that school," Houki said to to Jonathan sounding like she really wants him to take the second option,

Jonathan grew nervous feeling like he's in a corner now from knowing how Houki can be, "you're bluffing," he calls Houki out thinking she's lying, But, "Care to know what type panties I planned on making you wear?" He knew she wasn't bluffing when she leaned in close to him with her eyes glaring and asking what type of underwear she plans on making him wear, finally, "its upstairs right?" He asked Houki If his uniform was upstairs, She nodded her head confirming that it was smiling at him without showing her teeth, "I'll be right back," he said to everyone sounding defeated,

"Oh, you're such a smart Johnny boy!" Houki happily shouted to Jonathan while sounding victorious,

[Two minutes later]

After the girls made there way to the front entrance with Keiichi and Silica standing in the hallway ready to see them off, the very minute they saw Jonathan walking down the stairs, Elizabeth, Ivanna, Lily, and Houki's heart raced with their cheeks turning rosy, seeing how handsome Jonathan looked wearing dark blue khakis with dress shoes along with a cotton white dress shirt being covered by a dark blue uniform jacket Containing the schools crest on his left shoulder, but in between his dress shirt and jacket, was the thinnest hoodie he could find to make a deal at least comfortable,

"(Whistle) looking sharp, Johnny boy," Houki commented on Jonathan's wardrobe while giving a wolf whistle to him and wagging her tail like an excited dog,

"Indeed," Ivanna agreed with Houki while her cheeks were Rosie and her ears were twitching,

Elizabeth fleece poofed with her face turning completely red by seeing how much of a gentleman Jonathan looked with his uniform along with the tips of Lily's hair tentacles turning pink thinking the same,

Saeko, however, was not impressed by Jonathan's attire, despite the hoodie he's wearing, she closely examined him and noticed that something was missing on him, it finally hit her, "Where is your tie, thug?" Saeko asked Jonathan while displaying her nickname for him,

"Why should I wear it, I know you wouldn't let me in the school because of it, bitch, but that school shouldn't be that anal," Jonathan answered her retortedly while giving Saeko nickname that he has for her,

They stared each other down for a moment, until, "You don't know how to tie a tie, do you boi?" Keiichi asked Jonathan, but instead of answering him "yes",

"Shut it, foster!" Jonathan shouted looking embarrassed and confirming Keiichi's theory,

"Ha, that's funny, you really don't know how to tie a tie, any human should know how to, weren't you in military academies," Saeko mocks Jonathan's inability to tie a tie,

Before Jonathan had a chance to retaliate, "That's enough, Saeko," Keiichi softly told his daughter stop before it got out of hand, he then turned to see Jonathan standing on the staircase still, "honey, would you kindly make a tie please," Keiichi kindly asked his wife and everyone watched as silica made a silky white tie appear before their eyes from her fingers like a 3-D printer using the silk she produces and gave it to her husband, "all right now, boi, let's get—," Keiichi made his way to Jonathan to tie the tie on him, but the very minute he placed his hands on Jonathan's shoulders,

"Don't touch me!" Jonathan shouted angrily demanding Keiichi not to touch him and immediately arched his left arm back and tried to deliver a punch towards Keiichi, but, Keiichi swaps it away showing little effort and redirected Jonathan's fist towards the staircase railing causing pain in Jonathan's fist and almost breaking the railing,

"Now now boi, I'm just tying a tie, it will only take a moment," Keiichi said to Jonathan sounding unfazed by Jonathan's attempt to slug him , he was successfully able to tie a proper tie onto Jonathan without Jonathan making a fuss anymore And saw everyone off to school with Saeko leading them,

During the walk, Jonathan noticed that Elizabeth, Ivanna, and Lily were intensely looking at Jonathan that made him a little concerned, "what's up girls, do I got something on me?" Jonathan asked thinking that there was something on him, but it wasn't that,

"Oh no, I– I'm just a little excited to be going to school with you, Johnny," Elizabeth shyly stutters with her cheeks turning rosy,

"Don't get too excited, everyone here is Maybe going to the school for different reasons, but you all should remember, you're representing your country, to show that you can coexist us—," Saeko tried explaining to the girls that when they go to the school they have to all be on their best behavior,

But, Jonathan, "blah blah blah, do you ever turn off," Jonathan spoke out getting irritated by Saeko's lectures,

"Jonathan!" Houki shouted Jonathan's first first name claiming that he is now in trouble for that and got Jonathan's full attention when she stopped and turned around having her arms crossed with a sour look, "You of all people here should be paying attention to this, Jonathan, while at the school you have to be on your best behavior, that means no stealing Of any kind, you keep your anger under control, and above all, no fighting without my say so!" She explains to Jonathan what she expects out of him as his handler,

"Oh come on, Houki, how am I—," Jonathan was about to argue with Houki feeling like he wasn't going to be able to do his job protecting the girls,

But Houki placed her hand up to stop Jonathan from talking so that she can continue explaining, "relax, Smith installed a overwrite call button for our phones, so if you ever needed to help the girls and need to do it under physical force, that should help, but other than that, try to at least not get yourself into too much trouble," she finishes explaining giving Jonathan a small comfort knowing what he can do if the girls were in danger, but did not find it pleasing that he still needs permission to do so,

"(Sigh) all right, I guess I can work with that," Feeling like he has his arms tied behind his back, he agreed to the terms and they all began to walk their way to their school,

"Also, it's probably best that nobody knows about your second chance program, as well as you living with us," Saeko informed Jonathan, Jonathan didn't want to admit it but believes that Saeko is right, if you were humans know about the program, the less anyone could abuse it,

As they made their way towards a gate connected to a large Concrete wall, When they walk through the gate, the girls were just mesmerized on seeing how large The school building itself could be, it looks large enough to be considered someone's mansion blended in with a chapel with a clock as the crowning center at the of the school's front end, With some humans and demi's walking into the school building,

"Wow, this place is huge and fancy," Houki Claimed with complementing the schools' size,

"This school has been funded by many Investors that help demi's interact with humans not only socially but as well as academically," Saeko explains on how and why the school looks so new, "they have it to where, It helps every demi's needs, from the tallest giantess to the even to fa—, hey!" Saeko was trying to explain to everyone that the school is meant to help all demi's with their needs of education as well as handicapped issues in all sorts of ways, but Jonathan left ignoring Saeko talking to explore on his own,

Normally he would see school as a battleground from all the humans roaming around bullying and taking advantage of the demi's, but He can feel the harmony as much as he can see it, he sees humans assisting mermaids in their wheelchairs as well as having conversations with each other, He found harpies as well as insect demi's flying over him carrying humans making their way to school as quick as possible, even side dark skin giantess, But he knows better from personal experience that just because the place looks nice, does it mean it truly is, but before he could find the ugliness in school he still has to do one thing that he needs to do, recon,

He made his way to the dark skin giantess he saw earlier, "hey, excuse me?!" He waves his hands while calling out to the giantess to get her attention, and he did, " do you mind if I get a lift, I like to get a better view of the school," he asked the giantess while explaining why he is in need of her assistance, but instead of answering him she just lowered her hand for him to hop on, after he seated himself in her hand, she raised him up as high as she was able to, expected the school not being so big as well as having a few Sports field such as a tennis court on one side and a baseball field on another, but, the school building itself was wide enough to be almost considered A large industrial factory, But nothing wasn't able to prepare him and how large the field itself in the back of the school was, he was able to find multiple swimming pools and greenhouses with variations of modern day sports field such as tennis, baseball, basketball, football, even a track field, you never thought that he could be so impressed by how much Field the school has, until, "Get down here, you irritating round eye thug!" His mood was killed when he heard Saeko demanding him to be brought down as well as spewing insults to him,

Jonathan asked for the giantess to lower him down and she did so, when he was low enough to jump to the ground, Houki grab Jonathan by the collar of his jacket and drag him all the way to the front entrance,

"Sorry about that, Olga," Saeko apologizes to the giantess, but Olga waved her hands claiming that it was no big deal as they both made their way into their schools entrance,

[Homeroom]

Instead of being like a regular classroom with separated desk for the students and a chalkboard with a large desk with that teacher, one side of the room Were wide box desk In each section going upwards with the staircase in the center section of the desks, on the other side was a whiteboard replacing the chalkboard And next to the teachers desk,

After Elizabeth nervously, Ivanna bluntly, and Houki with her upbeat attitude, gave their introduction towards their classroom and having a lot of the human boys have hearts in their eyes and some of the girls nervous when they learn that Houki is into girls,

"All right everyone, we have one more student, this one is like our student here, Houki, he too is from America, come on in," the male teacher warmed up the class into introducing and called in Jonathan,

But the minute that Jonathan walked in, A lot of the human students felt a little fear from Jonathan, Like he was giving off a dark aura with a message attached to it saying, "you talk to me, I'll kill you,",

"Well young man, care to introduce yourself to the class," The teacher kindly asked for Jonathan to introduce himself

"No," Jonathan denied to introduce himself,

"Oh for the love of, his name is Jonathan Rook, he's from Chicago like me; Houki!" Houki introduces Jonathan to the class and made Jonathan shout her name annoying him for it,

"well then since I don't see this getting any better, why don't you four take your seat," The teacher asked for the for to take their seat at any of the desks, but as the girls were finding their seat, Jonathan looked around and noticed something was off to him, "is there a problem, Mr. Rook?" It teacher ask Jonathan,

"I noticed that there's no aquatic demi's or centaur and arachnid in such, why is that?" Jonathan asks the teacher,

"Yes well, as you are aware, some of the students here would have a hard time climbing up the stairs in a crowd full of people, let alone sit on a seat, so a lot of the field area such as the pools and track to help them with their academical needs," The teacher answered,

"more like they're too large and make too much of a mess," A boy in the third row whispered to a group of his friends causing them to snicker from it, but then, (swoosh) a ballpoint pen flew past him and was implanted into the wall of the box desk and scaring him when he sought in bedded in there, but was more terrified when he saw the direction of that pen came from Jonathan,

"Oops, sorry about that, I was trying to hit a bug, and I nest, Jonathan lied claiming that he was trying to hit an insect with a ballpoint pen, The teacher wanted to reprimand him, but he was a little too scared of him and just asked him to take a seat,

Jonathan already saw Houki sitting down with two human girls in between her looking like she's in heaven, but he also saw a bunch of boys giving Elizabeth creepy stairs wanting her to sit next to them, but the very minute that Jonathan showed up behind Elizabeth, the boys grew terrified feeling a bloodthirst coming from Jonathan, "move," he calmly commanded the boys to move aside and they instantly did so in fear of him, he extended his hand outwards for both Elizabeth and Ivanna to sit down like a gentleman, Ivanna sat down first, but Elizabeth wanted Jonathan to sit down before she did, when Jonathan sat down next to Ivanna, Elizabeth followed sitting very close to Jonathan and felt comfortable doing so,

After the bell toll, All the students interested in Ivanna and Elizabeth began to crowd the girls and making them both huddles did Jonathan closer added with giving Elizabeth a mild case of déjà vu, " back off!" Jonathan shouted to the top of his lungs forcing students to back away, "You guys want to stick around for QA?" Jonathan asked both Ivanna and Elizabeth and they both shook their heads claiming that they didn't want to, the students gave an opening trail for the three to walk out peacefully with Houki following,

[Locker room]

As much as the girls didn't feel comfortable being away from Jonathan, they had to on account that their sports assignment was different from his, the girls took volleyball, and Jonathan had to take swimming class, while in the boys' locker room Jonathan looked around for his locker for him to change, until,

"What are you looking at fag?" A human boy turns and asks while insulting him Jonathan trying to get a rise out of him,

"Not much, thought I saw a penis, but it's smaller than usual," Jonathan return the insult with an insult of his own and caused the boy to push him up against the locker with his arm holding Jonathan's throat, but Jonathan immediately respond quickly by having both of his hands around the boys throat and preventing the boy to breed as he squeezed tighter and tighter, but,

"All right you two, break it up, you want to fight, join the Kickboxing club," A man shark that looks like a shark with two legs walked in and break dump the two before it got worse, "you, come here," the man shark added by asking for Jonathan to go with him and Jonathan complied, "your name is, Jonathan Rook, right?" The man shark asked and Jonathan shook his head confirming he was, "my name is coach scales, I'm your aquatic gym teacher, your locker isn't ready yet, so you're going to have to leave your clothes in my office," The coach introduced himself and added why Jonathan couldn't find his locker,

"OK then, I'll go change in there, thanks, Coach," Jonathan showed his gratitude to the coach and began to walk past him but was immediately stopped when the coach placed his webbed hands on his chest,

"Not so fast kid, I still have two things for you," The coach claims that he still needed to talk to Jonathan while he was digging something out of his pocket, ",

"Ok first, normally human student would pick their aquatic demi as a partner, but since you entered in school so late, you're already assigned to a Scylla, named Hmm, Lillian Wátanabé," The coach informed Jonathan,

"Wait, Lily?" Jonathan asked the coach not knowing that Lillian was Lilly's name but instead of answering,

"Hold your questions until later, second, your gremlin friend overheard me and asked me to give you this thing," he pulled out and gave Jonathan A circular mouthpiece with two tubes sticking out of the sides of it claiming that it belongs to Ivanna,

OK, thanks to Coach, but is Lily's name, really Lillian?" Jonathan accepted the item that the coach presented and asked the couch about Lily's name,

"Yes," The coach confirmed it, "now I have something to tell you, rookie," he added sounding serious and got Jonathan's attention, "I am aware of your situation, All the teachers are, so if we catch you stepping out of line, we will call Your director," he warns Jonathan that he and all the teachers aware of Jonathan's contract with the government and will have no problem calling Smith if Jonathan causes trouble,

Feeling like his arms are tied behind his back thanks to Houki's terms, He now feels that there's a noose around his neck knowing that if he were to be caught doing something troubling, the teachers would be ready to hang him out to dry,

the coach walked away for he needed to get ready for teaching his class, but, "oh yeah, before I go, you'll need to head over to the poolside to change into your swimsuit uniform," the informed Jonathan he needs to go to the locker room in the poolside Causing Jonathan having to run knowing that he can't be late,

[Pool]

Jonathan ran to the pool that was big enough to be the size of a football field and found his way in the boys locker room to change in his swimsuit, but when he saw the sukumizu, his jaw dropped feeling like he's about to wear a Seinen banana hammock, but had no choice but to suck it up and wear it,

he walked out to The length end of the pool, wearing nothing but the sukumizu and showing his slim toned body thanks to his routine exercise, he can tell that a few eyes were lingering towards him and can understand that he's the new kid, but he didn't know that some of those eyes had hunger in them, especially in the water, some mermaids and sirens stopped speaking to their partner when Jonathan walked out and could feel the sense of animalistic charm coming from Jonathan while being able to tell that he looks different than all the other boys around the school let alone Japan, some of them began to make their way towards Jonathan seeing on how their swimming partners haven't shown up yet,

"Hey there, you new here?" The siren asked Jonathan while in the pool,

Jonathan heard the siren and crouch down to talk to her better, "Haha, that obvious eh?" Jonathan jestingly asked and had the siren nodding her head confirming with a smile while looking at him in his sukumizu,

"And it looks like you don't have a partner," A mermaid swims by overhearing their conversation with the corner of her mouth looking like it has drool,

"Eh?" Jonathan begin to grow nervous after the mermaid swim to him with more aquatic demi's to follow, he began to look at the edge of the pool and could see a group of boys staring daggers at him,

"I'll be your partner; no, I will; I'm more experience; no it's going to be me!" One by one a group of demi's began to argue at one another wanting to be Jonathan swim partner,

But before Jonathan could get the chance to explain that he could not have them as a swim partner, three dark brown tentacles reached out And grab Jonathan's head and hip, Jonathan thought he slammed in between a pair of giant water balloons but found that it was Lily that grabbed him and was being smothered by her breast in her sukumizu, "all of you, back off, I'm assigned to him, he's my swim partner," Lily shouted to all the girls claiming that she is his swim partner but sounding more like a child calling "dibs" on him,

"(Whistle blown) All right now, enough clowning around, you girls, head back to the ledge of the pool and wait for your partners to show," The coach blew his whistle And broken up the school forming around Jonathan, After the mermaids and sirens swam back towards the edge of the pool waiting for their girl partners to show up, "All right, let's start today by doing some warm-up exercise, all humans, get in the pool with your swim partner," The coach began his class by telling do humans to start their exercise with their demi partner,

Jonathan was about to jump in, but remembered he still has Ivanna's invention in his hand, he didn't know how to use it until he found a little piece of paper in the mouthpiece area, he unfolded it and it said "place on mouth and breathe gently", when he placed it on, a strap extended outwards of the mouthpiece and reached around to the back of his head connected by a magnet on the other side of the mouthpiece, he was nervous at first having if sealing his entire mouth and nose, but it disappeared when he could still breathe with it on, he then jumped in holding his breath at first, but when he started to breathe through the mouthpiece underwater, he was surprised in finding air was being delivered to him, he didn't know and how it worked, But he was amazed as well as glad that Ivanna made this little invention for him, he swam up and found Lily still at the edge of the pool and swam towards her,

"all right class, let's start with a nice quick swim, demi's will swim to the other end of the pool, while the humans Will swim to the middle part of the pool and their partner will swim them back to the start," The teacher explains their warm-up exercise as Lily tries to keep Jonathan close to her while Jonathan tries very hard not to pitch a tent feeling Lily's breast pressing on his back, "Lillian!" The coach shouted out getting Lily's attention Knowing what she's doing, "did you hear me," he asked her and she nodded her head confirming she did, "then let's start, ready (whistle blew)," he blew his whistle after allowing the students to get ready for the mermaids, sirens and the scyllas getting a head start to the other end of the pool then allowing the humans to swim to the middle,

As Jonathan swim farther and farther out to the middle, he noticed that the pool was getting deeper and deeper as he goes until it was deep enough to be 20 feet down, he stopped when he found a yellow line at the bottom of the pool believing that it could be A sign saying it's the middle, he also sees both female and male humans stopped and were waiting for their partners to show up, and one by one they were taken back from the start like a fish caught in a hook, Jonathan waited for Lily to show up, but then he noticed that she was coming at him at a high velocity and grabbed him by her tentacles swimming back to the start but caused his mouthpiece the fall to the bottom of the pool not being well secured,

When they came back to the start, "good, good, now let's do a little deep-sea diving for our human using some rings," The coach threw a handful of rings in the deep end of the pool for the humans to swing down and get them, but Jonathan had to swim down to get something important to him and felt he was killing two birds with one stone, "Ok (Whistle blew)," the coach blew his whistle and had the students swim to different ends of the pool for them to grab a ring,

Jonathan, however, swam his way to the deepest end of the pool where the yellow line was found in the middle, he found the mouthpiece and began to swim deeper to the bottom, he found part of his military training fortunate for him now since he had to do a lot of deep-sea diving's in some of his military academies, as he made it to the bottom and tried to grab the mouthpiece for him to breathe, but he then found he unable to reach any further to grab it as he was inches away from touching it, he felt that there was something holding him away from it and turns to see that it was Lily's tentacle legs holding his ankle from getting any further to the mouthpiece,

Lily took her tentacles and grab the mouthpiece while keeping Jonathan away from it to place in her hand And holding him in place,

Jonathan kept his hands to his mouth closed as he was running short of breath, he then points at the mouthpiece saying he needs it, but Lily waved at it smiling looking like she already knew, He tried swimming upwards to the surface, but Lily kept pulling him down like a reverse yo-yo and shortening his breath even more, Jonathan then saw Lily take a long inhale of air from the mouthpiece and placed it in her swimsuit preventing Jonathan to obtain it, Jonathan was looking at her like what is she thinking, but quickly realized by seeing her licking her lips again what she was planning, she curled her fingers signaling him to come closer, but it's not like Jonathan had a choice when her tentacles were pulling him in anyways, he grew desperate as he saw her making kissy faces while little bubbles signaling him that if he wants to breathe, there's only one way, she grabs his arms with her hand as he was slowly losing consciousness from the lack of air, The suction cups from her hair tentacles Guided his head towards her to perform an underwater CPR to him, however,

(Grab) Lily got interrupted feeling like she had a hand on the top of her head and preventing her to move it while feeling a little scared, "mind telling me what you think you're doing to our new student, Lillian," the coach asked Lily sounding annoyed, he saw Jonathan was on the verge of drowning, he grabbed both Jonathan and Lily and swan them to the surface of pool and placed Jonathan on the edge, he got out of the pool and leaned in close to Jonathan hoping the he's breathing, until,

(Hakk) (Cough) Jonathan began hacking out water from his lungs and trying not to pass out again as tries to regulate his breathing,

"Hey, kid, you OK?" The coach asked Jonathan if he still alive and all Jonathan did was give a thumbs up confirming he was still breathing, "Lillian," he spoke Lillys name sounding annoyed and made Lilly only creep up the top part of her head in the pool looking scared as well as embarrassed, he takes his index finger and pointed to the ledge the pool signaling for her that's where she needs to be, He pinches the bridge of his nose looking frustrated now, "Lillian, this is the third time this month you have nearly drowned a student, I understand you' ve—; I was still fine," coach scales was lecturing Lilly as if it was a routine event, but Jonathan manages to breathe regularly enough to claim that he was not in danger, he looked down at Jonathan as he sees Jonathan still breathing heavy, "then what were you doing all the way at the bottom?" The coach asked Jonathan,

"I was teaching her, had to perform, CPR, underwater, If a human scuba gear, was malfunctioning," Jonathan lies explaining to the coach that he was giving Lily some first aid training, "Right?" Jonathan asked Lily hoping that she will agree with him, thankfully for him, she nodded her head confirming that Jonathan's lie was true,

Coach scales wanted to bust them both Knowing that what Jonathan said is a complete and total lie, but since he can tell that Jonathan has no intentions telling on Lily, "All right, but I still have to report this to your host," He informs Lily that her current host needs to know,

Jonathan wanted to say something on that, but he was still recovering from almost drowning and decided to let the coach figure it out himself, meanwhile, all the girls we're playing volleyball with each other with Saeko and were wondering if Jonathan's doing all right in this next class, until, (ring ring, ring ring) Saeko's phone went off informing she has a call, "hello, oh hello, Mr. Scales, she did what?" She got a phone call from the coach and reporting Lily by what happened, but instead of sounding worried, "is he dead, no, dang," she asked him hoping that Jonathan drowned in the process, but joyously found out that he still kicking,

[Lunch]

Everyone met at an open field under a shaded tree in the school area, After Jonathan gave Ivanna her invention with notes on what needed tweaking, each girl pulled out their bento lunch made by themselves, Houki, Ivanna, and Elizabeth were giving Lily stink eyes when they heard the news, not for nearly drowning Jonathan, but on the fact that Lily almost kissed Jonathan while Jonathan was trying to take a nap on the other side of the tree,

"I can't believe you, Lily," Houki spoke sounding disappointed while eating some of her lunch out of her bento with a fork,

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to show, Johnny, my appreciation for helping me," Lily claimed that she did nothing wrong and was only giving Jonathan a token of her appreciation,

"Be that as it may, you shouldn't react to your impulses," Houki explain why Lily shouldn't have done what she did,

"Y-yes, you-you should be setting a better example for u-us," Elizabeth stutters telling Lily that since she's older than everyone in the group, she should set a better example,

But,

"What are you talking about, I'm 15," Lily shocked everyone having their bubbles burst by assuming that since she is tall as well as filled with voluptuous features She's older than all of them, but in fact, she is the youngest out of the group,

Elizabeth Felt afraid now with Lily Being so young yet looked so stacked like an adult, Ivanna Felt like she wanted to crawl in the coldest part of the world thinking that life is not fair for her, Houki didn't know whether to feel excited that Lily was so young and is possibly growing still, or feel threatened on the fact that Lily may go after Jonathan again when she wants Jonathan,

"Be that as it may, you're not allowed to show that kind of appreciation towards, Johnny," Ivanna snap back to reality and informs Lilly that she is Forbidden to show romantic interest as a gesture appreciation, but was secretly keeping Lily away from Jonathan's lips,

"But I was going to show you that appreciation too after I gave it to, Johnny," Lily told Ivanna and surprise everyone that Lily was going to do the same appreciation to Ivanna,

"Wait, what?" Ivanna asked Lily while her ears were twitching nervously and what Lily meant by that,

"Well I know you helped, Johnny, at the mall, so I wanted to give you, my appreciation, for saving me," Lily informed Ivanna that she wanted to also give her a kiss for assisting Jonathan to save her,

Ivanna try to pack up her lunch and walk away, but, "(wrap) oh come on Eevee Baby, don't be like that," Houki Wrapped her tail around Ivanna rest together knowing that she was trying to dodge Lily's appreciation,

"B-but, I'm, straight," Ivanna bluntly stutters telling everyone her sexuality, but One ear was folded to the side while another ear was twitching uncontrollably showing that she's getting nervous,

"don't worry, cute as you are, I'm not seducing you, just showing my appreciation for you," Lily informs that she's only showing thanks and is not coming on to Ivanna, But Ivanna Didn't know whether to feel relieved or sad for that, but Ivanna could say anything, Lily was already kissing Ivanna's cheek as a reward and causing Ivanna's ears to fold backward while making her cheeks rosy as much as everyone else watching it, Jonathan, however, was listening to the whole event while pretending to sleep,

Until,

"Oh baby, lunch and a show, that's what I'm talking about," A student came by walking with 2 of his friends and making crude comments on the girls kiss,

"You should really leave now, Nagasaki, you've already caused enough trouble with the girls here in school, you don't need to upset these girls here," Saeko spoke up to the student knowing him by name and informed him and his friends to leave for good reason,

"Oh come on, I'm just socializing trying to make friends here," Nagasaki snarkily argues with Saeko claiming he's just here to hang out with the group, his eyes then lingered towards Elizabeth, "hey there Baby, you look like you could use a guy by your side to protect you," Nagasaki tries to flirt with Elizabeth causing her to be nervous around him,

"Um, plea—; ( _Je suis désolé, mais je voulais manger avec mes amis, s'il vous plaît_ ) I'm sorry, but, I wanted to eat with my friends, please," Elizabeth was having a hard time to tell off Nagasaki in Japanese and ended up saying it in French,

"Hear that, she's so excited to hang with us, she speaking in a foreign accent," Nagasaki lies in trying to take Elizabeth away from her group,

"No she didn't, she was trying to be polite, and try telling you guys to "get lost"," Jonathan spoke up surprising the boys that Jonathan was remaining behind the tree lying down,

"And how do you know that?" Nagasaki asked Jonathan while Jonathan was still lying in the shade,

"The same way I know what bones to dislocate without breaking them, I learned how," Jonathan explains how he can understand Elizabeth while displaying a threat towards Nagasaki,

Nagasaki didn't like Jonathan's comment and decided to walk towards him behind the tree where he was lying, He then kicked Jonathan as hard as he could in Jonathan's abdomen, But instead of Jonathan retaliating, Jonathan just took it, "haha, I thought so, you're all talk," Nagasaki gloated claiming that Jonathan's threat was a bluff, he then made his way back to Elizabeth, "now let's—," he grabbed Elizabeth by the arm trying to pull her away from everyone again,

But,

"(Non) no!" The very minute Jonathan heard Elizabeth say "no" in French, He was already out of the shade and grab Nagasaki by the collar picked him up and throw Nagasaki towards his friends in one motion,

"what the he—?!" Nagasaki shouted while getting ready to attack Jonathan, but the very minute he saw Jonathan standing up ready to fight with bloodlust in his eyes and a faint grin, he felt he needed to walk away, " let's go guys," he commanded his friends to fall out, one of his friends was about to speak up wondering why, but Nagasaki pulled him in close and said "will get him later", making his friend wonder if Jonathan was that scary,

After they left, Jonathan exhaled sounding disappointed but feeling relieved that he didn't had a fight for now, "Thank you, Johnny," softly spoke up to Jonathan thanking him once again for saving her,

"don't worry about it, Liz, I got your back," Jonathan smiled softly at Elizabeth while comforting her in his way that she will be protected by him,

"Um, Lizzie," Houki spoke up getting Elizabeth's attention While Ivanna was checking out Jonathan's abdomen healing, "Why is it that you're scared of men?" She asked Elizabeth a question causing her looking incredibly depressed,

Jonathan wanted to say something, but, "well, before I came here, I grew up in a new wine barn when the bill was passed, it was empty field at first, but it was nice, we even have a group of human family Living next to us as neighbors, most of them were boys, but they didn't exactly take a liking to us, they would harass us and would constantly tell us "go back where you came from" when a lot of us were born in France," Elizabeth gave her story to everyone and causing them feel sad for Elizabeth, except for Jonathan, Jonathan clinched his fist as hard as he could while mashing his teeth together with his mouth closed out of his rage, "But," Elizabeth continues her story While standing up and grabbing Jonathan's hand, "I think I'm getting better at it, because I have you helping me, Johnny , all of you are helping me, and I'm glad you're my friends for it," she finishes by telling everybody how much she appreciates them while telling that she appreciates Jonathan more setting Jonathan's rage at ease and making his cheeks rosy,

Ivanna notice that Elizabeth was getting a little comfortable with Jonathan and was causing her ears folding to the side showing how much she doesn't like it, "Johnny," she called out for Jonathan's attention which she got, "I've almost formulated the new hover board for you to test, all I just need to is then develop then a safety unit for you to make sure you don't end up too broken," she informs Johnny that she's close to making a new hover board for him to test after she finish making her invention to keep him safe,

Jonathan raised his hand and placed it gently on Ivanna's head and started stroking it, "that's great to hear, eve, I can't wait to test it out," Jonathan expresses his gratitude by telling him he's looking forward to testing out her new invention,

as much as Ivanna does not like being treated like a child or pet, she didn't mind Jonathan petting her head a bit,

The bell tolled once again signaling the students that the lunch break has ended and I need to return to class,

[Evening]

School ended for everybody except For Saeko Who was in need of taking care of her club activities, The talking on how they enjoyed their first day of school with Jonathan leading them home, while Jonathan was a little disappointed in the fact that he didn't get to fight anyone, he was relieved on how the girls were fitting in the school nicely,

Until,

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my friends from lunch," Nagasaki appeared behind the gate of the school with his 2 friends waiting for them to show up,

"We've already told you, we're not interested and want to go home now," Houki spoke up claiming that she speaks for everyone and not wanting to go with Nagasaki,

"That's a shame, (snap) because my friends here really wanted to know you girls and go karaoke with you all," Nagasaki snapped his fingers and 4 extra-human boys came out from the front entrance and surrounding the group,

"I'm giving you guys one chance, let us walk by, and no one has to get hurt," Houki warned the group not to go any further otherwise consequences will be made, but the group laugh thinking Houki was being ludicrous,

"Haha, come on girl, haha, don't be like—," One of the boys from behind try to touch Houki, but Jonathan already got in front of the boy and had one hand around his neck and choking the boy,

"Hey, what are—," Nagasaki was about to ask what was wrong with Jonathan,

"All of you, get to the gate," Jonathan demands for all of the boys to get in front of him and get the boys did so, after they got in front, Jonathan tossed the boy he was choking to the rest of the group, he then turned his head to see Houki waiting for her to give to him a signal to fight, but,

"Johnny," the very minute Jonathan heard Houki say his name, he was getting excited ready for it, "I authorized sanctuary, but, no ambulance," Houki gave Jonathan the okay to fight as long as he doesn't have them leave to the hospital,

"Done," Jonathan agreed to Houki's terms while smiling showing his teeth,

A/N: uh oh, 7 boys vs. 1 Johnny, how is this going to play out, find out what n the next chapter,


	11. Chapter 11 From thug to savior

**Hey everybody, Houndlord still alive, sorry it took me this long to make it but you would not believe the hell that I just went through, but that's for another story, I made a lot of scenes in this one, hopefully it gives you guys a little excitement here,**

Jonathan stood in front of the 7 students with a smile filled with Excitement as Elizabeth, Ivanna, Lily stood behind Jonathan worried about him, but Houki, Houki stood by with her arms crossed and looked as calm as a mellow stoner, Jonathan then began to do some stretches with his arms,

"What are you doing?" One of the students asked Jonathan watching him stretch his arms,

"Oh, just doing some stretches, don't want to hurt myself while I'm hurting you guys" Jonathan answers with a taunt after finishing with his arms and started stretching with his legs, even took off his jacket as well as the hoodie in the jacket, "you mind doing me a favor, Liz, and hold onto my coat for me?" He asked for Elizabeth to hold onto his coat preventing it from getting dirty and she accepted it without saying anything, "OK, who's first?" He then asked one of the students which one would like to be the first to fight him,

But after one of the students charged an attempt to strike the first blow a Jonathan, "wait!" Lily shouted interrupting the fight,

"What's up, Lily?" Jonathan turned his ad asking why Lily asked for them to stop for a moment, but saw Lily going on her phone for something,

"One sec, I thought a little music would make this more interesting, so (click)," Lily explained to Jonathan that she's giving Jonathan a little background music to spice up the match and flipped her headphones to be speakers and begin playing some mid beat hip-hop anime mix,

Jonathan was listening to the beat and was getting into the rhythm of it by bobbing his head first, that's a pretty nice be—," Jonathan try to complement Lilly's choice in music, but the first student he was going to fight first came in and tried to deliver a unexpected punch to Jonathan's cheek while his head was turned, but failed when Jonathan Crouch to dodge the punch, all of the girls were shocked seeing the punch delivered, except for Houki, she smiled showing her teeth knowing that what the student did was a bad idea,

"Was that supposed to be a punch?" Jonathan coldly but calmly asked the student as if he already saw it coming while the student finally found him crouching, "because that—," he then grabbed the students extended arm and placed it on his shoulder positioning himself for the student to be behind him and threw him over his shoulder, "—was slow (slam)," he shouted and then kicks the students shoulder blade with his heel while still having a hold of The students arm and completely dislocating his shoulder,

"AAAHHH!" The student screams out in agony when he heard his shoulder blade pop,

As the rest of the boys were beginning to feel frightened by Jonathan, the girls were stumped as well as impressed by Jonathan's reflexes, "Now you girls are about to witness something epic, something that I don't get tired of watching," Houki said to the girls with her cheeks getting rosy and keeping them close to her, "you see, Johnny boy, has a special "trick" he likes to hide, we never see it, because no matter what we do to him, he'll never once lift his finger against us," she continues talking about Jonathan with her hands rubbing together from getting excited seeing his warm-up with the student As Jonathan lets him go, "but, when Johnny has a target, tricking us or bad-mouthing us, going against his code, his "trick" activates causing him to be focus, a little faster, and strong enough to break as many bones as possible to his target," her heart began to race as she was watching Jonathan getting ready for the next person to go after him, "But Johnny boy here has to now control his temper, so I'm a little curious to know how he handles himself, more focused than angry with this many," she finishes talking as two more students charged after Jonathan,

The second student jumped up trying to deliver a superman punch towards Jonathan while the third continued to charge at Jonathan behind the second student performing the superman thinking Jonathan wouldn't notice,

But, Jonathan, was able to deliver a kick high enough to deliver it in the stomach of the kid delivering the superman punch and stopping the kid in place with the other kid from behind collided into the front kids butt with his nose and broke it as they both fell to the ground in one motion after the kick, he slowly let his leg down while glaring at the rest of the students,

The third and fourth students decided to go after Jonathan this time by charging him side to side, Jonathan jumped up for a moment as the third student dove towards his legs, but the fourth kid was able to tackle him down when he was in the air, the kid then began to deliver punches towards Jonathans' face, but after the third punch, Jonathan stopped the punch by grabbing the students wrist, "My turn," Jonathan smiled sinisterly with trail of blood coming out of the corner of his mouth having student pinned and making it sound like it was a game to Jonathan,

Jonathan lifted himself while holding The students wrist and twisted it to force the 4th student to bend downwards, as The 3rd student charge at Jonathan again, but Jonathan took the student he was holding and placed him in front of the other student charging him, The students collided with each other and Jonathan delivered a jab to the 3rd student and then spins the 4th student around once and collided his head towards the other students' groin causing them to fall all over each other,

The 2nd & 3rd students got back up to try and attack Jonathan again, but when the 2nd student tried delivering an uppercut to him, Jonathan dove his head to the uppercut and head-butted the student's fist,

"Ow, what the hell—?!" The student shouted in pain from colliding with Jonathan's forehead, Jonathan then punched him in the throat causing him to fall on the floor gasping for air before he had a chance to finish talking,

Jonathan saw the 3rd student was trembling now from his brutality, The very minute Jonathan took his first step towards the third he ran off at the opposite direction of Jonathan and past the girls into the schools entrance, He then turned his attention towards the last three remaining students That provoked Jonathan to begin with, he wipes away the trail of blood on his chin and spat out what remained in his mouth, "all right now, since you all got a nice sample as well as a taste, how about we make a deal since I'm trying to be on my best behavior, How bout—," Jonathan tried to be a gentleman and thought he could negotiate a deal for the boys to leave the girls alone, but, "Ahh!" He turned his head towards the girls hearing a scream and saw The third holding Houki as a hostage with a pencil pointed towards her neck, Jonathan froze for a moment when he saw Houki there, his surrounding was starting to go black, his heartbeat sounded like it was fading from every thump he heard,

"Dude, you should really let me go, this is a bad idea!" Houki pleaded for the third student to let her go, but it wasn't for her well-being that she was worried about,

"Ha, are you serious, your boyfriend is—, (pop)" The third student did not heed Houki warning and tried intimidating her with Jonathan, but Jonathan was nowhere to be found when the student mentioned him and only heard a small popping noise, he looks and sees his friends petrified like they are looking at a ghost now, "hey where is that Ameri—?" The student try asking his friends where Jonathan was, but Jonathan stopped him from talking by having a tight grip around his throat by Jonathan's hand and causing him to drop the pencil and leaving Houki able to walk away, he tried struggling to get Jonathan's hand off him, but the more he struggles, the tighter Jonathan's grip was, he got down on his knees thinking Jonathan would let him go, He was successful by doing so, but Jonathan immediately side kicked him in the head causing a T.K.O.,

The injured students, as well as the three students, became terrified of Jonathan like he was a whole different person, they thought his eyes rolled to the back of his head when they only saw his cornea but his pupils were very dilated with his iris, his teeth were mashing together like they were trying to fuse each other, they no longer saw Jonathan has a human anymore, but that of a monster thinking that they should've run from him now, "W–well, what are you all standing there for, someone get him!" The ringleader shouted to one of his lackeys,

the fifth student ran to a pile of bushes and pulled out the longest and thick stick he could find to charged And hopefully able to strike Jonathan, but when he appeared out of the bush and turned around, Jonathan was there, The fifth student try to immediately swing the stick at Jonathan's head, but was unsuccessful by Jonathan placing up his hand up blocking the stick but dislocated Jonathan's finger in impact,

Jonathan grabs the stick with the very hand he blocked with and pulled it out of the 5th students hand and immediately struck him in the face with one swing right after, The two remaining students try to run away from him, but Jonathan ran towards them while he took the stick he had and threw it at the 6th student legs and passed him after tripping him with it,

The ringleader turns for a moment seeing if Jonathan was getting close, but Jonathan was nowhere to be found, from behind, and quickly found Jonathan by bumping into him in the front and falling on his butt and Jonathan looking down at him,

Jonathan grabs the ringleader by one of his ankles and started dragging him back to the front entrance, "ow, stop, ow, this is hurting— ahhh!" He hears the ringleader pleading for him to stop in agony as he continues to drag the ringleader through the cement and loose gravel ignoring him And bringing him back, he saw the student he threw a stick at earlier and immediately dropped his foot towards the students head and knocked the student out on impact,

The girls saw Jonathan throw the student to face Jonathan with one swing, Besides Houki, they didn't know whether to be impressed with Jonathan or terrified of him now,

"L-l-l-look buddy, I'm sure we can work something—," The ringleader tried to plead with Jonathan as he picked himself up, but was a diversion for him to draw a sucker punch at Jonathan, but Jonathan countered the punch with His fist and collided with each other, only the ringleader felt pain where Jonathan look like he felt nothing, "OW, what the hell, you're a monster?!" He shouts at Jonathan calling him a monster while rubbing His injured knuckle feeling like one of his it could be broken,

Jonathan gave a slow deep chuckle petrifying the ringleader in place and causing Houki to worry now, "and you're a stupid human if you thought it was a good idea to mess with the monsters friends, without consequence, no, no I don't think you know what a monster is, not yet," Jonathan finally speaks and informs that the ringleaders' suffering has only just begun, He gave a smile so sinister, it frightened everyone including the girls leaving Houki knowing on what she has to do now immediately, he arches his available arm back ready to whale everything He could throw at the ringleader with just one fist with his other hand being unavailable for punching with a dislocated finger, he thrust his arm to deliver the punch, but, Houki, fortunately, stopped him midway by grabbing his fist with her bare hands,

"All right, Johnny, you scared them, that's enough," Houki tried to reason with Jonathan while trying to keep him from having to arrest him,

"Like hell, these kinds of people live thinking they can work around the system thinking that it doesn't apply to them, this is the only way they can learn," Jonathan made it clear that he wasn't looking for a reason, but to just give lessons,

"And you want them to learn that lesson too?" Houki tries again by Pointing at the girls and claiming if they need to know Jonathan's lessons,

Jonathan saw Elizabeth, Ivanna, and Lily looking afraid from seeing Jonathan acting like a whole different person, they were used to his salty distant attitude since they never got the salty part from him, but this violent animalistic bloodlust Jonathan was giving felt intense, haunting, and frightening, he felt ashamed of himself now for showing that part of him to them and began to lower his arm as he began to calm down and regaining control of himself, he, however, was not finished with the ringleader, he grabs the ringleader by the left side of the ringleaders collar with his good hand and brought him in close, "final warning, next time you harass these girls again, my friend won't be around to stop me," Jonathan gave the ringleaders A warning thinking he will respond to a warning better than a threat, he released the ringleader and began slowly breathing trying to calm himself,

Houki cupped her hand to his cheeks and directed his attention towards her, "better?" She asked if Jonathan is calm, he nodded his head confirming he is, "good, now let's go play some video games, come on girls," she showed an upbeat attitude then let Jonathan use her as a limp with his arm around the back of her neck and her tail around his waist knowing that he's going to need help getting back home and telling the girls to come with as well,

The girls left with Jonathan and Houki Leaving the boys groaning in pain and picking themselves up from the very beating Jonathan gave,

As Jonathan walks with Houki carrying him as a limp, his knuckles cut and covered with his blood and other, and his left cheek swollen on his face with his left index finger dislocated, Elizabeth and Lily worryingly looks at him wondering if he'll be okay with Ivanna taking notes of his injuries in her laptop wondering how long it would take for them to fully heal,

"How are you holding up, Johnny?" Lily asks Jonathan,

"With, Houki, thankfully, haha," Jonathan jested with Lily thinking she wouldn't worry,

But, "hmmm," but Lily gave a cute pout by puffing her cheeks while giving a glare at Jonathan looking unamused,

"Haha, OK OK, I'm banged up a little bit, but I should be fine," Jonathan Explains to Lily that even though he's hurt, he's still ok,

"it's fascinating, judging by your average physical physique, you should've lost that match as well as in pain, even with your knowledge of martial arts," Ivanna claims to Jonathan that even though he is a skilled fighter, he should've lost,

"Yeah, it's been like that with me, no matter the numbers, I just keep kicking and swinging," Jonathan agrees with Ivanna sounding like he knows more than he's letting on,

As fascinated as Ivanna was with Jonathan's surprising physical features, she was more frustrated on how she cannot solve on what caused his physical strength to grow, "but how is it that you're able to handle such a beating, as well as delivering them, I understand anger can dull the pain, but by my calculations, you should be on the ground passed out, not to mention it look like your muscles were taking shape when you kept getting angrier, so how—?" Ivanna mumbles to herself while adding her notes to her laptop everybody was able to hear her as she was looking at Jonathan like a scientific test doll,

"I—I've seen, Johnny like that, before," Elizabeth managed to muster up enough courage to tell Ivanna she's seen Jonathan like that once, but was a mistake for Elizabeth when Ivanna heard that,

"Really, when, how, what triggered it—?" Ivanna's ears shot upwards and stared at Elizabeth intensely wow bombarding Her with questions, Elizabeth was getting nervous and hearing all the questions at once, but,

"(Thud) AAAAHHHH!" Both Ivanna and Elizabeth attentions were changed to Jonathan when they heard a thump to the ground then heard his voice screaming in agony,

Elizabeth, Ivanna, and Lily huddled close worrying about Jonathan as they saw him gripping one of his legs and trembling with parts of his body starting to turn purple, "oh no, Johnny, no no no no no no," Houki panics as she knew what was wrong with Jonathan all of the sudden and tries talking to him seeing if he would respond to her, but, "AAAHHH!" She saw him in too much pain to respond and was making her scared seeing how worse he was getting when his face started turning red,

The girls were worrying more, Houki wanted to run Jonathan to the house as fast as possible knowing that Keiichi could help, but couldn't leave the girls behind knowing that Jonathan wouldn't want that no matter what physical condition he's in, "Houki?" Houki thought a guardian angel was watching them when she heard Saeko's Voice calling out to her, "Saeko, thank God, look, Johnny's hurt, I need him to get to your dad before he gets worse," She tries to tell Saeko that she needs to stay with the girls to rush Jonathan to the house with tears creeping in her eyes,

"What, how-?" Saeko wanted to know on what Houki meant by that,

But, "there's no time!" Houki wasn't in the mood to answer anybody's questions and just wanted to help Jonathan as soon as possible, she picked up Jonathan bridal style and bolted to the home that they're staying, she was beginning to cry in fear and hoped to save Jonathan before he lost control or worse,

[Akísamé house]

Houki manages to make her way through the entranceway before making it to the front door and stopped, "DR. AKÍSAMÉ!" Houki breathe then as much and as sharp as she could to call out to Keiichi as loud as she could sounding like she just witnessed a murder, luckily, Keiichi was home to hear it,

After the girls managed to make their way home, Keiichi was able to sedate Jonathan in his room from a cocktail mixture of muscle relaxer and sleeping medication after hearing from Houki on what happened at school, Houki was forced to sit in the living room and she nervously wait with tears creeping out of the corner of her eyes for Jonathan to wake up, besides Saeko, The rest of the girls sat with Houki hoping that Jonathan would wake up soon too,

Keiichi finally came out of Jonathan's room and walked down to the living room to give the news, The girls looked up to Keiichi expecting the worse, "you were lucky, Houki, If he was conscious any longer feeling what he was feeling, his heart would've stopped," Keiichi explains that Houki did a good thing bringing Jonathan to him as quick as possible, "cording to my diagnostics, he has a large muscle issue on his right calf, a bad dislocated index finger on his left hand, multiple bruising's all over his body," he explains what was going on with Jonathan's physical problem, "but, I really wish I had an MRI scanner here, I don't know what's causing him to have such high blood pressure," Keiichi worry though as he didn't know what was going on with Jonathan's heart,

"His "trick" does that when he gets too angry," Houki spoke up claiming that this happens to Jonathan often when he gets too upset, everyone's attention was now viewed to Houki hoping she would expand what she meant by that, "You see when Johnny came back from the academy the first time, it's like there were two sides of him, One that we all know, you know, irritated, short-tempered, easy to have fun with, he's still fine, but if he were to ever to lose his temper like how we just saw, it's like he let's go and is a whole different person, he looks like he needs a target, demi's never triggered that part of his anger and he looks like he tries to steer clear of us—," Houki explains Jonathan's rage issue and it once again dated back to the first academy that he went to and turned him into an angry bodybuilder on steroids,

"that's because demi's don't trigger "my trick"," Jonathan walks in the middle of Houki's explanation surprising everyone and claiming that it's humans that only trigger that part of his rage, he tried to make his way towards the couch, but his leg was still unable to be used from his leg muscle feeling like they're still shredded, Houki and Elizabeth went to Jonathan and had him lean on them to help him get to the couch better,

"Well, boi, it's nice to see you still with us," Keiichi claimed to be happy that Jonathan is still alive, but Jonathan was unresponsive as he was trying to get himself comfortable on the couch, "do you think you're well enough to go to the hospital for an MRI?" He tried asking Jonathan if he is willing to go to the hospital to make sure there's no permanent damage towards Jonathan, but,

"No, no hospitals," Jonathan immediately denied Keiichi's offer faster than he could try,

But before Keiichi could ask Jonathan why he refused to, "so what is it like, you know, when you're using your "trick"?" Ivanna sat down next to Jonathan curiously asking on what he felt when he's enraged, but Jonathan, Jonathan felt uncomfortable answering that question and Houki knew why,

"Hold that thought there, Johnny boy," Houki asked for Jonathan to wait before he would do anything and grabbed her backpack, "all right everybody, put your phones in here," she asked for everyone including the Akísamé, Saeko asked "why they had to?", Houki responded by only saying "to make sure they don't hear him," leaving everyone with more questions on what she meant by "them", she placed her backpack with the cell phones in the dining room making sure that they would be nowhere near an earshot and came back, she then gave Jonathan the OK claiming that he can speak without worry,

Jonathan Took deep breath's as he tried bracing himself and letting people know this part about him, "it feels like everything is red, like my heads on fire, And my eyes are getting a little blurry, while all I can hear is my heart beating like it's roaring at me, but, at that time, everything feels just clear to me and nothing hurts too, like a punch feels like a simple tap," Jonathan explains what's going on inside him at that point,

Hearing Jonathan in a sharing mood now, Ivanna wanted to see if she could try asking Jonathan a little more, "how is it that you're able to avoid "us" like that?" She asked him how he's able to steer clear of demi's at that point of his rage,

Jonathan had to think for a moment on how to explain that part of his situation, "Well, it feels like someone else's driving, but I'm trying to steer the wheel still, Houki can see on how hard I tried avoiding her and she learned to keep demi's behind her to keep them away from that part of me while I accelerate at my target, But the angrier I get, the wider my target range gets and I lose control faster," He explains the best he could,

"Is this why your attitude is so sour?" Saeko Wade in a question after she got a glass of water in the kitchen,

"No, Genuine asshole (kiss)," Jonathan answered with a pucker from his lips to pass Saeko off more and finishing with a smug smile, Saeko didn't show any facial expression towards him, but her grip was hard enough to crack the glass,

"Can you turn it off?" Elizabeth asked while trying to sit next to Jonathan to make him feel more comfortable,

"sometimes, but there are other times to where not even Houki can calm me down, like the time—," Jonathan was about to explain why he has no control even after he's finished with his target on coming down, but immediately stopped himself off when he was about to bring in a little bit of his past experience with his rage,

Everyone wanted to know on what Jonathan meant by "that time", But only a few knew and didn't ask Jonathan and what he meant on The times he lost control of his anger, for they have witnessed that part of him before, he then stubbornly got up off the couch for him to go back upstairs and heal better, but little to their knowledge That Jonathan was still in for a rough ride before he was fully healed,

Lily directed her attention to Houki, "Is he going to be OK?" She asked,

"Yeah, he should be fine after he's done dealing with the drawback," Houki explains Jonathan's add-on predicament and made everybody Grow confused hearing that And she knew she would have to explain on what she meant by that, "yeah, you see after Johnny finishes being out of control, he collapses from exhaustion a little bit later like how we all saw, then the healing process begins, depending on how much damage he took," she explained to Everyone on what she meant by Jonathan's "drawback" as made Keiichi and Ivanna wonder more about Jonathan's little trick,

He sits in his bed angry, already feeling the pain he can feel his leg muscle fixing itself, as useful as his little trick is, he hates it, having to feel his muscles ripped apart only to now force itself to be put back together Without rest or turning off the nerves, He wishes it was the comic books and could just heal instantly instead of slowly feeling like everything he's experience is now going in reverse, he bites down on his lip to prevent himself screaming in agony from not wanting any of the girls to worry any further than they are now, he felt nothing but pain and agony from his leg healing for 15 nerve-racking minutes before he could feel A chance of relief,

Finally, already feeling his nerves returning to normal, he continuously sweats and huffs for Air feeling like he had nonstop electrocution in his calf, he set up ready to get out of his bed so he could play video games with Houki as they promised, but,

(knock knock) someone knocked on Jonathan's door causing his curiosity to wonder who, He opens the door to find Ivanna looking at Jonathan intensely with no one else, "oh, hey eve," he greeted her, but he could tell by looking at her beast ears pointing intensely upwards as hard as they could that she has something important to talk to him, he lets her in, but only for her to make her way sitting on his bed while digging into his closet and pulls out boxes looking for something while Ivanna wanted to talk, "Johnny?" Ivanna beast ears folded when she calls his name to get his attention but he continued searching in his closet but responded by saying "yes?", "well, Elizabeth, told us what happened a month ago here, before I showed up, is it true that you took On some full-grown man wearing monk outfits?" She asked him,

"Yeah, that was me, I did pretty good controlling myself until one mug shot his mouth off," Jonathan confirmed that it indeed was him and successfully pulled out a box containing an old 2000 game cube system with four wired controllers and a handful of games such as super Mario kart, super smash brothers, soul caliber two, and Pokémon Colosseum,

Her ears shot up words not only surprised that he admitted that he was the very person From the fight she mentioned, She also feel like that she can ask him another question that she's been meaning to ask, but didn't think that the question was going to be meant for "him", "well, you already knew that I escaped from a research facility when I fell on you?" Her ears folded again to the side as she asked him a different question by recapping the day they met,

Jonathan softly chuckled as he remembered Ivanna falling from the sky landing on him with Her hoverboard crashing into him, "yeah, I still got the bruises from that," he answers by jesting with her, but immediately regretted it when he saw her ear still folding to the side claiming that she was not in her better state of mind, he placed the box down on the floor to get closer to her, but he began to worry when he saw tears beginning to creep out of the corner of her eyes, "eve, are you all right?" He asked Ivanna concerned about her well-being,

And that's when Ivanna finally shows a part of her that may Jonathan the first to see, Tears, tears ran down her eyes worrying Jonathan and why she's crying, "No, I spent so long looking for "that person" to help me, and I wanted to ask you to help me find "him", but now I realize that you are "him", And now that I know that I'm afraid to ask you now," her voice softly crackled as tears ran out of the corner of her eyes and drip down to her hands that were forcefully placed on her lap by herself,

Jonathan was able to get close enough to Ivanna for him to sit next to her and place his arms around her shoulders to comfort her, "what are you talking about?" Jonathan asked not really wanting to know what her problem was if she didn't want to, but he knew that she's not going to feel any better if she just holds it in,

She calm down enough for her to tell her story, "Before, We were friends, before I met you, You knew I was brought to Japan under false pretense is only to be forced to make weapons tirelessly, with no sleep, barely got food, and had no privacy while being chained up to make sure that I was always working," she begins by telling him what she went through before being saved by him and causing him to feel dread and how poorly she was treated, "But, There were some rumors going around for me to hear, on how a young human was so violently frightening, he was able to take down six men with half of them holding a weapon While wearing a mask," she explains further and made Jonathan feel strange on hearing the rumors and couldn't help but think that they were about him, "I managed to overhear one of my security guards claiming that The wild person was in Kyoto, it was enough hope for me to try finding him and have him protect me, so I was able to Jerry rig a incomplete hover board, then, found you," she finished her story to Jonathan not only feeling better on the fact that she told it to him but Was feeling happy that she found the person she was looking for to help her with a blank expression but her ears were still folded, Jonathan didn't know what to do, he knew she was happy on finding the person she wanted to find, But can tell by her sad ears that she still holding back something, "well, you found me, and you didn't need to ask me to," Jonathan thought he could try cheering her up by claiming that she didn't need to ask him to look for himself,

"No, because now I'm afraid..," Ivanna wanted to explain why she's afraid, but felt like she couldn't tell him out of her mixed fears, she didn't know if she was afraid to ask Jonathan For the favor, or what he will think of her after she asks him, but Jonathan gave her enough confidence by taking his available hand and gently placing it on top of her head, "it's all right, eve," he tells her with a gentle tone in his voice,

"No, it's not, I thought if I were to find, well you, you could help right the wrongs I was forced to make, I made horrible devices that still keep me up at night, and I thought if I were to send the wild human after them, I would be safe then, but now I can't ask you, if I know I may lose you," Ivanna finishes by explaining how she wanted the wild human to go to the research facility and destroy all of the death machines she was forced to make, but realize now that she couldn't because the wild human was Jonathan and couldn't ask him knowing that it could send him to his death,

But Jonathan you curious on who she meant by "them", "Eve, who exactly did you escape from?" feeling that they were close with each other now, Jonathan thought it would be a good idea to ask who she ran from,

"they never really gave a name and who is running the place, only that I was doing it for a group of people called, "the order"," she answers and Jonathan's blood felt like it was on fire while running cold at the same time with a sharp tangle shooting upwards from his spine to his head,

He got up off the bed and quietly stood behind his chair to his desk for a moment, "and they never heard them say who they report to, or like that?" He asked Ivanna and she said "no", he turns to see her while leaning on the back of his chair, what about the research facility you were in, do you you know where it is?" He asks if she knew where the facility was held in,

But she was, unfortunately, able to remember like it was a bad dream as she also remembered the things she was forced to do,

Jonathan stop leaning on the back of his chair and went to his door seeing if anyone was around watching after he closes the door, "does anyone other than me know about this?" He asked Ivanna if she told anyone other then him and she claimed she hasn't, he then made his towards Ivanna leaving her wondering on what he's thinking of her right now, but where she expected the worst coming from him, Jonathan cupped her cheeks with both of his hands and directed her head to look up at him while wiping away any Tears left on her cheeks with thumbs while giving comfort to her, "then after everybody is asleep, I'll let you know, so you can help me find that place, and I can take it down," he told Ivanna that he's going to carry out the favor she was going to ask "the wild child",

"But—," Ivanna tried asking Jonathan why he would Go to such lengths for her,

"You" didn't want to make those contraptions, "they" force you to, I can't pass judgment on you from that, you didn't know better, they knew you wanted to live amongst us in our society, And they exploited that, Typical human technique, so it should be fair, I break their toys as punishment," Jonathan gave his reasons to Ivanna,

"But, that place is a fortress, there are guards, turrets, and…," Ivanna gave a list going to the search facility would be suicide, especially A creation of hers that petrifies her from just thinking of it, let alone wanting to say its name,

"And you've been in the place long enough to know its ins and outs, I can even grab some of your equipme—," Jonathan then gave a list of reasons why he should go,

But Ivanna, "I don't want you to go," Ivanna interrupt Jonathan then wraps her arms around him tightly and gripping his shirt with her head nestling on his lower abdomen, "It was one thing sending "the wild child" to that facility, but I can't let you, You could die, and I, I," Ivanna's Voice begin to crackle while looking up at Jonathan showing actual sadness towards him while wanted to tell him that she didn't want him to die,

Jonathan placed one of his hands on top of Ivanna's head to comfort her, "eve, I can't just walk away from this, knowing that the guilt is eating you up inside, I can fix this, my mother May have tried training me to be a soldier, but I've been breaking into things long before I was trained on how to survive," Jonathan comfort Ivanna showing that not only will he still go, But that next to his military training, his criminal instincts gives him an edge on breaking in entering and had no intentions on dying,

Seeing Jonathan's brave and reckless face made Ivanna feel confident enough that he can do it, but she couldn't help but worry, Feeling she was in an expressing mood now she thought she could tell him something that she's been wanting to tell him for a while, but,

"(Slam) hey Johnny boy, did you find that Gamecube yet, I want to kick your ass in super smash—?" Houki kicked open the door and barged in asking if Jonathan got the game consul yet, but stopped Shocked at what she sees, seeing Ivanna's arms around Jonathan and her hands gripping tightly to the shirt close to his butt with one of Jonathan's arms not visible and assume the worst, _"Oh my God, Jonathan, you pervert!"_ She shouted in English and performed an immediate high kick towards Jonathan's head and knocked him out cold,

Jonathan woke up in his bed with a powerful headache and remembered and why he had that headache, he looked out his window to see it was dead night, He checked his phone to find 10:00 on the time and assume that everybody is asleep, including Ivanna, but he had no intentions on waking her up, he then went to his bottom drawer and pulled out a military black camouflage combat uniform, he then pulled out a hood matching the camouflage fabric of the uniform with a sharp pointed tip where the forehead meets with the hood and a long clothes covering the torso and back, finally a belt to wrap around him but not through the pants loop of his camouflage cargo pants With four empty pouches and a red sash dangling off the back of his pants along with his gloves for no finger prints to leave from him, his pouches would've contained homemade smoke bombs, lock picking set, with a small first aid kit in that order, but with Smiths crew confiscated most of his equipment and only left the first aid, His chance for him taking down the facility became from slim to none,

After he placed his uniform on him and snuck out of the house, he ran back to the Park where he first met Ivanna and remember the direction she fell from and followed that direction, as much as he wanted to ask Ivanna where the location was, his full intentions was To make sure she wouldn't get involved any further than the location and had a feeling she wouldn't stop pursuing to help him with this, he felt like he did the right thing, until,

"(Vibe vibe, vibe vibe) Jonathan got a phone call from The cell phone Ivanna gave him and found the collar ID to be her, "hello?" Jonathan answers the phone thinking hopefully she just butt dialed him and she's really asleep, but,

"ty - debil _(_ _You're a jerk_ _)"_ Jonathan found himself on the wrong end Ivanna when she insulted him with her foreign language, He wanted to know how Ivanna knew that he wasn't in his room, but quickly figured it out how, "do you have a GPS in my phone?" He asked her,

"no, I looked in your room, and you weren't there," Ivanna answers his question, but didn't tell him that she found out he was missing by looking in the security cameras she placed in his bedroom,

Look, eve, I know you want to help, but I just need—," Jonathan tried explaining to her that he really needs one thing from her and she didn't want her to worry about the rest,

"I'm going to tell you where the location is," Ivanna claims that she has full intentions on telling Jonathan where the location is, "but I'm not going to let you die in that facility, so stop talking and let me help you just like you helped me when I didn't want it," she adds, Hearing Ivanna so stubborn, Jonathan he had no choice but agree with her assistance,

"All right, so what do you want me to do?" Seeing how Jonathan had no idea where the location is or even how to break into it he asked Ivanna if she knew away on getting to the research facility,

"good, now on the corner piece of your phone, you can pull that out and place it in your ear, it works as a Bluetooth communication device," Ivanna instructed Jonathan on one of his features towards his phone as she types away at her computer bringing up old files she stole before she managed to escape, "there's a military truck picking up supplies a few blocks from you, go to The shopping area," Ivanna instructed Jonathan to the destination and he followed,

Jonathan made his wayfinding only two men loading up steel safes filled with something in the alleyway behind a hunters supply store and no driver, "(smash) you idiot!" He saw one of the men Lost balance with a safe from the dolly on the floor and swung the safe door open and some guns spilled out from inside it while hearing the other man insulting the one who dropped it, as he was watching the man picking up the guns and placing it back in the safe to be placed on the truck, Jonathan placed his hood over his head knowing what he has to do now when the men left the truck to load another safe, Jonathan snuck into the back of the truck and gotten into the safe that the man dropped earlier forcing himself to get comfy in the cramped safe filled with automatic submachine guns as he closes door shut and locked in,

After the men finished loading up their vehicle, they made their way back to there base for the unloading next, while Jonathan tries to remain quiet and wait for an opportunity for him to sneak out,

Ivanna was getting a little worried not hearing Jonathan after she told him about the shipment location, "Johnny, are you all right?" She tried contacting him, but Jonathan didn't respond, "Johnny, I see you on the move, are you driving the truck?" She asked worried if Jonathan may have done something to the men, but Jonathan responded back by saying a soft "Shhh",

"sorry eve, but I'm hiding in the back of the truck with the equipment, I'm trying to stay quiet as I can so that they won't hear me, I'll be able to talk when I'm in the clear," Jonathan explains to a Ivanna and had no choice but to disconnect their communications for a while, unfortunately for Jonathan, he wasn't able to hear through the safe when he assumes that they reach the entrance of his destination, he felt the truck starting to move again, but did not last long as it stopped and unable to feel any vibrations assuming that the engine was killed, now all he has to do, is wait,

While Jonathan had to wait to buy the soldiers to deliver them into the armory To carry out his mission, someone else had a mission of their own to find Jonathan,

The sergeant continued her search for Jonathan and found it to be more difficult, She would've expected he would've left a trail of trouble in police records, but no form of vandalism, no form of assault charges, or any form of theft charge, she did however found a lead containing Jonathan's current location only found in an old fashion filing cabinet in Kyoto,

She slicked her hair back turning her hair from brown to black, she then places a pair of sunglasses on herself feeling she wouldn't need to change her eyes and would suspect her it's just another agent

The woman walked into the filing room With her hair black wearing a government suit like Smith, she opens tall filing cabinet and search for the file containing Jonathan Rook, "J.H. J.I, J.K.," she mumbles to herself looking for his name initials,

Until, "There you are," she quietly said to herself finding the initial J.R. On the cabinet, she opens the filing cabinet and found the file of Jonathan, she reached to grab the file,

But,

"oh hey, Smith, what brings you to the filing room?" Zombina walks in seen the woman From behind mistaking her for her director Do to The woman's hair and clothing,

The woman wasn't able to get a good look at Zombina, but think she could improvise a since that Zombina has mistaken her for someone else, "Ah yes, I had to fill out a recent report, of our recent colleague, Jonathan Rook," The woman lies keeping her back turned,

"Ah jeez, again, ever since you picked him up, he's been nothing but trouble, I mean that kid causes more trouble in a day, then a demi does in a whole month," Zombina complains about Jonathan to fake Smith,

"Yes well, he is a Rook," The fake Smith said to Zombina wanting to get the files and go,

"you know what, let's put a hold on him, and go out for a drink, I'll buy the first round," Zombina offered the fake Smith to buy her a drink as Zombina walks a little closer to her,

"That sounds most appreciative, but I should get this filled out, before I forget," The fake Smith denied Zombina's offer hoping that Zombina would leave her be unaware that Zombina was getting closer to her,

"OK, I'll leave you to it," Zombina accept the fake Smith's lie, "it's just that I got one more thing to ask," Zombina added being completely behind fake Smith, "(click clack) Who the hell are you?" She asked the fake Smith cocking her gun ready to pull the trigger in the back of her head,

Fake Smith placed her hand up and slowly rises assuming that's what Zombina wanted, "hm, what gave me away?" Finding her situation a little funny she was curious about how Zombina figured how she wasn't the real Smith,

"Easy, Smith would never turn down a drink, let alone being subtle with that kid," Zombina explains While keeping the gun close to her head, "so what do you want with the kid?" Zombina asked fake Smith assuming that Jonathan was the reason why she's here,

"Well well, for a soldier, you certainly are smart and know your friends well," The woman complemented Zombina, "but," she added while turning to face Zombina,

"What—(slash)" Zombina wanted to know what she meant when she added the "but", in a brief moment Zombina found the woman's arms crossed now while her head was spinning and dropping to the floor with her body soon to follow,

"I'm not your friend, aren't I," Fake Smith claims with a sinister smile ready to leave as soon as Zombina's body dropped, But, "and I'm not a soldier, bitch," she Home now then surprisingly heard Zombina's voice then heard One gunshot with flash coming off from Zombina's Decapitated body, from underestimating her opponent and not being able to see in a dark room well, fake Smith was unaware that Zombina is a zombie, and Zombina's immortality kept her alive even after decapitation,

The bullet impact fake Smith, but only penetrated through the cloth, the skin remains untouched by the bullet due to the liquid-like bodysuit she keeps on her,

The fake smith grabbed Zombina's body and tossed her over her head and slammed Zombina back on a wooden desk hard enough to break it in half and run without the file, as the fake Smith try to run out of the filing office, but Zombina's body ripped off one of her own arm and toss it to a switch causing the fire alarm to go off,

After she got out of the filing room, the fake smith tries to make her way out of the building without trying to not look like she's escaping, "Hey you there, freeze!" The real Smith found her in the main just ten feet away from the entrance and with five separate agents both human and demi pointing handguns at the fake Smith,

The real Smith walk slowly towards the fake smith with tension swarming in the air, "what are you doing on this premise?" Smith demanded answers from the fake,

The sergeant chuckled at Smith's Question, "Why I'm just following orders, that's all," she answers vaguely with a smug smile that for some reason just couldn't help but I need Smith cringes her teeth from déjà vu,

"She was here for the kid," Zombina spoke up claiming the fake Smith plan with her body carrying Jonathan's file in one hand and carrying her head in the other,

Sergeant saw Jonathan's file in Zombina's hand, with her covert operation was now exposed as well as she, she felt she no longer needed to be subtle, she charged and push Smith down on the ground and charged after Zombina for the file, A female minotaur try to be a hero and stop sergeant, but the sergeant straightened her hand with part of the liquid body suit coding her hand and forming a blade and stabbed the Minotaur in her leg and guy, A few agents tried taking her down by firing a few shots at her, but due to the bodysuit The sergeant wore, the bullets didn't impact the skin and drop to the ground insurgent made her way successfully grab the file from Zombina and make her escape accomplishing her mission beating everyone else having to treat the minotaur medical attention,

Jonathan had to spend a half hour in the safe before he felt comfortable enough to leave the safe after he was transported to what he suspected was the armory, most people would be afraid to be locked inside of a safe, but Jonathan knew behind the fabric padding attached to the door, and had a small little latch in a hole that he could easily stick his finger in and open the door from the inside, after a few stretches and his eyes adjusting from being in the dark safe, he couldn't believe his eyes at what he saw, Gun racks full M4 carbine rifle's, M249 saw, M24 snipers, and a few rifles that didn't look like they were known in the gun community, he found casings of grenades in different varieties, He also found a wide locker containing a large amount of Standard issue military bullet proof vest, And Jonathan couldn't make out at what he was looking at, do you remember Ivanna told him that he was a research facility, he could understand that there would be a few weapons for security reasons, but there were enough weapons and body armor to go to war,

(Vibe vibe, vibe vibe) Jonathan felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and knew immediately who is calling him,

"Johnny, are you—," Ivanna wanted to ask if Jonathan was ok as well as in the facility, but,

"Eva, I thought this place was built like a fortress, there are enough weapons and other stuff here for war to break out," Dumbfounded by what he sees, Jonathan spoke to Ivanna understanding why she was terrified of letting him know of the research facility and grossly underestimating his situation now,

"Yeah, I've done a lot of things there that I'm not proud of, from creating rifles and tanks, to even genetic experimentation, but I made the rifles and tanks non-operational because I refuse to finish them, Ivanna explains to Jonathan on way to Syfy looking rifles aren't operational due to her rebuttal on completing them,

Jonathan felt A little comfort knowing that the rifles aren't operational, but he can't feel completely at ease knowing that their existing, he went to the containers fill the grenades and took a 2 of smokes and flashes each and add them to his belt and decided to grab one of the bulletproof vests for himself since Ivanna told him that he may end up dying in the process, "hey Eve, Is there anything here like a set up like a big explosion," Jonathan rummages through the ammo supplies looking for a rubber bullets but could only find High-velocity round bullets or armor-piercing rounds bullets while asking Ivanna for explosives,

Ivanna was curious about why Jonathan why needed explosives, "There are a few frag grenades Containers, I'm sure you can set one off to destroy the armory?" She informs Jonathan with a plan,

"No, That would be like setting off a bunch of firecrackers, besides a few containers won't do, I don't just plan on Just getting your stuff here eve, these guys are dangerous, more than I expected, do they have any C4 here?" Jonathan turn down Ivanna's plan claiming that he plans to do more than just blowing up the armory,

"Are you kidding me, and you can't blow up the building," Ivanna calmly spoke to Jonathan, but her beast ears spiked up where it's intensely claiming that Jonathan's idea was bad,

Jonathan knew Ivanna grossly misread what he said, "well, of course, I can't, I'm under equip, but I can slow them down, I need high explosives like C4," Jonathan try to rectify on his reasons why he needed the explosives to ease Ivanna's worry,

Ivanna didn't want to help blow up the building a bit, but you knew how stubborn Jonathan was when he set his mind to it, she dashed away typing on her keyboards thinking that she could find any explosives, "OK, there should be some under the same place where they keep the other grenades, should be found under it," Ivanna informed Jonathan that the high explosive should be in the same place as the small explosive,

It didn't take long for Jonathan define the C4, he lifts the container containing all of the grenades and found a rack full of them with a detonator and components to make some IED, he grabbed a duffel bag from the lockers containing body armor and stuffed the bag full of IED's, he then armed and slab an IED on the side of the container holding the grenades, "Alright eve, where exactly do I need to go?" He asked Ivanna where he needed to go for her equipment,

Ivanna thought of it for a moment knowing that Jonathan will only have one shot to do so, "well, with my tool belt with me, I'll need my soldering gloves, and my hollow keyboard, it's in a laboratory just three floors above you, they would leave them there keep me in the second room so I wouldn't make anything to escape," she explains while also plotting escape route on her laptop,

"Nice to see that they underestimated you," Jonathan was looking for something to cover his face while praising Ivanna by stating one flaw found in all human species, "underestimating one's opponent",

Jonathan began to grow irritable from not being able to find anything to cover his face, no cloth, no scarf mask, not even a Full face mask, But when he looked in the locker containing body armor, he found a lineup of helmets containing something under them, they were Facemask that were only able to cover the lower jaw, he couldn't help but find it ludicrous on the masks jaw design looking like an oni, he then took a mask that was under the helmet and placed the strap to cover his lower jaw, he then looked around to find something to defend himself with, but all he could find were guns, as well as his marksmanship is from his forced training in the military schools, he still refuses to carry a gun on him And felt that what he currently has on him will have to do since he was unable to find any swords, knives, baton, or even tranquilizer darts, "OK eve, I'm all loaded up, what's the easiest way to get to that lab?" He asked Ivanna as he pulls his hood over his head ready to start his mission,

Ivanna types away on her keyboard until she finally was able to hack into the security cameras and finding guards out into the front entrance of the armory Jonathan is in, "ok, there are two guards out in the front of the armory," she warns Jonathan assuming that he would use the front door,

Jonathan cringed his eyebrows now having to think of a new plan on how to escape, _"OK Johnny, think, you got no other exits but the front, you have no knives, nothing to defend yourself with from two guys who are probably armed, and the last thing that I want to do is stay here and get caught,"_ he thought to himself as he looks around, he then looks up and finds a ventilation frame above his head, too small for a full-grown man to squeeze in, but Wide enough for an adolescent to squeeze in, he then looked at the bulletproof vests in the locker Cringing his eyebrows for another reason and now, "eve," he calls for Ivanna,

"Yea?" Ivanna answer,

"I have a very, very very, bad idea," he told to Ivanna with his voice crackling sounding like he doesn't want to do it, he grabs the crate containing grenades with the IED and set the IED on top of the lid then flipped it over, he then went to the locker and grabbed three bulletproof vest and set it on top of the upside-down lead containing the IED, he climbed on top of the bulletproof vest then wedged his fingers through in between the grill of the ventilation, he grab the detonator with his hands still holding the duffel bag full of explosives, he knew he would have one shot at this and needed to make account while hoping not to blow up in the process, he ripped off the frame of the ventilation then hoist the duffel bag full of IED over his head with his thumb on the detonator, " Time to have a blast," he jested to himself thinking that it was going to be his last words before pushing the detonator and setting off the IED,

(Ka-boom) The IED went off causing a large explosion and launched Jonathan in and through the ventilation shaft like a bullet trying to escape out of the barrel of a gun, grenade under the IED set off from the explosion like a chain reaction and spooked in the guards in the front entrance thinking that a war zone was going off in there,

Jonathan didn't know how far the air vent was, or how far the shock from the explosion will take him, but it was shortly answered when the duffel bag took an unsuspected turn onto an edge followed by Jonathan slamming his head on the edge and holding on to lift himself while pushing the duffel bag for him to have room as much as he wanted to take a break after that fiasco, he still pressed on, he pushes the duffel bag through the ventilation in front of him while crawling on his stomach considering that it was still snug, it didn't last long though as it whitens as he progressed until he found himself in the main air ducts big enough for him to crouch through, He began to grow irritable not knowing where he was now and unable to contact Ivanna assuming that it was damage from the shock of the explosion, he thought it would be OK to sit for a moment in the air ducks while waiting for the phone to fix itself, but accidentally ended up sitting on an air vent and busted through with Jonathan falling 10 feet out of ventilation onto a giant spiracle object causing a crack onto it and landing on the floor on his back, the duffel bag fell after Jonathan was on his back and landed on his stomach causing him to grunt in pain,

"(Static) Jo…ny, yo…aed (static) Johnny co… in, Johnny, Johnny," The phone finally cleared up any interference caused by leave solution earlier as Jonathan was able to hear Ivanna wondering if he was all right,

"I'm all right, mostly," Jonathan groans while claiming to Ivanna that he's OK and picked himself up leaning on the sphere, he looks around and found the cracked sphere in the center with multiple machinery's That was unknown to Jonathan, "ouch!" He pulled away from the sphere feeling like his hand just got stabbed, he looked at the palm of his hand and noticed that nothing was wrong, no breaking in the cloth of the glove, and no marks or blood on his hand, as much as he wanted to know what was in that glass beer he needed to find Ivanna's equipment and get out fast, he placed an IED onto the sphere then armed it, it didn't take him long to find her equipment as he found them sitting on the other side of the desk, they looked strange to Jonathan as parts of the glove for missing Parts from the bottom of the fingers and palms and linings on the back of hand and went from the base to the fingertips along strange black looking rectangular device that he could see through And was only able to pick it up by it's cornered edges, "Hey Eve, I found these weird gloves and a weird black rectangle?" He explains to Ivanna on what's in front of him,

Ivanna's beast ears stood up intentionally showing excitement, "that's exactly what you need, quickly, I'm sure they've dealt with the fire and everyone's returning to their post," she bluntly tells Jonathan worrying I'm pushing his luck any further,

He did it she asked and place the gloves in one of his pouches been discovered that the strange Black rectangle can be smaller by taking the two edge corners and bringing them together and turning it into a small square device before putting it in his pouch with the gloves, He pulls out his duffel bag ready to arm the IED, but he stopped and heard whimpering before he had a chance to place them, he looks up define cages, cage is full of demi's, A few old enough to be full-grown adults, but much more were children as well as teens, Jonathan felt sick to his stomach seen such a horrible thing in front of him, and without a second thought something told him that he needed to add it to his mission, "free them", He successfully pried open every cage door, but none of the children would come out of their cages, he turned to one of the adults that were held in the cage and find one of them to be a male Minotaur from Spain, Thankfully he was able to speak Spanish and explain To the Minotaur that Jonathan was here to help them escape, fortunately for Jonathan the Minotaur believed Jonathan even though he was not able to fully see his face due to the mask and convince the children and others to follow Jonathan,

After Jonathan finished arming the IED's and placing them in the designated spot in the laboratory, he led three adults and 12 children of different species to a vehicle area where they kept the delivery trucks and other know vehicles and one unknown vehicle having a cloth tarp over it, He saw that there was only one guard with a M4A1 carbines in the cargo bay And asked everyone to stay put until he says it's clear, He made his way quietly to the point where he was directly behind the guard, he grabbed the flash grenade attached to one of his belt and pulled the pin and rolled it under the guard appearing it in front of him, immediately covered his eyes and ears before it went off and blinding the guard, after the explosion equipped he opened his eyes to see the guard discombobulated and delivered a heavy elbow drop onto the guards face before the guard had a chance to know what was happening and knocking him out, he called for everyone to come to him and everyone ran towards him as fast as they could and helped the children get on the cargo truck easier, after the adults were secured in the vehicle he asked the Minotaur in Spanish if he knew on how to drive a stick, fortunately for Jonathan and the Minotaur did, he instructed the Minotaur at the very minute he got to civilizations to find a government agent named Kuroko Smith, The Minotaur wanted to argue with Jonathan to come with them but more guards start to approach From out of the entranceway where Jonathan and the others came from, Jonathan didn't have time to be stealthy and grabbed his smoke grenades and tossed it as best as he could towards the guards and shouted "vete de aquí, vete!" "Get the fuck outta here, go!",

The Minotaur started the vehicle in floored the accelerant to get the car out with everyone on board, Jonathan, however, was pinned down behind the unknown vehicle covered in the cloth tarp,

"Eve, I'm pinned down!" Jonathan shouted to his communicator,

"I see that, hold on a second!" Ivanna bluntly said typing away at her computer trying to find a solution on how to get Jonathan out safely, but she started to panic as she couldn't find any idea, until, "Johnny, what are you hiding behind?" She asked Jonathan, but assumes that she already know what it is,

"I have no idea, but it seems sturdy enough to handle bullets," Jonathan jested trying to lighten his mood knowing that he may end up dying tonight, He, however, did not expect to hear Ivanna say "there should be a door on the side of where you are, open it,"

He goes under the tarp and finds the door that she was talking about with a latch as a door handle, he turns The latch and opens the door Ben made his way inside, He finds himself in a very small room with only a seat for him to sit in, after he made his way in and shut the door,

the guards finish draining out their magazines and reloaded a fresh set to begin moving forward towards Jonathan, What they didn't expect was the tarp beginning to move and causing him to turn white knowing what's under it,

One of the soldiers outside of the facility on the guard tower held a sniper aiming towards the refugees Jonathan freed, " General, an unauthorized vehicle is trying to make its way out, should I stop it?" The soldier explained through his walkie-talkie earpiece to the general, the general gave him the OK, but just as he was about to make a clean headshot towards the Minotaur in the driver seat,

(ZAP, KA-BOOOM) A strange noise was heard from in the vehicle area before an explosion came after and the sniper couldn't believe his eyes at what he was seeing, he thought he was seeing a tank straight out of a video game or a sci-fi movie With the barrel being two prongs, the base is too small for more than one person, And four separate treadmill wheels on each corner of the base of the tank,

As much as Jonathan was enjoying on driving the one-man tank, he couldn't help but worry if he ended up killing those soldiers, "hey Eve, how come no one uses this tank?" Jonathan asked Ivanna,

"I made that tank to atomize in adamant objects, any living thing will be unscathed by it," Ivanna answered and made Jonathan just grin with joy,

He glanced at the cockpit for a bit and found that one of the devices attached to the cockpit was an actual CD playing unit, he pushed play and it ended up playing "it ain't me by CCR," as he was getting ready to fire again, an old fashion military tank took a few shots at him But it didn't even leave a scratch on the Jonathan tank, the Syfy tanks treadmill wheels began to hoist the base up enough for it to make sharp turns before charging and fired at the tank vapor rising the tank itself but left the pilots, Naked, but unharmed, he then turn the tank as fast as it could towards the gate where the refugee truck was heading and did a quick charge before blasting the door wide open, Jonathan couldn't help but smile and enjoy himself doing all of this, until,

The Sergeant appeared returning from her mission and running on the field, from Jonathan site she appears covered in her fully liquid body armor face and all with her hair looking like tentacles and began curving her self to directly run towards Jonathan at full speed,

Jonathan fires his laser cannon assuming that it wouldn't kill her but the force could at least push her back, but her speed and agility were too fast for it to contact her, or even give it a chance to charge as she got in the middle of the two prongs and push them to the point where the tank deactivated from malfunction, The cockpit went dark before a red light came on showing that there is power but no function,

"Hello?" He heard a woman speaking in a 2-way walkie-talkie, I know you can hear me, don't play tough, and just answer me," she added,

Still concerned about the refugees, Jonathan decided to try to at least talk to the woman for the refugees to get out to a safe distance, He grabs the speaking end of the walkie-talkie, "Well your lap dog hasn't killed me yet, so you must've found some value in me?" He told the woman claiming that's why the sergeant hasn't moved since she deactivated the tank,

The woman chuckled at his claim now knowing how smart he is now, "very good young man, most people in your situation would panic, but you sound calm, I have a feeling that you were a soldier before," she tries to schmooze Jonathan while assuming that he was a soldier Before being in this mess,

Jonathan chuckled at her assumption, "Nope, just another civilian causing trouble," he claims to himself causing Ivanna to think how stupid he is being and thought that he's trying to get himself killed now, "Eve, is there another way for me to escape?" He asked Eve while not pushing the talk button on the walkie-talkie to find a way to escape, Ivanna explained that the latch under his seat was the only way for him to have a chance of escaping,

They both couldn't help but hear the woman laugh more from Jonathan's word, "well now, aren't you trying to be funny, but my sense of humor is not in the mood," she spoke to Jonathan sounding like she was finished playing games, "so I'm going to give you this one opportunity right here after my man finish rounding up those creatures, I'll give you the proper tools to dispose of them, and then after that, it could be the beginning of you working your way up through the ranks in "the order", She added by claiming that her soldiers are already on the way to grab the refugees and giving Jonathan an option to live by killing the refugees, or die with them,

Jonathan was about to panic hearing that the woman's soldiers are almost close to rounding up the refugees, but quickly realized that he still has the upper hand on her, "or, you can let them go, and I'll take their place," Jonathan countered her offer with an offer of his own,

"Are you trying to be funny again, you have no leverage, no working vehicles or weapons by the look of it, and you have nothing of value that I want, so why should I take your offer when you should be taking mine?" The woman told Jonathan feeling overconfident, until,

"Because if you force me to kill those refugees, I'll blow up your laboratory," Jonathan smoothly said to the woman knowing now that she has her in his hand from hearing her silence, "that's right, you hear my voice right now, I'm confident, so you should be afraid of me being confident," he added by taunting the woman sounding like he's having fun with it,

"You're bluffing?" The woman told Jonathan sounding angry now,

"You don't believe me, ok, go look in the lab, I'm sure you can find a few things out of place, don't worry, I'll," Jonathan continued his taunt by having the woman go in the laboratory to prove him wrong, she, however, was not in a better mood more now hearing one of her soldier claiming Jonathan to be right, "I'm going to go ahead and assume that you know I'm not bluffing now, so here's the deal, you let those refugees go, I'll give you the detonator, and myself as a bonus, fair?" Jonathan added claiming that he's not playing around with her,

COM links were silent for a moment until, "All units stand down for the creatures, I repeat, All units stand down for the creatures," the woman through a walkie-talkie channel displaying for all units going after the refugees to cease, "there, it's done, " the woman told Jonathan that she held up their end of the bargain,

"Is that true?" Jonathan asked Ivanna and she confirmed it,

The sergeant then walked over to the part of the tank where the door is,

"There should be a slot in the door for you to put the detonator in," the woman instructed Jonathan what to do to hold up his end of the bargain,

"You really don't plan on giving it to them, are you?" Ivanna question Jonathan's bargain knowing now that she may never see Jonathan again, but Jonathan didn't answer her question,

Instead, "eve, I know you have a fail-safe for this tank; when I pull the latch under my seat, make sure this tank can never work again," Jonathan gave her a task knowing she was able to carry it out while he was ready to hand the device over, he dropped a device in the little compartment that the woman told him about and the sergeant had already taken the device when it dropped, " oh yeah I forgot, I have, one more thing to say," he spoke into the walkie talkie to the woman as the sergeant opened her hand finding a flash-bang grenade in her hand instead of the detonator, "flash-bang!" He added shouting just before the flash grenade went off in the sergeants' hand, the flash grenade did not damage her hand, but she was unable to see or hear due to the flash grenade effect causing her to shrieking pain, "I don't negotiate with humans, Ha ha ha!" He finishes shouting to the woman in the walkie-talkie and pull the lever under his seat, straps extended and grab Jonathan locking him into the seat The roof above his head open and the seat launched Jonathan face up into the air with one rocket under the seat launching him and two small rockets in the back to stabilize him,

Ivanna immediately typed away at her keyboard hacking the tanks control unit and override it to start back on to set the generator unit to overheat and melt the tank from the inside,

The sergeant roared enraged by Jonathan's escape and not knowing his face for the identity, not even a name, "Did you get the files?" She then regained her hearing able to hear the general on her intercom claiming if she completed her previous mission, "Yes general," she stated she confirmed to the general that she has, "Good, scavenge anything That could be salvageable, and purge the building," The general then gave the sergeant her next mission, load any supply that could be transported, and destroy the building,

Jonathan was launched far out of the forest and into a worn-out condemned building where he broke through the roof and into four floors down until the Rockets finally ceased to function, he unstrapped himself from the seat and immediately checked to see how badly he was injured, his uniform was tethered, but his body had minimal scrapes, "Johnny, Johnny can you hear me?" He was finally able to hear Ivanna through his earpiece, but instead of responding to her, "Whooo hoooo, that was awesome, Eve, you're going to be sleeping well tonight, we did it!" he shouts ecstatically with his adrenaline pumping from what he's done, from rescuing refugees to blowing up a mad laboratory, but Ivanna was not as excited as Jonathan was,

" _y, pridurok, eto bylo bezrassudno i strashno, ty kogda-nibud' snova tyanul chto-to podobnoye, ty poymesh', pochemu smert' - eto iskusstvo dlya russkikh, you moron, that was reckless and terrifying, you ever pulled something like that again, you'll understand why death is an art for Russians!"_ Angry at him she spoke her native language showing her ears were folded with her eyes half open with a frown on her face, As much as Jonathan knows he's going to get an earful more when he returns to the Foster's home, he wasstill glad that he helped Ivanna and made his way back to the house,

But unaware to Jonathan, he's bringing home a hitchhiker with him,

To be continued…

 **A/N:** **Wow, lotta things went down in this story, hopefully you guys liked on how I involved everybody to collide with each other in this one, when we come back, we have a new character to introduce into the story, actually two new characters because it's gonna take too long for the other one to come in, and hopefully we can start this little Funhouse here,**

 **so write a story, write a review** **, read another story, whatever it is, just enjoy your imagination**


End file.
